Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Même s'il avait eu une vie merdique, il avait toujours espéré avoir droit à une fin de conte de fées. Mais même après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, on lui refusait ça …
1. La vie rêvée d'un héros

_**DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.**_

* * *

 ** _La vie rêvée d'un héros_**

Le jeune homme rentra enfin chez lui. La journée ne s'était pas si mal passée mais depuis le matin, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer chez lui.

-Bonsoir, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani, l'Elfe de maison principal du manoir.

-Bonsoir, Rani, sourit Harry. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, maître Harry, répondit Rani en prenant son manteau et en plaçant à ses côtés une paire de pantoufles pendant qu'il se déchaussait. Voulez-vous que je porte vos affaires dans votre bureau ?

-S'il te plait, accepta Harry. Tout le monde est là ?

-Non, maître Rani, répondit Rani.

-Merci, Rani, fit Harry. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment.

Tandis que l'Elfe de maison disparaissait, Harry monta les escaliers et entendit des éclats de rires. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit qu'il laissait tout ce qu'il lui avait pris la tête dans la journée pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait absolument retrouver.

-PAPA !

A peine qu'il eut fait un pas dans la salle d'eau qu'Harry fut pris d'assaut par deux boulets vaguement humains mais complètement trempés. Il les serra dans ses bras, ne se préoccupant pas de ses vêtements mouillés, avant de les déposer à terre.

-Vous devriez vous habiller avant d'attraper froid, conseilla Harry en souriant.

-Oui, papa ! firent les boulets humains

Le Sorcier avisa les serviettes et les pyjamas sur une chaise et les aida à se sécher puis à s'habiller.

Nicolas et Alexandre étaient ses fils âgés de cinq et trois ans. Avec leur sœur Léa, un an, ils étaient les trésors d'Harry. Cela se voyait qu'il les aimait plus que tout au monde et gare à celui qui voudrait s'en prendre à eux ! Les trois enfants aimaient en retour tendrement leur père et faisaient tout pour lui plaire et lui faire plaisir.

-Bonsoir, Elisabeth, sourit Harry en entrant dans la nursery. Je te ramène deux petits monstres !

-Eh ! protestèrent Nick et Alex

-Bonsoir, monsieur Potter, sourit la jeune fille. Je pensais que vous rentriez plus tard.

-J'ai pu m'arranger, assura Harry. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Parfaitement, monsieur Potter, déclara Elisabeth. Tenez.

Et elle lui tendit Léa qu'elle venait de terminer de préparer pour la nuit qu'Harry s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras. La petite dernière gazouilla gaiement dans les bras de son père avant de lui tirer les cheveux en guise d'accueil.

-J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas encore mangé, songea Harry.

-Pas encore, confirma Elisabeth. Au menu, il y a des haricots verts avec du veau. Et s'ils mangent tout, il se pourrait qu'il y ait de la mousse au chocolat. Mais ça, c'est Rani qui décide.

-OUAIS ! crièrent Nick et Alex

Tout le monde descendit dans la salle à manger où le repas attendait les enfants. Harry fit manger Léa tandis qu'Elisabeth faisait manger Alex, Nick étant assez grand pour manger seul. Livny, l'Elfe de maison chargé de la cuisine, apporta la fameuse mousse au chocolat que les enfants dévorèrent et ces derniers furent raccompagnés dans leur salle de jeu pour attendre l'heure du coucher.

-Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir manger avant de partir ? demanda Harry

-Mes amis m'attendent, sourit Elisabeth. Nous devions dîner ensemble ce soir.

-Encore désolé de t'avoir fait rester plus tard, s'excusa Harry.

-C'est votre métier qui veut ça, sourit Elisabeth. Et puis, vous êtes arrivé plus tôt que ce que vous aviez prévu donc ça va.

-Je te dis donc à lundi, sourit Harry.

-Bon weekend, monsieur Potter, salua Elisabeth en quittant la maison.

Quand la jeune fille de seize ans eut passé le portail, Harry retourna dans la nursery où il joua avec ses enfants et les coucha quand ce fut l'heure.

Elisabeth était une aide précieuse pour Harry. Il avait rencontré la jeune fille quand elle n'avait que treize ans alors qu'il venait de perdre Nick dans la foule de Diagon Alley. Elle l'avait retrouvé et l'avait mené dans le magasin le plus proche pour que les propriétaires puissent envoyer un message d'alerte pour les parents du petit garçon.

Car la jeune fille était une Cracmol. Pour l'une des seules fois où elle devait se rendre dans l'allée magique, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand était apparu devant elle ni plus ni moins que le Sauveur de l'Angleterre Sorcière, Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait soupiré lourdement avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de le gronder doucement. Nick, âgé de trois ans à l'époque, avait fondu en larmes quand il avait compris qu'il avait fait peur à son papa. D'un geste de la main, le Sorcier avait agrandi la poussette et avait créé une place pour que Nick puisse prendre place aux côtés de son frère Alex, un an. Reconnaissant, Harry avait d'abord remercié Georges Weasley, le propriétaire de la boutique, avant de proposer à la jeune fille de la raccompagner chez elle en remerciement. Elisabeth avait rougi et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre comment, quelques semaines plus tard, Harry avait réussi à convaincre ses parents qu'il allait faire d'elle la nounou officielle des enfants Potter. Alléchés par la réputation qu'ils allaient avoir grâce à leur fille inutile, ses parents avaient signé immédiatement et sans le lire le contrat qu'Harry leur avait présenté une semaine plus tard. Mais le sourire d'Harry avait alerté la jeune fille et cette impression s'était renforcée quand il avait voulu lui parler seul à seul.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Inquiète malgré tout, Elisabeth conduisit Harry sur la terrasse. Ce dernier examina rapidement les lieux avant de les entourer d'une bulle de Silence._

 _-Puis-je être honnête avec vous ? demanda Elisabeth, prenant son courage à deux mains_

 _-Bien sûr, sourit Harry._

 _-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai confiance en vous, avoua Elisabeth. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

 _-Effectivement, sourit Harry. Le contrat que tes parents ont signé en ton nom n'est pas tout à fait le même que celui qui lie un employé à son patron._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous avait fait ? fronça des sourcils Elisabeth_

 _-Lis par toi-même, fit Harry en lui tendant le contrat._

 _Dix minutes plus tard, Elisabeth releva les yeux pleins de larmes._

 _-Vous … vous l'avez vraiment fait ? balbutia Elisabeth_

 _-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, déclara Harry. Si je t'ai choisi pour t'occuper de mes enfants, ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête. Tu ne vas pas aimer mais j'ai dû mener une enquête minutieuse sur toi, ce qui m'a conforté dans mon choix. A toi de me prouver que je ne me suis pas trompé._

 _Dans le contrat que tenait la jeune fille, il était stipulé qu'outre le fait que personne ne devait savoir qu'Elisabeth était la nouvelle nurse des Potter, ses parents ne pouvaient plus la maltraiter que ce soit de manière physique ou psychologique, ne pourront jamais toucher l'argent qu'elle gagnerait pour son travail et surtout, ce qui avait été le plus important aux yeux de la jeune fille, c'était qu'Harry Potter venait de prendre en charge ses études jusqu'à la fin de son contrat. Etudes qu'elle avait dû arrêter sur ordre de ses parents qui ne voulaient pas s'occuper d'une Cracmol qui leur feraient honte._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Soit, de retour chez lui, on avait longuement reproché cette décision à Harry mais ce dernier avait tenu bon.

Harry s'enferma dans son bureau et Rani, comme d'habitude, lui apporta son repas. C'était triste à dire mais jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pensé que sa vie serait ainsi une fois Voldemort définitivement mort.

Après avoir récupéré de ses blessures, Harry avait accepté de faire sa dernière année avec Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville et beaucoup d'autres. Au plus grand ravissement d'Hermione, il s'était plongé corps et âme dans ses études pour réussir à terminer avec les honneurs. Ensuite, il avait restauré de fond en comble le manoir Black puis était entré avec Ron dans le programme des Aurors. Ses amis avaient bien tenté de venir y habiter avec lui mais ce dernier avait refusé, souhaitant un peu de solitude pour travailler sereinement. Harry sortait régulièrement avec ses amis, les anciens comme les nouveaux qu'il s'était fait dans le programme et très vite, tous surent que le jeune homme ne buvait qu'un verre d'alcool en soirée et jamais plus. Malgré cela, l'impensable arriva. Alors qu'il était en deuxième année à l'école des Aurors, pendant une soirée, il sembla que les quelques cocktails qu'il s'était commandé contenaient beaucoup trop d'alcool et il s'était retrouvé à suivre une fille - qu'il voyait dans ses souvenirs blonde - pour passer une nuit torride.

Deux mois plus tard, Ginny lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

Harry n'aimait plus Ginny depuis longtemps mais cette dernière avait continué à tenter sa chance. Alors apprendre qu'il allait être parent avec elle l'avait ravi autant que ça l'avait révulsé. Il avait demandé conseil à Neville et ce dernier avait été très clair, il n'y avait pas de Sang Pur qui naissait hors mariage si on voulait qu'il soit reconnu aux yeux de la société. Le brun avait dû se résoudre à préparer très vite son mariage. Heureusement, Molly s'était proposée pour l'organiser et il avait accepté, surtout parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les coutumes Sorcières. Ainsi, trois mois après qu'Harry ait su qu'il allait être père, il se mariait avec Ginny en très grande pompe et tous les deux s'installaient ensemble.

Moins de deux mois plus tard, Ginny perdit subitement le bébé.

Harry était triste, vraiment, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne comptait pas faire sa vie avec la rousse. S'il s'était marié, c'était uniquement pour l'enfant à naître, rien d'autre. Donc il avait pris contact avec son avocat pour connaître les démarches à entreprendre pour obtenir un divorce.

Me Mickaël Lawrence, avocat de la famille Potter, ne lui avait pas annoncé que des bonnes nouvelles. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu contacter le jeune homme depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le monde Sorcier, il lui avait annoncé que le contrat de mariage qu'il avait signé avait été fait à l'encontre de tous les intérêts des Potter.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça des sourcils Harry_

 _-Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda simplement Mickaël_

 _-En rangeant les affaires de mon père, j'ai trouvé un contrat qui vous désignait comme étant l'avocat des Potter, répondit Harry. Et je vous ai contacté._

 _-N'avez-vous pas trouvé étrange que quand vous vous êtes marié avec un contrat, je ne sois pas venu ? fit Mickaël_

 _-Molly m'avait dit que c'était normal … fit Harry, comprenant que quelque chose clochait._

 _-Et ne saviez-vous pas que tout contrat devait être examiné par un avocat ? pointa Mickaël_

 _-Je l'ai signé parce que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que des choses pour assurer l'avenir du bébé ! déclara Harry. C'était ce que Molly m'avait dit !_

 _-Vous avez été trompé, monsieur Potter, gronda Mickaël. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de lire en détail ce fameux contrat, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Molly l'avait rangé avant que je ne puisse le faire, avoua Harry, honteux de ne pas avoir vérifié._

 _-Heureusement pour vous, tout contrat que vous signez a une copie qui arrive dans mon étude, grinça Mickaël. C'est tout à votre honneur que vous ayez fait confiance à des personnes que vous connaissiez depuis des années mais il semble clair qu'elles ne vous aiment pas autant que vous._

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry_

 _-Dès le moment où vous avez épousé Ginny Weasley, vous lui avez ouvert tout le patrimoine Potter, annonça Mickaël. Elle a accès sans restriction à tous vos coffres, toutes vos demeures et peut même conclure des contrats en votre nom. Quant à vos enfants …_

 _-Mais nous n'en avons pas ! protesta Harry_

 _-Le contrat stipule qu'elle doit vous donner au moins un héritier et une fille, annonça Mickaël. Si elle prend exemple sur sa mère ..._

 _Harry écarquilla des yeux. Molly et Ginny avaient fait en sorte qu'il soit coincé avec la jeune femme pendant très longtemps !_

 _-Je sais comment limiter les dégâts, assura Mickaël. Mais dès à présent, il est temps que vous vous repreniez. Vous ne serez pas une victime toute votre vie !_

 _-J'y compte bien, fit Harry._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Ça n'avait été que la première d'une longue liste de trahisons. Il avait caché sa visite à son avocat aux deux femmes et avait commencé à les observer attentivement. Les choses avaient drastiquement changé après la perte de cet enfant, dont il avait rapidement commencé à douter de l'existence et surtout, de la paternité. Tout d'abord, Ginny et Harry avaient fait chambre à part, parce que la rousse voulait faire son deuil avant de pouvoir reprendre la vie conjugale. Ensuite, comme c'était un accident de Quiddicht qui lui avait fait perdre son bébé, Ginny avait arrêté ce sport pour se consacrer au journalisme. En y réfléchissant à tête reposée, Harry avait trouvé aberrant qu'en se sachant enceinte, elle ait tenu à remonter sur un balai pour faire un concours de voltige ! Elle était rapidement entrée au Daily Prophet dans la rubrique Sport et semblait faire des merveilles. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe et avait eu l'occasion de lire ses articles. Lui pensait plutôt qu'elle reprenait avec brio le style de Rita Skeeter et ce n'était pas un compliment. Soi-disant pour travailler, elle restait travailler de plus en plus tard, quand elle ne découchait pas carrément. Dans ces cas-là, elle lui disait qu'elle avait préféré dormir chez sa mère pour ne pas le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais après vérification innocente auprès d'Arthur, ce dernier ne voyait plus sa fille qu'aux repas familiaux où elle daignait se présenter, une fois par mois. A cause de cet emploi du temps plus dur que celui d'un Auror, s'il vous plait, Ginny et Harry partageaient le même lit qu'une seule fois par semaine, et une fois l'affaire faite, elle jetait son époux hors du lit, arguant qu'elle avait du travail pour le lendemain.

Pour une personne qui disait qu'elle l'aimait de tout son être, elle pouvait repasser.

Ce comportement n'avait pas cessé quand elle fut de nouveau enceinte. Harry se montrant plus protecteur, Ginny avait légèrement ralenti le rythme et avait accouché d'un beau garçon. Elle s'était reposé le strict minimum – un mois – avant de reprendre son rythme effréné. Et elle avait fait la même chose pour ses trois enfants. Ce qui fit qu'Harry se retrouva avec trois enfants à charge comme s'il était père célibataire. Et ça ne lui avait absolument pas plu. Il avait rapidement compris que Ginny n'avait pas la fibre maternelle et que pire que tout, elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. Pourquoi elle en avait donné trois à Harry était un grand mystère mais le résoudre n'était pas la priorité du jeune homme. Il avait réorganisé sa vie autour de ses enfants et heureusement pour lui, son patron avait été extrêmement compréhensif et avait accepté de changer ses horaires. Elisabeth avait été une aide précieuse après la naissance de son deuxième et encore plus quand sa troisième était née. Et les Elfes de maison étaient toujours prêts à pouponner.

-Oh, tu es rentré, fit une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry leva les yeux pour découvrir sur le pas de la porte Ginny, habillée pour sortir une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme tiqua devant sa tenue. Soit, ils étaient encore jeunes, mais il y avait un certain équilibre à avoir, surtout quand on était parent ! Or, Ginny ressemblait plus à une gamine qui voulait absolument se faire sauter par tout ce qui bougeait plutôt qu'à une jeune mère de trois enfants. Harry lui avait déjà fait la remarque plusieurs fois mais ça entrait dans une oreille et ça ressortait de l'autre.

-Tu avais dit que tu rentrais tard, accusa Ginny.

-J'ai pu me libérer plus tôt, répondit Harry, passant outre le ton accusateur. Tu sors ?

-Un collègue qui vient d'avoir une promotion, sourit faussement Ginny. Je dormirai chez maman. J'embrasse les enfants et j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Harry.

Mais il était conscient qu'elle allait directement prendre la porte. Ginny ne regardait plus ses enfants, sauf quand certains de ses employeurs étaient invités à la maison pour prendre le thé et qu'elle voulait montrer qu'elle conciliait parfaitement sa vie professionnelle avec sa vie de famille. Dans ces cas-là, il donnait congé à Elisabeth et s'arrangeait pour rentrer dès que les derniers invités partis. Oui, il avait épousé Ginny mais n'avait pas signé pour faire partie de son grand mensonge. Qu'elle se débrouille seule ! Heureusement, les enfants aimaient autant Elisabeth que Rani et ne faisaient pas d'histoire quand c'était l'Elfe de maison qui s'occupait d'eux.

-Rani ? fit Harry

-Oui, maître Harry, fit Rani en apparaissant.

-Qui suit Ginny ce soir ? demanda Harry

-Nansi, répondit Rani.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Nous faisons comme d'habitude.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani.

-Tu peux aller te coucher, j'ai fini ma journée, congédia Harry.

-Si Rani peut se permettre … fit Rani.

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Maître Harry devrait se renseigner du côté du département de l'Enfance, conseilla Rani. Ginny Weasley Madame vient d'y envoyer une lettre avant de venir dans votre bureau. La voici.

L'Elfe de maison déposa une enveloppe avant de disparaître. Ce que Ginny ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry surveillait tout courrier qui partait du manoir. Quand il avait été clair qu'on l'avait piégé, le brun avait voulu savoir jusqu'où la trahison allait.

Après quelques sorts de vérification, Harry ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement pour la déposer, dégoûté.

Ginny tentait une nouvelle fois d'avoir accès au patrimoine Black au nom de ses enfants. Les différents noms de famille des enfants permettaient à ceux qui avaient l'autorité parentale d'avoir accès aux possessions de la famille à laquelle les enfants appartenaient. Quand Ginny lui avait présenté son premier, il avait décidé de l'appeler Nicolas. Mais quand il était parti au ministère pour déclarer sa naissance, il avait été surpris de voir que Molly était passé avant lui pour appeler son fils James Sirius Prewett Potter-Black ! Après avoir fermement rappelé au représentant du département de l'Enfance que le père était encore lui et non Molly Weasley, il avait changé dans le plus grand secret le nom de son fils. Ou plutôt, il l'avait arrangé. Oui, l'idée lui plaisait de donner les prénoms de son père et de son parrain mais il aurait aimé avoir eu le choix ! Sur les papiers officiels, donc, son premier fils s'appelait Nicolas James Sirius Potter. Bien qu'il ait repris la maison Black, il n'avait jamais été question que ses enfants en héritent, et ça, Ginny le savait parfaitement. Mais comme toujours, elle avait voulu lui forcer la main. Elle avait recommencé avec leur deuxième enfant qu'elle avait nommé Albus Severus Prewett Potter-Black qu'il avait changé en Alexandre Albus Severus Potter et aussi avec leur troisième enfant qu'elle avait appelé Lily Luna Prewett Potter-Black et qu'il avait changé en Léa Lilian Luna Potter. Pour Harry, ses enfants s'appelaient Nick, Alex et Léa mais pour Ginny, ils s'appelaient James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna. Et elle faisait toujours exprès d'utiliser les deux prénoms. Harry rongeait son frein quand elle faisait ça mais maintenant que certaines conditions du contrat avaient été remplies, il n'attendait que le moment où tous ses liens avec Ginny seraient définitivement coupés pour lui cracher ses quatre vérités.

Dix ans après avoir vaincu Voldemort et sept après avoir épousé Ginny, Harry ne pensait pas que sa vie pouvait être plus merdique.


	2. Une vision faussée des choses

_**Note de l'auteur**_ _ **:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis vraiment surprise de voir que cette nouvelle fic vous ait autant intriguée. Mais si on y regarde bien, je ne devrais pas l'être tant que ça, non ?  
Il s'agit d'une histoire finie donc il n'y aura pas d'arrêt intempestif de publication. Elle possède 15 chapitres avec un épilogue donc nous sommes partis pour quinze semaines ensemble :)  
Je vous remercie pour tous les commentaires que vous avez fait et je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.

* * *

 ** _Une vision faussée des choses_**

Harry se leva ce lundi matin, prêt pour une nouvelle semaine. Bien entendu, Ginny ne partageait plus son lit depuis la perte de leur premier enfant et ça avait toujours été Harry qui se déplaçait dans sa chambre pour l'honorer avant de revenir dans la sienne. Donc il pouvait faire tout le boucan qu'il voulait dans la chambre sans que ça ne la dérange. De toute façon, il doutait qu'elle soit rentrée au domicile conjugal la nuit dernière. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avant de lever et de préparer ses enfants pour l'école. Quand il avait été clair que Ginny n'en avait rien à faire de ses enfants, Harry avait pris des dispositions pour qu'ils ne soient pas pris au dépourvu. Avec l'aide de son avocat Mickaël Lawrence, il avait créé une identité à ses enfants dans le monde Moldu et les avait inscrits à la crèche puis à l'école maternelle. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les Sorciers isolaient autant leurs enfants avant de les envoyer à Hogwarts et Harry refusait que ses enfants soient totalement associables et que la célébrité de leur père leur monte à la tête. Il avait également des projets pour ses enfants une fois qu'ils auraient atteints six ans mais pour cela, il devait se débarrasser de Ginny. Preuve pour laquelle elle ne se préoccupait nullement de ses enfants, jamais elle n'avait remarqué qu'ils partaient de la maison à sept heures quarante-cinq et qu'ils revenaient à seize heures quarante-cinq. Par contre, elle avait noté la présence d'Elisabeth qui allait les chercher à l'école et qui s'occupait d'eux jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, heure de retour d'Harry. La rousse en était jalouse puisque la petite Cracmol apparaissait plus comme la maîtresse de la maison qu'elle. Elle avait bien tenté de la renvoyer mais quand Harry s'en était aperçu, il avait voulu une raison valable de la séparer de ses enfants, mis à part sa jalousie et elle avait été incapable de répondre. Mais Elisabeth sentait bien que Ginny ne l'aimait pas.

Harry avait toujours tenu à les emmener à la crèche et à l'école lui-même. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas toujours la possibilité de les récupérer mais le matin était leur moment à tous les quatre et personne ne voulait y déroger. Bien entendu, depuis qu'il avait inscrit Nick, les mamans se faisaient plus présentes devant l'école et même la bague qu'il avait au doigt et la présence de leurs enfants respectifs ne les empêchaient pas de tenter leur chance.

-Toujours la coqueluche de ces dames ? sourit un homme derrière lui

-Je n'ai pas de chance, se plaignit Harry.

-A ta place, j'en aurais profité, sourit l'homme.

Alan Holmes était le professeur d'Alex à l'école maternelle. Il avait sauvé Harry lorsque, perdu dans les rayons du supermarché, le jeune homme ne savait pas quelles couches choisir pour que son fils aille à la crèche. Surpris, Alan avait appris qu'Harry avait toujours utilisé des couches lavables et des langes pour son fils mais la crèche refusait de les prendre. Les deux hommes avaient donc fait connaissance et étaient devenus très amis. Quand ils avaient été plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, Alan avait avoué à Harry qu'il était gay et le brun avait simplement haussé les épaules. C'était rafraîchissant pour Alan car quand on connaissait son métier et qu'on apprenait son orientation sexuelle, beaucoup avaient eu moins confiance en lui, croyant à tort qu'il pourrait s'en prendre aux enfants de manière inappropriée. Harry avait pointé du doigt que les gens étaient des idiots parce que s'ils regardaient bien, les pédophiles étaient généralement hétérosexuels et leurs cibles étaient prioritairement des enfants alors qu'Alan visait plus des hommes. Cela avait clôturé cette délicate conversation.

-Tu sais qu'un jour, j'aimerai rencontrer madame Potter, plaisanta Alan.

-Honnêtement, si tu la vois ici, c'est vraiment qu'il y a un problème, déclara Harry.

Alan n'ignorait pas que le couple d'Harry reposait uniquement sur leurs trois enfants.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas le divorce ? demanda Alan

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Harry. Je sais ce que je fais.

Alan ne poussa pas plus loin. Quand on parlait de sa séparation avec Ginny, le brun était aussi muet qu'une tombe.

-Ce soir, c'est qui qui vient ? demanda Alan

-Elisabeth, répondit Harry. Je dois rentrer tard ce soir. Le boulot.

-On s'y perd, plaisanta Alan. Bon, je te laisse, c'est l'heure. Passe une bonne journée, Harry !

-Toi aussi, Alan, sourit Harry.

Le brun fit un signe de la main à ses enfants qui le lui rendirent et attendit qu'ils soient rentrés dans le bâtiment pour prendre le chemin de sa maison. Rani lui tendit ses affaires et il emprunta la cheminée de la salle des Transports pour se rendre au ministère. Il salua plusieurs de ses connaissances avant de rejoindre son bureau. Malgré sa vie de famille tumultueuse, Harry avait démontré des qualités exceptionnelles ce qui lui avait valu d'être reconnu comme étant un très bon Auror respecté par ses pairs et plutôt bien apprécié.

-Potter !

-Monsieur ? fit Harry en levant la tête

-Dans mon bureau, Potter ! fit la voix

Le brun se leva et se rendit dans le bureau du chef du Bureau des Aurors. Malgré des débuts chaotiques et des choix au mieux contestables, Rufus Scrigmeour avait su récupérer son prestige et le respect de ses hommes. La relation entre Harry et lui avait très mal commencée mais après avoir mis tout à plat, cela s'était apaisé.

-Monsieur ?

-Asseyez-vous, Potter, grommela Rufus. Je vous ai fait venir parce que nous avons une affaire délicate.

-Je vous écoute, fit Harry.

-Nous avons découvert un trafic de drogues magiques dans certains endroits de la capitale, révéla Rufus.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-C'est Blaise Zabini qui a déposé plainte car cela se passe dans ses clubs, annonça Rufus.

Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi Rufus lui en parlait. Mis à part les anciens Slytherin, il avait très peu d'Aurors qui acceptaient de travailler en étroite collaboration avec les personnes qui étaient passées par cette maison. Harry, à la plus grande surprise de tous, était l'un d'entre et les traitait tous comme des Sorciers normaux et non comme des pestiférés. C'était rafraîchissant pour les anciens Slytherin et la collaboration en était améliorée.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à la cellule qui gère ce genre d'affaire ? s'étonna Harry

-Ils sont tous trop jeunes, soupira Rufus. Ils ne savent pas sur quoi ils vont tomber.

Harry acquiesça. Traiter avec des Slytherin n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

-Vous pouvez choisir un partenaire, proposa Rufus. En ce moment, Ronald Weasley n'est sur aucune affaire. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez amis ?

-Merci mais non merci, déclara fermement Harry. Pas Ron.

-Potter, hésita Rufus. Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais depuis que vous êtes entré dans ce département, vous refusez de travailler avec lui alors qu'il vous réclame toujours. Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira. Il avait cru qu'il serait discret en prenant d'autres partenaires que Ron ces dernières années mais il avait été percé à jour.

-Ai-je votre parole qu'il ne l'apprendra pas de quelque manière que ce soit ? demanda Harry

-Je ferais mon possible, répondit Rufus.

Harry comprit que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait obtenir.

-Vous savez que pour devenir Auror, il faut étudier trois années dans une école, fit Harry. Pendant ces trois années, la majorité du temps, Ron et moi étions partenaires. Et je suis certain d'une chose, nos méthodes ne sont pas du tout compatibles. Osez me dire qu'il ne continue pas à plonger tête la première quand il faut intervenir alors qu'une solution moins brutale aurait pu être trouvé s'il avait attendu quelques minutes. Je suis ici pour aider la population et pas pour réparer ses bavures à chaque fois qu'il sort.

Rufus acquiesça en soupirant. Alors qu'Harry gravissait tranquillement les échelons avec droiture et sérieux, Ronald Weasley était un Auror que très peu de personnes voulaient sous ses ordres. Arrogant et tête brûlé, il pensait toujours que le fait qu'il ait combattu aux côtés d'Harry lui ouvrait toutes les portes.

-Malgré sa … personnalité, Weasley est un bon Auror … fit Rufus.

Le sourcil circonspect d'Harry le convainquit d'arrêter le massacre.

-Nous savons tous les deux que Ron n'aurait jamais dû être Auror de terrain, asséna Harry. Qui fait pression sur vous pour me convaincre d'accepter Ron comme partenaire ?

-Molly Prewett, avoua Rufus.

Harry n'était guère étonné. La seconde guerre contre Voldemort avait vu la mort de la dernière lady Prewett et comme Molly était sa dernière descendante, le titre lui était revenu. Comme Arthur n'était que l'héritier des Weasley, elle avait désormais un statut plus élevé que son mari et avait décidé d'en profiter. Comme sa fille avait quand même épousé le Sauveur, Molly s'était appuyé dessus pour asseoir son pouvoir. Harry avait des doutes sur la façon dont elle obtenait autant de pouvoir et il savait qu'il devait en être à l'origine, consciemment ou non. Ou plutôt, ses coffres.

-Je ne travaillerai pas avec Ron, asséna Harry. Encore plus dans une enquête qui concerne des anciens Slytherin ! Vous savez parfaitement que pour lui, ils sont le mal incarné ! Aucune chance pour que je puisse mener à bien cette enquête !

Rufus tiqua mais ne pouvait pas contredire Harry. Outre le fait qu'il soit totalement impulsif malgré ses six années d'ancienneté, Ronald Weasley campait ses préjugés sur les quatre maisons. Il méprisait ouvertement les Hufflepuff et les Ravenclaw et haïssait avec force les Slytherin. Seuls les Gryffindor trouvaient grâce à ses yeux et encore, que ceux qui reconnaissaient qu'il était formidable.

-Très bien, capitula Rufus. Je dirais que j'ai tenté mais que vous m'avez fait remarquer que l'enquête sur laquelle vous allez travailler ne nécessite pas d'être plusieurs.

-Sait-elle sur quoi je travaille ? demanda Harry

-Non, assura Rufus.

-Bien, fit Harry. Quand est-ce que je commence ?

-Voici le dossier que nous avons, dit Rufus en lui tendant une épaisse pochette. Tout est là.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris. Il était rare que tous les éléments d'une enquête en cours soit absolument tous en la possession du chef de bureau. Le brun examina le dossier et vit qu'il était le seul avec Scrigmeour à pouvoir l'ouvrir.

-Ne le perdez pas, prévint Rufus. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez venir me voir. Bonne journée, Potter.

-Merci, monsieur, répondit Harry en inclinant la tête.

Le brun sortit du bureau et se rassit au sien. Mais il n'ouvrit pas le dossier, préférant le consulter après une certaine visite. D'ailleurs …

La porte du bureau claque violemment contre le mur et une silhouette bien connue se tint dans l'encadrement. Harry respira profondément et se força à garder son calme. Tout comme Ginny, au fil des années, il ne supportait plus Ron. Mais il devait garder son ressentiment pour lui pour rester sous les radars.

-Ron, fit Harry. Pourquoi tu ne frappes pas à la porte avant d'entrer ?

-Eh, mec ! protesta Ron avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est que moi !

Leurs conversations dans le bureau d'Harry commençaient invariablement par ces mêmes paroles. Etant le beau-frère d'Harry, Ron pensait qu'il avait tous les droits. Mais ça agaçait franchement Harry qui ne savait plus quoi inventer pour le chasser. Le roux prit place sans en demander l'autorisation et piocha allègrement dans la bonbonnière qui traînait dans un coin.

-Il parait que tu as une nouvelle affaire, déclara Ron la bouche pleine. Tu bosses avec qui ?

-Par pitié, ferme la bouche quand tu manges ! ne put s'empêcher Harry

-Hein ?! fit Ron, ne comprenant pas ce que lui reprochait son meilleur ami

-Laisse tomber, soupira Harry. Oui, j'ai un nouvelle affaire et non, je serais tout seul cette fois.

-Pourquoi ? protesta Ron. Je pourrais t'aider, comme quand on était à l'école !

Harry leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Justement, à l'école, quand il avait le malheur de travailler avec Ron, il devait toujours faire en sorte que Ron ne soit pas un boulet pendant qu'il menait l'intervention, très souvent seul. Psychologiquement parlant, c'était épuisant de trouver une manière d'occuper Ron alors qu'il devait un moyen de résoudre une situation potentiellement explosive.

-Il ne s'agit que d'une affaire de surveillance, mentit Harry. Pas d'action à prévoir.

Ron grimaça et Harry sourit intérieurement. Le brun connaissait suffisant son ancien ami pour savoir qu'il refusait toute enquête qui n'avait pas un minimum d'action. Alors une mission de surveillance ? Uniquement quand on le lui imposait.

-C'est moche, mec, fit Ron. Dis, tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ? On pourra discuter !

-Pas aujourd'hui, refusa Harry. Je dois terminer mes rapports de ma dernière affaire pour commencer l'autre.

-Pas de soucis, sourit Ron en se levant. Bonne journée, mec !

-A toi aussi, répondit Harry.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry se détendit. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas envoyer bouler Ron qui se permettait tout et n'importe quoi, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami et son beau-frère. L'invitation pour le repas de midi aurait été la goutte d'eau qui aurait fait déborder le vase. Les rares fois où Harry daignait sortir à l'heure du déjeuner, Ron savait parfaitement que le brun privilégiait les restaurants de luxe où il ne regardait généralement pas à la note. Seulement, les manières de Ron à table ne s'étaient pas arrangées avec le temps et c'était toujours une honte de se retrouver à table avec lui. Harry en avait fait l'expérience qu'une seule et unique fois et il ne tenait absolument pas à recommencer parce qu'il tenait à garder son repas dans son estomac.

Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'Harry refusait de déjeuner avec Ron, il savait qu'automatiquement, Ginny allait se pointer pour le traîner dans l'un de ses restaurants favoris où ils allaient se faire mitrailler par tous les journalistes qu'elle aurait appelé pour qu'ils puissent voir qu'elle était très heureuse d'être avec le Sauveur du monde Sorcier. Mais ce jour-là, il n'avait pas envie d'être la marionnette docile de la rousse et donc, il avait prévu de partir avant qu'elle ne puisse l'intercepter. Il verrouilla d'abord la porte avant de relire ses derniers rapports puis il ouvrit le dossier que Scrigmeour venait de lui remettre. Très vite, il apparut qu'il devait examiner les lieux pour se faire une idée plus juste de ce qu'il devait faire. Il envoya une lettre à Blaise Zabini pour convenir d'un rendez-vous et ce dernier l'invita à déjeuner avec lui. Harry sourit et décida d'en profiter. Comme il n'était que dix heures trente, il se rendit dans le bureau de Scrigmeour et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! fit Rufus

-Monsieur, puis-je vous parler ? demanda Harry en entrant

-Fermez la porte derrière vous, ordonna Rufus.

Harry s'exécuta et chassa d'un geste agacé le sort d'écoute qu'il avait senti s'accrocher à lui pendant qu'il entrait dans le bureau.

-Monsieur, fit Harry. J'ai bien compris qu'on voulait que je sois étroitement surveillé. Seulement, vous savez que l'enquête que je vais prendre ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.

-Soit, fit simplement Rufus.

-Je voudrais que vous soyez mon seul référent, demanda Harry.

-Vous êtes sous la responsabilité d'un Auror Senior, rappela Rufus.

-Un Auror qui est nul quand il s'agit de garder hors d'atteinte de regards fouineurs ses dossiers, rappela à son tour Harry.

Rufus ne pouvait que concéder ce point. Howard Leine, malgré des années de service et des compétences appréciables, n'arrivait pas à lancer de bêtes sorts de secret sur ses dossiers et c'était un fait connu de tous. Tout comme Ron qui se permettait de fouiller les bureaux de ses collègues plus avantagés que lui selon le roux.

-Je vais y réfléchir, fit Rufus.

-Merci monsieur, sourit Harry. Je vais y aller, maintenant.

-Je pensais que vous deviez terminer vos dossiers, sourit Rufus.

Harry se permit de lâcher un soupir d'agacement.

-Ron a encore ouvert sa bouche, c'est ça ? soupira Harry

-Effectivement, confirma Rufus.

-J'ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec Zabini pour midi, déclara Harry. Et avant, j'avais refusé de déjeuner avec Ron.

-Donc je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer Ginny Weasley ? grogna Rufus

-Exactement, fit Harry.

Scrigmeour se renfrogna. Environ une fois par mois, la femme d'Harry Potter, la fameuse journaliste Ginny Weasley, débarquait dans le Bureau des Aurors avec photographes et autres journalistes pour rendre visite à son mari. Après la deuxième fois, Scrigmeour avait convoqué Harry et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de voir débarquer la jeune femme tous les quatre matins. Le brun avait promis de le prévenir à chaque fois qu'elle ferait mine de pointer son nez, ayant compris qu'elle venait quand son frère se voyait essuyer un refus de déjeuner avec son meilleur ami.

-Vous partez quand ? demanda Rufus

-Tout de suite, assura Harry. Je vais en profiter pour me balader un peu.

-Faites donc, fit Rufus. N'oubliez pas de déposer vos dossiers terminés.

-Bien, monsieur, répondit Harry en se levant.

Harry sortit de la pièce et récupéra ses dossiers pour les déposer sur le bureau de l'Auror Leine. Avisant l'heure, il réduisit ses affaires pour les ranger dans ses poches avant de prendre la direction des archives du ministère. Comme pour la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts, le brun était certain que le roux n'y mettrait jamais les pieds sauf s'il était obligé. Il flâna entre les allées, appréciant le calme si opposé à la frénésie qui régnait dans le Bureau des Aurors avant de prendre un chemin détourné pour sortir du ministère. Il mit rapidement son manteau Moldu qu'il changea légèrement pour ne pas qu'on ne trouve facilement et s'enfonça dans les rues Moldues. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il prit un moment pour lui. Sur un coup de tête, il entra dans plusieurs magasins et trouva des cadeaux pour Nick, Alex et Léa, ainsi que pour Elisabeth et même Rani et Livny. Les poches remplies de paquets en tout genre, il se dirigea finalement vers les quartiers Sorciers. Depuis qu'il avait terminé ses études, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réellement les découvrir. Même si ses enfants étaient adorables, ils étaient trop petits pour apprécier des balades dans les rues de la capitale. Les yeux grands ouverts, il nota des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possible. Il connaissait l'existence des appartements mais il ne savait pas qu'ils existaient côté Sorcier. Les enfants jouaient tranquillement dans la rue qui était entièrement piétonne. Les commerces étaient ouverts et semblaient bien marcher, ce dont Harry était fier. Il s'arrêta à l'adresse donnée par Blaise Zabini et leva les yeux. L'immeuble s'intégrait parfaitement avec les autres et personne ne pouvait se doutait qu'il y avait un club. Zabini avait visiblement installé un restaurant haut de gamme aux premier et deuxième étages. L'utilisation des trois autres étages était inconnue.

Harry entra dans l'immeuble. Le rez-de-chaussée était commun pour le restaurant et le club qui était en sous-sol. Il y avait trois postes d'accueil, un pour l'accueil en lui-même, un pour le restaurant et le dernier pour le club. Le brun s'approcha du premier.

-Bonjour, sourit Harry. J'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise Zabini.

-A quel nom ? demanda la réceptionniste

-Du Bureau des Aurors, répondit Harry. Voici ma plaque.

Quand Harry était entré dans le Bureau des Aurors, Rufus Scrigmeour s'était aperçu que les groupies du Sauveur le suivaient à chaque intervention. Avec les Aurors les plus âgés, ils avaient dû réfléchir à une solution pour garantir l'intégrité de leurs membres. Ils s'étaient résolus à ne pas donner les noms des Aurors qui avaient rendez-vous et à autoriser les plus connus d'entre eux à utiliser des sorts pour cacher leurs identités. Et le système des plaques avait été adopté pour authentifier les Aurors sous couverture.

La réceptionniste lança un sort de révélation qui lui confirma que le Sorcier devant elle était bien Auror avant de consulter l'agenda de son patron.

-Monsieur Zabini ne va pas tarder, déclara la réceptionniste. Je vais vous mener à lui.

Elle appela sa remplaçante pour prendre sa place et le conduisit dans les escaliers. Ils grimpèrent au quatrième étage et Harry songea à conseiller à Zabini l'installation d'un ascenseur pour le confort de ses visiteurs. Elle l'installa dans une salle d'attente et l'y laissa. Harry ôta son manteau et commença à trier ce qu'il avait dans ses poches.

-On dévalise les magasins, Potter ? fit une voix

-Je m'occupe utilement, corrigea Harry. Zabini.

-Potter, répondit Blaise en lui serrant la main.

-Je range tout ça et je te suis, sourit Harry.

-D'accord, sourit Blaise.

Le brun termina son tri et rangea ses paquets miniaturisés dans les poches de son manteau avant de suivre le noir dans son bureau.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir à faire à toi quand j'ai porté plainte, s'étonna Blaise.

-Tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre ? sourit Harry

-Potter, le Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, sourit Blaise.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, se rappela Harry.

-Effectivement, rit Blaise. Ni marié et ni père. Contrairement à toi.

-Touché, répondit Harry. Dis-moi ce qui m'amène ici, Zabini.

-Avec la guerre contre l'autre taré, tout le monde regarde les Slytherin de travers, même si tu as tout fait pour prouver que Snape en avait fait plus que tous ces imbéciles, expliqua Blaise. Pour cela, je dois te dire merci.

-De rien, sourit Harry.

-Tu es ici dans le premier club que j'ai créé, annonça Blaise. Depuis, j'en ai ouvert trois autres dans tout le pays. J'ai développé mon affaire et je suis extrêmement strict avec mes employés. Je ne veux pas être attaqué sur quoi que ce soit donc je fais des fouilles régulièrement et de manière aléatoire dans les clubs comme dans les affaires des employés. Il y a un mois, un client a fait une overdose et j'ai dû l'envoyer à Saint Mungo. Le même problème s'est présenté une semaine plus tard et j'ai fait une descente chez mes employés. L'un des nouveaux que mon gérant venait d'engager s'adonnait à un trafic. Il ne le sait pas encore que je l'ai découvert.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-J'ai fait examiner cette drogue, avoua Blaise. Cette saloperie bouffe littéralement la magie des drogués. Et je refuse que ça envahisse nos rues.

-J'en voudrais un échantillon, si ça ne te dérange pas, demanda Harry.

-Avec plaisir, fit Blaise.

-Que cherches-tu exactement ? demanda Harry

-Je veux arrêter ce trafic, affirma Blaise. Et je suis prêt à mettre ce qu'il faut à ta disposition.

-Ça te tient à cœur, comprit Harry.

-J'ai vu le deuxième gamin presque mourir sous mes yeux, avoua Blaise. Je refuse de voir une nouvelle fois ce spectacle.

Après un temps de silence, Blaise donna à Harry tous les éléments qu'il avait, le nom du détenteur de la drogue, la composition de la drogue … Le brun posa quelques questions supplémentaires avant de ranger son carnet de notes.

-J'espère que tu as faim ? proposa Blaise

-Je suis curieux, avoua Harry. J'ai entendu parler de ton restaurant mais je n'ai jamais pu y aller.

-Pourtant, la Weasley déjeune dans tous les meilleurs restaurants de la ville tous les jours, pointa Blaise.

-Tu es un Slytherin, rappela Harry. Pour elle, tu es le mal incarné et elle ne voudra pas se faire contaminer par votre … personnalité.

-Tu sais, elle n'a pas besoin de nous pour être une garce, déclara Blaise.

-Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu, fit Harry.

Blaise comprit aisément le message. Harry ne voulait pas s'étendre sur madame Potter et le noir accepta facilement. Ils descendirent au deuxième étage et s'installèrent sur une mezzanine qui donnait sur la seconde salle du restaurant.

-Nous attendons quelqu'un ? demanda Harry en notant les deux autres couverts installés

-Oui, répondit Blaise. Mon avocat et le directeur de l'entreprise qui sécurise mes clubs seront là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

Et il embraya sur une conversation sur ce qu'ils avaient fait respectivement ces dernières années. Certes, ils avaient fait leur dernière année ensemble mais ils s'étaient rapidement perdus de vue. La carrière d'Auror et son mariage ayant été affichés dans tous les journaux, Blaise apprit à Harry qu'il avait fait des études de management Moldues comme Sorcières en France pendant trois ans avant de revenir pour monter son affaire avec succès.

-Tiens, tiens, je ne m'attendais à ça quand tu m'avais dit que tu avais obtenu l'aide des Aurors … fit une voix qu'Harry aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

-Bonjour Malfoy, sourit Harry. Toujours aussi en forme, à ce que je vois.

-Et toujours à voler au secours de quelqu'un, Potter, répondit Draco en serrant la main tendue. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on ait droit au Sauveur ?

-C'était soit moi, soit Ron, soupira Harry. Je peux toujours refuser et l'envoyer à ma place.

-Non merci, grimaça Draco. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir du sang sur les mains, encore plus le sien.

-Potter, salua une seconde voix.

-Nott, inclina la tête Harry.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent après avoir salué Blaise.

-Draco est mon avocat, sourit Blaise. Et Théo gère une entreprise qui protège tous mes clubs.

-Maître en Sortilèges ou en Runes ? demanda simplement Harry

-Runes et Arithmancie, sourit Théo, content que quelqu'un lui pose enfin la question.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ? s'étonna Blaise

-Pas tout à fait, sourit Harry. Pour faire simple, quand on utilise les Runes pour protéger quelque chose, c'est beaucoup plus puissant que les Sortilèges. Et les maîtres en Runes sont très rares en Angleterre et la plupart sont cachés au Département des Mystères.

-Je ne pensais pas que la formation des Aurors allait si loin, félicita Théo.

-Elle ne le fait pas, confirma Harry. Je m'y suis intéressé quand il a fallu que je remette à jour certaines protections de mon manoir.

Théo hocha de la tête. Les manoirs ancestraux étaient extrêmement difficiles à restaurer parce que la plupart des barrières utilisées avaient disparu. Pas étonnant que le brun se soit penché dessus.

-Tu es l'avocat de Zabini dans quel domaine ? demanda Harry

-Tous, assura Draco.

-Alors tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu as conseillé à Zabini de faire appel aux Aurors, sourit Harry.

-Il semblerait que tu aies appris à utiliser ton cerveau, Potter, félicita Draco. Des menaces de mort, en fait, depuis trois ans. Je vais te les envoyer au bureau, si tu veux.

-Non, je voudrais les récupérer en main propre, si ça ne te dérange pas, refusa Harry. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je voudrais laisser traîner.

-Comme tu veux, haussa des épaules Draco.

Le serveur apparut alors pour prendre leurs commandes et ils laissèrent de côté l'affaire qui les avait réunis. Ils déjeunèrent dans une bonne ambiance avant de se séparer. Voyant qu'il était encore tôt, il décida de ne pas rentrer au bureau tout de suite et se rendit dans un endroit particulier.

-Bonjour, Mickaël, sourit Harry en entrant dans le cabinet.

-Bonjour, Harry, répondit Mickaël Lawrence, l'avocat des Potter. Tu as pu t'échapper ?

-Oui, sourit Harry. Et si nous parlons affaire ?

-Bonne idée, accepta Mickaël en refermant la porte derrière eux.


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

**_Le calme avant la tempête_**

Ginny rejeta sa longue chevelure rousse en arrière en s'admirant dans le miroir.

-Cette tenue vous va à merveille, complimenta la couturière.

-Le décolleté n'est pas assez marqué, coupa Ginny. Je veux qu'il descende ici.

Et elle montra le point exact entre ses seins où se trouvait son cœur.

-Et je veux que la robe s'ouvre sur le côté droit jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse, ajouta Ginny.

La couturière ne montra pas son scepticisme. La robe qu'elle venait de confectionner était très classe, digne d'une lady. Mais les changements demandés la rendraient vulgaire, pour ne pas dire indigne d'être portée dans une soirée où de grandes personnalités seraient vues. Mais la jeune femme était la cliente et elle payait pour qu'on accède à tous ses désirs.

-Quand sera-t-elle prête ? demanda Ginny. La fête a lieu dans deux jours !

-Elle sera prête, promit la couturière.

Elle allait devoir travailler toute la nuit pour ça, sans compter les autres commandes pour la même date.

-J'y compte bien, grinça Ginny en se rhabillant et en quittant la pièce.

Ginny avait la vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvée.

Dix ans auparavant, Harry Potter avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Sa mère et elle avaient mis toute sa dernière année à mettre au point un plan pour mettre la main sur le jeune homme. Heureusement, Ron était toujours avec Harry et savait à chaque instant où il se trouvait. Dans toutes les soirées auxquelles Harry avait assisté, Ginny l'avait suivi pour connaître ses préférences. Très vite, elle avait compris que le brun était bien plus attiré par les blondes que par les rousses plantureuses, ce qu'elle était. Elle avait volé quelques cheveux à celle qui attirait le plus le regard d'Harry et s'était procuré du Polynectar. Le jour J, elle s'était transformée en cette blonde incendiaire, avait drogué les cocktails d'Harry avant de l'entraîner dans une chambre pour le déshabiller. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu coucher avec mais elle avait créé la situation qui permettait au plan de se déclencher.

Il lui avait fallu un bon mois pour tomber enceinte. Soit, elle avait couché avec tout ce qui bougeait sept jours sur sept lors de son voyage en Bulgarie mais elle avait réussi. Quand sa mère le lui avait confirmé, elle s'était présentée à Harry pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Heureusement, le brun n'avait pas posé les bonnes questions, ne lui demandant seulement s'ils étaient réellement partis ensemble et non s'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Le serment avait achevé de le convaincre qu'il était réellement le père de son bébé. Sa mère s'était proposé de préparer le mariage et comme un grand naïf, il avait tout laissé dans les mains de Molly Weasley. Cette dernière avait rédigé le contrat prénuptial et l'avait embobiné comme il le fallait pour qu'il signe sans sourciller.

Et elle était devenue Ginny Weasley Potter.

Seulement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues. Soit, elle s'était débarrassée du mouflet très vite mais il avait fallu qu'elle porte trois gamins avant d'être totalement tranquille. Mais surtout, Harry n'avait pas repris ses titres de lord. Elle ne pouvait donc pas parader comme lady Potter-Black ni même user de son prestige et de son pouvoir. Harry n'avait pas tellement d'ambition pour grimper rapidement les échelons du Bureau des Aurors.

En fait, Harry était une vraie guimauve, comme son père. Ce qui lui faisait grincer des dents.

Ginny n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants. Elle savait ce que ça faisait d'avoir une maison remplie de marmots et elle ne voulait pas être obligée comme sa mère d'être une femme au foyer. Elle voulait être libre et profiter des avantages d'être la femme d'Harry Potter. Elle avait déjà imposé à Harry qu'elle voulait faire chambre à part à cause de ses _horaires décalés_ … En fait, chaque soir, elle sortait en boite ou dans des soirées privées pour ne revenir qu'aux petites heures du matin. Bien que le brun soit un amant exceptionnel, la rousse aimait la diversité. Sa vie sexuelle s'était bien épanouie pendant que son futur mari se chargeait d'éradiquer la menace qu'était Voldemort et elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de changer de mode de vie une fois la bague au doigt. Elle pouvait dilapider tout l'argent qu'elle voulait, elle n'était pas obligé de s'occuper des mômes qu'elle avait pondus et faisait sa vie comme elle l'entendait. La cerise sur le gâteau serait qu'Harry lui fasse toucher le septième ciel plus souvent qu'une fois par semaine et même ça lui était refusé depuis la naissance de Lily Luna, leur troisième enfant. Mais elle avait pleins d'amants pour combler le manque et ce n'était pas plus mal.

D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre eux ne travaillait pas très loin et elle n'était pas attendue avant un bon moment.

§§§§§

Hermione soupira lourdement alors qu'elle buvait un café avec Ron. Elle en avait assez de ses récriminations incessantes qui fusaient depuis maintenant vingt minutes.

-Ron, gronda Hermione. Tu m'as fait venir uniquement pour te plaindre qu'Harry n'avait pas voulu te prendre comme partenaire pour la nouvelle affaire sur laquelle il travaillait ?

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, Hermione ! geint Ron. Il n'y a que les Aurors Senior qui peuvent travailler seuls !

-Ou lors des affaires qui ne sont pas très importantes, pointa Hermione. Ecoute, Ron, cette histoire date de la semaine dernière, quand même !

-Mais ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas être avec moi ! grogna Ron

-Ou qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi, soupira Hermione. Je suis certaine que si une affaire plus importante lui était présentée, il penserait immédiatement à toi pour l'épauler.

-Tu crois ? se ragaillardit Ron

-Certaine, assura Hermione.

-C'est vrai, soupira Ron. Oh, je dois y aller !

Et il fila. Hermione ne montra pas son exaspération de celui qui était son époux depuis neuf ans maintenant. A la place, elle se commanda un nouveau café, ayant besoin de se calmer avant de retourner chez elle.

Alors qu'on la prédestinait à de grandes choses, Hermione avait sottement accepté la demande en mariage de Ron après la bataille finale. Quand ils avaient eu leurs diplômes tous les deux, ils s'étaient mariés, Molly ayant accepté de tout préparer pour eux, de la réalisation de la fête jusqu'aux vœux de mariage.

Quelle idiote elle avait été.

Émerveillée par le fait qu'elle allait réaliser son rêve depuis sa 5e année, elle n'avait pas vérifié le contrat prénuptial que Molly lui avait fait signer. Une fois le baiser scellant leur union, la descente aux enfers avait commencé.

Ses études avaient pourtant bien débuté. Elle s'était tournée vers le droit, étant donné que ceux des créatures magiques avaient été bafoués par Voldemort aussi bien que par le ministère pendant cette période de troubles. Seulement, après être sortie trois ans plus tard avec son diplôme, obtenu avec les honneurs, la recherche d'un emploi s'était révélée plus compliquée. Quand Ron était revenu d'une visite chez sa mère, quelques jours après sa propre remise de diplôme, il l'avait découvert se tordant de douleur au milieu de leur salon. Le roux l'avait soulagé et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire avant que la magie ne l'en empêche. Mais quand il apprit qu'elle voulait se rendre à son entretien d'embauche, le jeune homme lui avait simplement répondu que les femmes Weasley ne travaillaient pas. Deux tentatives plus tard, elle avait essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. En vérité, Ron avait eu raison. Sauf qu'en fait, c'était les femmes Prewett qui ne travaillaient pas.

Et Hermione ne savait pas qu'elle en était devenue une.

En fouillant dans les affaires de son mari, elle avait retrouvé le fameux contrat prénuptial – que Molly avait soigneusement rangé hors de sa portée – et elle était tombée de très haut.

Elle apprit ainsi que les Prewett étaient très misogynes puisque dès lors qu'elle était devenue l'épouse de Ron, elle était devenue ni plus ni moins que l'esclave du roux ainsi que sa reproductrice attitrée. Le contrat lui avait interdit de travailler, de contredire son mari, de le tromper, de se séparer de lui … et pleins de choses admirables. Mais sa tendre moitié n'avait pas les mêmes devoirs qu'elle car rien ne lui interdisait de voir ailleurs et de faire des bâtards à tous les coins de rue si l'envie lui en prenait. Il pouvait même la répudier si ça lui chantait ! Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle tentait de retrouver sa liberté et pour cela, elle ne devait compter que sur elle-même puisque le contrat refusait qu'elle s'épanche sur qui que ce soit de ce qui se passait dans son foyer. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'Harry vienne à son secours mais lui-même devait traiter avec la harpie qu'était Ginny, sans compter ses trois enfants. Elle, de son côté, avait eu l'immense « chance » que la grand-mère de Rose et de Hugo, cette chère Molly, veuille s'occuper de l'éducation de ses petits-enfants. Mais Hermione s'était battue bec et ongles pour qu'ils ne soient pas sous la coupe de cette femme qui se disait aimante alors qu'elle n'était qu'une manipulatrice indigne d'être mère. Très souvent, quand elle avait l'occasion de se rendre dans le Londres Sorcier, elle surprenait Ginny dans les bras d'autres hommes et Hermione n'était pas si stupide pour comprendre que la rousse devait avoir appris au biberon que son comportement devait être tout à fait normal, elle qui avait toujours été proche de sa mère, alors qu'aux yeux de la brune, il n'était qu'une preuve de plus de l'irrespect de ses vœux de mariage. Quant à Ron … Hermione laissa couler une unique larme. Libéré de l'oppressante présence de sa mère, le roux s'était adonné à tous les vices une fois à l'école des Aurors. Son préféré restait l'alcool et très souvent, il revenait ivre et la frappait violemment. Ses bons résultats en potions lui permettaient de ne pas se rendre à Saint Mungo et depuis l'arrivée des enfants, elle tremblait qu'il ne s'en prenne à eux ou qu'ils ne voient quelque chose.

Elle termina d'un coup sa tasse et ramassa ses affaires. Elle ne tenait pas à laisser ses enfants au monstre à figure humaine qu'était sa belle-mère plus longtemps que nécessaire.

§§§§§

Harry s'enferma dans son bureau à Grimmaud Place.

Quand il avait pris la décision d'épouser Ginny, il avait refusé qu'elle s'installe dans la demeure des Black. Outre le fait qu'il s'agissait de la maison de son défunt parrain Sirius, elle avait également été son refuge après la mort de Voldemort et s'il avait refusé qu'Hermione et Ron ne s'installent avec lui pendant ses études d'Auror, ce n'était pas pour que Ginny y pose ses bagages. Donc, pendant que Molly organisait le mariage, il avait écumé le pays à la recherche de la maison familiale. Ayant passé la plupart de ses étés au Burrow, il s'était douté que la rousse rechercherait en priorité de l'espace. Soit, il aurait pu faire construire mais il n'avait pas envie de casser la tête. Il était tombé sous le charme d'un spacieux cottage assez éloigné des voisins et parfait pour élever des enfants, surtout Sorciers. Ginny avait un peu fait la tête mais il lui avait subtilement rappelé que c'était lui qui la payait et qu'elle ne déboursait pas une Noise. Il avait sélectionné trois Elfes de maison pour s'en occuper, surtout parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que son futur métier n'allait pas lui permettre de s'occuper pleinement de sa famille. Rani était l'intentant et s'occupait de l'entretien de la maison, Livny officiait dans la cuisine et Clapi des extérieurs. Ginny avait hurlé, bien entendu – le nombre d'Elfes de maison à disposition n'était pas assez élevé à son goût - mais Harry avait tenu bon. Et elle avait dû s'installer à Family Heart sans trop se plaindre.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, donc, aucun membre de l'Ordre et encore moins ses amis avaient passé plus de quelques heures dans le manoir Black. La guerre puis ses études secondaires terminées, il l'avait réaménagé pour qu'elle lui corresponde et surtout, qu'elle soit habitable. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi tous les enfants avaient passé autant de temps à nettoyer cette maison de fond en comble mais en cherchant des livres pour la rénovation, il avait découvert que comme toute demeure Sorcière ancienne, le manoir avait une conscience primitive et savait qui n'avait pas à cœur les intérêts du maître de maison. Molly avait beau paraître enjouée mais quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait, elle montrait clairement son dégoût pour Sirius. Harry avait toujours pensé que c'était le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente après Azkaban mais maintenant, il savait qu'elle avait toujours méprisé l'héritier déchu. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait refusé que Ginny et par extension Molly y mette les pieds.

Son bureau donnait sur les toits de Londres. Pour cela, il avait sacrifié la plus grande chambre d'ami et il ne le regrettait pas. Kreattur avait renouvelé son lien avec la maison Black et il était aux petits soins avec le nouveau maître. Harry avait toutefois jugé qu'il se faisait vieux et il lui avait demandé de former son successeur pour qu'il puisse profiter sereinement de sa « retraite ».

Une lettre apparut soudainement devant lui. Comme il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne dérange sous aucun prétexte, les Elfes de maison devaient examiner sous toutes les coutures le courrier qu'il recevait avant de le lui transmettre de cette façon. Bien des fois, il avait échappé à la catastrophe. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut.

 _Lord Potter,  
_ _Cela fait maintenant six ans que nous cherchons une solution pour vous libérer de cette union.  
_ _Maintenant que la principale condition du contrat prénuptial que vous avez signé – la naissance de l'héritier et de l'héritière Potter - est remplie, il n'y a plus rien qui ne vous retient à votre femme.  
_ _Comme la répudiation vous est interdite, le divorce semble être une alternative acceptable et surtout, adapté à votre désir de revanche.  
_ _Je ne vous ai pas parlé de cette possibilité car c'est une option qui n'est que très peu utilisée chez les Sang Pur anglais mais beaucoup plus chez le Sorcier moyen, et plus particulièrement les Sang Mêlés et les Nés Moldus, de par leur héritage. Je suis conscient que vous allez créer un précédent mais votre femme vous traîne dans la boue sans s'en cacher et ce n'est que justice.  
_ _La chance que vous avez eu, je vous le répète, est le fait qu'il m'a l'air évident que votre mariage ne se soit pas fait devant la Magie. Votre belle-mère a soit pensé que le contrat suffirait amplement et que vous ne chercherez jamais plus loin, soit ne voulait pas risquer que le mariage ne soit purement et simplement refusé, surtout si, comme vous me l'avez dit, vous doutez que l'enfant que votre femme a perdu, origine de votre union, ne soit de vous.  
_ _J'ai cru comprendre que vous voulez épargner votre beau-père de votre vindicte mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à votre demande. Bien que votre femme se soit mariée sous le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, sa renommée s'est faite sous son nom de naissance. Je vous conseillerai donc, une fois les démarches entamées, de prendre rendez-vous avec lui pour que lui-même s'organise pour ne pas qu'il ne soit pris dans la tourmente. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ses fils, puisque de votre propre aveu et après enquête de ma part, ses cinq premiers fils se sont complètement détachés de leur mère tout comme de leur dernier frère et de leur sœur.  
_ _Je n'en dirais pas autant du dernier.  
_ _Vous vous étiez étonné de le voir vivre au-dessus de ses moyens, surtout en s'étant marié dès sa sortie d'école. Avec les Gobelins, nous avons découvert qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser votre clé pour obtenir une procuration sur votre coffre. Je ne vous apprends plus qu'une clé est strictement personnelle et que personne ne peut la détenir mis à part son propriétaire légitime. La difficulté que nous avons eue était qu'il avait validé cet ordre avec votre sang.  
_ _Sachez que le vol de sang est très sévèrement puni par les lois Sang Pur.  
_ _Si vous le demandez, je vous fournirai toute la documentation à ce sujet. Cependant, je me dois de vous conseiller de faire très attention si vous souhaitez utiliser cette information. Bien que le vol de sang soit hautement répréhensible, la relation que vous avez entretenue avec ce qu'on a surnommé le Trio d'Or a fait courir de très nombreuses rumeurs, dont celle que vous considériez les deux autres membres comme faisant partie de votre famille proche. De ce fait, le vol de sang ne pourrait être avéré puisqu'ils auraient eu de nombreuses occasions d'être en contact avec votre sang. Seul un conseil de famille peut établir s'il y a eu vol ou non et comme ils ne sont pas à proprement parlé de votre famille, vous serez dans une impasse.  
_ _Concernant vos enfants …  
_ _Je reste toujours autant surpris du choix de scolarité que vous avez fait. Bien que l'éducation Moldue soit toujours décriée, elle reste en effet meilleure que celle qu'avait choisie votre belle-mère. L'école à domicile a ses limites malheureusement, et nous ne pouvions que craindre le pire quand on voit ce que sont devenus ses deux derniers enfants qu'elle a éduqué elle-même alors qu'elle a envoyé sans état d'âme ses cinq premiers enfants dans une école pour jeunes Sorciers. Cependant, un contrat pour les sept ans de votre aîné a été établi par votre femme pour que soit engagé un précepteur. Et d'après les quelques éléments qui sont en ma possession, ledit précepteur est très loin d'être qualifié pour éduquer le futur lord Potter.  
_ _Voici les derniers éléments que j'ai pu obtenir.  
_ _Pour toute demande complémentaire ou nouvelle, vous pouvez bien évidemment me contacter par les moyens habituels.  
_ _En espérant avoir rapidement de vos nouvelles,  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Me Mickaël Lawrence_

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'énerver. Soit, il connaissait la plupart des informations qui étaient dans cette lettre mais mises bout à bout, elles montraient un scénario très sombre. Il n'avait effectivement pas pensé au divorce puisque pour lui, les mariages Sorciers étaient irrévocables. Mais si Mickaël certifiait que son union n'avait pas pu se faire devant la Magie, cette solution atypique pour les Sang Pur pour se séparer de Ginny était parfaite.

Savoir que Ron lui avait volé du sang pour pouvoir se servir dans ses coffres ne l'étonnait à peine. Le roux avait toujours été jaloux de sa fortune et avait toujours utilisé ses liens avec lui pour paraître plus important qu'il ne l'était. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione soit courant, bien que leur relation soit devenue bien plus froide depuis son mariage à elle. Mais il espérait connaître Ron et il était quasiment sûr qu'il n'aurait pas eu cette idée seul.

Pour ses enfants, en fait, il s'en doutait. Depuis environ deux ans, Molly avait de lourds sous-entendus comme quoi elle serait heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper à temps plein de ses petits-enfants. Il savait de source sûre pourtant qu'Hermione avait toujours refusé de lui confier Rose et Hugo plus de quelques heures et Victoire, la fille de Fleur et Bill, était très loin d'être la bienvenue sous le toit de la matrone à cause de son sang Veela. Bien que Ginny ait été enchantée par la proposition, comme les autres, il avait posé son veto formel et pour bien faire les choses, il avait arraché un serment magique à sa femme qu'elle ne ferait rien concernant l'éducation de ses enfants sans son accord. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu engager un précepteur mais depuis le temps, avec Molly, elle avait dû trouver le moyen de contourner cette interdiction. Même Bill l'avait mis en garde contre cette possibilité puisqu'il avait pu voir de première main comment sa mère éduquait des enfants, Ginny et Ron étant très loin d'être des modèles de stabilité et de moralité. De plus, l'aîné des Weasley lui avait avoué que les deux derniers de la fratrie n'étaient pas au fait des us et coutumes Sang Pur, leur mère ayant fait un tri rigoureux entre ce qu'ils devaient savoir et ce qu'elle ne considérait pas comme important, tout en sachant que la deuxième catégorie regroupait la quasi-totalité de ce qu'ils auraient dû savoir … et Harry aussi. Neville lui avait ainsi appris que puisqu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec les Weasley, c'était eux qui auraient dû lui apprendre les bases des lois Sang Pur. Malheureusement, Molly avait fait croire à Arthur qu'il s'en occupait alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Si Harry parvenait à prouver qu'elle avait intentionnellement saboté son apprentissage, il pourrait réduire à néant la matrone rousse.

Harry s'empara d'une feuille et d'un stylo et entreprit de répondre à son avocat.

 _Me Lawrence,  
_ _Au regard de toutes les informations que vous m'avez transmise depuis que j'ai pris contact avec vous pour la première, j'ai décidé que …_


	4. Tirer parti de l'innocence du monde

DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.

* * *

 ** _Tirer parti de l'innocence du monde_**

Draco Malfoy entra dans le bureau.

-Tu voulais me voir, Blaise ? demanda simplement Draco

-Oui, assis-toi, proposa Blaise.

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Harry Potter, Auror de son état et en charge du trafic de drogues magiques qui sévissait dans les clubs du noir. Le brun avait été minutieux et avait vérifié chaque élément qu'on lui avait apporté avant de passer dans les clubs en eux-mêmes. Il s'était mis en contact avec Théodore Nott et avec quelques serments, il avait pu savoir comment les lieux avaient été protégés et tous les deux avaient longuement discuté pour trouver des idées sur la façon dont les drogues étaient introduites puis vendues.

-Potter vient de me contacter, révéla Blaise. Il veut voir comment fonctionne le club.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Draco

-Il veut savoir, je cite : « si le club ne faisait pas d'incitation à la consommation », répéta Blaise.

-C'est impossible ! se récria Draco

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, assura Blaise. Mais il m'a répondu que d'après moi, c'était impossible qu'on vende de la drogue dans mes clubs et voilà où nous en étions.

-Il n'a pas tort, concéda Draco.

-C'est pour cela que je t'ai appelé, sourit Blaise.

-Pour savoir si juridiquement parlant, ce qu'il projette de faire est possible ? s'exclama Draco. Mais la question ne se pose pas !

-Imbécile, souffla Blaise. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il va simplement se faire repérer.

-Se faire repérer ? haussa un sourcil Draco. Il va se faire violer, oui ! Ce mec est une bombe !

-Ah, mais c'est que notre Sauveur t'a tapé dans l'œil, à ce que je vois, ricana Blaise.

-Qui de normalement constitué ne baverait pas devant lui ? rétorqua Draco. Blague à part, j'ai regardé parce que je me pose toujours la question de savoir comment la Weasley arrive à le tromper sans sourciller. Pourtant, Potter ne s'affiche pas avec qui que ce soit ! Quand il sort, c'est uniquement avec ses enfants.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant, coupa Blaise. Il enquête seul, Draco. Et personne n'entre dans un club seul. C'est trop louche.

Le blond confirma. Pour suivre de très près l'organisation des clubs du noir, il savait que les videurs avaient obligation de signaler toute personne qui entrait et restait seule à l'intérieur. Ils prenaient leurs précautions car aux débuts du club, un solitaire en question avait tenté de violer une fille alors qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes. D'ailleurs, depuis, Blaise réfléchissait sérieusement à interdire l'accès aux personnes seules.

-Tu veux engager quelqu'un ? sourit Draco

-Non, je veux que nous y allions avec lui, lâcha Blaise.

Draco mit quelques instants à enregistrer l'information.

-Tu QUOI ?! s'étouffa Draco

-Je veux qu'on l'accompagne, répéta Blaise.

-Pourquoi faire ? rechigna Draco. Daphnée ne te suffit plus ?

-Laisse ma femme en dehors de ça, je te prie, siffla Blaise. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser y aller seul. Tu connais les consignes, il ne pourra rien faire tellement il sera observé. Et puis, tu l'as vu ?

-Très bien, même, grogna Draco. Quel est le rapport ?

-Ça se voit qu'il n'est pas habitué à sortir, déclara Blaise. En plus d'un bon relooking, il va falloir lui fournir une excuse pour qu'il se trouve là.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, soupira Draco. Mais pourquoi nous ?

-Parce qu'on sait parfaitement ce qu'il faut changer pour qu'il puisse mener l'enquête sans problème, répondit Blaise. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de se déhancher un peu.

Le blond hésita franchement. Il adorait danser et il ne cracherait pas sur une nuit entière à appâter de potentielles proies. Mais restait Potter.

-Ta douce moitié est d'accord ? sourit Draco

-Elle a confiance, assura Blaise d'un air dégoûté. Elle a dit, je cite : « Potter est trop droit pour qu'il trompe sa femme avec toi ». Et elle m'a souhaité bon courage pour dévergonder le Prince de Gryffindor.

-Elle n'a pas tort, ricana Draco.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, bougonna Blaise. Il va falloir le détendre.

-Je m'en occupe, capitula Draco. Mais il va être reconnu.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de cette partie, sourit Blaise. J'invite Théo.

-Si tu arrives à le décoller d'Astoria, rit Draco.

-Je pense qu'il n'aura pas trop de mal, ricana Blaise. Surtout si ça veut dire une soirée entre sœurs.

Draco ne put que grimacer. Quand les sœurs Greengrass, maintenant respectivement Zabini et Nott, se réunissaient, il valait mieux se cacher.

-On prévoit ça quand ? demanda Draco

-Dans dix jours, répondit Blaise. Et prévois de changer d'identité.

-Pas de soucis, répondit Draco en quittant les lieux.

§§§§§

Harry avait très longuement réfléchi avant de prendre sa décision. Elisabeth avait un important examen à réviser et avoir les enfants dans les pattes, même pour quelques heures, n'allait pas l'aider. Il était hors de question de les confier à Molly et ne parlons pas de Ginny qui n'était toujours pas revenue depuis deux jours sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Il aurait bien aimé les confier à Fleur et Bill, pour que Nick, Alex et Léa puissent revoir leur cousine Victoire, mais eux-mêmes étaient en voyage et la petite fille avait été confiée à sa grand-mère maternelle. Restait Hermione et il lui semblait bien que c'était la solution la plus censée.

Juste après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école, Harry se présenta au domicile d'Hermione et de Ron. C'était une petite maisonnette Sorcière très charmante et assez bien entretenue. Vu les finances de la famille Weasley en général, le brun s'était toujours étonné de voir le couple se porter acquéreur si vite de cette maison. Il avait toujours été quasiment certain qu'Hermione avait dû payer une très grande partie avec l'aide de ses propres parents mais avec ce qu'il avait appris sur Ron …

Harry frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

-Est-ce que tu as oublié … Harry ?!

Harry était figé. Hermione avait ouvert la porte, certes, mais ce n'était pas l'Hermione qu'il connaissait. Celle-là … c'était une femme battue. Le coquard et le bleu qui ornait sa joue étaient des indications qu'on ne pouvait louper.

-Harry … murmura Hermione.

-Où sont les enfants ? demanda Harry d'une voix faible

-Dans leur chambre, souffla Hermione. Ils n'ont rien vu.

-Il faut qu'on parle, déclara Harry.

-Pas ici, soupira Hermione. Et je ne veux pas laisser les enfants seuls.

-Viens à la maison, proposa Harry. Je pourrais m'occuper de … ça.

-J'ai des potions, protesta Hermione.

-Mais du soutien ? contra Harry

Hermione capitula. Elle fit entrer son ami et le laisser dans le salon pour préparer ses enfants à sortir, non sans avoir lancé un Glamour sur elle pour ne pas faire peur à Rose et Hugo. Vingt minutes plus tard, tous les quatre utilisèrent le réseau de Cheminées pour se rendre dans la maison de Ginny et d'Harry.

-Rani, appela Harry.

-Maître Harry, s'inclina Rani en apparaissant.

-Nous allons emmener les enfants d'Hermione dans la salle de jeu, déclara Harry. Je voudrais que tu les surveilles pendant qu'Hermione et moi discutons.

-Bien, maître Harry, répondit Rani.

-Et préviens-moi quand Ginny arrive, ajouta Harry. Je donnerai des ordres en conséquence.

-Oui, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani avant de disparaître.

-Ils ne ressemblent pas aux autres Elfes de maison, commenta Hermione alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage.

-Je les respecte, assura Harry. Même s'ils sont d'une autre espèce que nous, je reconnais tout ce qu'ils nous apportent.

-Et comment Ginny a pris le fait d'avoir un nombre infini d'Elfes de maison à son service ? ne put s'empêcher Hermione

-Je l'ai menace de les retirer de son service si elle voulait les maltraiter, grogna Harry. Après trois jours, elle a compris la leçon mais j'ai donné des ordres pour qu'ils ne fassent que ce que je leur ordonne de faire.

Harry installa les enfants dans la salle de jeu avant de mener Hermione dans une chambre d'amis. Il revint rapidement avec une trousse de pharmacie et commença à soigner son visage.

-Harry …, protesta Hermione.

-Non, Hermione, gronda Harry. Mets-toi à ma place. Je viens demander un service à ma meilleure amie et je découvre qu'elle est battue ! Ne refuse surtout pas l'aide que je veux t'apporter !

Hermione soupira et le laissa faire. Consciente qu'il ne la laissera pas tranquille, elle entreprit d'ôter un à un tous ses vêtements, sans pudeur, pour lui montrer l'étendue des dégâts. Harry ne dit rien mais son regard parla pour lui. Elle se rhabilla doucement, les yeux rivés vers le sol, avant de lui tendre une feuille qu'elle sortit de son sac. Le brun le lut et son regard se durcit encore plus.

-Tu peux parler, déclara finalement Harry. Tes secrets, volontaires ou non, ne seront dévoilés sans ton accord.

La vague de magie la convainquit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

-Je n'ai découvert que j'avais été piégée qu'il y a cinq ans, quand j'ai voulu me trouver un travail, avoua Hermione en s'asseyant. Et comme tu le vois dans ce contrat, je suis devenue l'esclave de Ron.

-Son punching-ball aussi, gronda Harry. Depuis quand ?

-Il a toujours eu l'alcool mauvais, rappela Hermione.

Harry en savait quelque chose. L'une des raisons pour laquelle il buvait très peu en soirée pendant ses études d'Aurors était qu'il était toujours chargé par la promotion de ramener Ron chez lui, le roux ayant très vite montré un comportement détestable et personne ne voulant l'aider. Le brun était simplement stupéfait qu'il ait eu assez de force pour battre sa propre femme dans cet état.

-Le contrat ? demanda Harry

-Je l'ai trouvé un peu par hasard, déclara Hermione. Mais il explique beaucoup de choses. Quelle idiote j'ai été ! Si seulement je n'étais pas si amoureuse …

-Ce qui est fait est fait, coupa Harry. Maintenant, il s'agit de te sortir de là. J'imagine que tu es déjà indépendante financièrement ?

-Comment … ? s'étonna Hermione

-Je ne suis pas Ron, sourit Harry. Je suis persuadé que dès que tu as su que tu ne pouvais pas quitter la maison pour travailler, tu as trouvé une autre solution. Alors ?

-Je suis consultante pour un cabinet juridique qui traite d'affaires Moldues comme Sorcières, répondit Hermione en souriant. Mon salaire est versé sur mon compte Moldu sous mon nom de jeune fille.

-Et connaissant Ron qui hait le monde Moldu, il ne saurait comment récupérer cet argent, sourit Harry.

L'air d'Harry devint grave.

-Est-ce qu'il a touché les enfants ? demanda Harry

-Non ! s'écria Hermione. Sinon, contrat ou pas, je lui aurais fait payer !

Harry sourit. Les rares fois où il avait pu voir Hermione ces dernières années, il avait pu noter qu'elle était telle une lionne protégeant ses petits, peut-être même pire que lui.

-Es-tu sincère ? demanda Harry

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne comprenne. Ils s'étaient trop éloignés ces dernières années à cause des Weasley pour qu'ils puissent se faire confiance aussi facilement qu'avant.

-Je veux le meilleur pour mes enfants, assura Hermione. Et je suis certaine que ça ne sera pas le cas avec Ron dans leur entourage. Je l'ai aimé, c'est vrai, mais il a cessé d'être celui que j'ai connu dès le moment où il m'a passé la bague au doigt. Je refuse que mes enfants et moi fassions partie d'une famille où le respect est bafoué au nom de la satisfaction personnelle. Dois-je y laisser ma vie.

La magie l'entoura, prenant en compte son serment pour un monde meilleur pour ses enfants.

-Je voudrais montrer ce contrat à quelqu'un de sûr, demanda Harry. Il pourra sûrement nous dire s'il est possible de le briser.

-J'ai déjà cherché, soupira Hermione.

-Laisse-moi essayer, d'accord ? fit Harry

-D'accord, soupira Hermione.

-Et pour Rose et Hugo ? demanda Harry

-Je les garde tout le temps avec moi, répondit Hermione. J'en profite pour qu'ils apprennent à lire, écrire et compter, sans compter tout ce qu'ils devraient savoir. Mais ce n'est pas sain pour eux de ne pas côtoyer d'autres enfants.

-Il existe des écoles pour jeunes Sorciers, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Ron refuse, soupira Hermione. Donc je les éduque à la maison. Comme sa mère.

Harry ne préféra pas se prononcer.

-Je vais rentrer, fit Hermione. Merci de m'avoir accueilli. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça fait de bien de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce que je vis.

-Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, assura Harry.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda Hermione

-Avec tout ça, j'allais oublier, s'excusa Harry. J'aurais besoin de faire garder les enfants toute une nuit. Et je me suis dit que ça serait bien que les enfants se retrouvent.

-C'est une bonne idée, sourit Hermione.

-Ce sera ici, comme je pense que tu n'as plus rien pour t'occuper de Léa, ajouta Harry.

-Dis-moi quand et je viendrais, promit Hermione.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se quitter.

§§§§§

Harry attendit que Ginny soit partie pour l'une de ses énièmes soirées pour appeler Hermione pour surveiller les enfants. Elle n'avait pas eu de problèmes puisqu'il avait carrément demandé à Scrigmeour de coller Ron de garde ce soir-là. Il ne tenait pas qu'il en profite pour fouiller la maison sous prétexte que sa femme gardait ses enfants.

Le brun se dirigea vers le domicile de Draco Malfoy. Ces derniers jours, Blaise, Draco et lui avaient discuté de ce qu'il allait faire dans le club. Le noir l'avait prévenu concernant la politique pour les personnes arrivant seules. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé de l'accompagner, à condition qu'il fasse un relooking. Harry avait accepté en rechignant et devait passer chez le blond pour cela.

-Bonsoir Potter, salua Draco.

-Malfoy, répondit Harry.

-Entre, je t'en prie, fit Draco en le laissant passer.

Harry observa les lieux. Il s'était attendu à se retrouver dans le manoir Malfoy mais il avait trouvé à l'adresse indiquée une petite maison Moldue.

-Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Draco

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua Harry.

-Après la guerre, j'étais en froid avec le monde Sorcier, expliqua Draco. J'ai préféré terminer mes études à l'étranger.

-C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas fait ta dernière année à Hogwarts, se souvint Harry.

-Nous étions les méchants, rappela Draco en lui servant une tasse de thé. Je pouvais supporter la méfiance due à mon nom mais parce que mon père avait fait le mauvais choix, on me le faisait payer ? Non merci. J'ai préféré me reconstruire loin de toute cette hypocrisie. Mon père est devenu Death Eater, c'est vrai, mais il a fait quelque chose pour que son monde change. Contrairement à ces imbéciles qui sont restés planqués bien au chaud quand il a fallu se battre.

Ça aussi agaçait Harry. Quand il était arrivé à l'école des Aurors, il avait entendu de très nombreux élèves, anciens comme nouveaux, déclarer que c'était leur camp qui avait gagné la guerre. Excédé, il avait pris la parole dans le réfectoire devenu silencieux et leur avait rappelé que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, seuls ceux qui s'étaient battus contre Voldemort pouvaient prétendre à dire que leur camp avait gagné. Il leur avait dit qu'il n'avait pas souvenir de les avoir vu se battre à ses côtés quand il avait fallu lutter pour leur liberté. Il n'avait vu aucun d'entre eux ne serait-ce que lui montrer son soutien quand il a été injustement accusé à tort de créer la panique quand il annonçait le retour de Voldemort, encore moins quand sa tête avait été mise à prix par les Death Eaters. Personne dans ce réfectoire de l'école des Aurors n'avait fit mine de prendre les armes ou de les aider quand il le fallait. Non, ils avaient pris soin de se cacher au plus profond de leur maison, voire, pour certains, avaient profité de la politique de terreur pour dénoncer leurs adversaires sur des prétextes fallacieux pour se venger d'actes quelconques. Pour Harry, ils étaient à mettre au-dessous des Death Eaters puisqu'eux s'étaient battus pour changer les choses, même s'ils avaient utilisé une méthode assez sanglante. Bien entendu, après son petit discours, il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ça n'était pas pour le réprimander. Le Sorcier avait également du mal avec cette nouvelle génération d'Aurors qui croyait à tort qu'ils étaient meilleurs que tout le monde alors qu'ils ne savaient rien faire de leurs dix doigts.

-Mais le monde Moldu … fit Harry.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouve, répondit Draco. Le nom des Malfoy est très connu dans le monde Sorcier partout dans le monde mais beaucoup moins dans le monde Moldu. J'en ai profité pour me faire un nom. Et Blaise m'a engagé. La maison, c'est pour me rappeler que les préjugés de ma jeunesse étaient tous faux et que j'ai appris à aimer ce monde.

-C'est très joli, complimenta Harry.

-Merci, sourit Draco. Bon, nous allons commencer. Viens.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans une pièce qu'Harry identifia rapidement comme étant un immense dressing.

-Bon, à poil ! ordonna Draco

-Je ne savais pas qu'on était aussi intime, fit Harry en levant un sourcil circonspect.

-Ecoute, je vais devoir te relooker, rappela Draco. On est deux hommes et il n'y a rien qu'on n'ait pas déjà vu dans les vestiaires de Quiddicht.

-Dis tout de suite que tu veux mater, sourit Harry.

Draco ne se figea qu'un instant imperceptible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Draco

-Je sais que tu en joues mais j'ai toujours su que tu avais un net penchant pour les mecs, répondit Harry. Je n'affirmerais pas que tu es gay mais je savais que les mecs te faisaient de l'effet.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est vrai ? demanda Draco, intérieurement abasourdi d'avoir été découvert par son rival

-A part que tu étais toujours le dernier à sortir des vestiaires ? plaisanta Harry. J'ai vu très souvent ton regard traîner sur les joueurs et quelques autres. C'est surtout celui que tu avais sur Zabini et Nott quand ils étaient ensemble qui a été le plus parlant. Tu étais … envieux.

Draco rougit. Effectivement, il avait toujours envié le couple que formaient ses meilleurs amis pendant leurs dernières années à Hogwarts. Blaise et Théo étaient tellement fusionnels qu'il était étonnant qu'ils se soient mariés avec les sœurs Greengrass.

-Ça te gêne ? demanda Draco. Que je pourrais être gay ?

-C'est ta vie, haussa des épaules Harry. Tu en fais ce que tu veux et surtout, ce n'est pas aux autres de te la dicter.

-J'aurais cru que tu serais dégoûté, hésita Draco.

Harry comprenait aisément ce qu'il voulait dire. Comme Neville lui avait souligné, il était très proche des Weasley et c'était eux qui auraient dû lui apprendre les us et coutumes des Sang Pur mais Molly en avait rien fait. Seulement, dans ce qu'Harry aurait dû apprendre, c'était que l'homosexualité n'avait rien de répréhensible, du moment que la descendance était assurée. Beaucoup de Sang Pur avaient contracté des mariages pour mettre au monde l'héritier attendu avant de se séparer de la mère et vivre la vie à laquelle ils aspiraient sans contrainte. Si la séparation n'était pas possible, un accord était trouvé entre les époux.

Cependant, pour Molly, cette pratique était abjecte. Pour elle, un couple, c'était un homme et une femme. Point barre.

C'était presque par hasard qu'Harry avait compris que Molly, Ginny et Ron étaient homophobes. Il s'en doutait pour le dernier puisqu'il avait très souvent entendu le roux critiquer les gays et les lesbiennes tout au long de leur scolarité, alors qu'il pensait que le brun n'était pas dans les parages. Quant à Ginny et Molly, il l'avait appris quand, pendant sa première année à l'école des Aurors, l'un de ses camarades, Gail, lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui. Bien entendu, Ron avait assisté à toute la conversation et ne s'était pas gêné pour l'insulter avant qu'Harry ne puisse le tirer à l'écart sous une bulle de Silence pour lui dire qu'il était flatté de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait mais qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. Gail l'avait alors prévenu que le comportement de Ron pourrait le desservir, surtout si on pensait qu'il avait les mêmes préjugés que le roux. Harry s'était excusé pour le comportement de son ami et son interlocuteur avait souri en lui rappelant que c'était à lui qu'il avait demandé de sortir et non à Ronald Weasley et que de son avis, il s'en foutait comme de l'an 40. L'affaire avait été rapportée aux deux rousses et elles lui étaient tombées dessus en lui serinant que c'était mal de s'intéresser à une personne du même sexe. Enfin, en termes plus forts et bien plus vulgaires pour Ginny. Jusqu'à ce jour, Harry n'avait pas d'avis défini sur la question, ayant toujours pensé que les gens étaient assez grands pour décider avec qui ils voulaient passer leur vie, surtout dans le monde de la magie où les âmes sœurs ne se préoccupaient pas du sexe des partenaires pour la vie.

-Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, fit Harry. Si nous commencions ?

-Parce que tu acceptes de te mettre à poil ? haussa un sourcil Draco

-En sous-vêtements, corrigea Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir plus loin pour m'habiller, non ?

-Effectivement, concéda Draco. Tu peux poser tes vêtements là.

-Très bien, fit Harry en s'exécutant.

Le brun se retourna et entreprit de retirer un à un ses vêtements. Le blond se retint à grande peine de le regarder ouvertement et de baver sur lui.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un fils, fit Harry.

-Oui, Scorpius, répondit Draco. Il est ma fierté.

-Mais tu étais marié à qui ? demanda Harry. Je t'avoue que je ne me suis pas senti concerné à l'époque.

-A Astoria Greengrass, répondit Draco.

-Mais elle est avec Nott ! s'exclama Harry

-C'est moi qui les ai présenté, sourit Draco. Théo a commencé à s'intéresser à elle quand on a arrêté de la voir comme la petite sœur de Daphnée. Et quand il s'est avéré que mon père avait réussi à conclure un contrat de mariage avec les Greengrass, j'ai dû l'honorer. Dans un sens, ça m'arrangeait aussi. Ah ouais, on n'a pas vraiment la même carrure mais les sortilèges d'agrandissement devraient tenir pour la nuit.

Harry se retourna et fut surprit de voir Draco dans la même tenue que lui.

-Nous sommes à égalité maintenant, sourit Draco pour s'expliquer. Viens par là.

Un peu méfiant, Harry approcha. Draco vint à lui avec un mètre ruban. Avec professionnalisme, il prit ses mesures.

-Tu es tailleur ? s'étonna Harry

-Pas tout à fait, répondit Draco en reportant les mesures sur une feuille. Mes tenues ont toujours été faites sur mesure mais après la guerre, et encore aujourd'hui, les tailleurs refusent de venir chez moi pour prendre mes mesures. J'ai dû apprendre à le faire moi-même pour les leur envoyer.

-Et tu vas en faire quoi ? demanda Harry

-J'ai besoin de ces mesures pour ajuster tes vêtements, répondit Draco. Si tu dois venir avec nous, tu dois avoir du sur mesure. Sinon, tu ne seras pas pris au sérieux.

-Je n'y vais pas en tant qu'Harry Potter, rappela Harry.

-J'imagine bien, fit Draco. Mais tu gardes la même carrure, non ?

-Si, avoua Harry.

-Parfait, fit Draco. Tu peux prendre le visage que tu auras tout à l'heure ?

Harry accepta et l'instant suivant, il changea de tête. Draco nota qu'il n'avait pas pris la même apparence que quand il s'était présenté la première fois au bureau de Blaise.

-C'est bon pour moi, fit Draco. Tu peux redevenir toi-même.

Pendant qu'il fouinait dans les différents placards, Harry reprit la conversation.

-Tu ne l'aimais pas ? demanda Harry

-Qui ? s'étonna Draco

-Greengrass, répondit Harry.

-Je ne la voyais que comme une connaissance, la sœur de Daphnée, répondit Draco. Dès le début, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais d'elle que l'héritier Malfoy mais que je ne voulais pas gâcher sa vie. Elle était d'accord et nous avons tout fait pour que Scorpius arrive rapidement. Dès qu'elle s'est remise de l'accouchement, elle est redevenue une héritière Greengrass et Théo a pu la courtiser sans déclencher de scandales. Ils se sont mariés il y a un peu plus d'un an. Et Scorpius voit très souvent sa mère.

Le blond lui tendit un jean noir.

-Nous allons faire simple, déclara Draco. Tu seras plus à l'aise dedans.

-Merci, fit Harry en se glissant dedans.

-Et toi ? fit Draco. Trois enfants ? Tu as fait fort !

-J'ai découvert que j'aimais les enfants, sourit Harry.

-Et tu comptes battre le record des Weasley ? plaisanta Draco

-Non merci ! rit Harry. Mes trois enfants me suffisent amplement, tu sais.

Le blond lui tendit un T-shirt à manches longues puis une veste en daim. Le brun les enfila et reconnut que l'avocat avait un goût sûr quand on parlait de mode. Pendant qu'il s'admirait, Draco avait rapidement choisi sa tenue et avait opté pour un pantalon de cuir, une chemise cintrée accompagnée d'une veste en cuir.

-Ça devrait plaire à Blaise, sourit Draco. Des chaussures et nous pouvons y aller.

-Vous allez y aller comme ça ? demanda Harry

-Nous sommes très souvent au club, répondit Draco d'un air sombre. Et malheureusement, ce trafic continue même si nous y sommes.

Les deux Sorciers terminèrent de se préparer avant de quitter la maison et de rejoindre le bureau de Blaise.

-Il faudrait que je propose à Zabini d'installer un ascenseur, fit Harry en atteignant le bureau.

-Je te laisse cet honneur, ricana Draco en entrant dans le bureau.

-Par Morgane, Dray, tu veux qu'il se fasse violer ou quoi ? pesta Blaise en les voyant

-Je ne trouve pas, railla Draco en prenant place.

-Malfoy, gronda Harry en retirant son chapeau enchanté.

-Eh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! se récria Draco. J'ai un certain standing à respecter et il est hors de question que je m'affiche avec des gens mal habillés !

-Gamin, souffla Blaise.

-Si peu, renifla Draco.

-Prends ta nouvelle apparence, Potter, fit Blaise. Nous allons manger au restaurant avant d'aller au club.

Les heures suivantes furent très riches pour les trois Sorciers. Sans basculer dans les détails intimes, chacun avaient appris à se connaître. Ils passèrent rapidement au club où ils s'installèrent à la table habituelle du patron. A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Draco partit immédiatement sur la piste de danse après avoir laissé tomber sa veste.

-Dray adore danser, déclara Blaise.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

-C'est lui qui a créé l'ambiance de ce club, sourit Blaise en regardant le blond. Ça lui a fait plaisir et honnêtement, ça m'a fait faire des économies. Surtout qu'il sait ce qui peut plaire.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui, avoua Harry.

-Personne n'aurait pu, rit Blaise. Lucius n'était pas exactement un père aimant et il était vraiment strict avec Draco. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire grand-chose sans que ça aille à l'encontre de l'image des Malfoy. Et aller en boîte en faisait partie.

-Est-ce qu'il aurait été d'accord que son fils fasse des études d'avocat ? hésita Harry

-Avocat, oui, répondit Blaise. Ce qui l'aurait fait piquer une crise, c'est le fait qu'il traite avec les Moldus.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry

-A ses débuts, confirma Blaise. Et il continue encore, car il a compris que l'avenir de la fortune de sa famille pourrait grandir avec cette association.

-J'aurais une question … à propos de son fils, hésita Harry.

-Tu veux savoir comment il se débrouille avec lui, sourit Blaise. Etonnement, super bien. Il a toujours fait en sorte d'avoir du temps pour Scorpius.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit Harry. Et Green … Astoria ?

-Scorpius voit sa mère et s'entend bien avec, si c'est la question, répondit Blaise. Il apprécie Théo qu'il voit comme un oncle. De toute façon, on est tout le temps fourrés ensemble qu'on en vient à penser qu'on est une grande famille.

Les deux jeunes hommes gardèrent un moment le silence en sirotant leurs boissons respectives.

-Je vais rejoindre Dray, annonça Blaise. Je te laisse à ton enquête.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

Et il s'enfonçant dans la foule.

Harry but la dernière gorgée de son cocktail avant de se mettre à réellement observer la salle. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la musique n'était pas assourdissante et la piste n'était pas bondée. De sa place, il voyait parfaitement les deux anciens Slytherin se déhancher langoureusement, attirant comme du miel et des abeilles d'autres danseurs. En les voyant, il était impossible d'imaginer qu'il était marié à une sublime femme pour Blaise et père pour Draco. Ses yeux se détachèrent d'eux pour retourner sur le club en lui-même. La lumière était tamisée sans rendre la pièce totalement sombre et contre les murs, des tables basses, des fauteuils, des banquettes et des poufs permettaient aux clients de pouvoir s'asseoir et discuter. Les serveurs étaient assez discrets et parvenaient à naviguer pour apporter les commandes grâce à l'agencement astucieux de la salle qui laissait une bande tout autour de la piste de danse pour les laisser circuler.

Son enquête allait commencer par le bar.


	5. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Malheureusement, mon emploi du temps s'est brusquement accéléré ce qui fait que cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'arrive pas à répondre à vos reviews ! Mais soyez certains que je les lis toutes avec attention et que je les apprécies à leur juste valeur. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours agréable de voir que ce qu'on publie plait toujours autant et que j'ai une bonne raison de partager ce que j'écris.  
Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture et vous souhaite un bon weekend !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.

* * *

 ** _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_**

Pansy Parkinson posa brutalement sa tasse de thé sur la table.

L'un de ses contacts lui avait annoncé qu'il avait vu Draco Malfoy et elle s'était précipitée pour le voir accompagnée d'une belle brune. Cela avait tordu le cœur de la Sorcière qui était amoureuse du blond à la limite de l'obsession. Depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu à l'âge de huit ans, elle s'était toujours promis qu'elle serait l'épouse de Draco et la prochaine lady Malfoy. C'était d'ailleurs la première condition de l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec son père quand il avait fallu choisir son camp. Son père avait promis d'intercéder avec Voldemort pour qu'il appuie l'union entre Draco et Pansy et en retour, la Sorcière aiderait la cause comme tout Death Eater sans prendre la Marque. Mais quand Potter avait fini par le vaincre, elle avait compris qu'elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule pour conquérir Draco. Elle avait perdu cinq ans quand ce dernier avait quitté le pays pour ses études et encore plus quand il avait épousé Astoria Greengrass pour avoir son héritier. Maintenant qu'il était libre et surtout avec un fils en parfaite santé, Pansy était prête à tout pour avoir la bague au doigt.

Sauf que Draco ne la regardait même pas.

Le blond voyait beaucoup de monde, certes, mais ne fréquentait qu'un noyau dur, composé de Zabini, Nott et des sœurs Greengrass entre autres. Elle tentait régulièrement d'attirer son attention, se rendant dans les mêmes endroits que lui, apparaissant dans les mêmes soirées mondaines … Mais rien. Pansy ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle n'attirait en rien le blond et que son comportement à la limite du harcèlement était au mieux repoussant.

Voyant le rendez-vous de Draco s'en aller, la Sorcière décida de l'intercepter. Elle arrangea sa tenue avant de se lever et de marcher jusqu'à la table du blond.

-Bonjour Draco, papillonna Pansy.

-Pansy, salua Draco.

L'aristocrate avait pris l'habitude de garder pour lui ce qu'il pensait réellement de son interlocutrice quand il était en sa présence. Pansy Parkinson le poursuivait depuis leur première année, persuadée d'être la prochaine lady Malfoy. Narcissa et Lucius avaient attentivement observé la jeune fille et avaient établi dès leurs quinze ans que Pansy n'était absolument pas une possibilité pour être la fiancée de Draco. Lucius avait même prévenu lord Parkinson mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas quand on lui disait non, surtout quand sa fille le voulait aussi fortement. Draco avait de son côté essayé de faire comprendre à Pansy qu'eux deux, c'était impossible, mais elle était butée. Et surtout, depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Astoria, déterminée.

Pansy prit la place laissée vacante.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce salon, fit Pansy.

Draco était vraiment tenté de lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle le pistait dès qu'il posait un pied dehors. Heureusement, il avait posé de très puissantes protections sur sa maison, sans compter qu'il l'avait mise sous Fidelitas. Pas envie de la retrouver nue dans son lit !

-J'avais un rendez-vous, éluda Draco. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je me baladais, sourit Pansy.

Elle leva la main et commanda un nouveau service de thé. Le blond grimaça. S'il était venu, c'était pour un entretien d'embauche. Que la candidate avait totalement échoué. Qu'elle ne connaisse pas les codes Sang Pur n'était pas un problème mais qu'elle soit totalement dénuée de grâce et de bon sens, si. Ce rendez-vous l'avait agacé mais s'il devait également se coltiner Pansy dans la foulée, il n'était pas sûr de garder son calme.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler, fit Pansy quand elle fut servie.

-Je suis assez occupé, répondit Draco.

-J'ai appris que tu étais avocat, déclara Pansy. Et que tu es doué.

-Je me débrouille, haussa des épaules Draco.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne prends pas plus de clients ? demanda Pansy. Tout le monde rêverait de s'offrir tes services !

-Ce n'est pas faux, avoua Draco.

Certains anciens Slytherin l'avaient approché pour défendre leurs affaires, souvent rejetés par des avocats plus conventionnels. Les Malfoy avaient toujours été de grands orateurs et de fins politiciens et Draco n'était pas en reste. Mais il était conscient aussi que la majorité de l'Angleterre Sorcière le boycotterait à cause de ce qu'avait fait son père. Qu'importe qu'il soit le meilleur. Il était un Malfoy et un Slytherin. La combinaison ultime et la pire aux yeux de la plupart des Sorciers d'Angleterre.

-Alors pourquoi ? demanda Pansy

-J'ai déjà une clientèle, avoua Draco. J'ai déjà pas mal de boulot.

-Mais … protesta Pansy.

-D'ailleurs, coupa Draco, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'un de mes clients. Je ne tiens pas à être en retard. Je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Et le blond s'en alla, laissant la Sorcière sur le point d'éclater de rage.

-Il aurait besoin d'une bonne correction, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix

Pansy allait insulter la personne lorsqu'elle la reconnut. Ginny Weasley Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

-Si tu veux, Parkinson, on peut ensemble lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas le droit de bafouer l'honneur d'une Sorcière … susurra Ginny.

Toute entièrement tournée à sa colère, Pansy ne réfléchit que quelques instants avant de répondre

-D'accord, répondit Pansy.

Avec un grand sourire, la rousse prit alors place.

-Nous allons devoir mettre toutes nos informations en commun le concernant, déclara Ginny.

§§§§§

-Monsieur Potter, c'est une surprise que de vous voir en ces lieux, commenta Amelia Bones.

-J'évite d'y venir quand je n'ai pas de bonnes raisons, répondit Harry. Et je n'oserai pas m'inviter pour savourer une tasse de thé avec vous …

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, proposa Amelia. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je viens pour une affaire personnelle, annonça Harry. Et j'ai besoin de votre expertise en tant que lady Bones.

La vieille Sorcière leva simplement un sourcil avant d'enclencher divers protections pour assurer la confidentialité.

-Je vous écoute, déclara Amelia.

-Je souhaite me séparer de ma femme, annonça Harry.

L'éclair de soulagement fugace fit comprendre à Harry qu'il y avait des choses qui lui avaient échappées.

-Parlez sans crainte, assura Harry.

-Votre mariage en lui-même était une erreur, révéla Amelia. Beaucoup se sont demandés pourquoi, entre toutes les jeunes filles à marier, vous avez choisi Ginny Weasley. Une Née Moldue n'aurait pas autant choqué.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

Il ne s'était guère penché sur les conséquences de son mariage car pour lui, il était acté et n'avait pas besoin de revenir là-dessus. Mais il était clair qu'il avait eu tort.

-Les Prewett ont beau être une très longue lignée de Sorciers, ils n'ont jamais pu prétendre à être des Sang Pur, raconta Amelia. On raconte que c'est pour cela que Molly s'est faufilé dans les lits de tous les Sang Pur scolarisés en même temps qu'elle pour tomber enceinte de l'un d'entre eux. C'est tombé sur Arthur et le mariage a rapidement été prononcé. Ce sont des arrivistes et sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, qu'importent les moyens. Surtout qu'ils ne respectent pas nos plus anciennes coutumes, quand ils ne les méprisent pas.

-Pourquoi me parlez-vous des Prewett ? demanda Harry. Je croyais que la lignée était morte en même temps que Fabian et Gideon, les frères de Molly.

-Elle ne l'est pas, assura Amelia. Molly a nommé ses deux derniers Prewett Weasley. Ce qui a bien fait râler la vieille Muriel.

Harry sourit. Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer lady Muriel Weasley, notamment pour lui présenter ses descendants. Le brun avait remarqué qu'elle méprisait ouvertement Ginny mais elle avait offert un accueil chaleureux à Harry, Nick, Alex et Léa.

-Que reproche-t-on exactement aux Prewett ? demanda Harry

-Leur position par rapport aux Nés Moldus d'abord, répondit Amelia. Ils étaient pour leur extermination dès leur premier éclat de magie.

Harry déglutit. C'était une position des plus extrêmes. D'autant plus incompréhensible que …

-Ron est marié à une Née Moldue, rappela Harry.

-Parmi les plus puissantes de sa génération, compléta Amelia. C'est un choix stratégique, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils n'élevaient pas l'hypocrisie au rang d'art.

-Ensuite ? fit Harry

-Ils sont connus pour obtenir des fortunes colossales par des mariages douteux et les faire fondre comme neige en quelques générations, lui apprit Amelia. Et dernière chose, leur parole n'a plus aucune valeur devant la Magie.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Harry

-Ce n'est pas connu de beaucoup de personnes mais il y en a une trace dans les archives du Ministère, assura Amelia. Je l'ai découvert par hasard, quand on m'a demandé de faire une enquête de routine sur Arthur quand il est devenu chef du bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire concrètement ? demanda Harry

-Qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire de serment magique, répondit Amelia.

-Mais … et le mariage ? songea Harry en pensant à Hermione

-Ils ne peuvent pas se marier devant la Magie, sauf si la Magie le décide, répondit Amelia. D'après les rumeurs, Fabian et Gideon avaient réussi à récupérer cette capacité.

-Ce que vous venez de me dire pourrait changer beaucoup de choses, avoua Harry après quelques instants de réflexion. J'aimerai en parler à mon avocat avant d'aller plus loin.

-Je comprends, fit Amelia. Mais comme vous avez demandé mon expertise en tant que lady Bones, je voulais vous demander la possibilité de prendre conseil auprès d'une personne dont la connaissance des us et coutumes Sang Pur n'est plus à démontrer.

-Qui ? demanda Harry

-Lady Augusta Longbottom, annonça Amelia.

Harry avait déjà entendu parler de la place qu'avait Augusta dans la société Sang Pur. C'était d'ailleurs son petit-fils Neville qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il aurait dû savoir.

-Pourquoi ne pas organiser une rencontre ? proposa Harry. Mais pas ici, sinon l'effet de surprise serait gâché.

-C'est vrai, fit Amelia. J'imagine que chez vous serait hors de question, de même que chez votre avocat.

-Chez lady Longbottom ? proposa Harry. Voire, s'ils l'autorisent, chez les Gobelins?

-Je vais organiser tout ça, fit Amelia. Je vous contacterai dès que tout sera prêt.

-Merci, directrice Bones, s'inclina Harry. Je vais vous laisser alors. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-Vous aussi, monsieur Potter, sourit Amelia.

Sachant que des personnes bien intentionnées allaient prévenir tout le monde qu'il était allé voir la directrice de la Justice Magique, Harry se rendit tout de suite dans le bureau de Scrigmeour.

-Il parait que vous sortez de chez Bones ? attaqua Rufus

-Affaire privée, répondit Harry.

-Qu'allez-vous faire des rumeurs ? demanda Rufus

-Rien, haussa des épaules Harry. Je vis avec depuis l'école alors un peu plus ou un peu moins …

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous fournisse d'excuses ? s'étonna Rufus

-On ne me croira jamais, sourit douloureusement Harry. De toute façon, je saurais les accueillir.

Rufus dut se retenir de ne pas reculer. Il n'avait plus face à lui l'Auror Potter mais le Sauveur du monde Sorcier qui avait affronté Voldemort. Et personnellement, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face.

-Concernant l'enquête de Zabini, vous avancez ? grommela Rufus

-Lentement mais sûrement, soupira Harry. Je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin que le revendeur dans le club de Zabini. J'avoue que c'est un peu rageant.

-Prenez votre temps, conseilla Rufus. Le laboratoire a analysé cette drogue et c'est la pire que nous ayons découverte. Si elle se répand dans les rues, ça sera une catastrophe. Je me rends compte que vous nous avez sauvés de Vous Savez Qui et maintenant, vous devez sauver nos enfants d'imbéciles qui les mettent en danger.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Harry. Merci de m'avoir reçu, monsieur.

-Pas de quoi, Potter, bougonna Rufus.

Quand il sortit du bureau, certains de ses collègues tentèrent de savoir pourquoi il avait été dans le bureau de Bones comme dans celui de Scrigmeour. Harry les chassa distraitement et rentra dans son bureau pour travailler un peu. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vu le pire de la journée. D'ailleurs …

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Harry se retint très fort de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et surtout, de ne pas envoyer bouler _trop fort_ la personne qui venait d'entrer.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le bureau de la vieille Bones ? siffla Ron

-Est-ce que pour une fois tu pourrais frapper et attendre l'autorisation avant d'entrer ? articula lentement Harry en serrant les dents

-Je t'ai posé une question ! cracha Ron

-SILENCE ! rugit Harry

Il nota distraitement que tout le Bureau des Aurors s'était brusquement tu. Mais tout tourné vers son visiteur impromptu, il n'en tint pas compte. Il se redressa lentement et fixa lourdement le roux qui commençait à comprendre qu'il avait peut-être fait une boulette.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de débouler dans mon bureau pour exiger des réponses que je suis en droit de ne pas te donner ? susurra doucereusement Harry. De quel droit tu veux savoir ce que je fais et avec qui ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas ma mère parce qu'elle est morte quand j'avais un an ?

-Mais Harry … protesta faiblement Ron.

-Il n'y a pas d'Harry qui tienne ! siffla Harry. J'ai eu une sale journée et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec ta curiosité maladive et ton comportement déplacé ! Je te conseille fortement de te faire discret pour les jours à venir. Je n'ai pas la patience de te supporter.

Le regard noir dont il fut gratifié fit glapir de peur Ron qui se carapata hors de la pièce à vitesse grand V. Harry ramassa ses affaires et sortit de son bureau en claquant tellement fort la porte que tous les murs en tremblèrent. Il se planta devant le bureau d'Howard Leine avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je prends ma journée, annonça Harry. Je serais là demain matin.

Et il partit. Conscient que dans son état, il ferait plus peur à ses enfants qu'autre chose, Harry décida de se rendre dans la salle d'entrainement pour se défouler. Deux heures plus tard, les Langues de Plomb eux-mêmes vinrent le chasser car il avait affolé tous les capteurs de tout le bâtiment. Il se changea donc et sortit pour prendre l'air. Il se promena dans les rues Sorcières et se calma petit à petit. Bien qu'il ait oublié son chapeau passe-partout, son aura sombre empêchait que tout le monde ne l'approche. Mais quelque chose s'y risqua. Quelque chose de petit, très petit, qui se jeta dans ses jambes. Harry baissa le regard et trouva une chevelure d'un blond très clair. Une paire d'yeux bleus très clairs compléta le tableau. Le brun ne mit pas très longtemps à reconnaître qui l'avait heurté.

Un Malfoy. Vraisemblablement le fils de Draco. Mais son nom semblait lui échapper.

Il posa un genou à terre et regarda le petit garçon de trois ans droit dans les yeux.

-Désolé, fit le petit blond.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Harry. Dis-moi, où sont tes parents ?

-Papa m'a dit de l'attendre mais il y avait des gens qui m'ont fait peur, expliqua le blond.

-Scorpius, c'est ça ? trouva Harry

L'enfant hocha de la tête.

-Je suis Harry, se présenta Harry. Les gens qui t'ont fait peur, est-ce que ton père savait qui ils étaient ?

-Je crois, hésita Scorpius. Et il les aime pas.

Le brun n'était pas serein. Il savait qu'il devait aider Draco mais ne pouvait pas laisser Scorpius seul. Il avisa l'heure et convint que le petit blond serait plus en sécurité loin de Londres qu'abandonné sur Diagon Alley.

-Scorpius ? fit Harry. Ça te dirait de rencontrer mes enfants ? Ils ont ton âge, tu sais. Et pendant que tu joueras avec eux, je ramènerai ton papa.

-Vrai ? s'illumina Scorpius

-Vrai, assura Harry. Viens dans mes bras, nous allons transplaner.

Le petit garçon tendit timidement les bras et Harry le prit dans les siens avant de se concentrer sur sa maison. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des Transports de Family Heart et se rendit dans la salle de jeu où il était sûr de retrouver Elisabeth.

-Monsieur Potter ! sursauta la jeune fille. Vous rentrez tôt !

-Je ne fais que passer, soupira Harry en déposant Scorpius. Est-ce que tu pourrais garder le petit Scorpius en plus des enfants ? Je dois retrouver son père et je ne peux pas le balader avec moi.

-Il ressemble à … réfléchit Elisabeth.

-C'est Scorpius Malfoy, confirma Harry. Je te laisse, je suis inquiet.

-Je suis là, monsieur Potter, sourit Elisabeth.

Harry se tourna vers Scorpius.

-Je vais revenir avec ton papa, promit Harry. En attendant, tu veux bien aller jouer avec les autres ? Je ne serais pas long.

-D'accord, souffla Scorpius.

Harry sortit de la pièce et transplana au plus près de l'endroit où il avait rencontré l'héritier Malfoy. Cette fois, il s'était lancé un Glamour pour ne pas être reconnu et tourna dans l'Allée des Embrumes toute proche. Il s'y enfonça en étant aux aguets. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un petit garçon ne devienne orphelin de père et en plus, le père du petit blond lui était de plus en plus sympathique.

-…. Me semble avoir été clair depuis tout à l'heure, siffla une voix aisément reconnaissable. Je ne vous dois rien !

-Bien sûr que si, Malfoy, ricana une autre voix. Ton père nous doit beaucoup d'argent.

-Vous vous répétez, fit Draco. Et je vous dis que c'est impossible. Mon cher paternel n'a rien d'une âme charitable et a encore moins l'air d'une banque.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la ruelle. Le blond était entouré par pas moins de six personnes qui n'avaient pas l'air commodes. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était les armes Moldues qu'ils avaient en main. Du fait de la fin de la guerre, le monde Sorcier avait commencé à s'intéresser au monde Moldu. Et malheureusement, ce qui avait été d'abord été échangé était ce qui faisait du mal aux autres. Barres de fer, battes de base-ball, poings américains … autant d'armes prisées par les criminels de petite envergure, surtout que les Aurors avaient du mal à déterminer qui étaient coupables sans signature magique.

Harry établit une stratégie rapide. D'après Neville, tous les Sang Pur devaient avoir une formation poussée en combat pour au moins savoir se défendre. Draco étant censé devenir Death Eater dans le monde parfait de Voldemort, Lucius ne devait pas avoir fait l'impasse sur la formation de son fils. Ne restait plus qu'à prévenir le blond qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Dray !

Tout le monde sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être interrompu.

-Je pensais bien avoir entendu le son de ta voix, sourit Harry en se rapprochant. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

Draco observa cet hurluberlu sans un mot. D'abord, personne à part Blaise ne l'appelait Dray. Ensuite, il ne connaissait pas ce type. Pourtant, il avait un physique qui plaisait. Une carrure qui lui rappelait …

Les yeux argent s'écarquillèrent légèrement en rencontrant ceux émeraude. Bon, dans cette embêtante situation, il avait comme allié ni plus ni moins qu'Harry Potter. Et il allait profiter de la situation.

-Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes à ta hauteur, susurra Draco en frôlant la hanche d'Harry qui eut le mérite de ne pas réagir.

-Vraiment ? sourit Harry, entrant dans son jeu

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ces insectes avant de te le prouver, veux-tu ? fit Draco

-Avec plaisir, sourit Harry en s'écartant légèrement.

-Le fils Malfoy est une sale pédale, ricana l'un des malfrats.

-Et toi, tu ne connais même pas les règles de notre monde, renifla Draco. Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends et ce ne sont pas des crétins de votre genre, qui en vienne à voler pour des raisons futiles, qui me feront changer d'avis !

-Sale pédale ! cracha un autre

-Ça ne m'atteint plus, renseigna aimablement Draco. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si vous saviez que vous avez le même comportement que les chiens de Voldemort ?

Un autre n'apprécia pas et lança un sort de brûlure qui fut aisément contré par Draco. Ce fut le signal pour le combat. Harry se rapprocha de Draco, baguette en main tout comme les autres.

-Tu veux qu'on négocie ça comment ? chuchota Harry

-C'est pas moi l'Auror, sourit Draco.

-Moi, on m'excusera, vu comment j'ai quitté le bureau ce matin, pointa Harry.

-Tu ne veux pas dire que c'est parce que tu es leur héros ? papillonna Draco

-Blague à part, tu auras des problèmes si ton nom apparaît, nota Harry.

-Un peu plus ou un peu moins, haussa des épaules Draco.

-OK, je te demanderai juste de rester dans le conventionnel, pria Harry.

-Moi qui aurais adoré utiliser de la magie noire, soupira faussement Draco.

-C'est plus efficace, concéda Harry, à la plus grande surprise de Draco. Mais on ne peut pas faire de faux pas pour le moment.

-Alors allons-y, sourit Draco.

-Après toi, invita Harry. C'est à toi qu'ils en veulent, il me semble.

-Ça se paiera, tu sais, promit Draco en levant sa baguette.

L'affrontement ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. Les malfrats ne s'attendaient pas se retrouver devant deux Sorciers qui savaient user de leurs baguettes, et bien en plus. Ils n'avaient pu les en délester et avaient subi les coups tout du long. Ils furent finalement privés de leurs items magiques et fermement attachés puis Harry contacta les Aurors. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec les forces de l'ordre, ces dernières embarquèrent tout le monde et laissèrent sur place Harry et Draco.

Draco, qui regardait dans tous les recoins à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Un problème, Malfoy ? s'étonna Harry

-Je n'étais pas seul quand ils me sont tombés dessus, avoua Draco les dents serrés. Et s'ils ont fait du mal à mon fils …

-Scorpius ? s'étonna Harry. Il est à la maison.

Draco fit volte-face.

-Comment ça, il est à la maison ? gronda Draco

-Il m'est rentré dedans sur Diagon Alley, expliqua Harry. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu avais des problèmes. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul et je l'ai ramené à la maison avant de venir t'aider.

Le blond oscillait entre soulagement et appréhension. Le brun comprenait aisément ce qu'il ressentait.

-On va y aller, sourit Harry. Et on va en profiter pour se soigner un peu. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles que ton fils te voie avec ça.

Et il passa son pouce sur une légère coupure sur sa joue. Draco ne voulut pas s'arrêter sur la signification probable et possible du geste.

-Je te suis, fit Draco.

-Accroche-toi à moi, demanda Harry.

La minute suivante, ils se retrouvaient devant le cottage des Potter. Harry le fit entrer et monter dans l'une des chambres d'amis pour qu'il se mette à l'aise pendant qu'il allait chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Les deux hommes se soignèrent tranquillement en silence.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, fit Draco.

-Tu n'ajoutes pas que tu aurais pu te débrouiller seul ? plaisanta Harry

-J'ai arrêté de mal placer ma fierté, renifla Draco en remettant sa chemise. Les dégâts auraient été plus importants si j'avais dû m'en occuper seul. Surtout qu'on m'aurait tout collé sur le dos, quand bien même j'aurais été la victime. La joie de porter un nom comme le mien.

-C'est pas facile de porter un nom connu, sourit Harry.

-Tu peux parler, toi, ricana Draco. A chaque fois que tu sors, c'est l'émeute. Sauf quand tu es avec tes enfants. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

-Ça remonte à quelques années, soupira Harry. Comme tu l'as remarqué, il y a toujours des mouvements de foule quand je suis à un endroit. Ce jour-là, Nick ne devait même pas avoir plus d'un an et il marchait plutôt bien. J'avais décidé de le promener sur Diagon Alley et la foule m'a compressé et a failli écraser Nick sous leurs pieds. J'ai pété les plombs en perdant le contrôle de ma magie et en les écartant de vingt mètre autour de moi, encore plus quand j'ai récupéré mon fils et que j'ai vu des traces de bleus sur tout son corps. La lettre ouverte que j'ai fait publier dans tous les journaux a convaincu tout le monde de ne plus m'approcher quand j'avais mes enfants avec moi.

Draco comprenait. Même s'il n'avait pas aimé Astoria comme il aurait dû, son fils était tout pour lui. Et savoir qu'on l'avait blessé à cause de lui l'aurait totalement anéanti.

-C'est l'heure de manger, annonça Harry. Nous devrions descendre pour aider Elisabeth.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Draco en suivant Harry

-La nounou des enfants, répondit Harry.

-J'aurais pensé que Weasley fille s'en serait occupé, commenta Draco.

-Il s'avère que son emploi n'est pas très compatible avec cette occupation, déclara Harry, l'air pincé.

Draco comprit alors que tout n'était pas si rose dans ce couple et il décida sagement de ne pas le questionner plus. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et furent heurtés par des boulets humains.

-PAPA ! rugirent tous les garçons

-Bonsoir, salua Harry en les embrassant.

Il fit rapidement les présentations avant de s'empresser d'aider Elisabeth qui galérait visiblement à donner le repas à la fois à Alex et Léa, mais aussi à Scorpius.

-Merci pour Scorpius, fit Draco en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Harry et Draco avaient convenu d'attendre l'heure du coucher des enfants Potter pour que les Malfoy partent. Curieuse, Elisabeth était restée un peu plus longtemps aussi pour apprendre à connaître ce grand blond que l'on décrivait comme un salaud cruel et sadique alors qu'il était toujours aux petits soins pour son fils. Draco avait été surpris de savoir que la jeune fille était Cracmol mais il devait reconnaître qu'il ne fallait obligatoirement avoir de la magie pour s'occuper d'enfants, seulement bien s'organiser.

-Ce n'est rien, balaya Harry. Au moins, il s'est fait de nouveaux copains.

En effet, le petit blond s'était beaucoup amusé avec la fratrie Potter mais ne s'était pas éloigné de plus d'un mètre d'Alex, qui, pour une raison obscure, il n'appelait qu'Al.

-Je vais y aller, sourit Draco. Bonne soirée Potter.

-A toi aussi, Malfoy, répondit Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui.


	6. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque

DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.

* * *

 ** _La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque_**

Il n'était pas rare qu'Augusta Longbottom soit dans les murs de Gringotts. La vieille Sorcière s'y rendait très régulièrement pour traiter avec les Gobelins concernant les affaires de sa famille. Les Sorciers qui avaient l'habitude de la voir ne notèrent donc pas un comportement inhabituel. Elle fut rapidement introduite dans une salle de réunion loin d'être vide.

Amelia Bones était celle qui l'avait invitée. Cependant, elle portait sur ses robes de travail les armoiries de sa famille, ce qui présageait que ce qui les avait amenées ici était très sérieux.

Face à elle, Augusta reconnut Mickaël Lawrence, avocat émérite qui avait bataillé de très nombreuses années pour que la fortune des Potter ne soit pas touchée. La matriarche avait entendu de sombres rumeurs après la mort de Lily et James Potter disant que certains membres hauts placés dans le gouvernement et peu scrupuleux avaient tenté de se remplir les poches pendant que Dumbledore certifiait que leur héritier était en sécurité et sans la présence d'esprit de cet homme, elle était certaine que le nouveau lord Potter aurait été à la tête de beaucoup moins de biens.

En parlant de ce dernier …

Augusta n'aurait jamais cru voir autour de cette table Harry Potter. Ce dernier ne se mêlait guère à la société Sang Pur et quand il était invité, c'était uniquement quand il l'était en tant qu'Harry Potter mais jamais en tant que lord Potter. Certains chuchotaient que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réclamé son titre et même la matriarche était dans le doute puisqu'il ne portait la bague symbolisant son titre.

Elle salua tout le monde et Amelia décida de commencer toute de suite.

-Monsieur Potter, nous sommes tous là, alors nous vous écoutons, déclara Amelia.

-Comme je l'ai dit à la directrice Bones il y a quelques jours, je souhaite me séparer de ma femme, annonça Harry.

-Pourquoi l'avoir épousé en premier lieu ? demanda Augusta. Ce n'est pas le meilleur choix que vous auriez pu faire.

-La directrice Bones me l'a également fait remarquer, sourit Harry. Seulement, à l'époque, Ginny certifiait qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Elle a profité de mon désir de paternité pour obtenir le mariage.

-Votre aîné n'a que cinq ans, souligna Amelia. Comment est-ce possible, alors que vous êtes mariés depuis sept ?

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de son accident peu après notre mariage ? demanda Harry

-Celui de Quiddicht ? se rappela Augusta. Neville m'en a parlé. Il disait qu'elle avait beau être professionnelle, elle n'avait jamais réussi une Feinte de Wronski et ce n'était pas ce jour-là qu'elle allait réussir. A raison, d'ailleurs. Mais ses blessures n'étaient pas si graves, si ?

-Elle a perdu le bébé, répondit Harry. Et le traumatisme lui aurait fait perdre l'envie de jouer.

-Des rumeurs courent qu'elle se serait fait virée quelques jours avant, après que des plaintes pour harcèlement se soient révélées avérées, fit remarquer Mickaël.

-Ce n'est pas arrivé jusqu'à nous mais j'en ai également entendu parler, confirma Amelia. Et puis, de toute façon, cette jeune fille n'était pas si douée sur un balai.

-Balai sur lequel n'aurait jamais dû monter en se sachant enceinte, nota Augusta. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez dû l'épouser mais après la mort de l'enfant, pourquoi ne pas avoir tout annulé ?

-A cause de ceci, fit Harry alors que Mickaël sortait deux copies du contrat de mariage et les tendait aux deux Sorcières.

Elles lurent le contrat très attentivement et dans leurs yeux se disputaient l'indignation et l'incrédulité.

-Molly Prewett ? demanda confirmation Amelia

-Molly Prewett, confirma Augusta.

-Aurions-nous raté quelque chose? demanda Harry, intrigué

-Pas vraiment, soupira Amelia. Je vous ai déjà dit quelle était la réputation de la famille Prewett. Cela va dans la continuité. Ce contrat a clairement la patte de cette Sorcière.

-Ce contrat permet beaucoup de choses à la petite Weasley, constata Augusta.

-Si j'ai bien compris, on peut en conclure grossièrement qu'elle serait une Potter de sang, résuma Harry.

-Mais elle ne l'est pas, nota Amelia. Elle n'est même pas lady Potter. Pourquoi ?

-Peu après la Bataille Finale, je suis allé voir les Gobelins, répondit Harry. Ils ont compris que je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait pour reprendre sereinement la tête de ma famille et ils ont accepté que je refuse d'user de mon titre pour le moment. Encore aujourd'hui, je reçois des cours d'économie de leur part.

-J'ai eu le temps d'étudier attentivement ce contrat, fit Mickaël. Il désigne clairement que la personne concernée par le contrat est lord Harry Potter. Or, il n'a pas encore totalement réclamé son titre. Ce qui l'a sauvé, en quelques sortes.

-Vous avez fait en sorte de limiter ses droits sur le patrimoine des Potter, comprit Augusta.

Harry hocha de la tête.

-Vous voulez donc vous séparer de votre femme, revint Augusta. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

-Parce que je compte demander le divorce, annonça Harry.

-Ce n'est pas une coutume Sang Pur, constata Augusta en fronçant des sourcils.

-C'est un moyen plutôt utilisé par les Nés Moldus et les Sang Mêlés, ajouta Amelia.

-Le contrat interdit à mon client de répudier sa femme, expliqua Mickaël. Et d'après les interviews et ses propres souvenirs, il est clair que le mariage est très loin de s'être fait devant la Magie, ce qui rend plus facile d'opter sur cette solution.

Augusta regarda longuement Harry avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Vous voulez vous venger, comprit Augusta.

Le sourire du brun la convainquit de continuer.

-Le fait que vous ne preniez pas position sur certains points s'explique maintenant, fit Augusta. Vous vouliez ne pas paraître concerné pour le moment où vous enfoncerez votre femme et vous lui ferez tout perdre.

-Vous n'êtes pas le gentil Gryffindor que tout le monde croit, nota Amelia.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été, gronda doucement Harry. J'ai simplement endossé le rôle que m'avait donné le monde Sorcier. Je me suis toujours promis que dès que Voldemort sera définitivement plus de ce monde, je ne laisserai plus personne me manipuler. Mais mon manque de connaissance sur le monde Sorcier ainsi que mon désir de paternité ont joué brièvement contre moi. Et beaucoup vont s'en mordre les doigts.

-Il est temps, fit Augusta. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

-Comme Ginny adore avoir de la publicité, je vis lui en donner, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Seulement, je tiens à ce que les décisions que j'ai prises soient conformes aux lois Sang Pur. Au cas où on voudrait m'attaquer dessus.

-Bonne chose que vous y pensiez, félicita Augusta.

-Maître, si vous voulez bien … fit Harry.

Avec un sourire, Mickaël tendit au deux Sorcières une liste de tout ce qu'Harry et lui avaient entrepris pour empêcher la mainmise des Prewett sur les Potter. Pendant la lecture, Harry fit venir un service de thé et les servit tous.

-Il y a quelque chose de perturbant dans le fait que vos enfants portent les noms de personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour vous sauver, nota Amelia.

Harry ne put retenir une grimace. Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Georges et Mickaël lui avaient fait la même remarque, notamment après que les premiers aient reçu les premiers faire-part envoyés par Molly. Harry avait toujours voulu leur rendre hommage mais pas comme ça, ce qu'il leur avait expliqué. Mais si même des personnes qui n'étaient pas de la famille le remarquaient, c'était que le choix de Ginny était loin d'être frappé de bon sens.

-Il n'y a que Molly, Ginny et Ron qui les appellent James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna, avoua Harry.

-Ils sont également connus sous ces noms, rappela Amelia.

-Officiellement, ce ne sont pas leurs noms, corrigea Harry. Quand j'ai appris que Molly s'était permis de déclarer MES enfants, j'ai rectifié le tir. A chaque fois.

Augusta nota que le calme du jeune homme n'était qu'une façade et que l'attitude des Prewett l'énervait bel et bien. C'était un soulagement de voir qu'il n'était pas aveugle sur le fait qu'ils piétinaient allègrement le jeune homme, ce qu'il était et ce qu'il représentait.

-Peut-elle réclamer quoi que ce soit en cas de divorce ? demanda Augusta

-Techniquement, non, répondit Mickaël en consultant ses notes. Comme ce n'est pas spécifié dans le contrat, le couple est placé par défaut sous la séparation des biens.

-Mais elle réclame le titre de lady Potter, nota Amelia. Cela ne change-t-il pas la donne ?

-Non, assura Mickaël. Parce qu'elle le réclame à lord Potter. Or, pour l'instant, il n'y a que l'héritier Potter. Et même si elle était devenue lady Potter, il aurait fallu que monsieur Potter ici présent lui accorde les droits inhérents. Ce n'est pas obligatoire.

-Mais elle va vouloir une part du gâteau que représente le patrimoine Potter, déclara Harry. Une très grosse part.

-Vous êtes connu pour ne pas rechercher l'attention, rappela Augusta. Est-ce qu'elle ne voudra pas jouer dessus en pensant que vous allez préférer la payer plutôt que de l'affronter dans un procès retentissant ?

-Sauf que je veux ce procès, sourit Harry.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, mettant en place les derniers points pour déclencher la catastrophe. Mais alors que l'entretien se terminait, Harry décida de demander un dernier conseil.

-Je voudrais vous demander votre avis sur ceci, fit Harry en tendant le contrat de mariage d'Hermione à Augusta.

Il vit les yeux de la matriarche flamboyer à la lecture.

-Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas Ronald qui vous l'a donné, certifia Augusta. Qui ?

-Hermione a copié sa copie, révéla Harry. Rien ne lui interdisait de la consulter et encore moins de s'en faire une copie, contrairement à l'original.

-C'est une négation de l'existence de cette jeune femme, constata Augusta en tendant le contrat à Amelia. Malheureusement, ce contrat sera plus délicat à contester et à casser.

-Sauf si on arrive à prouver que Molly a trompé mademoiselle Granger, réfléchit Amelia. Chose qu'on devrait prouver clairement pour monsieur Potter. Et le reste sera contesté dans la foulée.

-Est-elle au courant de votre démarche ? demanda Mickaël

-Non, répondit Harry. Je n'aurais jamais connu sa situation sans un concours de circonstances.

Augusta fit une copie du contrat d'Hermione.

-Je vais étudier cela plus en détail, annonça Augusta.

-Il est temps de nous quitter, fit Amelia. Nous nous contacterons par courrier.

-Avant que je n'oublie, fit Harry. Scrigmeour m'a dit que lady Prewett mettait de plus en plus souvent son nez dans le ministère, notamment pour me coller son fils dans les pattes. Faites attention.

-Ce n'est pas cette parvenue qui va nous piéger, gronda Augusta.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde rentra chez soi.

§§§§§

-Effectivement, c'est un problème, constata Hermione en savourant sa tasse de thé.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert son secret, Harry et Hermione étaient redevenus aussi proches qu'à l'école. Ils avaient réussi à redéfinir leur amitié, plus mature mais malheureusement bien moins idéaliste. Pour lui permettre de s'échapper de cette maison qui était plus une prison, Harry invitait Hermione, Rose et Hugo tous les deux ou trois jours chez lui. Ayant réussi à négocier ses horaires, le brun revenait tous les soirs vers dix-sept heures, heure à laquelle Hermione arrivait. Les deux familles, majorée d'Elisabeth, se retrouvaient jusqu'à vingt heures environ, où la brune partait pour coucher ses enfants. Les deux bruns s'étaient raconté ce qu'ils avaient manqué dans la vie de l'autre ces dernières années.

Et là, Harry lui racontait ses avancées dans son enquête. Bien entendu, Hermione avait fait un serment magique avant qu'il ne parle.

-Je suis bloqué, soupira Harry. J'ai beau suivre ce crétin qui vend sa merde dans le club, je n'arrive jamais à savoir où il se la procure.

-Il ne la fabrique pas ? proposa Hermione

-Malfoy et le laboratoire du Ministère sont formels, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, assura Harry.

-Malfoy ? s'étonna Hermione

-Il avait déjà fait analyser la drogue avant que je ne sois envoyé, expliqua Harry.

-Logique, fit Hermione. En tant qu'avocat, il doit examiner tous les éléments à sa disposition pour établir une ligne de conduite avantageuse pour son client.

Harry ne put que lui sourire un peu douloureusement. Cela se voyait que le droit était le domaine d'Hermione, rien qu'à sa façon de parler. Apprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas travailler ouvertement tant qu'elle serait l'épouse de Ron avait dû lui mettre un grand coup.

-Est-ce que tu l'as vu vendre de la drogue ? demanda Hermione

-Oui, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs, avec Zabini, on s'occupe des acheteurs qui sont maintenant interdits dans les clubs jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête et fichés dans les autres clubs select de la capitale. Sans oublier qu'on détruit leur dose sous leurs yeux.

-Une bonne chose, acquiesça Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne leur tends pas un piège ?

-Comment ? demanda Harry. Les soirées sont les meilleurs endroits pour vendre de la drogue. Et je ne peux pas passer pour un client.

-Attends … fit Hermione en prenant une feuille et un stylo.

Elle écrivit pendant quelques minutes avant de plier la feuille en deux.

-Donne ça à Malfoy, ordonna Hermione. Je n'ai pas accès à toute la documentation et je voudrais savoir si c'est possible que vous mettiez ça en place. Je préfère qu'il t'explique tout si c'est possible.

-Tu fais confiance à Malfoy ? s'étonna Harry

-Tu sais, en étant femme au foyer, tu as du temps à tuer, encore plus quand tu t'aides de la magie. Quand tu m'as dit que tu travaillais avec lui, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai étudié ses différents procès. Il est bon, il est très bon. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à celui qui gère tes affaires.

-Si tu le dis, haussa des épaules Harry en confiant la feuille à Rani pour qu'il le range.

Juste à temps. La porte claqua et Ginny entra dans toute sa splendeur.

-Harry ! Tu es rentré ? s'étonna faussement Ginny

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Bonsoir Ginny, salua Hermione.

-Ouais, salut, dit distraitement Ginny.

Harry plissa imperceptiblement les yeux. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à la relation entre Hermione et Ron mais encore moins à celle entre Hermione et Ginny ou Molly. Ces dernières années, Harry, Ginny et sa famille ne voyaient les autres membres de la famille Weasley que lors des grandes réunions. Depuis six ans, il avait bien vu que Ginny et Ron n'étaient pas spécialement appréciés par leurs autres frères mais gonflés de leur propre importance, ils n'en tenaient pas compte. Mais Hermione … Tout entier à ses enfants qu'il ne tenait pas à voir traîner dans les pattes de Molly, il avait distraitement noté que la jeune femme était isolée elle aussi avec ses enfants. Et visiblement, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa belle-sœur, Ginny méprisait ouvertement Hermione.

-Où sont les enfants ? demanda Ginny

-Ils sont en train de jouer, répondit Harry.

-J'ai vu Ron, fit Ginny l'air de rien. Il n'allait pas tarder à quitter le travail.

-Je vais y aller, soupira Hermione en se levant. J'aurais juste le temps de laver les enfants et de les coucher.

-Heureusement qu'ils ont mangé, sourit Harry.

-Oui, heureusement, sourit Hermione en montant à l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? siffla Ginny

-Je l'ai invitée à prendre le thé et pour que les enfants voient leurs cousins, répondit calmement Harry.

-Pourquoi ? fit Ginny

-Parce que c'est mon amie, gronda Harry.

-Drôle d'amie si ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle vient ici alors qu'elle ne fait rien de la journée, critiqua Ginny.

-Je ne suis pas chez Hermione, rappela Harry. Et toi non plus, que je sache.

-Ron me dit toujours qu'elle ne sait même pas tenir une maison, ricana Ginny en s'éloignant vers ses appartements.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand on était blessé de la tête aux pieds avec l'impossibilité de bouger correctement, sans compter les enfants dont il faut s'occuper, la priorité n'est pas vraiment l'entretien de la maison. Et si le roux comparait Hermione à sa mère, pour avoir passé des années à nettoyer la maison des Dursley, la matrone rousse elle-même ne savait pas tenir une maison.

-Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, murmura Hermione.

Harry la vit revenir dans la cuisine avec Rose, trois ans, et Hugo, un an.

-Tu as tout entendu, se désola Harry en lançant discrètement un sort de Silence autour d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Hermione en essuyant ses yeux.

-Sois forte, Hermione, chuchota Harry. Pour tes enfants, redeviens l'Hermione Granger qui a combattu à mes côtés.

-D'accord, sourit Hermione. Bonne soirée, Harry.

-Toi aussi, Hermione, fit Harry en les raccompagnant à la porte.

-Tu me trompes avec Hermione, Harry ? cracha Ginny en entendant la porte claquer

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Harry en fixant Ginny

-Je te demande si tu me trompes avec Hermione ! siffla Ginny

-Tu me demandes si je te trompe avec _ma meilleure amie_ ? siffla Harry à son tour

-Elle vient ici quasiment tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines, déclara Ginny. Je suis en droit de me poser la question !

Harry la trouvait particulièrement gonflée. C'était elle qui se tapait tout ce qui avait un pantalon depuis qu'ils étaient mariés et même avant et c'était lui qu'on accusait d'adultère ?!

-Hermione fait partie de la famille ! rappela sèchement Harry. Aurais-tu oublié qu'elle est la femme de Ron ? Me crois-tu aussi égoïste pour faire ça ?

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? fit Ginny. On ne se parle même plus !

En voyant le regard d'Harry s'enflammer, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait dit une bêtise. Déjà, le brun la surplombait de toute sa hauteur et sa magie s'extériorisait, preuve qu'il perdait vraiment son calme.

-Mes horaires sont fixes, Ginny, déclara doucereusement Harry. Et quand je sais que je vais rentrer tard, je préviens toujours. Est-ce que c'est moi qui rentre à pas d'heures ? Ou qui passe des nuits entières pour mon travail ? Qui préfère parcourir les magasins au lieu de passer du temps avec ma famille ? Et c'est à moi que tu reproches qu'on ne se parle plus ?! Mais il faudrait que tu sois là pour le faire !

-Mais … tenta de protester Ginny.

-Est-ce que j'ai tort ? cingla Harry

L'absence de regrets dans l'attitude de Ginny lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Pour elle, ce qu'elle faisait était tout à fait normal.

-Tu m'accuses sur des soupçons infondés et tu te plains qu'on ne se parle plus alors que c'est à cause de toi si c'est le cas ! résuma en sifflant Harry

Ginny se rebiffa.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je suis ta femme ! rugit Ginny

-SILENCE ! tonna Harry. JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE !

La rousse le fusilla du regard avant remonter dans sa chambre en tapant violemment le sol et en redescendant habillée de pied en cape pour claquer fortement la porte.

-Tu t'es disputé très fort, papa ? demanda Nick

En entendant la voix de son fils, la magie d'Harry se calma totalement et il le prit tendrement dans ses bras avec son frère Alex. Quelques pas derrière eu, Elisabeth tenait Léa, visiblement inquiète.

-Il arrive que les grands se crient très fort dessus, dit doucement Harry. Ce soir, c'était le cas.

Harry soupira lourdement, terminant de se calmer.

-Tu peux rentrer, Elisabeth, conseilla Harry. Je vais aller les coucher et en faire de même.

-Vous êtes sûr, monsieur Potter ? demanda Elisabeth

-Oui, certain, sourit Harry. Ça couvait depuis un moment et ça devait sortir. Désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Elisabeth.

Tous les deux montèrent coucher les enfants puis la jeune fille quitta Family Heart. Quand la porte se referma définitivement pour la nuit, Harry comprit qu'il ne dormirait pas et trompa son insomnie dans les livres de comptes de la famille Potter.

§§§§§

Pansy se rendit dans le Ministère. Elle avait longuement discuté avec Ginny et elle avait compris que Draco ne cherchait pas une Sorcière qui lui courrait après mais une femme forte. A son corps défendant, elle devait avouer qu'Astoria était loin de se faire marcher sur les pieds, ce qui avait dû émoustiller le blond.

Donc, il fallait qu'elle change radicalement. Et en quelques semaines, ça avait été dur.

Toujours sur les conseils de Ginny, elle avait changé sa garde-robe. Son style n'était pas coordonné et la rousse lui avait donné quelques adresses et elle était passé à un style plus mature, censé attirer l'aristocrate, et malheureusement pour Pansy, ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, plus vulgaire, à l'image de Ginny.

Et l'ancienne Slytherin s'était cherché du travail, pour paraître indépendante. Etant rentière, elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'intérêt d'une telle démarche, ayant toujours été certaine qu'elle allait épouser Draco, qui était plus que riche. Mais ses résultats aux ASPIC n'étaient pas suffisants pour prétendre à des postes à responsabilités. Ça la faisait rager.

Sa dernière solution était de se faire engager au ministère. Pas beaucoup de personne s'y présentait car sa position pendant la guerre jouait en sa défaveur. Un peu à contrecœur, elle avait envoyé une lettre de motivation, mettant surtout en avant son réseau de connaissances Sang Pur dont pourrait bénéficier ses futurs employeurs. Elle avait reçu une réponse, lui demandant de se présenter à la date et l'heure communiquée.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson, salua le secrétaire. Le directeur vous attend.

Pansy ne daigna même pas le remercier et alla dans la direction indiquée. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un bureau et tomba sur la personne qu'elle devait voir.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson, bienvenue, sourit le Sorcier. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

La jeune femme ne se doutait pas qu'en envoyant sa lettre de motivation, elle allait attirer l'attention du directeur de la Coopération Internationale, Hans McGregor.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous recevoir, surtout que les rumeurs vous disaient en train de vous préparer pour votre prochain mariage avec lord Malfoy.

Pansy faillit ne pas cacher son étonnement. Oui, elle avait fait courir le bruit qu'elle serait la prochaine lady Malfoy mais elle ne pouvait croire qu'en si haut lieu, on ait pu prêter foi à des informations dont la provenance était aussi douteuse !

-Je me suis rendue compte que je ne souhaitais pas dans l'avenir me tourner les pouces, avoua faussement Pansy.

-Et c'est tout à votre honneur, félicita Hans. Que recherchez-vous exactement ?

-Je n'ai rien de précis en tête, hésita Pansy.

-Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas travaillé depuis l'obtention de votre diplôme, fit Hans. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui, répondit Pansy.

-Eh bien, il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer, sourit Hans.

Le directeur consulta ses dossiers brièvement.

-Je vois que vous avez fait vos études en même temps que notre célébrité Harry Potter, constata Hans. Mais pas dans la même maison.

-Je suis une Slytherin, déclara fièrement Pansy.

-Je n'ai rien contre ça, tempéra Hans. Je pense même que c'est un atout. Et c'est ce que je recherche chez mes collaborateurs.

Pansy sentit son intérêt piqué.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Pansy, l'air de rien

-J'ai un poste qui pourrait vous convenir, sourit Hans. Vous êtes jeune, assez jolie, et cerise sur le gâteau, vous avez un cerveau, ce qu'a la majorité des Slytherin. Il me reste juste à savoir si vous êtes intéressée par ma proposition et je vous engage.

-Il me faut y réfléchir, minauda Pansy.

-Ne faites pas votre timide, sourit Hans. Je vois que cet emploi vous intéresse. Ne résistez pas. Ce poste est fait pour vous.

Pansy ne voulait pas hésiter. Elle voulait être plus intéressante aux yeux de Draco. Et la Coopération Internationale allait attirer le blond dans ses filets.

-J'accepte, sourit Pansy.

-Merveilleux ! s'exclama Hans. Pour fêter ça, je vous invite à dîner et on en profitera pour discuter des détails et signer votre contrat. Surtout, faites-vous encore plus sublime que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

-Soyez-en sûr, sourit Pansy. Bonne journée, monsieur McGregor.

-A vous aussi, mademoiselle Parkinson, répondit Hans.

La Sorcière sortit de son bureau et le directeur se carra plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Franchement, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce que je dois faire avec elle, déclara Hans d'une voix froide. Elle n'est même pas assez jolie à baiser !

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'installa sur les genoux du Sorcier en remontant sa robe jusqu'à un niveau indécent, presqu'à en voir les sous-vêtements inexistants.

-Parkinson connait Malfoy, souffla Ginny Weasley en l'embrassant. Elle en est complètement dingue. Elle va nous fournir les informations dont on a besoin pour faire tomber cette blonde peroxydée. Son réseau de connaissances te pose problème, non ?

-Si, soupira Hans en passant ses mains sans pudeur sous sa robe. Ce connard ne donne une réputation exécrable dans les autres pays. Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?

-Je ne l'aime pas, déclara Ginny en ôtant le haut de sa robe. Et il me regarde toujours de haut quand il me voit. Il a besoin de redescendre de son piédestal.

Hans l'embrassa violemment à pleine bouche.

-Ça m'excite, ce plan pour le faire tomber, ricana Hans. Et toi, encore plus.

-Prouve-le moi alors, susurra Ginny.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Hans en couchant la rousse sur le bureau.

§§§§§

Mickaël était fébrile. Le grand jour était arrivé. Il navigua dans la foule qui peinait à quitter le Ministère et se dirigea vers les bureaux des juges. La plupart était encore présents mais n'allaient pas tarder à partir à leur tour. Mais heureusement, celui qu'il voulait voir était encore là.

-Me Lawrence, salua le juge. Il est bien tard pour une visite de courtoisie.

-Je ne serais pas long, juge Mathis, sourit Mickaël. Je viens déposer une demande de divorce.

-Il est vrai que depuis quelques années, vous avez étendu vos activités, sourit le juge. Alors, qui sont les deux adversaires du jour ?

Mickaël sourit intérieurement, se délectant par avance de l'air choqué qu'allait afficher le juge à l'annonce des protagonistes.

-Harry Potter contre Ginny Weasley, votre Honneur.


	7. The show must go on

DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.

* * *

 ** _The show must go on_**

-Mademoiselle Weasley, pourquoi votre mari demande le divorce ?

-Mademoiselle Weasley, est-ce vrai que vous ne vivez plus au domicile conjugal ?

-Mademoiselle Weasley …

La rousse joua littéralement des coudes pour atteindre la salle d'audience. Elle ne savait pas comment mais ses collègues avaient appris la demande d'Harry et ils ne cessaient de la harceler pour en savoir plus. Si elle était réellement objective, elle aurait compris que sa manie de toujours étaler son bonheur avec le Héros du monde Sorcier avait fait en sorte que les paparazzis soient toujours à l'affût de tout ce qui la concernait. Pourtant, quand elle-même avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait tout fait pour tout cacher.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Cela faisait une semaine que Ginny et Harry s'étaient disputés suite à la venue d'Hermione. La rousse n'avait pas jugé utile de prévenir qu'elle ne comptait pas rentrer et avait décidé de s'installer dans un palace de luxe. Et surtout, pour se détendre, avait immédiatement fait venir l'un de ses amants. Durant cette semaine, elle avait continué sa vie comme si elle n'avait pas quitté le domicile conjugal. Mais une semaine plus tard, la réception du palace envoya une chouette à Ginny pour lui dire qu'une personne l'attendait en bas. Curieuse, Ginny descendit._

 _-Ginny Prewett Weasley ? fit un Sorcier_

 _-C'est moi, sourit Ginny, charmeuse._

 _-Je dois vous remettre cette lettre en main propre, annonça le Sorcier._

 _-Merci, fit Ginny. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez monter avec moi le temps que je la lise, surtout si vous attendez une réponse._

 _-C'est très aimable à vous mais non, refusa le Sorcier._

 _-Vous manquez quelque chose, assura Ginny en ouvrant la lettre._

 _Mais elle se figea._

 _-Mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta le réceptionniste. Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _-Est-ce que c'est une blague ? demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche_

 _-Non, mademoiselle Weasley, répondit le Sorcier qui lui avait remis la lettre. Ceci est tout à fait officiel. Le ministère est déjà avisé que vous avez pris connaissance de ce courrier. Dès à présent, vous êtes obligée de vous présenter à la convocation. Bonne journée, mademoiselle Weasley._

 _Et le Sorcier s'en alla, laissant la rousse prendre conscience que sa vie allait prendre un tournant radical._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Le réceptionniste avait sûrement vendu la mèche puisque dès le lendemain, tout le monde avait commencé à la harceler. Elle avait dû quitter le palace et avait voulu retourner chez Harry mais elle avait découvert que la maison était totalement vide. Les affaires de son mari et de ses trois enfants avaient totalement disparu, de même que tous les meubles dont Harry s'était porté acquéreur. En fait, il ne restait que ses vêtements, même les meubles de sa chambre avaient disparu. Ivre de rage, elle avait tout emballé et avait décidé de retourner dans son petit appartement qu'elle avait acheté pour vivre avant qu'elle ne se marie. Comme il ne faisait à peine une trentaine de mètre carrés, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle allait très vite être à l'étroit. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout le monde savait où se trouvait le Burrow donc il était hors de question qu'elle retourne vivre chez ses parents. Quant aux différentes demeures des Potter, Ginny n'y avait jamais eu accès, même en étant la mère des enfants Potter, puisque l'héritier était Harry. Grâce à ses contacts en tant que journaliste, elle avait une liste impressionnante d'avocats qu'elle pouvait engager pour qu'ils défendent ses intérêts dans ce divorce qui se promettait houleux. Mais contre toute attente, personne n'accepta. Elle se savait célèbre donc elle ne pouvait pas croire que les avocats cracheraient sur l'affaire qui les propulserait sur le devant de la scène. Mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas se trouver _contre_ Harry Potter. Outre le fait qu'il soit le Sauveur du monde Sorcier, il était également l'un des plus puissants Sorciers du siècle, aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore ou même le controversé Tom Riddle, mieux connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Ils sentaient que l'affaire serait très dure à défendre, rien qu'en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé lorsque son premier né avait été blessé par la foule. La rousse avait dû appeler tous les avocats du pays avant d'en trouver un qui accepte. Ce dernier avait dû être enthousiaste puisqu'elle avait appris que son père avait eu un différend avec la famille Potter. Le Sorcier avait tout perdu et son fils devait en avoir conçu une rancune tenace. Yann Leroy voudrait sûrement manger du Potter et il avait dû être content que Ginny le lui offre sur un plateau.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'attendait dans la salle d'audience.

-Madame Potter, sourit Yann.

-Maître Leroy, sourit Ginny.

-Vous avez eu du mal à arriver, je constate, fit Yann.

-Je me rends compte qu'être de l'autre côté de la barrière n'est pas vraiment fun, grommela Ginny en prenant place.

Yann se retint de commenter. En prenant cette affaire, il avait fait une enquête préalable sur sa cliente. Ses méthodes d'investigations étaient assez décriées par la plupart de ses collègues et il semblait bien que son mariage lui soit monté à la tête … à moins qu'elle ait toujours été aussi condescendante avec les gens qu'elle côtoyait. Plus d'une fois, il avait été sur le point de lui coller une gifle, chose qui avait dû lui manquer durant son enfance. Elle pensait qu'il voulait se venger des Potter ! Oui, son père avait été ruiné par les Potter mais de là à croire qu'il voulait se venger d'eux ! Non merci, s'il avait accepté cette affaire, c'était pour le challenge. Il allait quand même affronter Mickaël Lawrence, l'un des plus prestigieux avocats de Grande Bretagne.

-Où est Harry ? demanda Ginny

-Monsieur Potter n'est pas encore arrivé, répondit Yann.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Ginny en désignant l'avocat de la partie adverse

-Maître Lawrence, l'un des plus grands avocats du pays, répondit distraitement Yann.

-Eh ben, il ne se refuse rien, siffla Ginny.

-En même temps, on parle de l'héritier Potter, fit remarquer Yann. Il n'allait pas prendre n'importe qui !

Ginny se renfrogna. Elle-même n'avait pas pu engager le meilleur mais Harry pouvait se le permettre.

Soudain, la foule à l'extérieur de la salle explosa en hurlements et la minute suivante, Harry Potter entra dans la pièce, une aura impressionnante autour de lui. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil du côté de Ginny et prit place aux côtés de son avocat qui se pencha immédiatement vers lui.

-Alors ? demanda Harry après avoir lancé une bulle de Silence autour d'eux

-Yann Leroy, assez bon dans sa partie, révéla Mickaël. Ça sera stimulant.

-Est-ce qu'il réussira à obtenir plus pour elle ? demanda Harry

-Je ne crois pas, fit Mickaël. S'il peut avoir des résultats à l'amiable, ce serait un plus.

-Je vous laisse tenter d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui, sourit Harry.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, où sont vos enfants ? demanda Mickaël

-Avec Andromeda Tonks, répondit Harry. Je ne voulais pas embêter Hermione.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, fit Mickaël, lady Longbottom m'a fait savoir qu'elle pouvait utiliser des raisons médicales pour quitter sa maison.

-Ça mérite qu'on s'arrête dessus, concéda Harry.

-Ça commence, prévint Mickaël.

Harry annula sa bulle et se leva en même temps que toute la salle.

§§§§§

-Bonsoir Potter, salua Draco.

-Malfoy, répondit Harry. Zabini. Est-ce que vous avez pu étudier cette idée ?

-Avoue-le, c'est de Granger, non ? demanda Draco

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Harry, sincèrement intrigué

-Tu es une personne assez directe, avoua Draco. Tu n'aimes pas les faux-semblants. Alors que Granger … Elle s'était enfermée dans ses lectures scolaires mais maintenant qu'elle est devenue adulte, je pense qu'elle doit voir le monde autrement et savoir l'utiliser à son avantage.

-Tu veux qu'elle pense comme une Slytherin ? devina Harry. Quelqu'un de très rusée ?

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là, corrigea Draco. Disons qu'elle sait utiliser la loi à son avantage sans même s'approcher des limites. Contrairement à moi qui flirte allègrement avec elles.

-Je vois, fit Harry. Alors ?

-C'est une bonne idée, concéda Draco. Mais ça sera un travail de longue haleine. Se faire passer pour un client régulier peut prendre des mois.

-Sauf si nous supprimons une bonne partie de ses autres clients, rappela Harry, qui avait eu le temps de se faire expliquer le plan par Hermione en attendant que Draco ne donne sa réponse. Et j'aurais besoin d'un collègue.

Blaise et Draco se tendirent.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise

-Si je suis sous couverture, quelqu'un devra continuer à détruire les doses qu'il vend, répondit Harry. Je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois.

-Et qui tu proposes ? demanda Draco

-Il y a un hic, soupira lourdement Harry. Tous les Aurors sont sur d'autres affaires. Sauf un. Ron.

-HORS DE QUESTION ! grondèrent les deux Sorciers

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour moi aussi il n'est pas une option, fit Harry. Mais si je ne veux pas de lui, il va falloir que j'attende. Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, ils se turent un moment.

-Je voudrais savoir … fit Draco. Ton divorce se trouve dans tous les journaux. Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait en sorte de rester plus discret ?

-Essentiellement à cause de Ginny, répondit Harry. Si j'avais demandé un divorce à l'amiable, le jour même où tout serait effectif, j'aurais trouvé dans ces feuilles de chou une histoire dont elle serait l'héroïne. Et elle est loin d'avoir le beau rôle.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui courent depuis longtemps sur elle, hésita Blaise.

-Comme quoi elle me tromperait depuis des années ? sourit douloureusement Harry. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai ouvert les yeux depuis un moment déjà. Mais je devais attendre avant de me débarrasser d'elle.

-Est-ce que le fait que tous les médias couvrent ton divorce va t'aider à garder les enfants ? nota Draco

-Oui, sourit Harry. Je refuse que Ginny en ait la garde, même partielle. Un procès discret lui permettrait de gagner la sympathie du Sorcier moyen alors que là, tout le monde saura qu'elle est une mère indigne.

-Tu lui en veux vraiment, constata Blaise.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Elle a voulu jouer avec moi, elle va perdre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ne sait pas ? murmura Draco

-Beaucoup de choses, répondit malicieusement Harry. Beaucoup de choses.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda Draco. Je veux dire, à l'ouverture.

-Elle a appris les raisons pour lesquelles je demandais le divorce, répondit Harry.

-Incompatibilité de personnalités, se souvint Blaise. C'est un peu vague et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est en train d'hurler.

-Parce que je demande à lui rendre sa liberté, répondit Harry. En clair, elle ne soit plus une Potter.

-Plus d'accès à tes coffres, donc, sourit Draco. Vu son train de vie, elle va s'y accrocher.

-Et je veux voir jusqu'où elle veut aller pour ça, fit Harry.

-Tes enfants, comprit Draco. Tu veux savoir si elle tient ou pas à ses enfants.

-MES enfants, gronda Harry. Elle a uniquement servi à les mettre au monde.

Comprenant que le sujet devenait sensible, les anciens Slytherin décidèrent de laisser tomber. Il faut dire qu'ils voulaient avoir la surprise aussi.

§§§§§

 _Raisons médicales_ , songea Hermione.

Rani, l'Elfe de maison principal d'Harry, lui avait transmis la réponse possible pour qu'elle puisse quitter son domicile abusif. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour protéger ses enfants. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle arrivait à les éduquer comme elle l'entendait mais si Rose et Hugo devaient vivre chez Molly … C'était tout simplement impossible. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'enfuir sans ses enfants.

La découverte d'Harry concernant sa vie réelle lui avait donné un nouveau coup de fouet. Oui, elle le faisait que survivre pour ses enfants mais le brun avait ravivé l'espoir en Hermione et surtout, son esprit de combativité. Même si elle ne pouvait pas se rebeller ouvertement contre Ron et sa famille, elle avait depuis longtemps appris à rendre la vie dure à son « cher » mari.

Hermione avait laissé éclater sa joie quand les journaux avaient annoncé le divorce en cours entre Ginny et Harry. Bien entendu, son meilleur ami l'avait déjà prévenu de sa démarche la veille et elle avait attendu que Ron soit parti travailler avant de se laisser aller. Mais elle était heureuse qu'Harry décide de reprendre le reste de sa vie en main. Et elle savait que dès qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait – et elle savait qu'il réussirait haut la main – elle devrait se préparer pour son propre combat.

Les prochaines semaines allaient être très dures, elle en était consciente. Le soir de la publication, Ron n'avait pas attendu que les enfants soient couchés pour la battre comme plâtre. Rose et Hugo avaient bien vu que leur maman avait très mal et avaient été très sages. La brune savait que tout au long du procès, Ron allait se défouler sur elle. Depuis dix jours, il ne s'en passait pas un seul sans qu'elle ne soit le réceptacle de la colère de son mari. Malheureusement, elle en venait à craindre pour la sécurité de ses enfants. Avec l'autorisation d'Harry, elle avait pris contact par le biais de Rani avec Fleur et Bill et leur avait demandé s'il était possible de créer des Portkey internationaux pour que Rose et Hugo puissent trouver refuge chez eux si la situation dégénérait. Fleur avait été intriguée qu'elle le leur demande alors qu'Harry aurait pu s'en charger avec plaisir mais Hermione lui avait répondu que cela pourrait jouer en la défaveur du brun si Ron l'accusait d'avoir enlevé ses enfants, n'étant qu'un membre par alliance des Prewett Weasley. Chose qu'il se garderait de faire avec l'aîné des Weasley. Le couple installé en France avait accepté ainsi que de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit de cette procédure.

La porte claqua violemment et Hermione se tendit. Ron n'était pas censé rentrer avant trois bonnes heures mais il lui arrivait très souvent de partir du Bureau des Aurors sans prévenir qui que ce soit pour aller s'enivrer dans un bar quelconque … ou bien revenir à la maison pour la rouer de coups voire, si la journée avait été particulièrement mauvaise, la violer.

-Hermione, te voilà, fit une voix connue.

La brune se retourna en cachant soigneusement la crainte et la rage qui gonflaient en elle.

Qu'est-ce que Molly foutait chez elle ?

§§§§§

Rufus Scrigmeour soupira lourdement alors que la porte se refermait.

Harry Potter avait eu l'obligeance de le prévenir la veille de l'audience de ses projets et ils avaient pu discuter ensemble des conséquences que la procédure juridique aurait sur son travail. Heureusement que l'enquête dans les clubs de Zabini lui prenait tout son temps et qu'il ne revenait que très rarement au ministère, sinon, même le Bureau des Aurors aurait été pris d'assaut. D'ailleurs, dès que l'Auror avait quitté les lieux, il avait élevé de nombreuses barrières pour repousser les journalistes fouineurs, barrières qu'il avait dû baisser sur la « suggestion » de certains membres bien-pensants du ministère. Le lendemain matin, il avait convoqué tous les Aurors et leur avait rappelé qu'il leur était interdit de répondre aux journalistes. La plupart le savait, ayant appris à la dure que ces derniers ne faisaient que déformer leurs propos pour faire augmenter leur audience, mais certains, notamment les plus jeunes, se faisaient avoir une fois, sûrement pas deux et encore moins trois fois.

Certains jeunes … et certains irréductibles.

L'un de ses Aurors, Jonas, venait de l'avertir qu'il avait vu l'un de ses collègues avec l'une des journalistes les plus virulentes et ils ne cachaient pas le sujet de leur conversation. Cet Auror descendait en flamme le Bureau, se permettant de dévoiler des éléments d'enquêtes encore en cours. Jonas comme Rufus concédaient qu'on pouvait critiquer l'institution qui les employait, étant les plus à même de voir les dysfonctionnements, mais avec des personnes qui étaient dans la même situation et qui étaient plus à même de comprendre leur point de vue. Mais ce que cet Auror racontait n'était que malveillance et diffamation. Sans compter ce qu'il inventait pour se faire mousser.

Le directeur soupira. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le corps des Aurors, Ronald Weasley n'était qu'une déception, alors que ses autres frères étaient tous tellement brillants dans leurs domaines. Ses états de service n'étaient guère glorieux, sans compter son caractère épouvantable et ses manières déplorables. Il n'y avait bien que son meilleur ami Harry Potter pour le supporter mais depuis le jour où le brun l'avait envoyé bouler, ce dernier ne mettait plus les pieds au Bureau, et quand il y était, il ignorait purement et simplement le roux. Ledit roux était depuis invivable – enfin, plus que d'habitude – et il émanait de tous ses collègues de nombreuses plaintes. Rufus avait bien songé à le renvoyer mais les soutiens de lady Prewett, la mère de Ronald, étaient nombreux et il risquait de perdre sa place, sans compter qu'on tenterait de se venger sur ses hommes.

Mais Harry Potter lui avait apporté sans le vouloir la solution à ce problème. Le procès qu'il menait contre sa femme amenait sur le devant de la scène toute la famille, dont Ronald. Rufus était tenté de demander à Harry un petit coup de pouce pour prouver l'étendue de l'incompétence du roux. Car il ne se leurrait pas, s'il le gardait, tout le Bureau se retournerait contre lui, même s'il était un bon patron.

Ce que Jonas venait de lui rapporter n'était qu'une autre preuve de l'incompétence de Ronald Weasley mais aussi et surtout de son mépris de l'autorité. Malgré son interdiction formelle, il ne s'était pas gêné pour parler de son travail à la vue et à l'ouïe de tous, surtout à sa sœur Ginny Weasley, au cœur de l'affaire de l'année l'opposant à son mari, Harry Potter. Une mise à pied ne lui servirait à rien et il l'avait retiré du terrain depuis un moment déjà. Par contre, il serait bien qu'il réapprenne les bases … En le présentant bien, il ne rechignerait même pas.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, il quitta son bureau et se rendit vers les cheminées publiques pour qu'on ne puisse pas savoir où il se rendait.

-Bonjour Rufus, sourit Quinn Collins. Il me semblait que tu avais terminé l'école depuis belle lurette, non ?

-Crois-moi, ça me manque, cette époque bénie où on apprenait notre métier d'Auror, soupira Rufus. J'aurais besoin de toi, Quinn.

-Je t'écoute, répondit le directeur de l'école des Aurors.

-J'aurais besoin que tu t'occupes de l'un de mes Aurors … annonça Rufus.

§§§§§

Muriel était impatiente.

Peu après avoir déposé la demande de divorce d'Harry, Mickaël Lawrence, qui avait préalablement demandé audience à lady Weasley, s'était rendu chez Muriel pour lui expliquer en personne ce qui allait se passer. La Sorcière n'avait pas attendu la fin de son discours bien préparé pour envoyer son Elfe de maison avec une lettre urgente à Arthur Weasley pour qu'il vienne immédiatement la rejoindre. Alors que le père de famille se préparait un petit sac pour obéir à son chef de famille, l'Elfe avait eu pour ordre de retirer toute présence d'Arthur du Burrow. En apprenant la nouvelle, Arthur avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Mais la Beuglante qu'Arthur reçut après l'audience les convainquit que le procès allait marquer un tournant pour la famille Weasley. Par le biais de Mickaël, Muriel avait demandé à rencontrer Harry et ce dernier avait accepté, sous condition que toutes les personnes concernées par l'impact que l'affaire aurait sur la famille seraient présentes. Muriel avait accepté, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé de réunion sans le reste de la famille Weasley.

Tout autour d'elle, donc, se trouvaient Arthur, qui habitait chez Muriel depuis que l'affaire avait éclaté, sur ordre de cette dernière, ainsi que ses fils. Bill était là, Fleur Delacour Weasley à l'étage pour s'occuper de Victoire, tout comme Charlie, éternel célibataire, Percy, dont la femme, Penelope Clearwater Weasley, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, tenait compagnie à Fleur à l'étage, et Georges, qui avait pu délaisser son commerce toujours plus prospère. Mais aucune trace de Ron et encore moins de Ginny et de Molly. Muriel n'avait pas estimé leur présence utile et surtout, nécessaire.

Soudain, Muriel se redressa.

-Le voilà, annonça la matriarche.

Tous se redressèrent et la minute suivante, Harry Potter entrait dans la pièce. Les salutations fusèrent, dans l'étiquette Sang Pur, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry craque.

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, soupira Harry. Et je ne tiens pas à l'être. Vous êtes ceux qui m'ont montré ce qu'était une famille et je veux que vous parliez en toute liberté. Si je voulais retrouver des Sang Pur, croyez-moi, j'en côtoie déjà assez ! Soyez naturels, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Georges sourit.

-Eh ben, mec, tu nous as déclenché une jolie petite guerre ! sourit le jumeau survivant

-C'était le but, sourit Harry.

-Mais pourquoi avoir tout rendu public ? demanda Percy. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela nous met dans une position délicate !

-Tu ne crois pas que je le sais ? déclara calmement Harry. Je sais qu'entre vous tous, ceux qui ont le plus à perdre, ce sont ton père et toi, parce que vous travaillez au ministère avec des postes à responsabilités. Mais dans cette pièce, celui qui a le plus à perdre, c'est moi. Je suis le futur lord Potter et toute la société Sorcière sait que Ginny me traîne dans la boue sans que je ne lève le petit doigt. Et je devrais lui accorder la discrétion alors qu'elle ne se cache même pas quand elle me trompe ? Je n'aimais plus Ginny quand j'ai dû l'épouser mais je refuse que son comportement affecte ma vie une fois que je me serais séparé d'elle. Je dois envoyer un message fort, comme quoi ceux qui se jouent de moi paieront le prix fort. Je ne peux pas faire moins mais je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez affectés. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici.

-Pourquoi Ron n'est pas là ? demanda Bill, intrigué

-Je n'ai pas estimé que sa présence soit nécessaire, déclara Muriel. Tous les Weasley sont présents, de toute façon.

-Mais il est un Weasley, comme Ginny, fronça des sourcils Charlie.

Arthur et Percy soupirèrent. Tous les deux étaient au courant, Percy l'ayant appris quand il était entré au ministère.

-Ron et Ginny portent le nom de Prewett Weasley, avoua Arthur. J'ai cédé devant Molly.

Tous les fils froncèrent des sourcils. Le nom des Prewett était assez controversé, notamment à cause des différentes actions du dernier patriarche qui, sans être un vrai sympathisant de Voldemort, approuvait ses actions et en menait des similaires. C'était pour cela que ses petits-fils, Fabian et Gideon, les frères cadets de Molly, avaient tenu à s'engager dans la guerre avec l'Ordre du Phénix, prônant des idéaux contraires à celui de leur chef de famille. Pour la société Sorcière, la famille Prewett n'était pas une famille fréquentable, même pour celles versées dans les magies occultes. Alors vouloir rétablir cette lignée ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

-Le problème n'est pas là, recentra Muriel. La demande de divorce va mettre les Weasley sur le devant de la scène. Et les actes de Ginny ne jouent pas en notre faveur, très loin de là.

-Nous vivons à l'étranger, Charlie et moi, rappela Bill. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il y a des choses qui nous sont parvenues, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma Charlie. En Roumanie, Ginny passe pour une garce, surtout dans ses articles. Nous avons régulièrement des photos d'elle dans les soirées auxquelles elle participe où elle apparaît comme la pire des traînées. Elle alimente la presse à scandales et pas de manière positive.

-Sans compter ses prises de positions, ajouta Bill. J'ai été choqué de voir qu'elle était prête à soutenir le fait que les Nés Moldus étaient un problème auquel remédier de manière radicale s'il le fallait dès qu'elle serait lady Potter. Vous vous rendez compte ?

-Malheureusement, je ne peux qu'appuyer ce qu'ils disent, soupira Percy. Les articles de Ginny ternissent la réputation du ministère qui n'en a pas besoin. Nous revenons de loin et Ginny n'aide pas avec ses insinuations douteuses. Et ne parlons pas quand elle s'immisce dans des affaires en cours. Combien d'affaires ont capoté parce qu'elle a révélé des informations qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître ? Tout notre travail est réduit à néant par ses actes !

Arthur ne put qu'acquiescer. Bien des fois, il s'était demandé pourquoi Ginny faisait tout cela, surtout quand il fallait en réparer les conséquences.

-Je compte faire payer son comportement à Ginny, assura Harry. Mais si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas que pour cela.

L'attention se recentra sur le brun.

-Quoi, tu as pire que le fait que tu vas déclencher l'apocalypse en divorçant de Ginny ? ricana Georges. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas quoi.

-J'ai appris toutes les coutumes Sang Pur avec Neville, avoua Harry.

L'information mit quelques minutes à être traiter.

-Tu veux dire que maman ne t'a même pas enseigné ? fronça des sourcils Percy

-Non, fit Harry. Si vous voulez, je peux faire un serment sur la magie …

-Pas la peine, siffla Bill. On ne doute pas de toi mais on aurait cru que notre … _mère_ aurait fait en sorte que le futur lord Potter ne soit pas démuni dans ce nouveau monde.

Harry comprit que quelque chose lui avait échappé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? fit Harry

-Maman nous a interdit de parler des coutumes Sang Pur à Ron et Ginny, répondit Charlie.

-Et quand tu es arrivé, poursuivit Percy, elle nous a dit qu'elle se chargeait de tout t'enseigner.

-Mais avec Fred, on a tout de suite remarqué qu'elle n'en faisait rien, souffla Georges. On a essayé de te parler seul à seuls mais Ron et ou Ginny étaient toujours dans tes pattes, que ce soit à l'école ou au Burrow …

Muriel fulminait.

-Elle manque à tous ses devoirs ! rugit Muriel

-Ça ne nous choque pas, soupira Bill. Elle n'a pas rien enseigné à Ron et Ginny non plus.

Muriel se figea.

-Elle a fait _quoi_ ? gronda sourdement Muriel

-Ils ne savent rien des coutumes Sang Pur, répéta Bill. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Ron avait des manières déplorables à table ? Ça vient de là.

-Il va falloir que nous examinions toute la situation, comprit Muriel.

-Harry, fit Arthur. Qu'attends-tu de nous exactement ?

Tous les roux se tournèrent vers le brun.

-Honnêtement, rien, avoua Harry. Je voulais juste vous prévenir de mes intentions. Malgré ce que Molly, Ginny et Ron m'ont fait, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez pris au dépourvu.

-Ron ? nota Bill. Qu'a fait ce petit crétin ?

-Là-dessus, je vous demanderai un serment de ne rien révéler jusqu'à ce que tout soit dévoilé, pria Harry.

Toute la famille se concerta rapidement avant de s'exécuter. Sur l'invitation d'Harry, Mickaël tendit le contrat de mariage d'Hermione à Muriel qui en prit connaissance. Sa magie s'enflamma.

-Un contrat de mariage Prewett ! cracha Muriel alors que sa magie s'extériorisait. Cette garce de Molly va devoir en répondre devant la famille !

-Muriel ? demanda Arthur

-Il se trouve que la garce qui te sert de femme a rédigé un contrat de mariage pour Ron et sa femme ! siffla Muriel. Cette pauvre Hermione est devenue ni plus ni moins l'esclave de ce porc ! Et il lui a interdit de quitter la maison pour travailler, entre autres !

Le contrat passa dans les mains de chaque membre de la famille et tous arborèrent très vite un air sombre.

-Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour imaginer que si Molly a créé ce contrat pour son fils, elle en fait de même pour sa salope de fille ! gronda Muriel

Mickaël attendit l'accord d'Harry ainsi que leur serment avant de tendre le propre contrat de mariage d'Harry. Tous les Weasley en furent indignés.

-Il est temps de s'occuper d'eux, gronda Muriel. Merci de nous avoir prévenus, Héritier Potter. Maintenant, nous allons devoir nous organiser en conséquence.

-Sachez que vous serez toujours la famille de mes enfants et, si je peux me le permettre, de la mienne, sourit Harry.

-Et tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans la nôtre et l'un de nos membres, sourit Arthur.

Harry et Mickaël les saluèrent avant de quitter les lieux.


	8. Sur le ring

**_Sur le ring_**

Draco était bien embêté. L'une des affaires de Blaise l'obligeait à s'absenter mais il ne pouvait pas confier son fils à sa mère qui était en voyage à l'étranger. Il ne pouvait emmener Scorpius et pour en avoir trop souffert quand il était jeune, il se refusait à le confier uniquement aux Elfes de maison.

Il s'empara d'une pincée de Poudre de Cheminée et se rendit au domicile d'Astoria et de Théo.

-Draco, sourit la Sorcière en l'accueillant. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Je dois m'absenter, soupir Draco en s'installant. Et je ne peux pas laisser Scorpius seul.

-Quand ? demanda Astoria en prenant son agenda

-La semaine prochaine, annonça Draco.

-Conseil de famille, grimaça Astoria.

-Merde, jura Draco.

Lorsqu'Astoria s'était séparée de Draco, sa famille lui en avait voulu de ne pas avoir su imposer le nom des Greengrass dans la famille Malfoy. Bien que Daphnée ait poussé une gueulante contre les réfractaires, Scorpius, même s'il était le fils d'Astoria, n'était pas le bienvenu chez le reste de la famille Greengrass.

-Il va falloir que je trouve une autre solution, soupira Draco.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te venir en aide, s'excusa Astoria.

-T'inquiète, fit Draco en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Un Malfoy trouve toujours une solution.

-Frimeur, rit Astoria.

§§§§§

Draco avait fait le tour de ses connaissances mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à qui il pourrait confier la chair de sa chair en fermant les yeux. Et malheureusement, personne ne pouvait s'occuper de son fils.

-Tu n'es pas présent, Malfoy, constata Harry.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, fit Draco.

Les deux Sorciers s'étaient retrouvés pour mettre en commun leurs informations sur l'enquête en cours qui piétinait, ils devaient se l'avouer. Tout était bloqué par le fait qu'il fallait une aide pour Harry. Certes, ce dernier avait déjà réussi à devenir l'un des clients du vendeur sous couverture mais s'était restreint à cette activité qu'une fois par semaine. Les autres soirs, après avoir confié les enfants à Rani, il s'échinait à interpeller les consommateurs pour les expulser du club avec l'aide de Blaise et de Draco et à détruire les doses acquises.

-Tu as un problème ? demanda Harry

-Je suis coincé, soupira Draco. Je dois aller à l'étranger la semaine prochaine mais je ne peux pas emmener Scorpius. Et personne ne peut s'en occuper à ce moment-là.

-Si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper, proposa Harry. Un enfant de plus ou de moins …

Draco fut surpris.

-Mais … c'est mon fils ! protesta Draco

-Je croyais que tu avais compris que j'avais laissé tomber nos chamailleries d'école, sourit Harry. Nous avons grandi, ce n'est pas la peine de rester dessus. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à me venger sur ton fils. D'autant plus que je dois t'avoir rendu la monnaie de ta pièce assez souvent.

-C'est vrai, rit Draco. Mais ça ne te gênera pas d'avoir un enfant de plus avec toi ?

-J'en ai déjà cinq, sourit Harry. Les enfants d'Hermione sont là. Et Alex réclame tous les jours son nouvel ami Scorpius.

-Il ne l'a pas oublié ? s'étonna Draco. Scorpius aussi me parle sans arrêt son ami Al.

-Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui demande pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça, songea Harry. Alors ?

-Tu me retirerais une épine du pied, soupira Draco.

-Par contre, je voudrais savoir si tu voulais qu'il reste à la maison ou qu'il aille à l'école Moldue ? demanda Harry

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Draco

-Mes enfants sont à l'école Moldue, répondit Harry. Mais ceux d'Hermione sont scolarisés à la maison. C'est toi qui choisis. J'aurais du mal à faire rester mes enfants à la maison comme ce ne sont pas encore les vacances.

-Je vais en parler avec Scorpius, réfléchit Draco. Mais honnêtement, je serais rassuré qu'il reste chez toi.

-Je pourrais peut-être m'arranger, sourit Harry.

-Merci, Potter, sourit Draco.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Harry. Tu vas voir, Scorpius va adorer le manoir Black.

-Tu habites le manoir Black ? s'étonna Draco. A Londres ?

-Oui, sourit Harry.

-Je croyais que tu habitais la campagne anglaise, fit remarquer Draco. Enfin, c'est ce que ta femme disait dans l'une de ses nombreuses interviews.

-Avec le procès, je ne voulais pas que mes enfants se fassent harceler, avoua Harry. J'ai déménagé dès que Ginny a appris la demande de divorce. Personne ne sait que les enfants vont dans une école Moldue, pas même Ginny, pour te dire.

-Quelle mère peut ignorer ça de ses propres enfants ? écarquilla des yeux Draco

-Crois-moi, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, assura Harry.

§§§§§

 _Quel con !_

C'était ce qu'Hermione pensait actuellement de son mari. Et vu la tête des Aurors qui l'interrogeaient, ils avaient l'air d'être d'accord avec elle.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle se trouvait à St Mungo pour soigner son dos brûlé à vif. Comme dans toute blessure suspecte, l'hôpital Sorcier avait prévenu les Aurors pour vérification. Quand les soins eurent stabilisés la Sorcière trois jours plus tard, le jeune Auror avait été choqué de savoir que l'accident avait été dû à une erreur de l'un des leurs. Il avait récupéré la déposition d'Hermione et maintenant, ses supérieurs étaient venus pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'ils avaient lu dans le rapport. Heureusement, juste après que les Aurors et les Médicomages arrivent le jour de l'accident, Hermione avait pu profiter que Ron soit emmené le premier vers St Mungo pour demander à ce qu'on appelle Harry pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de ses enfants. Cinq minutes plus tard, le brun avait débarqué et avait compris que sa priorité était de mettre à l'abri Rose et Hugo et il disparut rapidement avec les enfants avant de voir débarquer Molly pour prendre les enfants, ce que les deux bruns refusaient catégoriquement.

Depuis, Hermione était à l'hôpital. Ron était rapidement sorti, le lendemain de l'accident, mais il avait été pris immédiatement dans une affaire qui ne lui permettait pas de s'occuper de ses enfants, si tenté qu'il sache le faire. Molly avait bien tempêté qu'ils ne soient pas sous son toit mais les autorités avaient clairement établi que les enfants du couple étaient très bien en sécurité avec leurs cousins alors que le Burrow était régulièrement pris d'assaut depuis le divorce retentissant entre Ginny et Harry qui faisait rage.

-Si vous me le permettez, madame Weasley, nous allons récapituler les circonstances de l'accident, fit l'Auror le plus haut gradé. Vous étiez chez vous quand l'incident s'est produit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Mes enfants étaient dans leur salle de jeu et j'étais au sous-sol, dans mon laboratoire de Potions.

-Pourquoi une telle installation ? demanda l'Auror

-J'aime faire les Potions, sourit Hermione. Et j'ai une confiance très limitée pour celles du commerce. Je préfère brasser les Potions de base moi-même. J'ai eu mon ASPIC de Potions ainsi que le premier degré de maîtrise de Potions.

Ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'était qu'elle brassait des Potions bien plus délicates qui n'étaient pas normalement à la portée de ceux qui avaient son diplôme. Seulement, toutes les preuves avaient disparu avec l'explosion de la maison.

-Vous brassiez quelle Potion ? demanda l'Auror

-Un Philtre de Paix, révéla Hermione. Mon aînée avait un peu de mal à s'endormir et je voulais avoir cette potion au cas où.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'Auror

-Le laboratoire est insonorisé pour des raisons de sécurité, répondit Hermione. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas entendu arriver mon mari et encore moins m'appeler. Il a ouvert violemment la porte du laboratoire et j'ai sursauté. J'ai vu qu'il était furieux et il s'est approché de moi en faisant de grands gestes. Dans le feu de l'action, un des bocaux s'est brisé et le contenu est tombé dans le chaudron où la potion était dans un état stable. Elle a explosé et j'ai juste eu le temps de me retourner avant qu'elle ne me tombe dessus. J'étais étourdie et la fumée obscurcissait la pièce, sans compter le feu qui se propageait. J'ai vu Ron qui était évanoui et je l'ai sorti du laboratoire malgré la douleur. Je l'ai déposé dans le jardin par magie avant d'aller chercher les enfants qui étaient terrorisés et appelé les secours.

-Donc, c'est de la faute de votre mari si votre maison a pris feu puis a explosé ? comprit l'Auror

-C'est un concours de circonstances fâcheux, tempéra Hermione.

-Savez-vous pourquoi il était furieux ? demanda l'Auror

Hermione sentit que ses paroles étaient bloquées dans sa gorge. Bien sûr qu'elle savait pourquoi Ron était furieux contre elle et avait débarqué dans son labo. Depuis le divorce en cours, chaque soir, Ron rentrait et se déchaînait sur elle. Mais il délaissait de plus en plus ses poings pour se concentrer sur le viol. Heureusement, elle avait opté pour une contraception Moldue indétectable pour les Sorciers donc, pas de grossesse non désirée, surtout avec le roux qui rêvait d'une famille aussi nombreuse que la sienne, au contraire d'Hermione.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire tout ça. En vertu du contrat de mariage. Et ce dernier l'obligeait à trafiquer la vérité.

-Il s'attendait à ce que je sois en haut, haussa des épaules Hermione.

Mais son air suspicieux fit comprendre à la brune que la graine du doute avait été implantée.

-Voulez-vous porter plainte ? demanda l'Auror

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que la possibilité était tentante ! Mais le contrat l'en empêchait. Et elle préférait en discuter avec Harry avant.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Hermione.

-Nous vous laissons y réfléchir, sourit l'Auror. Très bien, nous allons vous laisser. Nous vous souhaitons un bon rétablissement.

-Merci, au revoir ! fit Hermione

Les Aurors s'en allèrent et Hermione se renfonça dans son lit. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus de maison et maintenant, il allait falloir qu'elle arrive à quitter Ron. Son plan se déroulait à peu près bien. Oui, elle avait créé la situation qui avait conduit à la catastrophe. Elle aurait très bien pu brasser sa potion à un autre moment, connaissant avec précision les horaires de son mari. Le bocal qui était tombé avait été intentionnellement fêlé pour qu'il se brise dès que la porte heurterait le mur. Et oui, elle avait aidé l'une des feuilles du bocal à atterrir dans le chaudron … Elle ne pensait pas que les soins allaient durer si longtemps.

-Bonjour, Hermione !

-Harry ! soupira Hermione. Je suis heureuse de te voir !

Le brun l'embrassa tendrement avant de prendre place et de s'assurer de leur intimité.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas stupide et que je ne peux pas croire que toute ta maison ait pu prendre feu pour un banal accident de Potions ? sourit Harry. Tu connais l'histoire de Luna et tu aurais tout fait pour ne pas reproduire le même scénario. Alors ?

-Il se peut que j'aie un peu aidé, sourit Hermione. Un peu seulement.

-Comment ? demanda Harry

-En vertu du contrat, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas faire, expliqua Hermione. Pour un laboratoire de Potions, il est conseillé d'utiliser des protections en Runes. Or, il faut que je contacte un spécialiste pour les poser, ce qui m'est interdit. Les sortilèges de protection ne sont pas ma spécialité et il se peut que je n'aie pas mis toute ma bonne volonté pour protéger mon labo aussi bien qu'il ne devrait être.

-Je comprends, fit Harry en souriant. Quelle est la prochaine phase ?

-Mes enfants sont en sécurité chez toi, assura Hermione. Maintenant, il va falloir que je me mette en sécurité à mon tour.

-Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, assura Harry. Et puis, ils réclament leur mère. Curieusement, jamais leur père.

-Pour qu'il mérite ce titre, il faudrait déjà qu'il s'en occupe, renifla Hermione.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire en sortant d'ici ? demanda Harry

-Je refuse que Molly vienne me chercher pour m'emmener au Burrow, fit Hermione.

-Donne-moi l'heure exact de ta sortie et je viendrais te chercher, proposa Harry.

-Merci, sourit Hermione.

-Heureusement pour toi, aucun membre des Weasley ne connait l'adresse du manoir Black, sourit Harry.

-Tu l'as remis sous Fidelitas ? s'étonna Hermione

-Tu te souviens quand Ron a insisté pour que vous veniez vous installer là-bas ? demanda Harry

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Je comprenais que tu voulais être seul mais j'étais assez agacée que Ron insiste tellement.

-Ron est entré plusieurs fois dans la maison, avoua Harry. Une ou deux fois, il a dévalisé le bar à alcool et j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas voir un alcoolique notoire dans ma maison. Et le Fidelitas est un bon compromis. Et à l'époque, je voulais vraiment souffler et bien que Molly ait été adorable, je l'avais toujours trouvé un peu étouffante. Alors je n'ai pas jugé utile de l'intégrer au secret. Quant à Ginny … Même pas en rêve.

-Je peux comprendre, fit Hermione.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont venus te voir ? demanda Harry

-Uniquement Molly, et une seule fois, répondit Hermione. Elle est venue exiger que les enfants soient placés chez elle le temps que je sois soignée et que je les rejoigne.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai eu le Département de l'Enfance, comprit Harry. Et quand ils ont vu qu'il y avait un Fidelitas, ils ont tourné des talons en disant que les enfants étaient mieux ici.

-Du moment qu'ils ne sont pas avec cette harpie, ça me va, souffla Hermione.

-Je vais te laisser, sourit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement. Dès que tu sais quand tu sors, tu me préviens avec le Galion de l'AD, ok ?

-Pas de soucis, sourit Hermione. Embrasse les enfants de ma part.

-Promis, fit Harry avant de partir.

§§§§§

-Potter ! Dans mon bureau !

Harry soupira intérieurement avant de se diriger vers le bureau du chef des Aurors. Pour une fois qu'il venait au ministère, il se faisait convoquer !

-Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous ! ordonna Rufus

Le brun obéit.

-Votre procès m'agace, annonça Rufus. Je ne compte plus le nombre de demande d'interviews, cachées ou non. Vous ne pouvez pas accélérer le mouvement ?

-Si seulement, déclara Harry. Mais je ne compte pas user de ma réputation pour que le procès se termine vite.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Rufus

-Ce serait un passe-droit, répondit Harry. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire l'impasse sur quoi que ce soit. Je veux que le procès se déroule normalement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ? fronça des sourcils Rufus

-A déstabiliser Ginny, répondit Harry. Quant aux demandes d'interviews, envoyez-les moi, je vais y répondre à ma façon.

Rufus comprit que le monde Sorcier allait faire face à celui qui avait affronté Voldemort et il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne.

-Soit, capitula Rufus. Votre enquête, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider, avoua Harry. Mais je refuse que ce soit Ron.

-Pas d'inquiétude, balaya Rufus. Je l'ai envoyé à un endroit où il servira enfin à quelque chose.

-Et où, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Harry

-A l'école des Aurors, sourit machiavéliquement Rufus. En tant qu'attaquant.

Harry sourit en imaginant la situation. Les attaquants, ou plastrons, étaient chargés de s'en prendre aux élèves pendant les mises en situation. Ces derniers avaient beaucoup de mal à les battre puisqu'il s'agissait d'Aurors volontaires pour leur botter le cul et qui maîtrisaient parfaitement ce que les plus jeunes devaient apprendre. Sauf que Ron n'avait jamais su maîtriser entièrement le programme des Aurors et il devait se prendre des raclées chaque jour. Le brun s'était toujours demandé comment le roux avait pu obtenir son diplôme mais avec le spectre de la nouvelle lady Prewett, le jury avait dû plier.

-Je ne suis pas là pour remettre en cause vos décisions, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Mais le problème reste le même. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

-Qui il vous faut exactement ? demanda Rufus

-Principalement un Auror qui n'a pas de préjugés ou de problèmes avec les Slytherin, prévint Harry. Il doit avoir assez d'ancienneté et être assez bon dans sa partie. Obéir aux ordres quand c'est nécessaire, surtout s'il est plus ancien que moi. Ne pas faire d'excès de zèle.

-Vous me parlez de la perle rare, bougonna Rufus. Malheureusement, des Aurors de cette trempe, la plupart sont morts pendant la guerre.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Vous n'avez personne ?

-Je pense à quelqu'un, avoua Rufus. Shakelbot.

-King' ? s'étonna Harry. Je ne savais pas qu'il était encore Auror !

-Il ne l'est plus, confirma Rufus. Mais si je lui demande comme un service … Ou plutôt, si vous lui demandez comme un service …

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Kingsley était un Auror réputé incorruptible et très doué avec sa baguette. Il avait réussi l'exploit entre autres de devenir le partenaire de Nymphadora Tonks - Métamorphage née mais grande maladroite - et de faire d'eux l'une des meilleures équipes du Bureau des Aurors. Après la mort de Voldemort, il avait fait la chasse aux derniers Death Eaters pendant deux ans avant de se retirer et de vivre une vie paisible. Mais faire appel à lui … Ce serait un rêve mais il ne voulait pas forcer qui que ce soit à l'aider.

-Je veux bien lui parler, s'il accepte de me rencontrer, fit Harry. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, il n'est plus Auror. Et vous savez parfaitement que les vices de procédure sont l'une de nos hantises, surtout si on en vient à découvrir que vous avez utilisé un civil, même ancien de nos rangs, pour faire le boulot d'un Auror.

-Laissez-moi faire ma partie, Potter, bougonna Rufus. Occupez-vous seulement de convaincre Shakelbot.

-Bien, monsieur, répondit Harry.

-Je vais le contacter et je vous transmettrais la réponse, promit Rufus. Si votre proposition tient toujours, je vous renvoie également toutes les lettres pour vous.

-Avec plaisir, sourit méchamment Harry. Bonne journée, monsieur.

-A vous aussi, Potter, répondit Rufus.

§§§§§

Hermione clignait des yeux quand elle posa le pied au manoir Black.

-Harry ? fit Hermione

-Oui Hermione ? sourit Harry

-Nous sommes bruns, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione

-Oui, sourit Harry.

-Nous avons tous les deux épousés des roux, ce qui a été l'une de nos plus grandes erreurs ? poursuivit Hermione

-Oui, confirma Harry d'un air sombre.

-Nous avons tous les deux eu des enfants de ces roux, des enfants qui sont notre fierté, continua Hermione.

-Oui, assura Harry.

-Tu es d'accord avec moi que par les lois de la génétique, nous avons théoriquement que des bruns et des roux pour enfants, n'est-ce pas ? fit Hermione

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-On ne peut pas changer subitement de couleur de cheveux, sauf si on touche aux farces des jumeaux Weasley, non ? fit Hermione

-Non Hermione, rit Harry.

-Alors qui est ce blond au milieu de bruns et de roux ? pesta Hermione

Harry n'y tint plus et explosa de rire. Cela attira l'attention de la troupe d'enfants qui s'élancèrent sur les deux adultes. Ils les serrèrent dans leurs bras avant qu'ils ne les renvoient dans la salle de jeu. Les deux bruns descendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de thé.

-Où se trouve Elisabeth ? demanda Hermione

-Chez elle, répondit Harry. Je lui ai laissé sa journée, comme j'allais te chercher après avoir récupéré les enfants à l'école.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione. Il ressemble à quelqu'un mais je ne sais plus qui.

-C'est Scorpius Malfoy, révéla Harry. Le fils de Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy ? sursauta Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Son père devait faire un voyage et personne ne pouvait le garder, répondit Harry.

-Bouche-trou ? ricana Hermione

-Je me suis proposé, renifla Harry. Et j'aime les enfants, tu sais.

-Tu es adorable avec eux, reconnut Hermione. Ce petit bonhomme a l'air mignon.

-Il l'est, confirma Harry. Ça fait deux jours qu'il est ici et c'est une version miniature d'un Sang Pur. Très poli, super calme, même trop. En fait, il n'y qu'avec Alex qu'il se lâche, et seulement dans leur chambre.

-Il ressemble à son père ? demanda Hermione

-Je préfère que tu te fasses ton idée toi-même, sourit Harry.

-Méchant, grogna Hermione.

Savourant leur tasse de thé, tous les deux se remémorèrent les événements de la journée.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que je peux sortir ? répéta Hermione_

 _-Oui, madame Weasley, répondit le Médicomage. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas partir seule ? demanda Hermione_

 _-C'est déconseillé dans votre état, refusa le Médicomage. Vous êtes en convalescence et il est préférable que quelqu'un vous aide jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez chez vous._

 _-D'accord, capitula Hermione._

 _Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle avait déjà réussi à subtiliser son dossier et avait bien vu que son « cher » mari avait mis comme personne à prévenir non pas lui – et de toute façon, elle aurait refusé – mais sa mère Molly. Et il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve dans le giron de cette … il n'y avait pas de mots pour la qualifier._

 _Avec précaution, elle fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit de son sac en perles – qui ne la quittait plus depuis la quête des Horcruxes – le Galion de l'AD. Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne Harry parce qu'elle était certaine que le Médicomage était allé prévenir la personne indiquée sur sa fiche de soin._

Sortie accordée.  
Molly prévenue.

 _Hermione n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse._

J'arrive.

 _Mais il y avait un problème. Ses affaires pouvaient être rangées par un geste de baguette mais il fallait qu'elle récupère la sienne._

Baguette avec les Médicomages.

 _Son meilleur ami répondit immédiatement._

Je m'en occupe.

 _Du Harry tout craché. Hermione sourit. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui facilite le travail aussi. Son sac renfermait pleins de trésors dont certaines inventions de la boutique des Weasley. Comme elle ne pouvait pas travailler, elle s'était également associée avec Georges pour fabriquer des jouets pour les nourrissons. La balle roulante, initialement destinée pour inciter les enfants qui étaient trop paresseux à se déplacer, tomba sans bruit au sol et roula vers la porte d'entrée pour rouler dans le couloir. Les petits ajouts de Georges faisaient que la balle créait des situations cocasses. Quand les cris retentirent du bout du couloir, la brune sourit en s'habillant tranquillement._

 _Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur son meilleur ami._

 _-Je vois que Georges a de beaux jours devant lui, sourit Harry._

 _-Toujours, assura Hermione. Surtout quand il a de l'aide._

 _-J'ai trouvé cette petite chose dans un coin, fit Harry en lui montrant sa baguette. J'ai pu la prendre avec une facilité écœurante._

 _-Partons, fit Hermione. Je ne veux pas tomber sur Molly._

 _-J'ai ce qu'il te faut, sourit Harry en sortant de sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité._

 _La Sorcière s'en revêtit avec plaisir pendant que son ami se lançait plusieurs sorts pour se faire discret. Il rassembla également ses affaires et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de sorts espions puis il poussa la brune à quitter la chambre. Se tenant par la main, ils slalomèrent dans les couloirs vers la sortie et firent en sorte de partir vers le monde Moldu. Dans une ruelle sombre, il jeta quelques Glamours sur eux deux avant de se diriger vers le métro londonien. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement à Grimmaud Place mais ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Molly qui campait sur la place. Avec précaution, ils s'éloignèrent._

 _-Tu penses qu'elle sait que je suis avec toi ? fit craintivement Hermione_

 _-Non, rassura Harry. Tous les jours, elle vient une fois par jour pour essayer de me voir. Elle ne sait plus où se trouve le manoir mais elle se souvient des alentours._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione_

 _-Honnêtement, je ne veux pas savoir, répondit Harry. Mais je suis certain que ça a un rapport avec le fait que je veux me séparer de sa fille chérie._

 _-Comment on va faire pour rentrer ? s'inquiéta Hermione_

 _-Très facile, sourit Harry. Rani ?_

 _-Maître Harry a appelé Rani ? apparut l'Elfe de maison_

 _-Oui, Rani, fit Harry. Je voudrais rentrer à la maison sans que Molly ne nous voie._

 _-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani. Si les maîtres veulent bien prendre les mains de Rani …_

 _Les deux Sorciers obéirent. L'instant d'après, ils se trouvaient dans le manoir ancestral des Black._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? soupira Hermione

-C'est à toi de voir, souligna Harry. Tant que tu restes ici, tu seras ici en sécurité avec tes enfants. Mais je suis sûr que Ron ne va pas tarder à hurler que tu n'es pas à ses côtés.

-Peut-on remonter jusqu'à toi ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Vu les protections de sang que j'ai réactivé, j'aimerai bien voir ça, sourit Harry. En tant qu'héritier Black, la maison me reconnait comme son maître et fera tout pour me protéger, mes enfants et moi. Et comme je te considère comme ma sœur, la protection peut s'étendre à toi.

-Merci, fit Hermione.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, sourit Harry.

Ils grimpèrent au troisième étage et entrèrent dans la première pièce.

-C'est une suite parentale, expliqua Harry. Une salle de bain et un dressing pour toi toute seule. Comme tu as perdu toute ta garde-robe dans l'accident, si tu veux, je peux faire venir un tailleur …

-Tu es sérieux ? s'étouffa Hermione

-Tu ne peux pas sortir, rappela Harry. Et je ne fais que te proposer des solutions …

-C'est bon, bougonna Hermione. Je vais y réfléchir.

-OK, fit Harry. Cette porte donne directement sur celles de tes enfants. Il te suffit de dire le nom de celui que tu veux voir et la porte donnera sur sa chambre. Si tu veux y aller de manière plus traditionnelle, leurs chambres donnent sur le couloir que tu as vu depuis l'escalier.

-Cette chambre est magnifique, s'extasia Hermione. C'est une chambre de reine !

-J'avoue m'être un peu lâché, rit Harry. Pour cela, je m'excuse.

Ils firent le tour des chambres des enfants avant de revenir dans celle d'Hermione.

-Tu me gâtes, fit Hermione.

-Tu le mérites, assura Harry. Allez, installe-toi, Rani viendra te chercher quand le dîner sera prêt.

-Merci Harry, fit Hermione d'une petite voix en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, assura Harry en lui rendant l'étreinte.

§§§§§

Mickaël regarda le journal du jour et sourit. Enfin ! Ginny Weasley avait décidé d'attaquer.

 _Les révélations de Ginny Weasley Potter !  
_ _Alors que notre journal vous annonçait dans ses colonnes le divorce entre Ginny Weasley et son époux Harry Potter, cette dernière nous fait l'honneur de nous accorder une interview exclusive sur le sujet. L'une des plus célèbres journalistes de la génération n'est pas avare en confidences, c'est le cas de le dire._

 _Donald Sils : Mademoiselle Weasley, comment en êtes-vous venu à vouloir vous séparer, monsieur Potter et vous ?_

 _Ginny Weasley : Vous savez, même dans les couples les plus heureux, il arrive qu'il y ait des hauts et des bas. C'est le cas pour Harry et moi._

 _Donald Sils : Mais, le divorce ? Qui a eu l'idée le premier ?_

 _Ginny Weasley : Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord, soyez-en certain._

 _D.S. : Le divorce n'est pas exactement dans les mœurs Sang Pur, pourtant._

 _G.W. : Je sais mais Harry n'était pas très tenté d'utiliser les méthodes plus … archaïques des Sang Pur._

 _D.S. : Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait un divorce à l'amiable ?_

 _G.W. : Parce que malheureusement, nous n'arrivions pas à nous mettre d'accord sur la répartition de nos biens._

 _D.S. : La demande de divorce fait état d'une incompatibilité de personnalité. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

 _G.W. : Harry et moi nous nous aimons, n'en doutez jamais. Mais nous avons compris que nous ne pouvions plus vivre ensemble._

 _D.S. : N'est-ce pas en rapport avec votre train de vie plutôt ?_

 _G.W. : Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Harry sait que j'adore mon travail et que je fais tout pour lui faire honneur._

 _D.S. : Des rumeurs ne le disent pas aussi conciliant …_

 _G.W. : Ces rumeurs sont totalement fausses ! Harry accepte parfaitement mon travail et mes méthodes ! Il est même très fier de moi !_

 _D.S. : Que comptez-vous faire ?_

 _G.W. : Les juges seront les plus à même de répartir équitablement ce qui doit revenir à chacun. Je sais que j'ai fait grandir le nom des Potter et que j'ai contribué à son rayonnement. En tenant compte de cela, je sais que personne ne sera lésé._

Mickaël n'alla pas plus loin. Weasley disait que personne ne serait lésé et que chacun récupérera ce qui doit lui revenir ? Elle avait raison. Mais pas comme elle le croyait.


	9. L'humanité dans sa plus sombre apparence

**_L'humanité dans sa plus sombre apparence_**

Daphnée ne laissa pas voir son agacement. Sinon, cette parvenue qui se prétendait Sang Pur en aurait reçu pour son grade !

La Sorcière se trouvait dans l'une des salles de réunion du Magenmagot. L'institution avait été réunie pour discuter sur une loi pour restreindre l'accès à Diagon Alley mais honnêtement, Daphnée était consciente que c'était pure folie de voter une telle chose. La plus fervente défenseure de cette ineptie était lady Prewett, en d'autres termes Molly Weasley. Depuis que sa grande cousine était morte peu après Voldemort, la matrone se faisait un nom dans la politique Sorcière mais pas de manière positive. Elle était surtout connue pour avoir une position particulièrement conservatrice, se montrant réfractaire à intégrer les Nés Moldus dans la société Sorcière ou encore en voulant éjecter sans gants les Cracmol. Même les Sang Purs ne voulaient pas qu'elle se montre à leurs côtés. Et malheureusement, le fait qu'elle soit la belle-mère du futur lord Potter et Black lui donnait beaucoup de poids. Heureusement, pas assez pour faire sa loi.

-Toujours le même refrain, soupira Draco.

Blaise haussa des épaules tandis que Théo replongeait dans son grimoire.

La génération d'Harry Potter s'était rassemblée pour présenter un front commun devant cette mégère et tous ses toutous. Les anciens Slytherin, mais aussi les anciens Ravenclaw comme Susan Bones ou encore les anciens Gryffindor comme Neville Longbottom ne supportaient pas ce nouveau courant qui s'asseyait royalement sur les erreurs que la guerre avait révélées et faisait faire à la société d'énormes pas en arrière.

-Vivement qu'Harry vienne nous aider à faire le ménage, fit Neville à voix basse.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il se débarrasse de la harpie qui lui sert de femme, ricana Blaise. Et ça a l'air d'être en bonne voie.

-Peut-être, concéda Daphnée. Mais il serait temps qu'on cesse d'attendre Potter et qu'on fasse notre part du travail.

-Tu es parmi ceux qui pensent comme toi, fit remarquer Théo. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour faire la différence. Nous n'arrivons qu'à faire capoter les projets les plus dangereux, pas plus.

-Il faudrait réduire à néant les soutiens de cette vache rousse, grommela Blaise. Si seulement on savait comment elle arrive à se les attacher comme ça ! Si elle était plus jolie, j'aurais dit que c'était son cul mais là …

-Mais elle l'a, le cul pour faire bander ces pervers, rappela Daphnée. Sauf que ce n'est pas elle mais sa fille qui l'a. Avec la réputation de salope qu'elle se tape, ça ne me choquerait pas.

Tous concédèrent. Ginny Weasley était très loin d'être un modèle de vertu et ça ne les étonnerait pas que Molly se serve de sa pute de fille pour s'assurer que ses soutiens filent comme elle l'entendait.

-Depuis que Dumbledore n'est plus de ce monde, elle prend ses aises, fit Neville. Et ce n'est pas à notre avantage.

-Personnellement, je me demande pourquoi elle fait ça, fit Susan.

-Sûrement pour avoir sa part du gâteau, renifla Théo. Les Prewett sont ruinés depuis belle lurette et la seule chose qu'ils ont réussi à garder, c'est bien leur titre et leur place chez les Sang Pur. On a failli croire que la lignée allait s'éteindre mais la seconde branche a repris la main avec les résultats qu'on connait tous.

-Il va falloir qu'on se penche sérieusement sur son cas, grogna Blaise.

-J'ai quelques éléments, déclara Draco en baissant la voix. Je vous en dirais plus à la maison.

Tous hochèrent de la tête et se « ré intéressèrent » à la séance.

§§§§§

Mickaël sourit en servant une tasse de thé à Yann Leroy avant de reprendre place. Chacun en savoura une longue gorgée.

-J'imagine que cette rencontre n'est pas anodine ? sourit Yann

-Elle aura l'importance que vous lui donnerez, souligna Mickaël.

-Laissez-moi remettre les choses en place, fit Yann. Nous sommes tous les deux avocats, vous celui d'Harry Potter et moi celui de Ginny Prewett Weasley, tous les deux en instance de divorce. Celui-ci a pris une importance médiatique à cause de ce que sont nos clients respectifs. Maintenant, mes suppositions. La raison la plus plausible à notre présence à tous les deux dans une même pièce, c'est pour obtenir un accord à l'amiable. Mais je n'y crois pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Tiens donc, fit Mickaël. Pourquoi ?

-Elle n'imagine pas que j'ai fait une enquête sur elle, renifla Yann. Ginny Prewett Weasley vit dans son monde. Et elle ne s'en cache pas. Je perdrais le procès, je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde quand j'ai accepté de la défendre. Mais je veux avoir la satisfaction de vous avoir donné du fil à retordre. Seulement, votre présence me dit que même ça va m'être retiré.

-Pas forcément, corrigea Mickaël. Monsieur Potter sait déjà que je suis ravi de vous affronter dans la salle d'audience. Mais il refuse de donner quoi que ce soit à cette Sorcière qui a usé et abusé de sa situation.

-J'ai pu trouver des preuves comme quoi elle l'aurait effectivement trompé une ou deux fois sans s'en cacher, avoua Yann.

-Je vais être cru, déclara Mickaël. Mon client l'honorait une seule fois par semaine. Le reste du temps, elle en était pratiquement arrivée à ouvrir les cuisses devant tout ce qui avait une queue.

-Cela va dans la continuité de la réputation qu'elle affirme fausse, concéda Yann.

-Réputation fausse ? ricana Mickaël. Mais elle est vraie du début jusqu'à la fin et encore, personne ne sait tout.

-Je sens une histoire pas nette, comprit Yann.

-Nous nous occupons du procès, trancha Mickaël. Le reste sera traité en temps et en heure par mon client. Beaucoup ont l'air d'oublier qu'il n'est pas un Sorcier comme les autres et qu'il est celui qui les a débarrassés de celui qui a plongé notre pays dans le chaos il y a quelques années à peine.

Yann frissonna. Effectivement, Harry Potter n'était pas un Sang Pur lambda mais le futur lord Potter-Black mais surtout le Sauveur, celui qui avait tué Voldemort à l'âge de _dix-sept ans_. Même s'il avait eu une éducation atypique malgré un parcours scolaire classique, il n'était pas une personne à sous-estimer. Et c'était clairement ce qu'était en train de faire Ginny Prewett Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda finalement Yann

-Nous allons trouver un accord à l'amiable, répondit Mickaël. Je me chargerai des à-côtés.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que vous préparez, dit Yann.

-Non, vous ne voulez pas, confirma Mickaël. Mais autant vous le dire tout de suite. J'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier ce que vous avez fait ces dernières années et ça m'a plu. Peu importe ce qui se passe, si votre façon de plaider me plait, il se peut que j'aie une place pour vous dans mon cabinet.

-Ne va-t-on pas croire si j'accepte votre proposition que j'ai saboté le procès en votre faveur ? haussa un sourcil Yann

-C'est un risque à prendre, avoua Mickaël. A vous de trouver une manière de gagner sur tous les tableaux.

-Je n'ai pas la tâche la plus facile, bougonna Yann. Je crois que je vais refuser cette offre, aussi tentante qu'elle soit.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mickaël

-Peu importe ce que je ferais les prochaines années, mon nom sera toujours associé à ce divorce qui promet d'entrer dans les annales, rappela Yann. Si j'entre dans votre cabinet, le doute subsistera toujours sur la qualité de mon travail. Je vais m'en passer, merci.

-C'est votre choix, laissa tomber Mickaël. Mais notre travail reste le même. Nous devons partager équitablement les biens de nos clients.

-Allons-y, soupira Yann en sortant ses dossiers de sa sacoche.

-Mais vous devez savoir que votre cliente n'a rien apporté à cette union, signala Mickaël.

-Si, grogna Yann. Elle a loué son utérus pour permettre la naissance des héritiers Potter.

-Vous la considérez seulement comme une mère porteuse ? s'étonna Mickaël

-Quand l'avez-vous vu avec ses enfants ? demanda simplement Yann. Et je ne parle pas des fois où elle pose avec eux dans la sécurité de leur maison. Elle n'est jamais sortie avec ses enfants, elle ne fait que courir les soirées, quand elle n'en fait pas le spectacle. Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle n'a rien d'une mère.

Mickaël comprit qu'il allait en apprendre des belles et lança les travaux.

§§§§§

-Je vous demande pardon ? articula Draco

-Des rumeurs recommencent à circuler comme quoi vous étiez favorables à la politique de Vous Savez Qui, frissonna l'un des directeurs des entreprises Sorcières appartenant aux Malfoy. Et ça commence à nuire à nos affaires.

Le blond regarda tous les Sorciers autour de la table. Sa réunion mensuelle avec les hauts dirigeants de l'empire Malfoy qui avait perdu de son prestige avec les actes de l'ancien lord Malfoy s'était assez bien déroulée, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce cette étrange nouvelle.

-Qui ? demanda simplement Draco

-Cela provient de nos branches internationales, répondit le directeur. Nous avons pu remonter jusqu'à un certain Hans McGregor.

Draco fronça des sourcils. Le directeur du Département de la Coopération Internationale anglais semblait lui avait déclaré la guerre depuis sa prise de fonction. Après avoir analysé ses méthodes, le blond avait clairement établi qu'il n'était pas assez efficace et comme les Malfoy avaient des liens avec des entreprises à travers le monde, ces dernières avaient répandu son avis comme une trainée de poudre. En réponse, McGregor faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui chercher des poux. Or, ce qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre, c'était que sa petite vendetta n'était pas en sa faveur, loin de là, surtout que Draco ne se préoccupait pas de lui. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

-Je m'en charge, fit Draco. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tandis que les directeurs quittaient les lieux, Draco réfléchit. McGregor commençait à être une épine dans son pied. S'il se permettait de répandre des rumeurs fallacieuses dans son dos, il n'allait pas tarder à le faire suer dans les règles de l'art. Oui, son père avait fait de mauvais choix mais mis à part cette erreur de parcours, les Malfoy étaient des hommes d'affaires très doués de génération en génération et il ne faisait pas exception. Il allait tâcher de le rappeler à ce parvenu.

Le blond quitta la salle de réunion et emprunta la cheminée pour se rendre dans son cabinet. Une pile de dossier l'attendait déjà et il se mit immédiatement au travail. Il fut dérangé quelques heures plus tard.

-Blaise ? s'étonna Draco

-Il est plus de quatorze heures, souligna Blaise. Je suis absolument certain que tu n'as pas encore mangé.

-Tu as raison, avoua Draco en s'étirant. Je suis sorti de la réunion et je n'ai pas chômé depuis.

-Tu as l'air préoccupé, nota Blaise. Tu veux en parler ?

-Allons d'abord manger, préféra Draco.

-Comme tu veux, haussa des épaules Blaise.

Les deux Sorciers portèrent leur choix sur un restaurant Moldu haut de gamme et installèrent quelques sorts pour garantir leur intimité. Ils se régalèrent en savourant leurs plats jusqu'au dessert où le blond se décida à parler.

-McGregor recommence à faire des siennes, soupira Draco.

-Il a quoi contre toi ? fronça des sourcils Blaise

-J'aimerai bien le savoir, soupira Draco. Il est en train de faire circuler dans les autres pays que j'étais favorable à la politique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ah ouais, c'est embêtant, comprit Blaise.

-Je vais me pencher sur son cas, déclara Draco. Mais sérieusement. Je veux savoir ce qu'il me veut exactement.

-Tu as raison, abonda Blaise. On a réussi à faire oublier que les Slytherin sont le mal mais il va tout faire échouer.

Draco ne fit que hocher de la tête.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Potter ? demanda Blaise

-Si, répondit Draco. Mais pas pour le travail. Il voulait simplement inviter de nouveau Scorpius chez lui.

-Tu as accepté ? demanda Blaise

-Bien sûr, sourit Draco. Scorpius ne rencontre pas tellement d'enfants de son âge. Et je sais que Potter le protègera quoi qu'il arrive.

-Il a trop d'honneur pour ça, confirma Blaise.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Ron ronchonnait en se rendant au Burrow. Depuis quelques semaines, sa vie avait totalement basculé. Tout d'abord, Harry lui avait hurlé dessus en plein milieu du Bureau des Aurors, ensuite ce dernier avait demandé le divorce avec Ginny ce qui avait eu comme conséquence que sa sœur l'appelle tous les jours pour ruminer sur son épaule. L'accident qui avait entièrement détruit sa maison avait été un coup dur dont il se serait bien passé, surtout avec les autorités qui avaient déclaré que ses enfants seraient plus en sécurité chez Harry que chez leur grand-mère le temps de l'hospitalisation de leur mère. Mère qui avait disparu avant que Molly ne la récupère à St Mungo. Oh, le roux était certain qu'Hermione se trouvait auprès de ses enfants chez Harry mais depuis que le procès avait commencé, personne ne savait où se trouvait la nouvelle demeure du brun. Et il n'était dans l'intérêt de personne de chercher à fouiner chez Harry qui avait toujours défendu âprement son intimité.

-Ah, te voilà ! souffla Molly quand Ron entra dans la maison

La maison n'avait beaucoup changé depuis que Molly était devenue lady Prewett. En accédant à ce titre, la matrone s'était aperçue que les comptes de la famille étaient au plus bas et que l'ancienne lady vivait très simplement, trop contrairement aux envies de grandeur de Molly.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna Ron

-Il se trouve qu'il y a peu de chance que je reste l'épouse d'Harry, cracha Ginny.

Ron n'était pas surpris de retrouver sa sœur avec sa mère.

-Même avec le contrat ? s'étonna Ron

-Oui, soupira Molly. Il se trouve que comme Ginny a rempli plusieurs clauses, le contrat est plus faible donc il peut être brisé.

-Comment vous le savez ? demanda Ron

-Nous avons dû demander conseil, avoua Ginny.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Ginny avait débarqué chez Yann Leroy pour savoir ce qui en était sorti de l'entrevue avec Me Lawrence. Ce dernier l'accueillit calmement._

 _-Madame Prewett Weasley, salua Yann._

 _-Je vous l'ai dit, appelez-moi Ginny, papillonna Ginny._

 _-Vous êtes ma cliente, madame, rappela Yann. Je ne peux pas me permettre autant de familiarité._

 _La rousse laissa tomber. Elle n'arriverait jamais à convaincre son avocat._

 _-Qu'avez-vous appris ? exigea de savoir Ginny_

 _-Ni Me Lawrence ni monsieur Potter ne sont prêts à vous laisser quoi que ce soit, révéla Yann. Ils estiment que vous l'avez rien apporté au couple._

 _Ginny grimaça._

 _-Je suis une grande journaliste ! pesta Ginny. Le nom des Potter n'a jamais autant rayonné que depuis que je suis l'épouse d'Harry !_

 _-Ce n'est pas leur avis, répondit Yann. Pour Me Lawrence, vous ne faites même pas partie de la famille._

 _-J'ai mis au monde les héritiers Potter ! grinça Ginny_

 _-Et c'est tout à votre honneur, s'inclina Yann. Mais ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Pour lui, vous n'avez droit à rien._

 _-J'ai droit à une partie de son argent ! s'exclama Ginny_

 _-Il va falloir présenter les bons arguments, déclara Yann. Me Lawrence m'a présenté une liste de tous les biens acquis pendant votre mariage et malheureusement, toutes les factures sont au nom de monsieur Potter. Concrètement, d'après lui, vous ne possédiez rien dans la maison que vous avez occupé, mis à part vos vêtements._

 _-Je suis la mère des enfants ! déclara Ginny_

 _Yann préféra se taire. La position de Mickaël était très claire, elle n'en était que la génitrice et ne faisait en aucune façon partie de la famille Potter. Tout ce qu'elle avait su faire, c'était dilapider des fortunes construites sur des générations, quand elle ne cherchait pas à se les approprier, et coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait._

 _-Honnêtement, d'après les preuves qu'ils détiennent, il n'y a que sur ce point que vous pouvez appuyer pour obtenir quelque chose, déclara Yann._

 _Ginny était embêtée. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'occupait pas assez de ses enfants pour prétendre à grand-chose. Mais elle connaissait Harry. Il ne la laisserait pas sans rien. Par contre, elle était moins sûre de son avocat._

 _-Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose si je vous disais que nous avons signé un contrat de mariage ? demanda Ginny_

 _-Cela dépend de ce qu'il y a dedans, fronça des sourcils Yann. C'est même la première chose que vous auriez dû me dire. Un divorce ne se traite pas de la même manière avec un contrat de mariage ou sans. Puis-je le voir ?_

 _Avec réluctance, la rousse lui tendit le document. L'avocat le lut attentivement avant de le reposer._

 _-Cela change absolument tout, asséna Yann. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi Me Lawrence n'était pas favorable à vous laisser quoi que ce soit._

 _Ginny se renfrogna encore plus pendant que Yann se replongeait dans le contrat._

 _-La plupart des conditions de votre contrat de mariage sont remplies, fit Yann. Il n'y a rien concernant une séparation. Je pense que c'est pour cela que votre mari a demandé le divorce. Et il a toutes les chances de l'obtenir à ses conditions en plus._

 _-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais obtenir ? demanda Ginny_

 _-Sans le contrat, peut-être une rente, avoua Yann. Mais avec ça … Je ne suis même pas sûr de vous l'obtenir._

 _Ce qui n'était pas pour réjouir Ginny._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-Donc, il va falloir que tu gardes l'accès aux coffres des Potter, comprit Ron.

-Je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'il veuille quitter Ginny, se désola Molly. J'ai toujours cru qu'il croyait qu'un mariage était pour la vie !

-Personne ne s'est séparé dans notre entourage pourtant, pesta Ginny.

-Nous devons garder notre mainmise sur ces coffres, gronda Molly. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta Ginny. Tu sais, je peux aller parler au juge …

-Moi aussi, fit Ron.

-Non, refusa Molly. Je sais ce qu'il faut dire pour qu'il fasse ce que nous voulons …

§§§§§

-Rani ?

-Oui, maître Harry ? apparut l'Elfe de maison

-J'ai besoin que tu transportes ce colis à Me Lawrence, fit Harry. Il ne doit surtout pas être intercepté.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani en prenant le paquet et en disparaissant.

Harry se renfonça dans son fauteuil de son bureau. Il venait de faire parvenir à Mickaël toutes les preuves comme quoi Ginny ne respectait pas les principes les plus basiques d'un mariage. Dans le paquet, il n'y avait pas moins de sept ans de preuves d'adultère. Mais conscient que les adversaires en profiteraient pour jeter le doute sur la paternité de ses enfants, il avait glissé dedans les différents tests faits dès la naissance. Dans son immaturité, la rousse avait semble-t-il eu un sursaut de conscience pour ne lui présenter que des enfants légitimes. Quant à savoir si elle avait eu d'autres enfants … Harry n'était pas naïf. La magie pouvait permettre beaucoup de choses et il était certain que Ginny aurait très bien pu cacher un autre enfant. Restait à savoir où il se trouvait. Mickaël était d'accord avec lui et employait tous ses moyens pour trouver toutes les preuves d'une double vie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit Harry.

Hermione entra et prit place sur l'invitation de son ami.

-Tu t'isoles assez souvent, constata Hermione.

-La première audience approche, souffla Harry. Je ne voudrais pas que Ginny gagne quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as de quoi la faire couler, rappela Hermione.

-Je sais, fit Harry. Mais il faut que je coule avec elle sa mère. Ce n'est même pas la peine que je m'occupe de Ron puisqu'il tombera dès que Molly le sera. C'est le lien avec Molly qu'il faut que je mette en avant.

-Comment tu comptes faire ça ? demanda Hermione

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Je pourrais affirmer que Molly s'est occupé de tout, que ce soit du mariage comme du contrat, mais elle pourrait s'en tirer en déclarant qu'elle a mal rédigé le contrat.

-Mais, et toutes les malversations ? s'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne l'utilises …

Le regard de la brune s'éclaira.

-Tu ne veux pas faire tout en même temps, comprit Hermione. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils comprennent que tu as absolument tout découvert.

-Oui, confirma Harry. Le divorce va les acculer. Les procès que je vais leur intenter vont les réduire à néant.

-Mais, et les Weasley ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça !

-Je les ai déjà prévenus de ce qui allait se passer, révéla Harry. Malheureusement, je leur ai montré mon contrat de mariage … et le tien.

Hermione sursauta.

-Pourquoi ? trembla Hermione

-Parce qu'ils devaient comprendre que Molly, Ginny et Ron ne faisaient qu'un bloc, en plus de porter le même nom, répondit Harry. Ils ne savent rien de plus, ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord, soupira Hermione.

-Mis à part ça, ils savent que Molly ne m'a pas appris les us et coutumes Sang Pur, ajouta Harry. Et, ce que je ne savais pas, qu'elle n'a rien enseigné à Ginny et Ron.

-On s'en doutait un peu, vu les manières de Ron, songea Hermione. Mais … rien de rien ?

-Rien, certifia Harry. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges avaient même interdiction de leur en parler tout comme à moi.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas attaquer Molly sur une spoliation d'héritage ? supposa Hermione

-Mickaël y travaille, sourit Harry. Dès que le divorce sera prononcé, ce sera l'une de mes principales accusations.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour les enfants ? demanda finalement Hermione

-J'hésite, fit Harry. J'étais tenté de supprimer totalement tout ce qui avait trait à Ginny mais j'ai pensé aux Weasley qui restent des personnes formidables.

-Je compte faire renier leur partie Prewett, annonça Hermione.

Le brun se tourna vers son amie.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Harry

-Nos noms seront durs à porter, rappela Hermione. Mais avec ce que tu comptes déclencher, celui des Prewett le sera encore plus. Tu as réussi à contourner le problème en reprenant la main sur les noms de tes enfants mais je n'en ai pas eu la possibilité. Je ne vois que cette solution.

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Harry. Mais on touche aux traditions purement Sang Pur. Et c'est vrai que tu en fais désormais partie en ayant eu des enfants de Ron. Il vaudrait mieux que nous demandions conseil à des personnes qui en savent plus que nous.

-Qui ? demanda Hermione

-Je pensais à lady Longbottom, dit Harry.

-Je te fais confiance, sourit Hermione.

Tous les deux restèrent dans un silence apaisant.

-Je serais d'avis d'organiser un goûter, sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Il n'y a pas d'anniversaire prochainement, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Pourquoi faudrait-il obligatoirement un anniversaire ? rit Harry

-Où comptes-tu le faire ? demanda Hermione. Ici ?

-Non, sourit Harry. Mais dans un endroit avec un grand parc, pour que les enfants puissent en profiter. Je pensais au manoir Potter.

-Là où tes parents sont morts ? fit Hermione d'une voix incrédule

-Non, corrigea Harry. Mes parents sont morts à Godric's Hollow, qui est une des propriétés Potter. Le manoir a été laissé à l'abandon à leurs morts. Je l'ai remis en état sans que Ginny ne le sache.

-Elle ne va pas penser que tu vas reprendre ton titre ? fit Hermione

Harry se figea.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, souffla Harry. Il va falloir que je trouve un autre endroit.

-Et pourquoi pas le manoir Weasley ? proposa Hermione. La maison de Muriel a toujours été sublime.

-Je vais lui demander, sourit Harry. Et puis, elle seule pourra contrôler qui vient sur ses terres.

-Sinon, il y a toujours un parc d'attraction Moldu, sourit Hermione.

-Ou carrément à l'étranger, poursuivit Harry. Nous verrons.

-Avec tout ça, j'allais oublier de te dire que les enfants réclamaient tes célébrissimes crêpes ! fit Hermione en riant

-Allons les satisfaire alors, rit Harry.

§§§§§

Harry était fébrile. Aujourd'hui, le procès pour son divorce allait véritablement commencer. Ce jour-là, il allait commencer à couper les fils qui le reliaient à trois personnes qui avaient voulu le manipuler.

-Tu es excité, nota Hermione dans la cuisine du manoir Black.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, sourit Harry.

-Si, puisque ta magie apparaît, rit Hermione.

Interdit, Harry mit quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Est-ce que ça ira pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry

-Je peux emmener tes enfants à l'école et à la crèche, sourit Hermione. Tout le monde me connait comme étant ta sœur là-bas.

-Si tu as un problème, vois avec Alan, rappela Harry. Et n'oublie pas qu'Elisabeth va te rejoindre à l'école pour t'aider avec les enfants ce soir.

-Mais oui, sourit Hermione. Vas-y maintenant, sinon tu vas arriver en retard.

-Merci Hermione ! fit Harry avant de sortir de la maison

Mais il ne put aller plus loin. A deux pas de la porte d'entrée, Molly Prewett Weasley l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Harry, fit Molly avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère.

-Molly, répondit Harry, se retenant de l'envoyer bouler. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais te parler, fit Molly. A propos du divorce.

-Je n'ai rien à dire dessus, coupa Harry. Je ne veux plus vivre avec Ginny et j'étais certain qu'elle hurlerait si je refusais de lui accorder quoi que ce soit. Je préfère que ce soit la justice qui règle la situation.

-Mais pourquoi avoir alerté tous les journaux ? pesta Molly

-Je n'ai rien fait, assura Harry. Les journalistes ont arrêté depuis des années de suivre tous mes faits et gestes. Contrairement à Ginny. Vous devriez regarder plutôt de son côté.

-Ma fille ne ferait jamais ça ! s'exclama Molly

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, corrigea Harry. Mais plutôt que ce sont les journalistes qui suivent Ginny qui ont dû avoir révélé toute l'histoire.

Molly devait concéder ce point.

-Que puis-je pour vous, Molly ? répéta Harry

-Ginny est faite pour toi, assura Molly.

-C'est entre Ginny et moi, trancha Harry. Et ça se règlera devant le juge. J'imagine que je vous retrouverais là-bas donc à tout à l'heure.

Et il lui tourna le dos. Mais une onde de résonance le fit chuter à terre. Étourdi, Harry se retourna et n'eut que le temps de voir Molly munie de sa baguette magique avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.


	10. Le procès de l'année

**_Le procès de l'année_**

Mickaël était inquiet. L'audience allait bientôt commencer mais Harry manquait toujours à l'appel. Ce dernier lui avait confié l'un des Galions de l'AD pour qu'ils puissent communiquer ensemble mais le brun était aux abonnés absents. Le rictus satisfait de Molly Prewett Weasley, aux côtés de sa fille Ginny, n'était pas pour le rassurer mais il ne voulait pas être pessimiste.

Des clameurs derrière lui achevèrent de le rassurer. Mais pour peu de temps seulement. Le regard noir de son client montrait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Monsieur Potter, est-ce que … commença Mickaël.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, coupa Harry.

Mickaël regarda attentivement son client avant qu'un détail ne lui saute aux yeux.

-Vous avez du sang au niveau de l'oreille, chuchota Mickaël.

Harry retint un juron entre ses dents avant de faire un geste discret de sa main pour nettoyer entièrement son visage.

-Je vous laisse le champ libre pour ce matin, déclara Harry. Je ne compte pas intervenir.

Mickaël fronça des sourcils. Quand ils avaient discuté du déroulement de cette audience, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour parler à parts égales. Pourquoi ce retournement de situation ?

-Je vous expliquerais tout, assura Harry.

-Bien, fit Mickaël.

Ils ne purent continuer à parler puisque le juge Joshua Mathis entra, suivi de deux autres pour l'assister.

-Bonjour à tous, fit le juge. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour décider des conditions du divorce entre Ginny Prewett Weasley et Harry Potter. Que les parties concernées se lèvent.

Mickaël Lawrence et Harry Potter d'un côté, Yann Leroy et Ginny Prewett Weasley de l'autre se levèrent.

-Bien, fit le juge. Maîtres, veuillez m'apporter les desiderata de vos clients.

Mickaël et Yann s'approchèrent et lui tendirent chacun un parchemin. Le juge Matis les parcourut rapidement.

-Il me semblait que vous vous étiez concertés, maîtres, fit le juge. Alors pourquoi vos demandes sont-elles si opposées ?

-Ma cliente a estimé qu'elle était lésée, fit Yann.

-Pas de commentaire ? s'étonna le juge

-Ce serait déplacé, répondit Yann.

Le juge jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur les demandes.

-Je voudrais vous parler quelques instants avant la pause du déjeuner, déclara le juge. Certains points me sont assez obscurs.

-Oui, votre Honneur, s'inclinèrent les deux avocats avant de regagner leurs places.

La matinée se passa assez rapidement. Durant l'heure et demie suivant l'ouverture du procès, chaque avocat avait dressé un portrait très flatteur de leur client. Et alors que la salle se vidait pour le déjeuner, les spectateurs s'étaient rappelés que le procès allait opposer l'un des poids lourds du monde Sorcier, le futur lord Potter-Black et surtout, celui qui les avait tous sauvé dix ans auparavant.

Comme promis, Mickaël et Yann s'approchèrent du juge. Ce dernier les mena dans son bureau qu'il isola.

-Je ne vais prendre de gants, déclara le juge Mathis. Quelque chose m'a particulièrement choqué. Pourquoi madame Prewett Weasley Potter ne réclame pas la garde de ses enfants ? Est-ce un oubli, Me Leroy ?

Yann soupira. Honnêtement, il avait honte de défendre une telle femme mais il s'était engagé et il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Ce n'est pas un oubli, avoua Yann. J'ai tenté d'avoir la position de ma cliente concernant ce point mais il avait été clair qu'elle ne se préoccupait absolument pas des enfants qu'elle a eus de son union avec monsieur Potter.

Mickaël ne s'étonnait même pas. Il avait compris depuis belle lurette que Ginny ne jurait que par l'argent et ses enfants ne prendraient de la valeur que s'ils lui offraient l'accès à d'immenses fortunes.

-C'est la première fois que je vois ça, fit le juge Mathis. D'habitude, les parents se déchirent pour la garde des enfants mais là, rien. Auriez-vous une proposition ?

-Si vous voulez mon avis … fit Yann.

Les deux Sorciers se tournèrent vers lui.

-Notre principale préoccupation est de protéger ces enfants, déclara Yann. Si ma cliente ne veut pas en entendre parler, alors nous devons régler le problème à notre niveau, sans prendre en compte leur avis. Enfin, si, nous connaissons leur avis et ils concordent. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Il n'a pas tort, concéda Mickaël. Mon client réclame la garde exclusive de ses enfants et mademoiselle Prewett Weasley n'a pas l'air d'en vouloir.

-Je vais y réfléchir, fit le juge Mathis. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux avocats quittèrent le bureau et ils se séparèrent. Pendant que Yann se dépêtrait de l'envahissante Ginny qui tentait en vain d'entrer dans son lit, Mickaël rejoignait Harry sous Glamour à l'extérieur du ministère, côté Moldu. Le brun le mena dans les quartiers Sorciers et ils se retrouvèrent devant un restaurant renommé. Ils entrèrent et se présentèrent à l'accueil.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Zabini, déclara Harry en tendant la lettre de Blaise.

La réceptionniste consulta la lettre avant d'appeler l'une de ses collègues pour aller chercher le patron. Ce dernier apparut très vite et sans un mot, les mena vers son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry laissa tomber ses Glamour.

-Mickaël Lawrence, avocat de monsieur Potter, se présenta Mickaël.

-Blaise Zabini, propriétaire des lieux, répondit Blaise. Je vous présente Théodore Nott, mon responsable de la sécurité et Draco Malfoy, un de vos confrères, il me semble.

-Enchanté, firent Mickaël, Théo et Draco.

-Installez-vous, invita Blaise.

-Potter, ton message était inquiétant, tu sais ? fit Théo

-Je ne voyais personne d'autre pour répondre à mes questions, soupira Harry.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être surpris de nous voir là, commenta Draco.

-Parce que je m'en doutais, répondit Harry. Je connais les connaissances de Nott et ce qu'il ne sait pas, vous le savez. Malfoy, tu n'aurais pas une potion contre le mal de crâne ?

-Est-ce que c'est naturel ? demanda Draco

-Non, avoua Harry. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé de l'aide à Nott. J'ai reçu un sort ce matin mais je ne sais pas quoi.

-Allonge-toi, ordonna Théo. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Docile, Harry obéit et successivement les baguettes de Théo, Blaise et Draco se déplacèrent au-dessus du corps du brun.

-Sort de contrainte, révéla Théo. Et plutôt puissant. Tu as l'air de l'avoir contré mais pas totalement. Tu as des barrières Occlumens ?

-J'ai tenté d'apprendre, avoua Harry du bout des lèvres. Mais ça n'a pas été une grande réussite.

-Est-ce que tu permets que je vérifie ton esprit ? proposa Draco. Je veux juste voir si les barrières naturelles ont été ébréchées ou non.

-Fais-toi plaisir, soupira Harry.

Avec précaution, le blond le fixa dans les yeux et entra dans son esprit. A sa plus grande surprise, le mur autour de l'esprit du brun, bien que portant des traces de fissures relativement profondes, semblait très solide. Par acquis de conscience, il en fit le tour pour repérer toute fissure bien plus importante.

-Théo a raison, tu devrais t'y remettre, annonça Draco en revenant. Mais je n'ai rien vu qui pourrait te mettre en danger.

-Bonne nouvelle, souffla Harry.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te donner une potion pour ton mal de tête, sourit Draco.

La minute suivante, Harry soupira de soulagement alors que sa tête devenait plus légère.

-Tu as été touché par un sort considéré comme étant de magie noire, commenta Théo. Assez puissant vu ton état. Qui tu as énervé à ce point ?

-Molly … avoua Harry.

-Molly Prewett Weasley ? pesta Mickaël. Mais elle se prend pour qui ? Il faut porter plainte !

-Pas maintenant, se rebiffa Harry. Si on le fait maintenant, tout ce que nous avons préparé tombera à l'eau.

-Potter, fit Draco. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais tu ne peux pas laisser un tel crime impuni.

-Si elle avait forcé un peu plus, elle aurait pu te tuer ! abonda Théo. C'est un sort qui ne peut être lancé sans risques que par des personnes qui le maîtrise ! Elle a joué à un jeu dangereux !

-Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? demanda Blaise

-Parce qu'elle a compris que sa fille perdrait le procès quoi qu'elle fasse, grinça Harry. Et elle ne veut surtout pas perdre les avantages que lui apportait notre mariage.

-Mais elle voulait vous contraindre à quoi ? demanda Mickaël

-Sûrement à accorder tout ce que veut Ginny, renifla Harry. Ce qui comprend absolument tous mes coffres.

-Est-ce une impression ou tu te lâches en notre présence, Potter ? sourit Draco. Parce que je ne t'ai jamais entendu critiquer ta femme jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Je ne suis pas en état de jouer le parfait Gryffindor, railla Harry. Je suis un adulte qui a le droit de pousser une gueulante de temps à autre.

-Tu n'es pas le parfait Gryffindor mais tu en es le Prince, rappela Blaise. J'ai l'impression que tu vas le leur rappeler avec pertes et fracas.

-Oh que oui, ricana Harry avec un sourire machiavélique. Tout le monde va payer très cher.

-Me Black Malfoy n'a pas tort, intervint Mickaël. Ce crime ne doit pas être laissé impuni.

-Tu devrais quand même le signaler, ajouta Draco. Mais fais en sorte que ta plainte ne soit pas connue avant que tu ne le décides.

-Excellente idée, sourit Mickaël. Vous ne déméritez pas votre réputation.

-Merci, s'inclina Draco.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai vraiment faim, se plaint Harry. Surtout que le procès ne va pas tarder à reprendre.

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'excusa Blaise. On va prendre ma table personnelle. Personne ne vous verra.

-Il manquerait plus que ça, maugréa Draco.

Les cinq Sorciers descendirent quelques étages et entrèrent dans le restaurant par une autre entrée. Harry reconnut la mezzanine où il avait déjeuné la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Blaise dans le cadre de son enquête et sentit les différents sorts tout autour qui garantissait leur intimité. D'un commun accord, ils ne remirent pas sur le tapis l'agression du brun mais réussirent à le convaincre déposer plainte à la fin de la journée.

Deux heures après, Harry et Mickaël se présentaient à nouveau à l'audience.

§§§§§

Ginny était venue se réfugier au Burrow à la fin de la journée. Le premier jour du procès avait été dur à supporter car elle avait dû se tenir à moins de cinq mètres d'Harry tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais profiter de ses coffres remplis à ras-bord. Molly s'était assise face à elle.

-Il va falloir qu'on se prépare pour la suite, fit Molly. J'ai pu arrondir les angles avec Harry. Il va sûrement t'accorder assez d'argent pour que nous puissions vivre tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

-Une bonne chose, sourit Ginny. J'ai commencé à prendre un peu plus d'argent dans ses coffres.

-Pas trop, j'espère ? gronda Molly. Il ne faut surtout pas alerter les Gobelins !

-Juste assez pour faire des réserves, fit Ginny. Tu penses qu'on ne remarquera pas tout ce que j'ai pris ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Molly. Ces coffres sont tellement pleins qu'il ne remarquerait même pas s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

-J'ai réussi à mettre quelques maisons à mon nom, ajouta Ginny. Au moins, il nous restera quelque chose. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache qu'il a autant.

-Le problème n'est pas là, balaya Molly. Il faut que nous sachions les conditions du divorce d'Harry pour que nous puissions y réfléchir.

-Une pension ? proposa Ginny

-C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire, confirma Molly. Ou il doit nous céder plusieurs de ses coffres.

-L'un dans l'autre, il devrait apprécier, pouffa Ginny. Je vais aller voir Yann pour voir s'il peut me négocier ça ou s'il peut m'obtenir la moitié des biens des Potter.

-Excellente idée, félicita Molly.

-Je vais aller me préparer pour aller rencontrer mon avocat, sourit Ginny.

-Va, ma fille, répondit Molly.

§§§§§

Le juge Joshua Mathis soupira lourdement en regagnant sa maison ce soir-là.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le procès entre Harry Potter et Ginny Prewett Weasley se déroulait et il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi compliqué.

Après les deux premiers jours où la salle d'audience avait été prise d'assaut par les spectateurs et les journalistes, il avait annoncé que le procès se tiendrait désormais à huit-clos. Une salle de Transports avait été mise à la disposition exclusive des participants pour ne pas qu'ils aient à traverser la foule qui campait littéralement devant les portes.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était les deux protagonistes.

Il avait entendu parler par les journaux du couple fusionnel qu'ils formaient mais comme toute personne qui savait réfléchir un minimum, il avait noté que dans les médias, il n'y avait que les affirmations de Ginny Prewett Weasley. Et toujours d'après elle, Harry Potter ne ferait rien sans son accord.

Visiblement non, puisque c'était lui qui avait déposé la demande de divorce.

Les principales informations concernant le brun étaient transmises généralement par sa femme. Mais depuis le début du procès, il était clair que le Sorcier était très loin de la description de la rousse. Harry Potter avait une maîtrise de soi digne des plus grands de ce monde, surtout en sachant qu'il avait été élevé par des Moldus les dix premières années de sa vie. Il n'avait pas cillé une seule fois quand l'avocat de sa femme avait argué une nouvelle fois que le nom des Potter n'avait jamais autant été prestigieux que depuis que Ginny était la femme d'Harry. Pour contrer cet étalage, l'avocat d'Harry avait ressorti certains articles de la Sorcière parmi les plus célèbres mais aussi et surtout, les procès-verbaux des procès qui en avaient découlé contre elle, ce qui était bien moins connu.

A sa plus grande surprise, le juge avait compris que ce qu'il avait lu le premier jour concernant les enfants Potter était avéré. A aucun moment Ginny n'avait réclamé leur garde, quand bien même Yann Leroy tendait la perche pour les mettre sur la table. Tout ce qui semblait intéresser Ginny, c'était de pouvoir encore bénéficier des immenses coffres du patrimoine Potter et à quelle hauteur. Après concertation avec les deux avocats, il avait décidé de suspendre le procès pour pouvoir mettre tout à plat.

Conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir tout de suite, il se changea pour une tenue plus confortable et se rendit dans son bureau. Munis des notes des deux avocats et des siennes propres, il se mit à étudier le dossier plus attentivement.

Alors que la nuit était bien entamée, les alarmes de la maison retentirent, tirant le juge de sa réflexion.

Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-là ?

Intrigué, Joshua se leva et prit sa baguette avant de se rendre à la porte d'entrée. Il la rendit transparente et fut surpris de voir qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Non sans prendre des précautions, il ouvrit.

-Madame Potter ? s'exclama Joshua. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Puis-je entrer ? demanda Ginny

-Bien sûr, fit Joshua. Entrez.

La rousse entra et sur l'invitation de son hôte, ôta sa cape pour dévoiler une robe Moldue très près du corps et particulièrement échancrée, tant au niveau du décolleté que des fentes sur les cuisses. En clair, la rousse était en chasse. Et savoir qu'il était sa proie n'était pas pour plaire à Joshua.

-Désirez-vous quelque chose, madame Potter ? proposa Joshua. Du jus de citrouille, du thé, du café ?

-Non merci, sourit Ginny, charmeuse.

-Venez vous asseoir, pria Joshua.

Tous les deux prirent place dans le salon mais Joshua ne laissa pas pour autant sa baguette sur une table quelconque. Non, il préférait la garder en main. Il ne sentait pas cette visite impromptue.

-Que puis-je pour vous, madame Potter ? demanda Joshua

-Appelez-moi Ginny, papillonna Ginny.

-En d'autres circonstances, peut-être, fit Joshua. Mais de par ma position, je m'abstiendrais.

-Mais vous pouvez, insista Ginny.

-Non, je ne le ferais pas, assura Joshua.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, Ginny changea de sujet.

-J'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez du procès, déclara Ginny.

-Je ne préfère pas, refusa Joshua. Vous êtes l'une des parties en procès et si je dois vous dévoiler des informations, je me dois de les transmettre à monsieur Potter.

La légère crispation de son visage trahit son agacement.

-Je ne le dirais à personne, promit Ginny.

Sa progression vers lui qu'elle pensait discrète n'échappa pas à Joshua.

-Madame Potter, non, refusa Joshua. Que faites-vous exactement ici ? Et qui vous a donné mon adresse ?

Ce n'était pas une question anodine. Parfois, Joshua enviait les lois Moldues car les coordonnées personnelles des magistrats n'étaient pas à la disposition du public. Dans le monde Sorcier, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

-Ne pouvons-nous pas parler tranquillement ensemble ? minauda Ginny. Nous sommes des adultes, non ?

Joshua pesta intérieurement. Bien que dans la force de l'âge, il restait un homme avec son charme comme se plaisait à lui répéter sa compagne. Et sur le moment, c'était elle qui lui manquait car elle l'aurait mise à l'abri de la mante religieuse qu'était Ginny Prewett Weasley. Surtout maintenant qu'elle se permettait de poser sa main sur son bras. Bras qu'il dégagea immédiatement.

-Madame Potter ! gronda Joshua. Un peu de tenue !

Ginny balaya la remarque d'un geste et s'assit sur les genoux de Joshua, interdit.

-Nous sommes des adultes, n'est-ce pas ? répéta Ginny. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous amuser … comme des adultes ?

Les mains de la rousse naviguèrent habilement sous la chemise défaite par magie de Joshua. Ce dernier sentit une chaleur bien connue se répandre dans son corps. Il devait avouer qu'elle savait exciter un homme …

Le juge se reprit et se redressa, jetant littéralement la Sorcière à terre.

-Je vous prierai de quitter ma maison maintenant ! gronda Joshua. Si vous partez maintenant, je ne porterai pas plainte contre vous pour tentative de corruption !

La rousse se remit sur ses pieds et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, le désarma de sa baguette et le repoussa dans le canapé. Plusieurs sorts l'atteignirent mais Joshua ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle. Après plusieurs minutes, Ginny se redressa, satisfaite, et prit la direction de la porte.

-Je savais qu'on arriverait à se comprendre, sourit malicieusement la rousse. Je vous dis à bientôt, monsieur le juge.

Et elle sortit.

Ulcéré, Joshua sauta sur ses pieds, enfila des chaussures et une cape puis se jeta dans la cheminée pour se rendre au Département des Mystères. Le Langue de Plomb de garde fut surpris de le voir débarquer mais encore plus de devoir appeler le directeur. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et conduisit le juge dans son bureau.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi perturbé, constata Jordan, directeur du département.

-Je viens de me faire attaquer et je veux une liste de tout ce que j'ai reçu comme sorts, expliqua Joshua. Et si tu certifies que c'est bien ce que j'ai reçu, alors je pourrais porter plainte sans que ma parole ne soit remise en doute.

-Tu prends ça à cœur, constata Jordan. D'accord, je peux faire ça. Et après ?

-Il faudra que tu envoies deux de tes hommes pour faire vérifier ma maison, demanda Joshua.

-Tu crains quoi ? s'étonna Jordan

-Beaucoup de choses, répondit Joshua. Beaucoup de choses …

§§§§§

-J'en ai entendu parler mais je ne savais pas que c'était comme ça, sourit Kingsley en savourant une gorgée de vin.

-Merci, s'inclina Blaise. Personnellement, quand Potter nous avait dit qu'il lui faudrait de l'aide pour son enquête, je ne pensais pas qu'il réussirait à vous recruter !

-Ce n'était pas prévu, sourit Kingsley. Mais Harry a su trouver les mots pour me convaincre.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Après que Rufus Scrigmeour ait réussi à obtenir un entretien avec Kingsley Shakelbot, Harry se rendit au point de rendez-vous. Le brun était un peu anxieux parce que l'affaire des clubs de Zabini ne devait surtout pas dégénérer. La drogue découverte devait être détruite jusqu'à sa recette car elle avait bien trop de conséquences. Il était certain que s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Kingsley, ce dernier pourrait le diriger vers quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider._

 _Le salon de thé dans le monde Moldu à Manchester l'avait étonné quand Harry était arrivé au point de rendez-vous._

 _-C'est Tonks qui me l'a montré, fit une voix derrière lui._

 _Harry sourit en reconnaissant la haute silhouette de Kingsley Shakelbot. Ce dernier lui indiqua une table reculée et ils s'y installèrent._

 _-Ted Tonks y emmenait très souvent Andromeda puis leur fille, expliqua Kingsley. J'y viens au moins une fois par mois, pour me souvenir._

 _-Teddy est le digne fils de ses parents, sourit Harry. Il a hérité du don de Métamorphage mais heureusement, il n'a pas sa maladresse._

 _-Heureusement, rit Kingsley. Elle m'a toujours dit que Remus et elle avaient fait en sorte que vous soyez le tuteur de leur enfant, au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose._

 _-C'est le cas, assura Harry. Mais avec la folie qu'il y a eu autour de ma victoire sur Voldemort, j'ai préféré l'éloigner de l'Angleterre._

 _-Où est-il ? demanda Kingsley_

 _-En Autriche, répondit Harry. Andromeda a accepté de l'emmener avec elle pour qu'il soit en sécurité. C'était surtout pour mettre Teddy hors de portée de Ginny. Elle lui aurait fait du mal, j'en suis certain._

 _-Effectivement, concéda Kingsley._

 _Par déformation professionnelle, Kingsley avait noté que la benjamine des Weasley avait toujours été dégoûtée par Remus._

 _-Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ? demanda finalement Kingsley_

 _Harry résuma succinctement l'affaire dont il était en charge._

 _-Je comprends ce que vous recherchez, fit Kingsley. Mais pourquoi ne pas faire appel à l'un de vos collègues ?_

 _-Le seul encore disponible est Ron Weasley, avoua Harry._

 _-Ce n'est pas l'idéal, comprit Kingsley._

 _Ce dernier avait encore des contacts avec le corps des Aurors et la réputation du dernier mâle Weasley n'était plus à faire. Sans les connexions de sa mère, Ron se serait fait viré depuis longtemps voire, il ne serait même pas devenu Auror._

 _-Scrigmeour m'a assuré qu'il réglerait le côté administratif de votre participation, dit Harry. Mais je ne veux pas vous créer d'ennuis._

 _-Si Rufus a pensé à moi, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'inquiète assez pour me sortir de ma retraite, constata Kingsley. Et si vous êtes ici, c'est que c'est vraiment grave._

 _-Il ne veut pas que cette drogue arrive sur le marché, souffla Harry._

 _-Je m'en doute, sourit Kingsley. Très bien, j'accepte. Je commençais à m'ennuyer, de toute façon._

 _-Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire avaler ça, pouffa Harry._

 _-J'aurais au moins essayé, sourit Kingsley._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

L'ancien Auror s'était fait connaître de Blaise après que Scrigmeour ait régularisé sa situation. Et c'était le cas de le dire, les anciens Slytherin avaient été surpris de le voir débarquer.

-Où se trouve Harry ? demanda Kingsley

-Il vient toujours après que ses enfants soient couchés, sourit Draco. Granger va veiller sur eux.

-Hermione Granger ? s'étonna Kingsley. N'est-elle pas mariée à Ronald Weasley ?

-Si, confirma Blaise. Mais elle a quitté le domicile conjugal. Pourquoi, Potter n'a pas voulu nous le dire.

Les trois Sorciers discutèrent encore un moment avant qu'Harry n'arrive.

-Les enfants étaient intenables, soupira Harry. Heureusement qu'Hermione est là. Si nous nous mettions au travail ?

Tous les quatre réfléchirent à ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour arrêter ce trafic de drogue. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'ils se séparèrent.

§§§§§

Mickaël Lawrence ne tergiversa pas très longtemps avant de poursuivre la piste. Pourtant, il n'avait que très peu d'espoir en tournant son regard vers Ron Weasley mais il semblait bien que l'Auror qui n'en méritait même pas le titre se montrait bien plus intéressant que prévu. Le contrat de mariage arrangé par sa mère montrait une personnalité violente mais d'après l'enquête qu'il avait diligentée, il se pouvait bien qu'il ne se soit pas montré brutal uniquement avec son épouse légitime.

Puisque le procès était suspendu pour le weekend, il avait programmé une rencontre sans délai avec son détective privé qui naviguait entre monde Sorcier et monde Moldu. D'ailleurs, il était en train de l'attendre dans un salon privé d'un grand hôtel Moldu.

-Natalia, sourit Mickaël.

-Mickaël, salua la femme en prenant place.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, fit Mickaël. Je t'écoute.

-Nous savons que Ronald Weasley n'est pas le meilleur Auror de l'année, railla Natalia. Il quitte très souvent son poste pour vaquer à ses occupations et on ne peut rien lui dire parce que sa mère, lady Prewett, a les mains plongées jusqu'aux coudes dans les coffres de l'héritier Potter. J'ai réussi à le suivre et il se trouve que mis à part le Ministère, sa maison ou celle de son enfance, il a l'habitude de se rendre dans les quartiers pauvres de Manchester.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mickaël

-Il mène une double vie, grinça Natalia. Dans l'appartement qu'il visite, il y a une fille à peine majeure qui y vit. Vu les bleus qu'elle a, elle doit servir de punching-ball.

Mickaël était dégoûté.

-En plus, elle est enceinte d'environ six mois, ajouta Natalia.

-En vertu de son contrat de mariage, il peut se le permettre, nota Mickaël. Mais que fait-il du fait que tout enfant Sang Pur qui ne devrait pas naître hors mariage ?

-Parce qu'il s'en préoccupe ? railla Natalia. Cette fille vit dans le dénuement le plus total !

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Mickaël. Je vais prévenir l'héritier Potter. Il m'a déclaré que Ron n'était pas assez intelligent pour faire quoi que ce soit sans l'accord de sa mère.

-La Prewett saurait ce que son incapable de fils ferait ? leva un sourcil Natalia. N'empêche, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

-Merci pour tous ces renseignements, sourit Mickaël.

-Il y a autre chose, fit Natalia. J'ai chipé ça dans l'appartement. C'est comme ça qu'il la tient.

Elle lui tendit un sachet de pilules colorées. Dessus étaient tamponnées une baguette croisée avec un balai.

-Drogue ? demanda confirmation Mickaël

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, fit Natalia. Je n'ai pas pu l'analyser.

-Je vais le faire, déclara Mickaël.

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent.


	11. La fin d'une ère

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je sais que vous avez tous attendu avec impatience l'a suite de l'histoire mais mon modem a trouvé amusant de ne pas me connecter à internet du samedi matin, heure où je publie d'habitude, jusqu'au dimanche soir très tard. Un timing trop précis pour que je n'ai pas envie de le balancer par la fenêtre ! Comme je travaillais le lendemain, je n'ai donc pas pu publier. Aujourd'hui je me rattrape et je vous sers ce chapitre tout chaud ! Merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _La fin d'une ère_**

Tous les journalistes étaient en émoi. Le Département de la Justice Magique, dans un communiqué, avait annoncé quelques jours auparavant que le divorce entre Ginny Prewett Weasley et Harry Potter allait prendre fin. Les places se négociaient à prix d'or mais le juge avait mis un terme à tout ça en annonçant que comme les autres audiences, celle-ci se ferait également à huis-clos. En accord avec les différentes parties, seuls deux journalistes seraient en contact avec les greffiers pour les articles.

-Le juge Joshua Mathis ! annonça le greffier

Dès que le juge eut pris place, la salle s'assit à son tour.

-Bien, fit Joshua. Tout au long de ce procès, j'ai attentivement examiné les preuves que chacun a apporté. Ce cas était assez difficile, à cause de la célébrité de chaque partie et de la médiatisation de l'affaire. Voici mon verdict.

Toute la salle retint son souffle.

-La garde des enfants est accordée sans restriction à Harry Potter, déclara Joshua. Leur mère pourra avoir un droit de visite à la discrétion du père. Tous contrats les concernant signés par leur mère seront désormais nuls et non avenus, le cas du testament devant être examinés par les présents avocats et moi-même pour garantir leurs droits.

Harry souffla de soulagement. C'était le point sur lequel il n'était pas prêt de tergiverser. Il voulait ses enfants auprès de lui, il les avait désormais.

-Comme aucune consigne n'a été établie lors du mariage, toutes les sommes et les biens apportés avant et pendant l'union seront rendus à leur propriétaire, poursuivit Joshua. Les dons d'un époux à l'autre ne font pas l'objet de ce procès.

Ginny sourit. Donc, tout ce qu'elle avait mis à son nom ainsi que les sommes qu'elle avait transféré dans ses coffres lui appartiendraient définitivement.

-Enfin, puisque monsieur Potter a la garde entière et totale des enfants, il est demandé à mademoiselle Prewett Weasley de verser une rente à son ex-mari dont le montant sera discuté entre les parties, fit Joshua. Le verdict a été rendu et le procès clos. Harry Potter et Ginny Prewett Weasley ne sont désormais plus mari et femme devant la loi Sorcière.

La magie entra en action et les bagues des ex époux reprirent leur forme originelle. Aussitôt, Harry l'ôta pour la glisser dans sa poche et enjoignit son avocat à le suivre hors de la salle d'audience.

Il avait quelques points à régler.

§§§§§

Le premier arrêt d'Harry fut pour les Gobelins. Il demande directement le directeur de la banque qui l'avait accueilli avec plaisir.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Héritier Potter ? sourit Ragnok

-Est-ce que tous les changements que j'ai demandés avant que le procès ne commence ont été faits ? demanda Harry

-Oui, confirma Ragnok. Les propriétés que votre ex-femme a mises à son nom ont toutes été identifiées. L'argent qu'elle a pris dans vos coffres alors qu'elle n'a aucune base légale pour se permettre de se servir est resté dans ses coffres mais nous avons attentivement relevé les sommes prises.

Harry laissa un sourire amusé courir sur ses lèvres. Quand il avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de Ginny, il avait mis en place plusieurs choses avec Ragnok. Le contrat autorisait la rousse à utiliser les biens des Potter comme s'ils étaient les siens. Sauf que Molly, Ginny et Ron ne savaient pas que pour cela, il fallait que le sceau des Potter soit apposé dessus en même temps que la signature. Le brun ayant toujours refusé que reprendre ouvertement les titres des Potter, cela rendait caduque la manipulation des Prewett Weasley. C'était sur cela que reposait la vengeance d'Harry.

-Concernant le gestionnaire des comptes des Prewett ? demanda Harry

-Kabold est en ce moment en train de se faire interroger par nos services, révéla Ragnok. Il a visiblement accepté de l'argent pour accéder aux demandes des Prewett Weasley. Il va le regretter.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

-Désirez-vous bloquer vos coffres dès maintenant ? proposa Ragnok

-Avec plaisir, accepta Harry.

Tous les deux descendirent dans les sous-sols de la banque. Ils commencèrent par le coffre étudiant d'Harry, puis par les coffres ancestraux des Potter, au nombre de cinq, les deux de Lily Potter, ceux de Nick, Alex et Léa, les dix-neuf d'héritages divers, que ce soit au nom des Potter ou à celui du Survivant, ceux de Sirius, Regulus, Narcissa et Bellatrix Black, les six ancestraux des Black et douze autres divers.

-J'avais oublié que j'avais autant de coffres, souffla Harry quand ils arrivèrent au dernier.

Heureusement qu'il ne devait déposer qu'une seule goutte de sang sur les portes des coffres. S'il avait dû en donner plus, pas sûr qu'il aurait pu rentrer chez lui.

-Cinquante-deux, précisa Ragnok. Enfin, cinquante-trois normalement mais vous souhaitez laisser l'accès à votre compte-joint à votre ex-femme.

-C'est ça, sourit Harry. Allons y jeter un coup d'œil, voulez-vous ?

Ils s'y rendirent rapidement.

-Combien contient ce coffre ? demanda Harry

-Dix mille Galions, annonça Ragnok.

-Puisque j'ai ouvert ce coffre, je voudrais en vérifier les conditions, sourit Harry.

Ils revinrent enfin dans le bureau du directeur et après un solide encas, ils se mirent au travail.

Les Prewett Weasley allaient tomber sur un os.

§§§§§

Amelia Bones observait les différents dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau.

Tout d'abord, le résumé du divorce entre Harry Potter et Ginny Prewett Weasley. Elle avait tenu à l'avoir car elle voulait savoir comment le jeune homme avait négocié pour que son ex-femme ne puisse rien avoir. Un sourire distrait avait orné son visage à la fin de sa lecture. Le brun était bien plus rusé que son statut de Gryffindor ne le laissait présager.

Les trois dossiers suivants étaient respectivement les plaintes d'Harry Potter contre Molly, Ginny et Ron Weasley. Le brun avait accusé la matrone de spoliation d'héritage en s'appuyant sur le fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais initié à la culture Sorcière – un crime pour les Sang Pur – alors que c'était son rôle, d'abus de confiance, puisque le contrat de mariage fourni par ses soins n'avait pas les intérêts du jeune homme à cœur, ainsi que de vol, de faux, d'usage de faux et de corruption, comme le brun avait découvert qu'elle piochait allègrement dans ses coffres pour assurer sa position au sein du gouvernement en tant que lady Prewett, sans son autorisation bien sûr. Son ex-femme était accusée des mêmes faits, puisqu'elle était parfaitement au courant de ce que faisait sa mère et qu'elle avait tenté pendant toute la durée de son mariage de s'approprier les héritages de son mari et de ses enfants pour son bénéfice personnel, sans compter les nombreuses propriétés et biens faisant partie du patrimoine des Potter qu'elle avait osé mettre à son nom alors que cela devait faire l'objet d'une procédure particulière nécessitant la présence – et l'accord conscient – d'Harry. Enfin, Ron était accusé de vol, de faux et d'usage de faux, puisqu'il avait volé le sang d'Harry pour avoir une procuration sur le coffre personnel d'Harry afin de se payer sa maison.

Mais comme l'avait souligné Me Lawrence quand il avait déposé les dossiers en personne sur son bureau, ce n'était que les plaintes initiales.

Amelia avait été impressionnée par ce qu'Harry avait fait pour se débarrasser de sa femme qui traînait ouvertement dans la boue le nom des Potter mais également celui des Weasley. Maintenant que cela était fait, le grand ménage pouvait commencer. Et vu les dossiers qu'elle avait sur les trois protagonistes, la chute serait rude pour eux.

§§§§§

-Monsieur Potter ? appela Elisabeth

-Entre, invita Harry.

La jeune fille s'installa dans le fauteuil et attendit. Depuis la fin du procès, Harry avait demandé à ses parents si elle pouvait résider chez elle. Comme ils n'avaient pas voix au chapitre, ils s'étaient inclinés et la jeune Cracmol avait rejoint Grimmaud Place.

-Bien, si je suis ici, c'est pour renégocier ton contrat, annonça Harry.

Elisabeth blanchit.

-Je ne vais pas te renvoyer, rassura Harry. Je pense juste qu'il est temps que tu quittes définitivement tes parents.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Elisabeth en reprenant quelques couleurs

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, soupira Harry. Ginny va s'apercevoir de certaines choses que j'ai faite et elle va sûrement se venger. Je n'ai aucune considération pour tes parents mais il est hors de question que tu sois blessée. Hermione t'adore et est heureuse d'avoir de l'aide à la maison. Je veux que tu deviennes la nourrice officielle de mes enfants.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla Elisabeth.

-Tu auras dix-sept ans dans quelques jours, fit Harry. Même en étant Cracmol, ta majorité est maintenue à cet âge-là. Je voudrais que dès que c'est le cas, tu signes un nouveau contrat pour que tu sois protégée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? demanda Elisabeth

-Ton salaire, répondit Harry. Il sera augmenté en conséquence. Au début, tu vivras ici mais il n'est pas exclu que quand l'affaire se sera calmée, tu puisses habiter autre part.

-Et mes amis ? demanda Elisabeth. Est-ce que je pourrais les amener ici ?

-Pas pour le moment, réfléchit Harry. Je vais quand même me renseigner pour augmenter les protections pour ne pas que les enfants et même toi ne soient en danger. Mais dans tous les cas, nous établirons le contrat ensemble. Tu sais qu'Hermione a une formation juridique et s'il le faut, je pourrais faire appel à mon propre avocat pour te rassurer.

-Merci, souffla Elisabeth.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, rappela Harry. Et tu pourras partir quand tu veux. Tu resteras libre de tes faits et gestes. Si je t'en parle maintenant, c'est pour te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Merci, monsieur Potter, fit Elisabeth.

-Tu peux y aller, sourit Harry.

La jeune fille s'en alla. Le brun se renfonça dans son siège. Même s'il n'y avait aucun lien de sang entre eux, Elisabeth faisait partie de la famille Potter et il protégeait toujours les siens.

§§§§§

Mickaël Lawrence était vraiment hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. Les éléments apportés par Natalia, sa détective, devaient être montrés aux Aurors mais il ne se sentait pas de les présenter à Harry, qui était son client comme son ami. Il était tenu au courant de certaines affaires qui lui étaient confiées – bien entendu sans les détails – et il avait trouvé une alternative.

-Maître Lawrence, salua Kingsley. J'imagine que si vous vouliez me voir, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir.

Mickaël rougit légèrement. Oui, il était sensible au charisme du Sorcier mais pour autant, il ne comptait pas céder à son attirance.

-J'ai besoin d'un contact avec les Aurors qui ne soit pas Harry, se reprit Mickaël. J'ai mandaté quelqu'un pour mener certaines enquêtes et elle est tombée sur quelque chose d'assez étrange.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la situation ? demanda Kingsley

-Je cherchais des éléments pour faire plonger Ronald Weasley, avoua Mickaël. Nous avons eu l'embarras du choix.

-Sur quoi êtes-vous tombé ? demanda Kingsley. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien.

-Il a une « maîtresse », renifla Mickaël. Visiblement qu'il bat assez violemment et qu'il a mise enceinte. Elle doit en être à six ou sept mois en ce moment. Ah, et qui est âgée de quinze ans.

Kingsley sursauta.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?! hoqueta Kingsley

-Si seulement, soupira Mickaël. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Si je suis ici, c'est pour ça.

L'avocat fit glisser sur la table un petit sachet avec plusieurs pilules à l'intérieur. Curieux, l'ancien Auror s'en empara et l'examina avant d'écarquiller des yeux.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? pressa Kingsley

-Chez cette gamine, révéla Mickaël. Ça semble être ce à quoi elle carbure. Je voudrais savoir ce que c'est.

-Je sais ce que c'est, avoua Kingsley. Mais je dois savoir tout ce que vous savez.

-Soit, accepta Mickaël. Je vais vous mettre en contact avec Natalia.

-Je vous remercie, sourit Kingsley.

§§§§§

-Papa ?

-Oui Nick ? sourit Harry alors qu'il était en train de coucher son fils aîné

-Elle est où Ginny ? demanda Nick

Harry fronça des sourcils.

-Il s'agit de ta maman, rappela Harry.

-Une maman c'est comme un papa ? demanda confirmation Nick. Elle fait des bisous et des câlins, elle lit des histoires et fait des gâteaux avec nous, non ?

-Oui, confirma Harry. C'est ce que je fais avec vous.

-Elle ne l'a jamais fait avec nous, déclara Nick. Et elle a toujours dit qu'on était que des nu … nuiseb … nuisibles ! Elle ne nous aime pas. Donc ce n'est pas ma maman.

Harry se désola de voir que Nick était totalement conscient de la situation. Quand le divorce avait été prononcé, il avait expliqué à ses trois enfants que désormais leur mère ne viendrait plus vivre avec eux, pas que ça ne change grand-chose. Mais son fils aîné n'avait pas été dupe. Et son ex-femme aucune considération pour ceux qu'elle avait mis au monde si elle s'était permise de les insulter ouvertement sous leur nez.

-Elle n'est pas là, elle est allée habiter chez sa maman, répondit doucement Harry.

Les journaux avaient réussi à prendre suffisamment de photos d'elle pour confirmer son affirmation.

-Elle viendra nous rendre visite ? demanda Nick

-Pas pour le moment, avoua Harry.

-Je n'ai pas envie de la voir, bouda Nick.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça, fit Harry en embrassant son fils sur le front. Tu seras le premier prévenu si tu dois aller la voir.

-Bonne nuit papa, bailla Nick.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri, répondit Harry.

Le brun coucha son deuxième et alla embrassa sa fille avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione au salon.

-Pour Nick, Ginny n'est pas sa mère, annonça Harry.

-Ça lui pendait au nez, commenta Hermione. Mais il n'a que six ans …

-Et il peut se souvenir que sa mère ne l'a jamais aimé, fit Harry.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Hermione

-Je ne suis pas objectif sur cette affaire, avoua Harry. Je pense que je ne vais rien faire. Tant qu'il ne lui manque pas ouvertement de respect, je vais le laisser l'appeler Ginny au lieu de maman.

-Pourquoi tu lui accordes autant d'importance ? s'étonna Hermione

-Parce que même si elle m'a fait les pires crasses, je veux que mes enfants sachent que la vengeance et la rancune ne sont pas une ligne de conduite viable, souligna Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'ils passent à côté de leur vie parce qu'ils ont voulu se concentrer sur le passé.

-Je suis avec toi, sourit Hermione.

-C'est ce que j'attends de ma sœur, répondit Harry.

§§§§§

Hans se retint fortement de claquer la porte du bureau du ministre de la magie et se réfugia dans le sien.

Ce dernier l'avait convoqué à cause de demandes des ambassadeurs Sorciers. En effet, ils s'étaient tous posé des questions concernant la vendetta qu'il menait contre lord Malfoy, qui avait des intérêts dans la plupart des pays du monde entier. Hans avait voulu se justifier.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Au début de ma carrière à ce poste, j'ai entendu des rumeurs où il détruisait ma réputation, avoua Hans, faussement triste. Je ne fais que montrer mon scepticisme à son égard._

 _-Les Malfoy ont toujours été critiques, rappela le ministre. Moi-même, je ne suis pas dans leur cœur et pourtant, je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça de ce qu'ils disent et je fais mon boulot. Contrairement à vous._

 _Hans sursauta._

 _-Je ne fais pas mon boulot ?! s'étonna Hans_

 _-Les plaintes des ambassadeurs ne sont pas les seules que je reçois vous concernant, avoua le ministre. Beaucoup de vos collaborateurs se plaignent de votre travail qu'ils estiment bâclé. Moi-même j'ai pu l'observer._

 _Le ministre se redressa sur son siège._

 _-Savez-vous pourquoi on ne vous a pas confié le projet avec la Louisiane ? demanda le ministre_

 _Hans serra les poings. La Louisiane, aux Etats-Unis, avait l'une des plus grandes communautés Sorcière du continent. La collaboration aurait dû lui revenir mais étant sur un autre projet, on ne lui avait pas donné._

 _-Non, siffla Hans._

 _-Parce que le directeur de la Coopération Magique refuse de travailler avec vous, annonça abruptement le ministre._

 _-Il a dû écouter les salades de Malfoy … grommela Hans._

 _-Il aurait pu … sourit le ministre. Sauf qu'il haït cordialement Malfoy et c'est réciproque. Votre image et vos résultats sont à ses yeux médiocres, sans compter le fait que vous vous jetez à la tête de Malfoy dès que vous le pouvez. Méditez là-dessus et reprenez-vous en main._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Hans venait de comprendre que son poste était en jeu. Une autre idée dérangeante lui était également venue, que le ministre n'hésiterait pas à nommer Malfoy à sa place. Mais il en était hors de question !

-Tout va bien ? fit une voix dans son bureau

Hans reconnut immédiatement Ginny Weasley, ex Potter. Sans un mot, il la souleva, la déposa sur le bureau, souleva sa robe et s'enfonça en elle. Il la besogna brutalement et vu les cris de jouissance de la rousse, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Il éjacula rapidement au plus profond d'elle puis se retira.

-Mauvaise journée ? haleta Ginny

-Je veux me débarrasser de Malfoy maintenant, gronda Hans.

-Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, sourit machiavéliquement Ginny.

§§§§§

Muriel avait pris place dans son fauteuil favori. Tout autour d'elle, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges s'étaient installés dans les différents sièges.

-Je pense que vous devez être au courant de ceci, annonça Muriel.

Un dossier circula entre les mains des roux et chacun blêmit en découvrant l'effroyable vérité. Molly, Ginny et Ron avaient tout simplement détruit la vie d'Harry et par extension celle d'Hermione. Les contrats étaient déjà l'horreur absolue mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'ils iraient aussi loin. Mais Bill fronça des sourcils.

-Avec ce dossier, Harry sera mis à l'abri, mais pas Hermione et encore moins Rose et Hugo, nota Bill.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Arthur

-Harry est légalement séparé de Ginny, rappela Bill. Il peut renier l'ascendance de Ginny. Mais Hermione est toujours mariée à Ron, même si dans les faits, ils ne vivent plus ensemble. Si ce dossier atterrit sur le bureau du département de la Justice Magique, elle se prendra de plein fouet les conséquences, sans oublier les enfants.

-Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? souffla Percy. Nous ne pouvons légitimement pas demander à Harry de retarder sa plainte. Ça augmenterait les risques qu'on connaisse ses plans et qu'ils puissent les contrer.

-A moins qu'il t'ait dit ce qu'il comptait faire, tante Muriel, intervint Georges.

-C'est exact, confirma Muriel. Le mariage d'Hermione va être annulé et nous nous chargerons de renier les trois autres de la famille avant qu'Harry ne porte plainte.

-Comment ? demanda Percy

-Je vais le faire parce qu'elle est Née Moldue, sourit machiavéliquement Muriel.

-Je pensais que ça ne te gênait pas, fronça des sourcils Arthur.

-C'est le cas, confirma Muriel. Mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse briser le contrat qui la lie à ce moins que rien de Ron. Elle fera toujours partie de la famille avec les enfants mais il faut absolument la libérer de cette union malsaine avant de les renier.

-Hermione est notre sœur … fit Fred.

-Comme Harry est notre frère, continua Georges.

-Ils le resteront toujours ! assurèrent les jumeaux

-Alors on fait ça ? sourit Bill

Tous les mâles Weasley acceptèrent.

-Très bien, je vais faire le nécessaire dès demain, annonça Muriel.

§§§§§

Scrigmeour se retint de balancer ce qu'il avait sous la main contre le mur.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! grogna Rufus

-Si seulement, fit Kingsley. C'est un concours de circonstance qui a fait que je suis tombée sur cette gamine.

L'ancien Auror venait de faire part à son ami de la découverte de Natalia, la détective de l'avocat d'Harry Potter.

-Weasley fournit la drogue à la gamine qu'il a mise enceinte ? résuma Rufus

-C'est ça, fit Kingsley. Je l'ai interrogé et elle est en manque. C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a tout dit, pour avoir une dose.

-Où est-elle ? demanda Rufus

-Dans une clinique Moldue privée, répondit Kingsley. Elle a besoin de faire une cure de désintoxication mais étant proche du terme, ça doit être retardé.

-Et l'enfant ? grogna Rufus

-Il va falloir en parler avec Muriel Weasley, réfléchit Kingsley. Il s'agit certes d'un enfant illégitime mais il reste un Weasley et il serait suicidaire de le laisser avec Molly ou sa fille.

-Un fait de plus à ajouter au dossier contre Weasley, ricana Rufus. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir où il se fournit, fit Kingsley. Tu peux l'interroger ?

-Il faudrait que je le garde au chaud jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit terminée, réfléchit Rufus. Je te préviens dès que j'aurais un plan.

-Fais vite, prévint Kingsley. Cette saloperie est en train de se répandre dans les rues.

§§§§§

Draco sourit en voyant Harry arriver.

-Tu me sembles beaucoup plus serein, fit Draco.

-Je ne suis plus marié et j'ai la garde entière de mes enfants, répondit Harry en s'installant. Que puis-je demander de plus ?

-La mort de ton ex-femme ? proposa Draco

-Ne me fais pas rêver, rit Harry. Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Je voudrais t'inviter à dîner, fit Draco.

-Moi ou ma tribu ? demanda Harry

-Ta tribu, sourit Draco. Scorpius me harcèle pour voir Alexandre.

-Pas besoin de m'inviter à dîner pour ça, déclara Harry. Tu peux amener ton petit monstre quand tu veux sans t'annoncer.

-J'ai des principes, contra Draco. Et m'inviter chez les gens n'en fait pas partie.

-Je m'en doutais, sourit doucement Harry.

-Mais je maintiens mon invitation à dîner, ajouta Draco. Pour toi uniquement.

Harry sursauta.

-On est grand et autant que je sois franc avec toi, souffla Draco. J'ai envie de connaître ce nouvel Harry Potter et pas le héros de ces dames et ces messieurs. Celui qui n'a pas hésité à rassurer un petit bonhomme alors que son père était peut-être en train de se faire tabasser dans une ruelle sombre. Celui qui n'hésite pas à frayer avec les Slytherin alors que le reste du monde nous considère comme étant la lie de l'humanité.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, sourit Harry. Tu te l'es bouclée et tu as accepté mon aide quand tu as été en mauvaise posture. Et surtout, on ne se prend plus la tête pour un oui ou pour un non. Seulement … Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, tu t'en doutes ?

Draco soupira. Harry était en charge de l'affaire de drogue dans les clubs de Blaise et lui était son avocat. Le conflit d'intérêt était flagrant et toute l'affaire pouvait tomber à l'eau s'ils se fréquentaient plus étroitement dans le même temps. Leurs enfants étaient la limite.

-Nous attendrons, je ne suis pas fou, fit Draco. Que diraient les journaux s'ils te voyaient en ma compagnie alors que l'encre de ton divorce n'est même pas sèche …

Harry pouffa.

-Tu as raison, fit Harry. Je serais ravi que nous devenions enfin amis. Mais cela devra attendre un peu.

Conscients qu'ils avaient leurs ennemis, ils terminèrent leur conversation et se séparèrent.

§§§§§

Molly se rendit à Gringotts pour effectuer un virement. Le divorce de sa fille était mal tombé mais elles avaient réussi à faire en sorte de pouvoir se retourner en attendant de récupérer une nouvelle entrée d'argent.

-Je veux accéder à mon coffre tout de suite ! ordonna Molly au premier guichetier, doublant tout le monde

Des murmures de mécontentement s'élevèrent mais se turent très vite lorsqu'ils reconnurent lady Prewett, la belle-mère du Survivant.

Enfin, ex belle-mère, si on en croyait les journaux qui relataient le divorce de la fille Weasley avec ce dernier.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna sèchement le Gobelin.

Molly ne s'insurgea puisque c'était la façon de faire de ces créatures répugnantes. Elle lui emboîta donc le pas et fut assez surprise de se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur de Gringotts Angleterre.

-Lady Prewett, salua Ragnok.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? cracha Molly

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre coffre est désormais vide, déclara Ragnok. Il n'y a plus du tout de liquidité dedans et à moins que vous ne puissiez y déposer les cinquante Galions minimum avant demain six heures, il sera fermé dans l'heure qui suit.

Molly blanchit. Le coffre des Prewett était alimenté à la fois par un coffre des Potter, un autre des Black et celui des Weasley. Il était en permanence rempli donc théoriquement, il était impossible qu'il soit vide.

-Comment est-ce possible ? siffla Molly. Et la rente des Weasley ?

-Lady Weasley a fait suspendre tous les prélèvements pour un audit des biens de sa famille, renseigna aimablement Ragnok.

La rousse hésita. Les ponctions des coffres Potter et Black n'entraient pas dans les points étudiés pendant le divorce. De plus, c'était Ginny qui les avait établi, en tant qu'épouse Potter. Elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient légaux ou non.

-VOUS ALLEZ ENTENDRE PARLER DE MES AVOCATS ! rugit Molly en quittant le bureau

Le Gobelin eut un sourire vicieux. Harry Potter lui avait fait part de ses intentions par rapport à lady Prewett et ses deux enfants et il avait hâte d'en voir les conséquences.

-Gripsec ? appela Ragnok. Je veux un contrôle de toutes les possessions des Prewett pour demain cinq heures du matin. Je veux savoir ce que nous allons récolter …


	12. Vengeance glacée à en devenir brûlante

**_Vengeance glacée à en devenir brûlante_**

Ron se réveilla en sursaut.

Depuis qu'il était assigné à l'école des Aurors, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne passe à l'infirmerie. Parfois, disons deux à trois fois par semaine, il y passait la nuit, ayant perdu sa maison et sa famille dans le même temps. Et supporter sa mère – son père était toujours auprès de Muriel, son chef de famille – et sa sœur – dont le petit studio avait été vandalisé trois fois en une semaine après qu'on ait appris pour le procès – était au-delà de ses forces. Donc dès qu'il le pouvait, il découchait.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas de son fait.

Quatre jours auparavant, la session pratique s'était déroulée différemment. Au plus grand dégoût des Aurors confirmés présents et des professeurs de l'école, Ron avait été une fois de plus vaincu par des élèves et pas les meilleurs, s'il vous plait ! Mais le directeur, en cheville avec le chef du Bureau des Aurors, avait décidé de prolonger l'exercice en faisant capturer Ron et en le faisant prisonnier. Les élèves devaient avoir pour mission de le garder en sécurité jusqu'à son « transfert » vers les prisons du Ministère ou qu'il s'échappe.

Chose qu'il tentait depuis maintenant quatre jours, donc.

Ce que le roux ne savait pas, c'était que le directeur de l'école et le chef du Bureau des Aurors avaient recruté des Langues de Plomb pour sécuriser le « prisonnier ». Bien qu'ils sachent tous les deux que sans leurs petits ajouts, Ron Weasley n'aurait quand même pas pu réussir à s'en sortir. S'ils le faisaient, c'était que les preuves récupérées par Kingsley avaient besoin de réponses.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la lumière emplit la cellule plongée dans l'ombre. Aveuglé, le roux ne put rien faire quand il fut attrapé, immobilisé et privé de ses sens avant d'être transporté dans un autre lieu. Quand il put de nouveau voir, il était assis sur une chaise, il était entravé et surtout, il était face à une table où deux personnes étaient dans l'ombre.

-Bien, Weasley, fit une voix joyeuse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il est temps de répondre à quelques questions …

§§§§§

Hans se prélassait dans son salon, un verre d'alcool dans une main et l'autre caressant une pute outrageusement maquillée en train de lui faire une fellation. Heureusement que sa compagne officielle était partie en voyage et dommage que Ginny n'avait pas pu venir, la rousse était limite nymphomane et adorait les pratiques extrêmes. Non, ce soir, il avait dû se rabattre sur une inconnue qui n'avait pas rechigné à écarter les cuisses pour de l'argent. Il avait besoin de se détendre.

Comme sa place était en jeu à cause de Malfoy, il avait décidé de le mettre sur la touche. Il n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre une jeune fille innocente de porter plainte contre lui pour viol, ayant d'ailleurs chargé de l'acte l'un de ses hommes de main qui pouvait aisément se faire passer pour l'aristocrate blond. Ensuite, il avait fait tout un cirque pour que l'affaire soit dans toutes les bouches au ministère et il n'était pas mécontent du résultat. Le ministre l'avait rappelé et il avait fait en sorte que ses soupçons aient une nouvelle force. Sous le couvert du secret, le procès se préparait et dès le lendemain matin, Draco Malfoy allait se faire convoquer par les Aurors pour répondre à quelques questions. Ça allait franchement ternir sa réputation et Hans se vengerait. Ginny l'avait bien aidé, notamment les preuves qu'il devait récupérer sur la victime et celles qu'il avait fabriqué de toute pièce pour faire couler le blond.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Hans se redressa, jetant sans vergogne la prostituée à terre. Il était près de vingt-trois heures, qui osait tambouriner sa porte ?!

Rageur, il se rhabilla sommairement et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec violence. Il fut quand même surpris de voir trois Aurors sur le seuil.

-Hans McGregor ?

-C'est moi, répondit Hans.

-Vous êtes convoqué au Bureau des Aurors immédiatement, fit l'un des Aurors.

-Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre une heure plus décente ? cracha Hans

-L'affaire instruite ne souffre d'aucun délai, assura l'Auror. Si vous pouviez vous habiller …

Hans eut un rictus malfaisant et laissa les Aurors entrer chez lui. Il chassa la compagnie rapidement avant de passer dans sa chambre et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Sur l'ordre de l'Auror, il referma sa maison et se laissa conduire au Ministère, dans la section Interrogatoire du Bureau des Aurors. Il fut toutefois surpris quand Rufus Scrigmeour prit place devant lui.

-Mon cher Hans, sourit Rufus. Peut-on savoir pourquoi votre nom revient souvent aux côtés de celui de Ronald Weasley dans un trafic de stupéfiants magiques ?

§§§§§

Harry se tenait devant Family Heart. Finalement, il avait décidé de faire louer cette maison, refusant de retourner là où avait eu lieu l'un des plus grands spectacles d'hypocrisie de sa vie. De plus, en interrogeant son aîné, il avait compris que les enfants n'y avaient pas spécialement de bons souvenirs. Donc autant qu'ils restent au manoir Black.

-Monsieur Potter ? interpella l'agent immobilier

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il avait préféré mettre la maison à la disposition des Moldus puisque son nom avait bien moins d'importance. Bien évidemment, il avait retiré tout ce qui avait trait au monde Sorcier.

-C'est une magnifique demeure, félicita l'agent. Il est dommage que vous ayez dû déménager.

-Mes enfants ont vécu de bons moments, avoua Harry. Mais comme je travaille sur Londres …

-Les raisons sont vôtres, fit l'agent. Par contre, je voudrais revoir avec vous vos conditions de location.

-Je maintiens que mon nom ne doit pas apparaître sur les contrats de location, déclara Harry. Si ce n'est pas possible, mon avocat vous contactera pour vous fournir le nom adéquat.

-Nous ne devons pas vous contacter directement ? relut l'agent

-C'est ça, confirma Harry. Vous devrez passer par mes avocats pour cela.

-En fait, nous n'aurons aucune information sur vous, constata l'agent.

-Oui, sourit Harry. J'aurais également un droit de veto sur les locataires.

L'agent se garda bien d'émettre une objection. L'homme qui se dressait devant lui avait beau avoir beaucoup d'exigences, il ne mettait pas moins de trois propriétés à la location dans l'agence, dont cette splendide maison. Même si ce qu'il demandait n'était pas courant, il était hors de question de se mettre à dos cet inestimable client qui, malgré son jeune âge, avait un patrimoine immobilier conséquent.

Ils finirent par se quitter vingt minutes plus tard.

§§§§§

Hermione se tenait droite devant Muriel Weasley. Rose et Hugo avaient été confiés à Fleur qui se trouvait à l'étage.

-Hermione Jane Granger, tonna Muriel. Vous avez épousé le dernier fils de mon héritier Arthur. Je n'ai jamais eu à me prononcer sur votre mariage mais vos origines me posent aujourd'hui problème. Les Weasley, malgré le manque de richesse, se targuent d'être constitués de Sorciers issus de Sorciers. Je ne peux vous accepter dans notre famille.

La magie familiale entra en jeu et Hermione sentit ses liens avec Ron se dissoudre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

-Je ne suis plus une Weasley, trembla Hermione. Mais … Rose … Hugo … ?

-Pour le moment, ils sont des Granger, renseigna Muriel. Mais Ron les a reconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il faudrait que je vérifie leur acte de naissance, fronça des sourcils Hermione. Il me semble que oui, mais comme c'est Molly qui s'en est occupée …

-Il faut la réponse le plus vite possible, déclara Muriel. Si c'est le cas, cela changerait beaucoup de choses.

Consciente qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, Hermione ne posa pas de questions.

-Je vais prévenir les enfants … fit Hermione.

-Pas tout de suite, refusa Muriel. Trouvez l'information le plus rapidement possible.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant. La seule personne en laquelle elle avait confiance sans restriction était Harry. Grâce à Molly, Ginny et Ron, elle avait perdu confiance en l'humanité.

-J'espère pour vous qu'il ne leur arrivera rien pendant mon absence, gronda Hermione. Si c'est le cas, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à réduire cette famille à néant.

-Voyons, Hermione, protesta Percy. Nous ne ferons aucun mal ni à tes enfants, ni à toi.

-Ron aussi l'a promis, cracha Hermione. C'est pour cela que je l'ai quitté. Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Je reviens très vite.

Elle transplana immédiatement après être sorti des protections.

§§§§§

Molly venait d'arriver au ministère pour une réunion du Magenmagot. Ses problèmes avec Gringotts étaient en passe d'être réglés car elle s'était souvenue que Ginny, en tant que mère, avait encore des droits sur les avoirs de ses enfants. Comme elle avait procuration sur tout ce que pouvait faire sa fille, elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à piocher dans les coffres de ses petits enfants pour renflouer les siens.

Mais alors qu'elle allait passer le secrétaire gardien de l'assemblée, elle fut arrêtée.

-Lady Prewett, s'inclina le secrétaire. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

-Et pourquoi ? grinça Molly, prête à partir dans les aigus

-Il s'agit d'une réunion à huis clos, renseigna le secrétaire. Et elle a déjà commencé.

-Je me ferais toute petite, minauda Molly, sa curiosité piquée.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle posa sa main sur la poignée pour pousser la porte …

Et elle fit un vol plané à travers le hall, électrocutée.

Le secrétaire retint difficilement son rire avant de partir l'aider à se relever.

-C'est ce que je voulais vous dire, fit le secrétaire. Des protections ont été posées sur les issues. Personne ne peut entrer jusqu'à la fin de la séance.

Rageuse, Molly se redressa et quitta les lieux, sans savoir que son exploit avait été immortalisé.

§§§§§

Draco fronça des sourcils en examinant ses dossiers. Il était au courant que le directeur de la Coopération Magique tentait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intriguait pour le moment.

En tant qu'avocat de Blaise, il avait accès à certaines informations délivrées par les Aurors. De ce fait, il avait appris que ces derniers avaient une piste extrêmement sérieuse sur les fournisseurs de la drogue qui avait fait des ravages dans les clubs de Blaise.

L'enquête ramena son attention à Harry. Le brun hantait régulièrement ses pensées et il était vraiment pressé que toute cette histoire se termine pour qu'ils puissent enfin apprendre à se connaître autrement que par leurs préjugés datant d'Hogwarts ou par leurs enfants. Le blond devait s'avouer qu'il avait toujours été attiré par le Survivant puis, quand il avait enfin pu le voir pour de vrai, par Harry Potter. Pour avaler le fait qu'il avait été rejeté en faveur de Ronald Weasley, il avait préféré s'attaquer au Survivant. Le Sorcier derrière le héros avait recommencé à l'intéresser vers sa sixième année mais après tant d'années à être rivaux, et surtout les allégeances qu'on leur collait sur le dos, il n'avait pas pu le montrer ouvertement. Les années avaient fini de les séparer mais l'affaire de drogue les avait réunis de nouveau … et Draco ne voulait plus se cacher. Et s'il ne se trompait pas … Harry non plus.

Un sourire un peu niais orna ses lèvres. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils s'affranchissent des desiderata d'un public versatile.

§§§§§

Ginny fut surprise quand elle découvrit dans son courrier quelque chose qu'elle n'apprécia guère, le Chicaneur. Luna Lovegood avait repris le journal de son père à mi-temps et avait continué à le transformer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne Le journal le plus réaliste d'Angleterre. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait signé l'article de la Une.

 _CRÉATION_ _DE LA PREMIÈRE ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE MAGIQUE D'ANGLETERRE !_

 _La guerre contre Voldemort a révélé beaucoup de problèmes de la société Sorcière anglaise, très en retard par rapport à la totalité de ses voisins. L'exemple le plus flagrant reste ce qui touche à l'enfance, puisque jusqu'à récemment, il n'existait pas d'orphelinat magique en Angleterre ou encore la position d'Hogwarts, seule école pour les 11 – 17 ans du pays._

 _Devant ce constat alarmant, lord Harrison Potter a décidé d'ouvrir une école privée pour les 6 – 10 ans. « Cette école élémentaire servira plusieurs buts, assure lord Potter. Tout d'abord, que tous les enfants Sorciers, qu'ils soient Sang Pur, Sang Mêlé ou Né Moldu, arrivent avec les mêmes bases à onze ans. Je me souviens, lors de ma propre scolarité, que certains élèves avaient des difficultés pour lire, écrire et compter ! Une honte alors qu'au même âge, les enfants Moldus maîtrisent parfaitement ces concepts ! Ensuite, permettre une mixité sociale. De nombreuses études ont démontré que les enfants qui côtoyaient d'autres enfants dès le plus jeune âge et d'horizons différents, étaient plus stables une fois adulte. Enfin, une scolarisation précoce des enfants magiques pourra grandement aider à déceler des foyers violents et abusifs. Il y a bien sûr d'autres raisons à l'ouverture d'une telle institution mais ce sont les premières à mes yeux … »_

 _Lord Potter a fait en sorte que cette nouvelle école fonctionne sur des fonds privés, du moins pendant les vingt prochaines années. Une cotisation sera demandée à chaque parent d'un élève scolarisé à hauteur de ses moyens. Un bus de ramassage scolaire a été mis en place pour permettre aux élèves de rentrer chez eux chaque soir …_

La rousse était folle de rage. C'était un projet qui pouvait faire la renommée et du fondateur et du journaliste qui couvrait l'événement. Et Harry l'en avait écarté ! Ils avaient été mariés des années, elle lui avait pondu des enfants, et il la remerciait comme ça ?! D'ailleurs, avec son métier d'Auror et le fait qu'il mette un point d'honneur à passer un maximum de temps avec ces mioches, elle ne voyait pas comment il avait pu mettre sur pied ce projet sans qu'elle n'en entende parler.

Mais honnêtement, une école pour les moins de onze ans ? A quoi ça pouvait servir ? Elle-même avait été éduquée par sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive partir à Hogwarts et elle ne s'en plaignait pas ! Des foyers violents ou abusifs ? Ça n'existait que chez les Moldus, ça ! Elle n'avait jamais entendu ça chez les Sorciers … Elle avait bien entendu des histoires chez certains de ses camarades mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'histoires qu'ils racontaient pour bien se faire voir.

En attendant, Ginny devait convaincre son patron de la laisser couvrir cette affaire. Sa côte de popularité avait drastiquement baissée quand ses confrères avaient accidentellement découvert qu'elle ne s'était pas battue pour obtenir la garde alternée de ses enfants.

D'ailleurs, il était temps d'aller faire quelques photos pour prouver qu'elle se préoccupait quand même d' « eux » …

§§§§§

Rufus Scrigmeour convoqua rapidement Harry Potter dans son bureau.

-Monsieur ? fit Harry

-J'ai besoin que vous preniez des vacances, annonça Rufus.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Vous ne devez pas vous occuper de vos enfants ou je ne sais quoi ? bougonna Rufus

Harry croisa les bras.

-J'ai horreur des cachotteries, surtout si elles me concernent directement, asséna Harry. Si vous voulez quelque chose de moi, dites-le clairement et donnez-moi des raisons valables.

Rufus soupira.

-Il y a une grosse affaire qui va éclater et je ne veux pas que vous soyez là quand ça se fera, déclara Rufus du bout des lèvres. Et non, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ou sinon, tout ce que nous avons entrepris tombera à l'eau.

Cela cloua le bec à Harry.

-Mon absence est nécessaire ? insista Harry

-Elle serait préférable, confirma Rufus. J'ai appris que vous avez créé une école. Occupez-vous en pendant le prochain mois, ce serait parfait.

-Et le trafic de drogue ? demanda Harry

-Kingsley s'en occupe parfaitement, lâcha Rufus. J'ai besoin de votre réponse maintenant. Partez-vous oui ou non ?

-Congés payés ? demanda Harry

Le regard noir que son supérieur lui lâcha acheva le brun qui éclata de rire.

-C'était trop tentant, sourit Harry. Mais si vous regardez bien la situation, il me reste des jours de congés en retard.

-Ne m'en parlez pas, souffla Rufus. Les Psychomages me harcèlent pour que vous en preniez plus.

D'un geste de la main, Harry fit venir une demande de congés qu'il remplit rapidement. Rufus la récupéra et la signa pour accepter la demande.

-Je transmettrai mes notes de l'enquête à Kings, fit Harry. Je reste joignable si vous avez des questions.

-Je pense que j'aimerai en discuter avec vous dès que la tempête retombera, songea Rufus. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Surtout, vous ne mettez pas un pied au Ministère, à part pour remplir vos obligations au sein du Magenmagot.

-Est-ce si important pour vous ? écarquilla des yeux Harry

-Oui, répondit simplement Rufus.

-J'accepte de me tenir à l'écart, accorda Harry. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais le fin mot de l'histoire !

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit furtivement Rufus.

§§§§§

-Monsieur Alan ! s'exclama le petit Alex Potter qui traînait Hugo Granger, un des nouveaux élèves, âgé de trois ans, derrière lui

-Doucement, Alex, fit Alan en s'abaissant à leur niveau. Je te rappelle que ton cousin est plus petit que toi et qu'il ne peut pas forcément te suivre.

-Pardon Hugo, s'excusa Alex.

-'grave, fit Hugo.

-Que voulais-tu me dire, Alex ? demanda Alan

-Y'a Shaun qui a pris le doudou de Hugo ! déclara Alex

Le professeur fronça des sourcils. Depuis le début de l'année, il rencontrait plusieurs problèmes comportementaux avec le dénommé Shaun. Ni la perte des différents privilèges, ni la rencontre avec les grands-parents de l'enfant, qui l'élevaient en l'absence des parents, n'y avait changé quoi que ce soit.

-Je vais m'en occuper, fit Alan en se redressant. Restez-là.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait fait cette demande. Shaun, du haut de ses cinq ans, se permettait de plus en plus d'être violent avec les autres enfants. Alan était le seul adulte devant lequel il courbait l'échine, les autres professeurs lui cédant curieusement la plupart de ses caprices.

-Shaun, gronda Alan en arrivant près de l'enfant.

Ce dernier leva les yeux et le défia du regard. Celui d'Alan se durcit encore plus.

-Je veux récupérer le doudou que tu as volé, déclara Alan.

-Donné ! cria Shaun

-Je ne crois pas, non, assura Alan. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu voles les jouets de tes camarades, Shaun. Et je suis certain qu'il ne donnerait pas son doudou dès ses premiers jours d'école.

-Alex rapporteur ! hurla de colère Shaun

-Le doudou, Shaun, insista Alan.

L'adulte resta inflexible pendant que l'enfant se roulait par terre, furieux de ne pas pouvoir garder le fruit de son larcin. Alan n'avait généralement pas de préférence entre les enfants dont il s'occupait mais le jeune Shaun était l'exemple parfait de ce qu'il ne voulait pas comme propre fils. Outre un embonpoint assez inquiétant à son âge, il avait un retard de langage assez important, ne sachant pas faire des phrases complètes, sans oublier son vocabulaire grossier. Son comportement violent n'arrangeait pas les choses et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir lourdement conseillé aux grands-parents de lui faire consulter un psychologue et au directeur de signaler son cas aux services de l'enfance. Mais rien n'était fait, comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

-Shaun, claqua Alan après cinq bonnes minutes de spectacle. Ma patience a des limites.

Cela eut plus de succès. Alan se mettait que très rarement en colère mais dans ces cas-là, tout le monde, enfants comme adultes, rasait les murs. Shaun en avait déjà fait les frais une fois et il ne tenait pas à recommencer. Il se redressa donc et essuya ses larmes de crocodile.

-Où se trouve le doudou d'Hugo ? gronda Alan

-Terre, avoua Shaun.

Sans un regard pour l'enfant, Alan se rendit au carré de terre à la disposition des enfants. Dans l'un des coins les plus reculés, il retrouva l'objet en pièces. Il enleva le maximum de terre dessus mais il était clair que le doudou était irrécupérable. Mais il le présenta quand même au petit Hugo Granger.

-Je suis désolé, fit Alan.

Hugo ne dit pas un mot. A la place, il reprit la peluche sale et la serra dans ses bras. Alex resta à ses côtés, mais il était évident qu'il voulait faire payer Shaun.

La cloche annonçant la fin de l'école retentit et Alan se concentra vers ses élèves qu'il devait conduire à leurs parents.

§§§§§

Après avoir annoncé à Hermione qu'il était en congé pendant plusieurs semaines, Harry avait décidé sur la suggestion de Rufus Scrigmeour de se consacrer à l'école qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Son désir d'en faire une institution privée venait du fait qu'au sein du ministère, il y avait encore bien trop de personnes qui estimaient que les Nés Moldus n'avaient rien à faire dans le monde Sorcier, et la majorité n'était pas des Sang Pur ! Grâce à l'aide – officieuse, cela s'entendait – du Département des Mystères, il avait pu mettre la main sur un artefact semblable au Grimoire d'Hogwarts pour retrouver la trace des Sorciers de moins de onze ans grâce à la magie accidentelle. Le personnel de _Rebirth_ – nom adéquat pour la nouvelle vie de ces enfants – était formé spécialement pour être au contact des jeunes enfants. Et pour cela, rien de plus simple, Harry avait carrément imposé une formation poussée dans le monde Moldu, ce qui avait fait tourner des talons bon nombre de Nés Sorciers qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les Moldus. Reconnaissant que leurs connaissances en psychologie infantile étaient bien plus développées que dans le monde Sorcier où elles étaient inexistantes, la formation s'était révélée un excellent atout quand il avait fallu traiter avec les enfants de Sang Pur désargentés notamment, puisque leur sentiment de supériorité gonflait leurs petites têtes et il fallait à tout prix qu'ils reviennent sur terre avant qu'ils n'apprennent à la dure que leur nom ne leur servirait à rien quand il s'agirait de se défendre.

L'école avait ouvert ses portes durant l'été, surtout pour permettre aux enfants qui avaient des situations familiales désastreuses de pouvoir s'évader en toute impunité. Maintenant qu'on était en octobre, Harry voulait faire un bilan de ces premiers mois de fonctionnement. Pour éviter les émeutes, il s'était présenté sous Glamour aux familles qui avaient des enfants dans la tranche d'âge qui l'intéressait et avait réussi à convaincre la majorité d'entre elles de confier leurs enfants à la nouvelle école. S'il avait accordé une interview à Luna, c'était d'abord pour se venger de Ginny, mais aussi pour donner le choix aux parents qui n'avaient parfois pas les moyens de s'offrir un précepteur ou même une nourrice qui veillait sur quatre à cinq enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge d'entrer à Hogwarts et qui apprenait la lecture, l'écriture et les bases des mathématiques, enfin quand elles le pouvaient, plutôt que de les garder avec eux sans rien faire.

Dans son bureau de l'école, Harry triait tout le courrier qui arrivait. Les lettres d'amour ou les demandes en mariage étaient toutes jetées au feu, les propositions de partenariat étaient mises de côté pour étude ultérieure, restait les nombreuses demandes d'inscription. Tous les parents d'Angleterre voulaient pouvoir côtoyer le héros du monde Sorcier parce que leurs enfants fréquentaient SON école. Le brun soupira. Malheureusement, le personnel formé ne pouvait prendre en charge qu'une cinquantaine d'enfants au maximum. S'il voulait ouvrir d'autres classes, il lui faudrait du personnel qualifié et pour cela, qu'il accepte de se rendre dans le monde Moldu. Et c'était là que se trouvait le problème. Il ne tenait pas à déroger à cette règle et il comptait bien le faire comprendre. Peut-être pas par le biais d'une interview mais il trouverait bien un moyen.

-Harry ?

Le brun leva la tête. Il y avait un nombre restreint de personnes qui pouvait accéder à son bureau sans se faire annoncer. Dont Luna Lovegood, dont la tête reposait sur les flammes de la cheminée.

-Bonjour Luna ! salua Harry

-Est-ce que je peux venir ? demanda Luna

-Tu es toujours la bienvenue, invita Harry.

L'instant suivant, la blonde entra dans le bureau et prit place.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit Luna. Mes contacts au Daily Prophet m'ont dit que Ginny faisait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on lui accorde le droit de mener l'enquête sur Rebirth.

-Elle a dû se sentir vexée que je ne l'aie pas supplié de présenter l'école, ricana Harry.

-Attends-toi à ce qu'elle reprenne le flambeau de Skeeter, prévint Luna.

-Mon avocat est prêt à lui rappeler la définition de diffamation, assura Harry.

-Ginny t'a vraiment fait du mal, constata Luna.

-Elle a blessé mes enfants, confia Harry. Je ne lui ferai pas de cadeaux.

Luna frissonna. Elle avait combattu aux côtés d'Harry quand il avait fallu vaincre Voldemort et c'était la même aura qui entourait le brun. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger ses enfants.

-Merci pour l'information, sourit Harry. Je te préviendrai si je fais quoi que ce soit.

-Bonne journée, Harry, salua Luna en repassant dans la cheminée.

Le tri du courrier reprit dans une ambiance un peu plus sombre.


	13. Piédestal brisé

**_Piédestal brisé_**

Harry avait pu se libérer pour aller chercher la tribu Potter Granger. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'Hugo pouvait marcher tout seul parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu trimbaler deux poussettes et trois enfants remuants avec ses deux seuls bras. Quoique, avec la magie …

Un attroupement devant l'école attira son attention.

-Elisabeth, reste près de moi, s'il te plait, fit Harry à la jeune nounou.

Devant la situation inhabituelle, l'Auror reprenait le dessus et il ne tenait pas à ce que les membres de sa famille ne soient blessés. Ils s'approchèrent donc et notèrent deux camps bien en place. Et au milieu de ce bordel, des enfants. Discrètement, ils se faufilèrent dans l'école pour récupérer les enfants et ils tombèrent sur Alan, le maître d'école d'Alex.

-Bonsoir Alan, salua Harry. Il y a du monde dehors.

-Ils veulent voir si je vais être viré ou pas, soupira Alan.

Harry se figea avant de prendre place aux côtés de l'homme.

-Vas-y, explique-moi, poussa Harry.

-Il y a ce gamin, Shaun, souffla Alan. Il a fait presque toutes les classes avant de tomber dans celle du directeur. Et il le favorise alors que c'est un caïd en devenir à cinq ans. Tous les adultes plient devant lui sauf moi. On ne passe pas tous les caprices d'un enfant, ça a toujours été ma ligne de conduite, même si j'adore le gosse en question. Mais je pense que si personne ne dit rien, c'est qu'ils ont peur de sa famille.

-C'est pas lui qui embête Hugo ? se rappela Harry

-Oui et c'est Alex qui lui tient tête, sourit Alan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ? demanda Harry

-Les parents de Shaun et ses grands-parents ont porté plainte auprès de l'école pour « abus de pouvoir », renifla Alan. Juste parce que j'ai puni Shaun qui avait tabassé un autre gamin.

Harry fronça des sourcils. L'histoire lui était familière.

-Comment s'appelle ce gamin ? demanda Harry

-Shaun Dursley, répondit Alan.

Le brun se figea. Oh, qu'il haïssait ce nom !

-Tu tiens à ce boulot ? gronda Harry

-Les enfants me manqueront mais l'ambiance est devenue assez détestable depuis l'arrivée de cette peste, avoua Alan.

-Fais tes cartons, tu ne resteras pas une seule minute de plus, intima Harry.

-Harry ! protesta Alan. Je ne peux pas partir sur un coup de tête ! J'ai besoin de ce boulot, tu sais !

-J'aurais peut-être une solution pour ça, éluda Harry. Mais si ce sont bien les personnes auxquelles je pense, ils vont mettre sur la table et le fait que tu ne t'inclines pas bien docilement devant leur petit tyran, et le fait que tu sois gay.

Alan blanchit.

-Des homophobes ? haleta Alan. Harry, ce sont les pires ! S'ils répandent mon orientation sexuelle partout, alors je peux faire une croix sur mon boulot !

-Tu peux faire une croix sur cette école, oui, confirma Harry. Mais je t'aiderai à continuer à travailler avec les enfants.

-Harry … protesta Alan.

-Laisse-moi faire, sourit Harry. Elisabeth ? Ramène avec toi les enfants jusqu'au parc. Si ça dégénère, tu rentres à la maison.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Elisabeth.

-Fais-les sortir, demanda Harry. Je vais parler au directeur.

-Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, demanda Alan.

La troupe se sépara au niveau du hall d'entrée. Alan fit tout pour se faire discret mais se fit repérer alors qu'Elisabeth quittait enfin l'enceinte de l'école.

-Voilà le bourreau d'enfant ! cracha un obèse

-Un enfant a besoin de fermeté, rappela Alan en se redressant. Ce n'est pas en lui passant tous ses caprices qu'il apprendra quoi que ce soit !

-Mon petit-fils n'avait rien fait de mal ! siffla l'obèse

-Il a cassé le bras de l'un de ses camarades ! leva les yeux au ciel Alan. Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui tapote la tête en disant que ce qu'il avait fait était bien ? Il faut qu'il comprenne que blesser les gens a des conséquences. Et pour lui, c'était de ne pas aller rejoindre ses camarades pendant la récréation.

-Il n'y a pas eu de plainte, que je sache, renifla l'obèse.

-J'étais là quand votre fils a littéralement menacé les parents de cet enfant quand on a parlé de dédommagements, rappela Alan. Tel père, tel fils, on dirait bien !

-Je vous interdis ! rugit l'obèse

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta douce voix, susurra une nouvelle voix.

La foule se fendit pour laisser apparaître une personne aisément reconnaissable.

-Potter ! cracha l'obèse

-Bonsoir, mon oncle, ricana doucement Harry. Je vois que vous avez toujours autant de bonnes manières et que vous les transmettez toujours avec autant de passion.

Les yeux d'Alan s'écarquillèrent. Vernon Dursley était l'oncle d'Harry Potter ?! Le monde était petit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha Vernon

-Je suis venu chercher mes enfants ainsi que ma nièce et mon neveu, répondit aimablement Harry.

-Toi ? Des enfants ? s'esclaffa Vernon. Qui a pu accepter de te donner des gosses ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de violer des femmes pour en avoir, pas comme ton fils, rétorqua Harry. Oups ! C'est vrai, je ne devais pas le dire …

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la foule. Le fils de Vernon Dursley avait violé quelqu'un ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! éructa Vernon

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as … « convaincu » la victime de ne pas porter plainte que ça ne s'est pas passé, répliqua Harry.

-Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis en racontant des mensonges, menaça Vernon.

-Toi non plus, assura Harry. Il parait que tu en veux à Alan d'essayer d'inculquer quelques principes élémentaires à la chair de ta chair ?

-Ce PD harcèle mon petit-fils ! rugit Vernon. Il a eu des gestes déplacés !

Harry haussa des sourcils.

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry. Du style comme ceux que tu as eu avec moi ?

La foule retint son souffle.

-Oh, c'était encore un secret ? s'étonna faussement Harry. Quel idiot je suis ! Il m'arrive de trop parler des fois.

-Quels gestes déplacés, Harry ? demanda Alan d'une voix blanche

-Tu es bien curieux, fit malicieusement Harry en faisant durer le suspens

-Harry, insista Alan.

-Ce cher Vernon m'a battu régulièrement jusqu'à ce que je parte de chez lui, dévoila sombrement Harry. Ce qui correspond à dix ans à temps plein et les sept étés suivants. Heureusement que j'étais dans un pensionnat privé le reste de l'année …

-CE SONT DES MENSONGES ! rugit Vernon

-Tu veux que je t'apporte la décision de justice, aussi ? susurra Harry

Un blanc envahit la foule. Harry se souvenait que suite à la mort de Voldemort et devant ses cauchemars récurrents, Hermione avait fait des recherches et lui avait prouvé par a plus b qu'une aide psychologique lui serait bénéfique. Dans le plus grand secret donc, les deux bruns avaient trouvé et pris contact avec un psychologue Cracmol qui officiait dans le monde Moldu. Ce dernier avait réussi à lui faire avouer les traitements innommables des Dursley et l'avait poussé à porter plainte. Ayant découvert le piège organisé par les Weasley, il ne s'était jamais ouvert à Molly, Ginny et Ron sur ce projet et avait demandé à ce que le procès soit instruit à huis-clos, puisqu'il était mineur au moment des faits, ce qui lui avait été accordé. Poppy Pomfrey avait été d'une très grande aide puisqu'elle avait encore les examens médicaux qu'elle avait fait passer quand le brun se retrouvait dans son antre et après avoir justifié les blessures dont elle avait dû s'occuper, les Dursley avaient bien été en peine d'expliquer le reste. Ils avaient écopé de peines de prison avec sursis – par miracle, cela va sans dire – mais Harry s'était vengé en les ruinant totalement financièrement.

Et il était bien parti pour faire couler leur réputation.

-Tu as été jugé coupable de coups et blessures, de maltraitance sur mineur, d'actes de barbarie et de non-assistance à personne en danger, récita Harry. Pétunia de négligence sur mineur et de non-assistance à personne en danger et Dudley de coups et blessures, harcèlement et non-assistance à personne en danger, malgré le fait qu'il soit mineur aux moments des faits.

Vernon voulut se jeter sur son neveu mais ce dernier fit un pas de côté pour qu'il se rétame sur le sol.

-Oh, aurais-je oublié de vous dire qu'il n'a pas le droit de m'approcher ainsi que de ma famille à moins de dix kilomètres ? fit Harry. Une chose qu'il me semble vous avoir signalé quand j'ai inscrit mes enfants ici, monsieur le directeur …

Ce dernier baissa la tête, clairement en faute.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES LA ?! rugit une nouvelle voix

-Dudley, tu manquais à cette petite fête ! s'exclama Harry. Je ne savais pas qu'on t'avait autorisé à approcher d'une école ! C'est pourtant l'une des conséquences de la décision de justice après que tu aies été jugé coupable de viol sur mineur, non ?

Le directeur blanchit radicalement alors que la foule grondait.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, balbutia le directeur.

-Je dirige également une école, notifia Harry. Et je sais que lorsqu'on signale l'inscription d'un élève dans une école reconnue auprès de l'état, s'il y a des problèmes avec les parents, c'est joint avec le dossier de l'enfant. Quelle est votre excuse pour avoir ignoré le casier judiciaire de la famille de cet enfant lors de son inscription ? D'ailleurs, ce Shaun a créé tellement de problèmes aux autres enfants sous votre responsabilité, y compris à mon fils et mon neveu, que je suis étonné que les services sociaux n'aient pas été prévenus de son comportement inadéquat. Je vous écoute.

Le directeur garda le silence.

-Ferme-là, grinça Dudley. On est là pour cette tapette qui a touché Shaun !

-Et où Alan a touché ce garçon pour qu'il se sente menacé ? pointa Harry, sentant une affaire louche

-Il lui a touché … s'exclama Dudley.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, cingla Harry. Ta parole n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux depuis l'instant où tu m'as accusé de toutes tes bêtises pour que ton père me tabasse sans sourciller. Je veux que ton … fils me réponde. Si tenté qu'il sache le faire.

-A mis main là ! fit Shaun en désignant son entrejambe

Harry fronça des sourcils en regardant Alan qui soupira tout en voulant ajouter quelque chose. Le brun était tenté d'utiliser la Legilimencie mais ses capacités n'avaient jamais pu progresser sans une intense concentration. Et il n'avait pas le temps. Son regard se posa sur Hugo au loin et il eut l'illumination.

-Qu'avais-tu caché dans ton pantalon ? demanda Harry

-Rien ! postillonna Shaun

-Vraiment ? ricana Harry. Je me souviens que Dudley faisait ça quand il volait les jouets des enfants au parc …

L'indignation de Shaun vacilla clairement et tout le monde sut que le brun avait mis le doigt sur le problème.

-Ça doit être un petit jouet, nota Harry. Alan ?

-Le doudou d'Hugo Granger, révéla Alan.

C'était ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire au directeur quand ce dernier avait reçu la plainte. Il avait refusé d'écouter son professeur alors que tous les doutes étaient permis. Ce qui expliquait également pourquoi Hugo refusait de reprendre son doudou depuis trois jours.

-Mouais, fit Harry. De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Je comptais laisser mes enfants ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais avec cette histoire, je les retire dès maintenant. Ainsi que les enfants Granger. Vous entendrez parler de mes avocats concernant la plainte pour diffamation que j'appuierai pour Alan.

-Quels avocats, Potter ? ricana Vernon qui avait enfin réussi à se relever

-Lord Potter, corrigea aimablement Harry. Pair de ce royaume, s'il te plait.

La teinte du directeur devint cadavérique. Harry Potter avait toujours été généreux avec l'école sans pour autant s'y immiscer dans son organisation. La perte des cinq enfants signifiait également celle des subventions mais s'il avait fait du tort à un lord … l'école allait couler.

-Monsieur Potter … tenta le directeur.

-Lord Potter, claqua Harry. Je ne tiens pas à revenir sur ma décision. Alan, récupère tes affaires, je t'ai dit que j'avais une solution pour ton emploi. Moi vivant, tu ne retourneras plus ici.

-Lord ? se moqua Dudley. Tu as engrossé qui pour ça ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as épousé la fille d'un mafieux irlandais que c'est le cas pour tout le monde pour monter dans l'échelle sociale, rétorqua Harry. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, il me semble que ton beau-père et sa famille sont actuellement en prison. Une histoire de membre de la famille qui aurait été un peu trop bavard en soirée et qui aurait balancé les noms de tous les mafieux qu'il connaissait ainsi que leurs crimes il y a une semaine dans une maison close …

Dudley blanchit à son tour tandis que le sourire d'Harry s'agrandissait. Depuis le procès contre les Dursley, le brun s'était fait un devoir de faire suivre sa « famille ». Il avait ainsi appris les liens de Dudley avec la mafia irlandaise, son mariage express ainsi que la naissance de Shaun, sans compter les débuts de son cousin dans la mafia. Mais avec le divorce, il avait relâché sa vigilance et n'avait pas pu contrer l'arrivée de Shaun Dursley dans l'école de ses enfants.

La foule, suspendue aux lèvres d'Harry, sursauta quand les sirènes de police retentirent.

-Oh, j'en ai profité pour appeler la police, signala inutilement Harry. J'ai préféré prendre mes précautions dès que le nom des Dursley est apparu dans la conversation.

Les policiers descendirent rapidement de voiture et arrêtèrent brutalement Dudley sous les hurlements de Vernon. L'attention étant détournée, Harry appela Alan qui abandonna l'idée de récupérer ses affaires et ils rejoignirent les enfants et leur nounou. Ils marchèrent quelques rues plus loin pour monter dans une luxueuse limousine qui les attendait.

-Tu es vraiment lord ? balbutia Alan

-Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, se présenta Harry. Allez, je t'invite chez moi, tu as besoin d'un bon remontant.

Hébété, Alan accepta.

§§§§§

Molly était embêtée.

Entre ses mains, elle tenait une lettre des Gobelins qui lui ordonnait de justifier des sommes indûment versées dans ses coffres pendant le mariage de sa fille avec Harry Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment.

-Maman ! Les Gobelins veulent savoir ce que j'ai fait avec l'argent d'Harry ! hurla Ginny

-Ils me l'ont demandé aussi, déclara Molly. Mais je pensais que tu avais fait les documents !

-Je l'ai fait, s'irrita Ginny. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, ils ne veulent pas les prendre en compte !

Les deux rousses s'installèrent sur la table de leur petit appartement. Les protections du Burrow avaient brusquement refusé de les laisser entrer et pire, avaient éjecté leurs affaires. Elles avaient dû se reloger en urgence pour attendre le retour d'Arthur, toujours chez Muriel. Après la disparition de Ron depuis plus de dix jours, c'était un nouveau coup dur pour les rousses.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Ginny

-Je vais faire appel à l'avocat des Prewett, fit Molly. On ne peut pas nous accuser sans preuves.

Tandis que la matrone rédigeait le courrier, la plus jeune réfléchissait. Cela faisait deux semaines que son frère était parti sans donner signe de vie. Sa mère avait bien évidemment demandé au Ministère où se trouvait son fils chéri mais le Bureau des Aurors lui avait indiqué qu'il avait réquisitionné le roux pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Mais autant de temps sans nouvelles était inquiétant. Ron venait se fournir régulièrement en drogue magique pour entretenir sa maîtresse et vu les doses qu'il prenait, elle devait sérieusement planer. Mais sans cet achat régulier, Ginny était sur la paille. Sans compter le départ d'Hans, l'un de ses principaux amants, dont elle se servait de la valise diplomatique pour faire passe la drogue à travers le pays. Drogue qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle soit revendue dans des endroits appartenant à des anciens Slytherin. Les clubs de Zabini étaient tout trouvés mais il était dommage que les victimes s'en soient tirées et que l'affaire ait été étouffée.

Tous les deux étaient absents depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle reste sereine. Et maintenant les Gobelins … Depuis qu'Harry avait demandé – et obtenu – le divorce, rien n'allait plus dans leur vie.

-Ginny ! hurla Molly. Ils nous reçoivent tout de suite !

La Sorcière réajusta sa tenue avant de suivre sa mère.

§§§§§

Théo ouvrit avec fébrilité la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _Piccadilly Circus dans vingt minutes_

Message bref en réponse à sa lettre un peu brouillonne. Mais Théo ne douta pas un seul instant de son expéditeur. Il s'empara de sa cape et se rendit au point de rendez-vous à l'heure dite. Dans un coin de la place, Harry se dressait dans toute sa splendeur du haut de son mètre soixante-neuf.

-Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que j'étais plus grand que toi, ricana Théo.

-Ça en devient vexant, grommela Harry. Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité d'avoir une enfance correcte. Passons à un autre sujet, veux-tu ?

-Il n'y aurait pas un endroit où on pourrait discuter tranquillement ? demanda Théo

Sans un mot, Harry le conduisit dans un café non loin et ils prirent place dans une alcôve qu'ils protégèrent par magie.

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-J'ai réussi à convaincre Draco de me fournir un échantillon de drogue qu'ils avaient trouvé avec Blaise, commença Théo.

-Je dois m'étonner que vous en ayez gardé ? sourit Harry

-Tant que les autorités ne sont pas au courant, cligna de l'œil Théo. Enfin bref, j'ai fait mes propres analyses. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans la drogue en elle-même mais plus sur le sachet.

-Le sachet ? s'étonna Harry. Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais cherché là.

-Peu de personnes y pensent, assura Théo. Les sachets sont protégés par des runes. Les Sorciers pensent à effacer leurs traces quand ils lancent des sorts mais largement moins quand ils activent des runes.

-On pourrait remonter aux producteurs, comprit Harry.

-Voilà une nouvelle preuve pour l'affaire, sourit Théo.

-Sauf qu'on m'a déchargé de l'affaire, avoua Harry.

-Mais tu es le meilleur ! s'exclama Théo

-Pas dans ce sens, rit Harry. Mon chef voulait absolument que je prenne des vacances maintenant. J'obéis et je profite de mes enfants.

-Mais alors, comment on fait ? s'inquiéta Théo

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kings est toujours sur le coup, sourit Harry. On va le contacter pour qu'il prévienne les Langue de Plomb qui l'aident.

Ils partirent rapidement rejoindre le quartier Sorcier pour contacter l'Auror et lui faire part des nouveaux éléments.

§§§§§

Le Magenmagot se vida et Draco faillit laisser échapper un sourire heureux.

Non, il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit ne se doute de ce qu'il pensait. Parce que la chute des Prewett était une nouvelle à sabrer le champagne !

Pour la première fois depuis près de trente ans, Muriel Weasley avait pris sa place au Magenmagot et avait annoncé avoir renié Molly, Ginny et Ron aux vues des crimes qu'ils avaient commis notamment à l'encontre d'Harry Potter, qui avait déposé la veille les différentes plaintes contre les trois cités. L'assemblée avait dû statuer sur la place de lady Prewett Weasley puisque les reniés ne pouvaient siéger au Magenmagot. Mais comme Molly avait un titre, le débat avait été engagé. Les plus jeunes membres, dont Draco faisait partie, avaient lutté bec et ongles pour souligner que tous les actes de la rousse allaient plonger l'Angleterre Sorcière dans un monde pire que ce que Voldemort voulait instaurer. Pour appuyer leurs dires, Amélia Bones avait accepté de révéler l'un des motifs de plainte d'Harry Potter, la spoliation d'héritage. Tous les Sang Pur de la salle restèrent bouche bée quand ils comprirent que la matrone n'avait sûrement pas hésité à manipuler un orphelin pour ses idées de grandeur, puisque la plupart savait qu'elle arrosait les membres les plus faibles de l'assemblée avec des pots de vin qui ne provenaient certainement pas de ses propres coffres. Les corrompus tentèrent en vain de défendre leur vache à lait mais devant l'écrasante majorité, l'assemblée décida d'exclure la matrone. En parallèle, le Magenmagot avait lancé une grande enquête sur toutes les décisions prises par l'assemblée et pour lesquelles la rousse avait activement milité.

Le blond était heureux de cette décision. Molly allait se prendre en pleine figure tout ce qu'elle avait fait et elle recevrait une belle leçon d'humilité. La savoir déjà reniée était un bonus non négligeable également.

Le blond se dirigea vers le club de Blaise qui bûchait avec acharnement sur ses affaires.

-Vu ton sourire, il a dû se passer quelque chose d'extraordinaire pendant cette session, commenta Blaise.

Fils d'un Sang Pur italien et d'une Sang Pur sud-africaine, Blaise était né en Angleterre suite à la volonté de son père, deuxième fils de la famille, de se faire les crocs dans une contrée où la famille n'avait aucun contact. Etant donc implanté dans le pays que depuis une génération, le jeune homme n'avait pas de siège au Magenmagot. Mais pour autant, il s'intéressait de très près à ce qui se passait dans cette noble assemblée.

-Lady Weasley vient de nous apprendre qu'elle avait renié Molly, Ginny et Ronald, annonça Draco.

La plume de Blaise se figea.

-Tu peux répéter ? articula Blaise

-Tu as très bien entendu, sourit Draco. Muriel Weasley a pris cette décision après avoir appris pour les plaintes qu'Harry a déposées contre eux. Dont une spoliation d'héritage.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'étouffa Blaise

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, fit Draco. Mais Bones a confirmé.

-Comment ont-ils pu oser ?! gronda Blaise

-Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Draco. Mais j'ai hâte de voir quelles excuses ils vont bien pouvoir utiliser.

-Ça promet d'être drôle, concéda Blaise. Tu étais au courant pour les plaintes ?

-Pas vraiment, avoua Draco. Mais je me doutais qu'Harry avait quelque chose contre eux, ne serait-ce que de la façon dont il a géré la séparation avec la Belette femelle. Je vais faire jouer mes contacts pour savoir sur quoi il les attaque.

-Tiens-moi au courant, fit promettre Blaise.

-Toujours, assura Draco.

§§§§§

Libérée de son mariage catastrophique, Hermione réfléchissait à la vie qu'elle allait désormais vivre.

Malgré une formation juridique dans le monde Sorcier, elle n'avait plus aucune envie dans la branche qui l'avait passionnée à sa sortie d'Hogwarts. En fait, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de se retrouver dans le monde Sorcier. Son isolement consécutif aux gestes de Ron l'avait peu à peu fait prendre du recul par rapport à la société Sorcière. Pour autant, elle ne comptait pas renoncer à la magie mais là, elle sentait que si elle y restait, elle n'allait pas tenir. L'exil dans le monde Moldu lui semblait très tentant d'autant plus que quand elle avait découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas travailler, elle avait opté pour continuer ses études dans le monde Moldu.

Tout autour d'elle, de nombreuses brochures pour les différents métiers Moldus qui étaient possible d'exercer. Invariablement, la plupart portait sur le domaine juridique. Mais sur son oreiller traînait un parchemin qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours auparavant.

 _Granger,  
_ _Je sais que nous ne sommes pas proches mais j'ai une proposition à te faire.  
_ _Je me doute que tu dois savoir que j'ai un cabinet dans le monde Sorcier. Ce que les gens savent moins, c'est que je traite assez souvent avec des Moldus. Pour cela, les Gobelins sont d'une aide inestimable mais je ne peux pas me permettre de débarquer chez eux à chaque fois que j'ai un doute.  
_ _Ce que je voudrais te proposer, c'est de travailler pour moi à moyen terme.  
_ _Je m'explique.  
_ _J'ai réussi à négocier avec les Gobelins une formation juridique pour connaître les principales législations Moldues anglaises et leurs différentes applications. A la base, je devais la faire car, comme tu le sais, j'ai horreur d'être ignorant. Mais voilà, il s'avère que je ne pourrais finalement pas la faire, puisque les affaires de Blaise et celles de ma famille deviennent plus complexes et surtout, parce que de plus en plus d'anciens Slytherin font appel à moi pour les défendre quand ils font face à une injustice.  
_ _Je te propose de faire cette formation à ma place.  
_ _Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas un choix par défaut mais bien mon premier choix. Pourquoi ? Parce que même si je rageais de ne pas réussir à te ravir la première place dans le classement, je savais que tu étais toujours l'une des meilleures.  
_ _Une fois cette formation terminée, je te garantis une place d'abord comme assistante et qui sait, peut-être comme associée, si l'idée t'en dit. Même si nous appartenions à des maisons opposées à Hogwarts, je suis persuadé que nous pourrons travailler ensemble ou du moins, sur les mêmes dossiers.  
_ _Je ne te force à rien, ou plutôt si. Je demande simplement que tu travailles trois mois dans mon cabinet avant toute décision.  
_ _Fais-moi savoir dès que possible ce que tu souhaites faire et si tu as des questions, j'y répondrai.  
_ _Bien à toi,  
_ _Draco Malfoy_

La proposition l'avait prise par surprise mais elle était vraiment tentée, quitte à poser ses conditions. Mais elle allait devoir y réfléchir très soigneusement. Car désormais, c'était elle qui prenait les décisions pour sa vie. Elle n'allait plus se laisser influencer.


	14. Au fond du gouffre

**_Au fond du gouffre_**

Muriel Weasley avait pris sa place au sein du Magenmagot. Du coin de l'œil, elle veillait sur son neveu Arthur, qui était devenu presque apathique depuis qu'elle avait annoncé le reniement de son ex-femme Molly. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de la rejoindre mais comme les protections du cottage Weasley ne répondaient qu'à elle, il avait toujours été bloqué. La première fois, elle avait failli se faire avoir et sans la présence d'esprit de Georges, Arthur aurait laissé sa magie le submerger, affolé de ne pouvoir retrouver Molly. Depuis, la matriarche avait eu le fin mot de l'histoire et apprendre que la garce Prewett l'avait soumis à une potion de Soumission durant tout le temps de leur mariage la faisait grincer des dents. La désintoxication avait été violente et plus d'un an après le reniement, l'héritier Weasley était loin d'être lui-même.

Autour de lui, Bill et Charlie l'encadraient soigneusement. Quand ils avaient appris ce que s'était permis leur mère, plutôt maintenant leur génitrice, ils avaient failli l'étriper mais leur père leur importait plus qu'une basse vengeance. Depuis, ils avaient demandé à pouvoir revenir en Angleterre et ils se relayaient avec leurs autres frères pour toujours garder un œil sur leur père.

Ce n'était pas avec les trois reniés qu'elle aurait pu s'attendre à un tel comportement.

Muriel nota la présence d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger non loin du reste de sa famille. Tous les deux semblaient totalement épanouis, malgré les campagnes de presse menées par Ginny qui les accusaient d'adultère et également, dans ses bons jours, qu'Harry était le véritable père de Rose et d'Hugo. Pour toute réponse – autre que la nouvelle plainte pour diffamation – Harry avait tout simplement fait couler le journal dans lequel la rousse travaillait. Et le brun avait bien fait en sorte que tous les nouveaux chômeurs sachent parfaitement à qui ils devaient leur nouvelle providence.

Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

En effet, après plus d'un an d'attente, Molly, Ginny et Ron Prewett, anciennement Weasley, allaient comparaître pour différents chefs d'accusation. D'autres plaintes s'étaient ajoutées à celles d'Harry : celle du juge Mathis contre Ginny pour tentative de corruption et agression, quand elle était venu chez lui, celle du Magenmagot contre Molly pour faux, usage de faux et abus de pouvoir quand il s'était avéré qu'elle avait acheté les votes des membres les moins importants de l'assemblée avec l'argent d'Harry – qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre, bien évidemment – mais également en les faisant chanter quand ils avaient le malheur de coucher avec Ginny, ou encore celle de la Justice Magique contre Ron pour trafic de stupéfiants, mise en danger d'autrui et détournement de mineur, grâce aux preuves accumulées par Harry, Kingsley, Natalia et Théo et avec lesquelles le Bureau des Aurors avaient découvert que Ron se servait de sa position d'Auror pour falsifier certains rapports, notamment ceux entourant Hans McGregor, du bureau de la Coopération Magique, pour couvrir un trafic international de drogue et en profiter pour se servir pour droguer les gamines Moldues qui fuguaient et qu'il violait.

Devant la gravité des accusations, Amelia Bones, directrice de la Justice Magique, avait décidé que le procès serait à huis-clos. Mais pour autant, les membres de l'assemblée comme les témoins appelés à comparaître pouvaient entendre gronder la foule derrière les portes. Car bien entendu, les accusations avaient filtré et bon nombre de Sorciers voulaient faire payer aux Prewett le fait de s'être si ouvertement foutu de la gueule de celui qui les avait tous sauvé.

Quand elle vit que tout le monde était présent, Amelia Bones fit signe à l'Auror de garde de verrouiller l'accès à la salle.

-Votre attention je vous prie, nous allons commencer, annonça Amelia.

Tout le monde prit place et le procès de la décennie s'ouvrit.

§§§§§

Blaise Zabini était content. Ceux qui avaient introduit la drogue dans ses clubs avaient payé et c'était un bonus que ce soit Ronald Weasley, qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié à cause de ses idées tranchées et fausses, fasse partie du lot.

 _LES PREWETT COUPABLES !_

 _Il y a quelques jours s'est tenu l'un des plus importants procès du siècle après ceux des Death Eaters il y a une dizaine d'années._

 _Harry Potter avait ouvertement accusé Molly Prewett d'avoir voulu lui spoiler son héritage, notamment en lui refusant tout l'enseignement dont il aurait eu besoin pour évoluer dans le monde. La nouvelle lady Prewett, qui est, nous vous le rappelons, une famille Sang Pur aux revenus extrêmement modestes qui avait perdu sa fortune deux générations auparavant, avait entre autres l'habitude de se servir grassement dans le coffre d'Harry Potter pour se payer ce qu'elle voulait, notamment les voix des membres les moins importants du Magenmagot pour faire passer des lois particulièrement controversées._

 _Il aurait également accusé son ex épouse, Ginny Prewett, des mêmes faits, quand elle s'accaparait des biens immobiliers inaliénables au titre de lord Potter, ce que n'était pas Harry Potter durant son mariage._

 _Il aurait reproché la même chose à Ronald Weasley, l'un de ses plus proches amis durant sa scolarité, car non content de vider régulièrement les coffres de son « meilleur ami », il était parfaitement au courant des projets de sa mère concernant Harry Potter et l'aurait même activement aidé pour réduire au strict minimum les connaissances du jeune homme sur son véritable statut, à l'école comme après sa majorité._

 _Bien entendu, ce ne sont pas les seuls griefs d'Harry Potter contre les trois Prewett mais pour des raisons de confidentialité, les autres chefs d'accusation ont été tus par le Département de la Justice Magique._

 _Cependant, celui qui nous a tous sauvé de Vous Savez Qui n'était pas le seul à leur lancer des accusations graves. A ses côtés se tenait le juge Mathis, qui avait instruit la séparation entre Ginny Prewett et Harry Potter, qui accusait l'ex madame Potter d'agression et de tentative de corruption à son encontre. Il s'était avéré qu'elle avait soudoyé un employé du Ministère pour obtenir son adresse, qu'elle s'y soit rendue et qu'elle ait tenté de monnayer des informations sur la séparation en échange de faveurs sexuelles avant de figer le juge et de lui lancer plusieurs sorts, dont plusieurs de contrainte pour l'obliger à accéder à ses demandes pour repartir avec le maximum d'argent. Le Ministère se tenait également à ses côtés, en la présence du Magenmagot et du Bureau des Aurors. Le premier accusait Molly Prewett d'avoir dénaturé la fonction première de l'assemblée pour assouvir ses envies de pouvoir, notamment en faisant voter bon nombre de lois ouvertement discriminatoires dans le but avoué d'interdire les Nés Moldus et les créatures magiques alors que leurs principaux défenseurs étaient écartés de la salle notamment par des convocations égarées. Le deuxième accusait Ronald Prewett d'avoir falsifié des preuves dans différentes affaires, d'avoir mis en danger plusieurs de ses collègues ainsi que des civils lors de ses interventions et surtout, d'avoir participé à un trafic de drogue international. Le Bureau avait d'ailleurs déjà signifié son renvoi de ses rangs après avoir découvert que ses résultats lui octroyant son diplôme d'Auror avaient été falsifiés par les bons soins de sa mère lady Prewett._

 _Devant la quantité d'accusations contre les trois protagonistes, la directrice de la Justice Magique, Amelia Bones, a décidé de faire un seul procès à huis-clos, il y a cinq jours. Toutes les preuves y ont été examinées et dès la mi-journée, il était certain, pour les quelques témoins qui ont bien accepté de répondre à nos plumes, qu'ils allaient encourir Azkaban, seule la durée était une inconnue._

 _Le verdict est tombé trois jours plus tard, ils ont été condamnés à Azkaban. Les juges – puisque le Magenmagot était l'une des parties adverses – sont actuellement en train de réfléchir sur la durée de peine de prison …_

Blaise replia le journal et enfila sa veste. Pour fêter la victoire, Harry Potter avait invité un certain nombre de personnes à Grimmaud Place. Et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard.

-Tu es en retard, grogna une voix alors qu'il entrait dans le salon.

-Je sais ma chérie, fit Blaise en embrassant sa femme Daphnée Greengrass Zabini. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Le noir salua tous les convives avant de prendre place à son tour. Astoria et Théo Nott étaient présents, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, Luna et Neville Longbottom.

-Harry et Draco sont dans la cuisine, renseigna Hermione. Elisabeth et Alan sont avec les enfants.

Blaise sourit. Elisabeth, la nurse des Potter, avait finalement accepté de rester auprès des enfants qu'elle avait quasiment élevé. Elle avait décidé de faire des études de puériculture pour devenir assistante maternelle et avoir un véritable métier quand elle prendrait en charge des enfants Sorciers. Pour le moment, puisqu'elle débutait, elle gardait au manoir Black les enfants Potter, les enfants Granger ainsi que le petit Malfoy et le premier né d'Astoria et de Théo. Comme elle n'avait pas tous les enfants en même temps, puisque les plus grands allaient à Rebirth la journée, elle s'en sortait bien, surtout avec l'aide d'Elfes de maison mis à sa disposition par Harry. Quant à Alan Holmes, l'ancien professeur d'Alex, après avoir démissionné de son emploi suite à l'affaire avec les Dursley, il avait été mis dans le secret du monde Sorcier et venait d'intégrer l'équipe enseignante de Rebirth. Une année pleine avait été nécessaire pour que le Moldu croie en la magie et qu'il comprenne exactement dans quel monde il entrait. Il était toujours émerveillé des accidents magiques des tous petits, surtout ceux de Léa qui, du haut de ses trois ans, adorait récupérer ses jouets des mains de ses frères.

Draco et Harry entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon et tous se mirent à discuter.

-Tu es contrarié, constata Hermione.

-Je viens d'avoir une lettre d'Andromeda, souffla Harry. Son état s'aggrave.

L'aînée des sœurs Black s'était retirée en Autriche pour faire son deuil. Mais plus les années passaient, plus son corps la lâchait.

-Tu penses que ce serait une bonne idée de la faire revenir ? demanda Hermione

-Il y a assez de place ici, haussa des épaules Harry. Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Teddy.

Théodore Remus Lupin, le fils de Nymphadora Tonks et de Remus Lupin, avait accompagné sa grand-mère lors de son exil sur la demande d'Harry pour éviter que Ginny ne s'en prenne à lui. Il avait fait sa première rentrée à Dumstrang et d'après les lettres que le brun recevait, l'école lui plaisait.

-Tu ne sais pas si tu vas le retirer de son école ? comprit Hermione

-Depuis que Karkaroff n'est plus là, l'école a de nouveau bonne réputation, même si elle est axée sur les arts occultes, fit Harry. Mais Hogwarts est encore trop soumise à des racistes pour qu'il puisse s'y épanouir.

-Le mieux serait que tu lui demandes ce qu'il veut faire, conseilla Hermione. Rappelle-toi aussi que tu disposes d'une Cheminée Internationale. Au moindre problème, tu pourras y être rapidement.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

Les deux amis s'intéressèrent de nouveau à la conversation. Depuis l'accident qui avait fait exploser sa maison grâce aux bons soins de Ron, Hermione n'avait toujours pas quitté le manoir Black. Cela lui faisait penser au Moyen-Âge où plusieurs générations d'une même famille vivaient dans la même maison. Comme Harry et elle se considéraient comme frère et sœur, c'était tout comme.

-Au fait, fit Blaise, j'ai lu le journal avant de venir ici.

Les visages de Daphnée, de Théo, de Neville, d'Harry et de Draco se fermèrent.

-Tant que la peine n'a pas été communiquée, ils ne peuvent rien dire, gronda Astoria.

-C'est fait, avoua Théo. Depuis ce matin.

-Alors ? demanda Blaise

-Quinze ans d'Azkaban, annonça Daphnée. Avec sursis.

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent.

-Du sursis ? s'étouffa Hermione

-C'est parce que nous avons été directement impliqués dans leurs combines que nous estimons que c'est peu cher payé, expliqua Draco. Mais si on prend chacune des accusations, aucune n'envisage plus que cette peine. Et le cumul des peines n'existe pas dans le monde Sorcier.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils seront libres ! s'exclama Astoria

-Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, grinça des dents Harry. J'ai déjà renforcé les protections du manoir Black ainsi que de toutes les propriétés dont ils auraient connaissance. J'ai fait la même chose pour l'école.

-Tu es inquiet, comprit Draco en posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

-Même s'ils sont arrivés là où ils étaient en grande partie grâce à mon argent, ils ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'on ne pourrait le penser, rappela Harry.

-Mais pour autant, ce sont de véritables Gryffindor, ils foncent avant de réfléchir, continua Hermione. Et là, je pense qu'ils vont en vouloir à Harry. Voire, s'ils n'ont plus rien à perdre, qu'ils vont essayer de le tuer pour récupérer la fortune des Potter et des Black.

-Dis-nous que tu as assuré tes arrières, demanda Neville.

-Cette maison est une véritable forteresse, assura Harry. Mon testament les exclut totalement de toutes mes possessions. Et j'ai fait renier le côté Prewett de la généalogie de mes enfants. Je ne peux pas faire plus.

Tous en convinrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui a été décidé d'autre ? demanda Hermione

-Molly Prewett a été exclue du Magenmagot juste avant que les plaintes soient rendues publiques, fit Draco. Comme elle a été répudiée et reniée de la famille Weasley, le prochain héritier est Ronald. Seulement, dans la décision de justice, les juges ont décidé que ni Molly, ni Ginny et ni Ron ne pourraient siéger à l'assemblée jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ce sera donc l'un de leurs enfants qui pourront faire renaître cette famille maudite.

-Qui voudrait leur donner un enfant après cette humiliation ? railla Astoria

Harry se racla la gorge.

-Cet enfant existe déjà, annonça Harry. Il est dix mois maintenant.

-Tu parles du dernier né, Harry, ricana sombrement Hermione.

Tous sursautèrent.

-Tu savais que Ron te trompait ? fit Luna

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, souffla Hermione. Les peu de fois où je discutais du Bureau des Aurors avec Harry, je savais que Ron n'avait pas assez la confiance de ses chefs pour travailler jour et nuit sur des dossiers. Et être femme au foyer ne m'empêchait pas de le faire suivre. J'en suis actuellement à quatre enfants hors mariage, âgés entre huit et trois ans. Pardon, cinq de huit ans à dix mois maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté quand tu l'as su ? demanda Blaise, outré

Les lords et lady en fonction baissèrent la tête, gênés. Deux des plaintes contre les Prewett qui étaient passées inaperçues étaient celles concernant les contrats de mariage d'Hermione et d'Harry. Les juges avaient été scandalisés des termes desdits contrats qui étaient au désavantage net des deux bruns. Les Sang Pur avaient ainsi découvert que leur soif de pouvoir n'avait pas de limite, même la destruction d'une autre vie que celle d'Harry.

Hermione inspira un bon coup avant de lâcher sa bombe.

-Je ne pouvais pas, déclara lourdement Hermione. Au moment de mon mariage, j'ai signé un contrat qui me l'interdisait formellement. Mais Ron n'était pas tenu de me devoir fidélité.

Luna fronça des sourcils.

-Je pensais que les contrats de mariage autorisaient l'adultère, du moins en toute discrétion du moment que l'héritier était conçu, fit Luna.

-C'est le cas, confirma Draco.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Hermione, coupa Harry. Ils ne le font que quand les deux membres du couple sont d'accord.

-L'adultère est toléré surtout quand il s'agit de mariage arrangé, continua Neville. Généralement, le couple ne s'aime pas donc ce n'est pas la peine de les forcer en plus à rester ensemble. Comme l'a dit Draco, du moment que l'héritier est conçu et né, ils ne sont pas tenus de partager le même lit, et ils peuvent prendre amants et maîtresse du moment que l'autre est d'accord.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les juges ont été choqués, fit Hermione.

-C'est parce qu'un contrat de mariage doit être à l'avantage des deux parties, reprit Draco. Or, à peu de choses près, Harry et toi avaient signé des contrats d'esclavage.

Hermione blanchit radicalement.

-Pardon ?! balbutia Hermione

-Ce n'était pas flagrant pour Harry mais beaucoup plus pour toi, rassura Draco. L'esclavage n'existe pas dans le monde de la Magie car Elle se rebelle et les contrats d'esclavage sont interdits depuis plusieurs siècles.

-Nous n'allons pas parler de ça maintenant, balaya Harry. Si vous êtes tous là, c'était surtout pour vous prévenir que je suis certain qu'ils vont s'en prendre à vous.

-Nous ne sommes pas des Hufflepuff … critiqua Draco.

-Parce que tu garderas ton calme s'ils s'en prennent à Scorpius ? coupa Harry

Le regard du blond sembla alors être de l'acier en fusion. Si quelqu'un touchait à son fils, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Comprenant l'étendue de la mise en garde, ils passèrent à autre chose.

§§§§§

Le manoir Prewett était une vieille bâtisse délabrée et laissée à l'abandon depuis la mort de l'ancienne lady. Devant la modestie de la demeure, Molly avait refusé d'y faire réaliser les travaux nécessaires pour sa restauration. De ce fait, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien et qu'ils avaient perdu les maigres économies qu'ils possédaient, Molly et Ginny avaient dû se résoudre à s'y installer.

Le procès n'avait pas plus mal tombé. Les deux rousses avaient toujours imaginé qu'une fois le divorce prononcé, Harry les laisserait tranquille mais elles avaient compris qu'il avait découvert toutes les manigances à son encontre et qu'il comptait les leur faire payer. Quand elles avaient été convoquées au manoir Weasley pour y être reniées, le choc avait été tel qu'elles n'avaient pas pu imaginer un plan pour éviter que tout ne leur tombe dessus. Le lendemain matin dès la première heure, les Aurors avaient donc pu les cueillir au saut du lit pour qu'elles répondent des différentes plaintes à leur encontre. Ginny avait bien essayé de faire jouer ses relations mais quand les Aurors lui avaient signalé qu'Hans McGregor, l'un de ses amants réguliers, était également invité dans les geôles du Ministère, la plus jeune avait compris qu'elles étaient fichues. Tout au long de l'enquête, Molly et Ginny avaient été placées en résidence surveillée et il leur était interdit de faire un pas hors du manoir Prewett. Elles s'étaient interrogées sur l'absence de Ron et avaient découvert qu'aux vues de son ancienne appartenance au corps des Aurors, il était bien plus sûr de le garder en prison, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait renseigner la justice sur de nombreuses affaires sur lesquelles il avait « travaillé ».

Donc, depuis près d'un an, les deux Prewett étaient complètement isolées. Oh, elles recevaient toujours le journal, Ginny avait même travaillé par correspondance mais après plusieurs insinuations douteuses à travers ses articles, Harry avait déposé une nouvelle plainte contre elle et avait fait couler le journal où elle travaillait. Ce qui faisait qu'elles étaient sans ressources depuis cinq mois.

Le petit pactole des Prewett diminuait de plus en plus vite et elles avaient dû revoir leur train de vie très largement à la baisse. L'argent qu'elles avaient pu prendre dans les coffres des Potter leur avait été confisqué après un audit des Gobelins, idem pour les nombreuses propriétés mises de côté. Et maintenant la décision de justice …

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, une même idée traversant leur esprit.

Ceux qui les avaient fait tomber allaient payer.

§§§§§

Rufus Scrigmeour avait le nez plongé dans un des nombreux rapports qui recouvraient son bureau.

-Chef ? fit une voix

-Entre, grogna le chef des Aurors.

Kingsley Shakelbot prit place devant son vieil ami et mentor.

-L'histoire de drogue est terminé ? demanda Kingsley

-Quasiment, grommela Rufus. Weasley et McGregor nous ont fourni les principaux fournisseurs. Les arrestations sont en cours.

-Mais quelque chose te préoccupe, constata Kingsley.

-Comment j'ai dû avoir Weasley sous mes ordres, cracha Rufus.

Kingsley ne laissa pas échapper son sourire ironique. Il en avait déjà discuté avec Harry qui ne comprenait pas comment le Ministère pouvait être autant interconnecté et que la séparation des pouvoirs n'existent pas dans le monde Sorcier. Qu'un membre du Magenmagot puisse mettre le nez dans la nomination des nouveaux Aurors était quelque chose d'assez inconcevable pour le brun.

-Demande à Amelia Bones qu'elle fasse voter l'indépendance du Département de la Justice, haussa des épaules Kingsley. Au moins, la corruption sera plus difficile.

-D'où tu tiens ça ? fronça des sourcils Rufus

-Du monde Moldu, avoua sans honte Kingsley. Ils ont quelques petites idées qu'il ne serait pas bête de reprendre.

-J'y réfléchirai, fit Rufus. Et toi ? Tu restes avec nous ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, souffla Kingsley. D'un côté, je retrouve un métier que j'aime mais de l'autre, je ne peux plus me permettre de mettre ma vie en danger.

-Je t'écoute, fit Rufus.

Kingsley s'installa et ils discutèrent tranquillement.

§§§§§

Théo essayait de percer l'écran de fumée qui se répandait autour de lui.

L'explosion avait été brutale et de nombreux corps jonchaient la rue piétonne et l'intérieur même du club.

C'était un samedi soir, jour de fréquentation maximum du club de Blaise à Londres. Comme chaque semaine, il venait y prendre un verre dans la partie VIP avec Blaise et Draco, tous les trois se ménageant une petite heure pour se retrouver. Les trois amis étaient encore dans le bureau du propriétaire quand tout avait commencé. La terre avait grondé, les hurlements de terreur avaient ensuite retenti dans l'obscurité et la fumée leur avait annoncé que les lieux prenaient feu. Ils avaient voulu prendre les escaliers mais ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il avait été détruit. Ils s'étaient donc résolus à transplaner au rez-de-chaussée pour estimer les dégâts et pour évacuer les nombreux blessés.

Tandis que Blaise et Draco évaluaient les dégâts, Théo s'était chargé de dégager le passage. Mais une sensation de pression sur sa magie lui fit relever le nez. Prestement, il lança plusieurs sorts et découvrit l'horrible vérité.

 _Merde_.

Théo serra les dents avant de dessiner une rune au sol. Aussitôt, la fumée s'évacua et les clients purent plus facilement trouver la sortie. Il se précipita vers le club au sous-sol.

-Théo ! s'exclama Blaise. Il faut consolider le plafond pour tous les sortir d'ici !

-On ne pourra pas, coupa Théo. Trouvez toutes les personnes coincées et libérez-les. On doit être sortis d'ici dans moins d'une heure !

Conscients qu'ils n'auront pas de réponses immédiatement, ils s'exécutèrent de suite. Les clients du club, encore sonnés par l'explosion, quittaient le bâtiment pour se faire prendre en charge par les Médicomages et les Aurors à l'extérieur. Les trois amis ratissaient méticuleusement les lieux, usant de sorts de détection magique pour trouver les derniers. Un grondement alerta Théo alors qu'ils transportaient cinq personnes au rez-de-chaussée.

-Filez ! rugit Théo

Et tout s'effondra.

§§§§§

Astoria sentit sa magie se révolter soudainement.

-Kros ?

-Maîtresse Astoria Nott Madame a appelé Kros ? s'inclina un Elfe de maison

-Faites les bagages de toute la famille, ordonna Astoria. Le manoir va être totalement fermé. Est-ce que l'un des vôtres ou vous-même voulez nous accompagner ?

-Maîtresse Astoria Nott Madame est très gentille d'avoir pensé à nous, s'inclina Kros. Mais les Elfes de maison préféreront rester ici.

-Il ne faudra pas vous faire tuer, prévint Astoria.

-Oui madame, fit Kros.

En moins de vingt minutes, elle fut obéit et elle s'empara de son fils avant de se rendre dans le monde Moldu.

Depuis qu'Harry leur avait fait part de ses soupçons, les anciens Slytherin avaient élaboré plusieurs plans pour se mettre à l'abri. Daphnée, Astoria, Théo, Blaise et Draco étaient partis du principe que les Weasley avaient des alliés puissants et qu'elles ne reculeraient devant rien pour se venger des personnes qu'elles imagineraient être à l'origine de leur déchéance. Hermione et Harry étant hors de portée retranchés au cœur du manoir Black, il ne restait plus que la bande de Slytherin dont ils s'étaient ouvertement rapprochés depuis que les plaintes ont été émises. Tenant à Scorpius comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, Draco avait décidé de le faire habiter chez Harry et revenait chaque soir pour s'occuper de lui. Venceslas, le fils d'Astoria et de Théo, n'avait pas suivi le pas car Théo estimait que ce serait trop gros que les deux fils d'Astoria disparaissent en même temps. De plus, Venceslas était bien trop petit pour se passer autant de sa mère.

Le plan des Slytherin était simple, dès le signal donné ou un événement grave, ils devaient se fondre dans le monde Moldu avant de rejoindre le manoir Black quelques jours plus tard. Là, Astoria avait plié bagage dès qu'elle avait senti sa magie se dresser.

Parce qu'elle avait senti que Théo était en danger de mort.

Son cœur était déchiré de ne pas pouvoir aller se porter au secours de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais elle savait que ce dernier préférerait qu'elle protège le fruit de leur amour plutôt qu'elle se mette en danger de mort. Venceslas endormi contre son cœur, elle parcourait les rues de Paris grâce au Portkey qu'elle avait enclenché depuis le manoir Nott. Elle prit une suite dans un palace Moldu qui n'avait pas de partie Sorcière et s'installa avec son fils pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Dès l'aube, elle allait changer d'hôtel à travers le monde avant de rejoindre Hermione et avoir des nouvelles de sa famille.


	15. Dans l'abîme de nos fautes

**_Dans l'abîme de nos fautes_**

Hermione était abasourdie de l'état de la demeure sous ses yeux.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu oser … ? souffla Hermione

-Si nous ne l'avions pas renié avec ses rejetons … grinça Muriel Weasley. Mais je ne regrette rien !

Une chouette de Bill l'avait poussé à se rendre au manoir Weasley où elle avait découvert ce qu'il en restait. Un Feudeymon avait ravagé la propriété et sans la vitesse de réaction des aînés Weasley, toute la famille aurait péri. Le crime était signé, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Molly Prewett était derrière tout ça.

-Je pensais qu'on leur avait retiré leur baguette, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-Ce serait trop beau, railla Muriel qui dégageait les décombres. Je ne t'apprends pas ce que veut dire du sursis. Elles doivent simplement ne rien faire de mal pendant les quinze années à venir. Ça ne veut aucunement dire que pendant ce temps, elle n'aurait pas le droit de se venger.

La brune laissa errer son regard autour d'elle. Il ne restait quasiment plus rien de la maison chaleureuse où elle amenait ses enfants pour ne pas les placer chez Molly. Heureusement, leurs plus grands trésors et leurs secrets étaient protégés dans le coffre personnel et n'avaient pas été abîmés.

Tout cela détruit juste par haine …

-Vous avez un endroit où aller ? demanda Hermione

-Bill va nous héberger, répondit Muriel. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons aussi quelques vacances. Tu devrais en faire de même.

-Pas tant qu'il y aura des personnes qui menaceront mes enfants, répondit Hermione.

§§§§§

Rufus Scrigmeour était furieux. Ayant eu Ronald Weasley sous ses ordres, il s'était douté que Molly et Ginny allaient faire un esclandre après leur condamnation. Pour parer à toute éventualité, il avait fait poster une surveillance discrète autour du manoir Prewett.

Sauf que ces imbéciles venaient de lui annoncer qu'ils venaient de découvrir que les deux pestes n'étaient plus là où elles devraient être !

-TOUS DES INCAPABLES ! rugit Rufus

Bien entendu, il avait mis à pied les responsables de la découverte et avait lancé une équipe à leur recherche. Certains ronds de cuir s'étaient insurgés de voir les forces du Ministère être déployées pour elles mais pour une fois, le chef du Bureau des Aurors avait pris le mors aux dents et avait littéralement gueulé qu'il préférait dépenser des ressources maintenant pour les retrouver plutôt que de voir être blessé l'un de ses plus talentueux Aurors et faire face à un procès retentissant pour ne pas avoir su prendre les mesures nécessaires pour protéger la population.

En plus, pour ne rien arranger, il venait d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé au manoir Weasley. Par soucis d'équité, il n'avait pas envoyé Potter pour enquêter mais les deux Aurors qui y étaient allés en tremblaient encore.

-Mauvaise journée ?

-La ferme Kings' ! aboya Rufus

Sans se démonter, Kingsley entra dans le bureau et servit deux verres d'alcool dont il en tendit un à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier l'avala cul sec avant de se faire resservir un autre qu'il savoura plus.

-Les garces Prewett sont dans la nature, annonça Rufus.

-Harry est au courant ? demanda Kingsley

-Il ne va pas tarder, surtout s'il relie ce qui s'est passé chez les Weasley.

L'ancien retraité hocha de la tête. Ça avait été dans tous les journaux, puisque l'utilisation d'un Feudeymon était encore plus réglementé qu'un Impardonnable et encore plus compliqué à contrôler.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Kingsley

-Aller sur le terrain, répondit Rufus.

Kingsley sursauta.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! s'étouffa Kingsley

-Je suis en ce moment entouré d'incapables notoires, siffla Rufus. Et puis, je me méfie des Prewett. Même si Molly est une intrigante et Ginny l'une des plus belles salopes qui m'ait été donné de voir, elles font partie de la famille de Fabian et de Gideon Prewett et ce n'était pas des manchots, expliqua Rufus. Et puis, si je ne les retrouve pas, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? s'inquiéta Kingsley

-Est-ce que tu serais prêt à voir Potter en mode papa poule qui détruirait tout sur son passage ? ricana Rufus. Moi pas. Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand on a blessé involontairement son aîné, je ne voudrais pas nettoyer le sang sur les murs si elles l'attaquent.

-Pourquoi tu es certain qu'elles vont s'en prendre à lui ? s'étonna Kingsley

-C'est lui qui me l'a dit et le reste des Weasley en sont certains également, avoua Rufus. Si tu regardes bien, ils sont plus à même de te dire comment elles vont réagir.

-C'est vrai, concéda Kingsley.

-Tu venais pour quoi ? demanda Rufus

-Pour l'explosion du club de Zabini, répondit Kingsley.

Rufus se passa une main lasse dans le peu de cheveux qui lui restait. Le club avait été la cible d'une attaque très bien menée qui avait une dizaine de morts la veille de l'attaque du manoir Weasley. De ce qu'il savait, Nott était dans un état grave, Zabini et Malfoy étaient brûlés sur une partie du corps. Heureusement qu'ils avaient réussi à sortir le reste des clients à temps avant que l'immeuble ne s'écroule.

-Tu sais où ils sont ? demanda Rufus

-Pas à St Mungo, assura Kingsley. J'allais justement faire un tour chez Harry pour voir s'il ne les aurait pas récupérés. Enfin, après avoir rejoint Andromeda.

-Elle revient en Angleterre ?! sursauta Rufus

-Oui, confirma Kingsley. Pour le moment, elle va habiter chez Harry, il ne lui a d'ailleurs pas laissé le choix.

-Et le petit Lupin ? demanda Rufus

-Je n'en sais rien, haussa des épaules Kingsley. Tu veux que je pose la question ?

-Non, pas la peine, il faut que je voie Potter de toute façon, souffla Rufus.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa Kingsley

-Être Auror te manque vraiment, constata Rufus.

-Disons que ça occupe mes journées, sourit Kingsley.

§§§§§

-Merci d'être tous venus, sourit Harry.

Devant l'attaque en plein centre de Londres et celui du manoir Weasley, la psychose avait envahi les Sorciers et plus particulièrement les parents des enfants fréquentant Rebirth. Conscient du nombre de lettres toujours plus grandissant qui lui demandaient quelles étaient les mesures prises pour la protection des enfants, il avait pris sur lui pour organiser une réunion.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous inquiets pour vos enfants, fit Harry. Malheureusement, j'estime que ce n'est pas une raison pour les priver d'une bonne éducation. Quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette école, la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit est que ce lieu devait être un havre de paix pour les enfants. Rien ni personne ne devait pouvoir s'en prendre à eux et c'est pour cela que j'ai fait en sorte que les meilleurs pour ériger des barrières de protection soient appelés pour le faire.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était que les meilleurs restaient les Nains et les Gobelins. Ces derniers, malgré leur répulsion, avaient contacté les premiers pour qu'Harry puisse les engager. A leur plus grande surprise, il s'était avéré que le Sorcier et les Nains s'étaient plus que bien entendus, encore plus en apprenant qu'il comptait enseigner dès le plus jeune âge le respect des autres races magiques. Donc en théorie, aucun Sorcier ne pouvait prendre la place. Le brun s'était même prêté à l'exercice et le résultat avait été concluant. Mais pour bien faire les choses, quelques serments magiques avaient été nécessaires.

-La cheminée, pour les Nés Sorciers raccordés au réseau, a vu ses protections rehaussées, reprit Harry. Le Rebirth's Bus, le bus de l'école, a été renforcé et un garde spécialement recruté par mes soins restera désormais dedans à chaque voyage.

Il omit volontairement de dire qu'un Elfe de maison serait également dans le bus pour lui signaler tout problème. Ce dernier avait pour ordre de transplaner tous les enfants en cas de danger, le chauffeur et le garde sachant en théorie se défendre.

-Les enfants porteront chacun un talisman qui s'activera en cas de danger, poursuivit Harry. Je leur montrerai la procédure d'urgence pour les activer et ils ne fonctionneront qu'avec leur magie et seulement elle.

-Pourquoi ? intervint un parent

-Je ne peux pas en créer pour tous les parents, mentit ouvertement Harry.

En vérité, il pouvait le faire mais depuis qu'il avait défait Voldemort, il s'était promis de ne plus materner les Sorciers. Il faisait une exception pour les enfants puisqu'ils ne savaient pas se défendre par eux même mais il était hors de question que les adultes se reposent sur lui.

-Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, sourit Harry. Des questions ?

Tous les parents parlèrent en même temps. Avec son sourire le plus hypocrite au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le brun répondit à toutes les questions. Certains parents voulurent le convaincre de créer d'autres talismans pour eux mais Harry resta ferme et refusa. D'autres voulurent connaître avec exactitude les sorts utilisés pour la protection de l'école mais il invoqua le secret pour garder le silence. Quelques-uns voulurent savoir si ses enfants bénéficieraient d'un traitement de faveur mais le visage fermé du Sorcier leur fit efficacement comprendre qu'ils étaient allés trop loin.

Enfin, Harry les dispersa et il s'écroula sur une chaise.

-Je les aurais déjà tous tués à ta place, commenta Hermione, qui regardait la réunion depuis un coin de la salle.

-Je me suis retenu plusieurs fois, avoua Harry en laissant sa magie ranger. C'est moi ou il y en avait qui avait des questions trop précises pour des parents inquiets ?

-C'était le cas, confirma Hermione. J'ai noté leurs noms pour les donner à ton avocat. Il a plus de moyens que nous pour mener l'enquête.

-Merci, fit Harry.

-Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que tu leur as menti ? ricana Hermione

-Disons que je ne suis pas entré dans les détails, avoua Harry. Mais sinon, une seule fois.

-Pour les talismans, si tu pouvais en créer pour les parents ? éclaira Hermione. Je me disais bien aussi.

-Ils n'ont peut-être pas autant de magie que moi mais ils ont une baguette donc ils peuvent se débrouiller, grinça Harry.

Hermione éclata d'un rire cynique.

-Le monde Sorcier sera toujours le même, rappela Hermione. S'il y a un Sorcier puissant bonne poire, ils feront tout pour qu'il fasse le sale boulot.

-Ça, je l'ai appris à la dure, souffla Harry.

Tuer Voldemort n'aurait jamais dû revenir sur les épaules d'un adolescent à peine formé. Mais ça avait été le cas et heureusement qu'il avait réussi d'ailleurs.

-Les enfants seront protégés ? demanda confirmation Hermione

-Toujours, assura Harry. J'espère pour Molly et Ginny qu'elles ne viendront pas ici parce que sinon, s'il faut raser toute l'Angleterre pour les retrouver, je te promets que je le ferai pour le leur faire payer.

-Et je serais à tes côtés pour les faire souffrir, déclara Hermione dont le regard prit un éclat métallique.

§§§§§

Ronald Weasley fixait les murs de sa cellule.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était prisonnier. Toute une année à repenser à ses actes, à son comportement, à sa vie. Il se rendait compte que s'il avait agi différemment, bien des choses auraient changé.

S'il s'était montré moins jaloux et moins égoïste, peut-être qu'il aurait été plus proche d'Harry qui l'aurait sorti de là. S'il avait été plus intelligent, le brun ne l'aurait sûrement pas accusé d'avoir aidé à spoiler son héritage.

Avec des si …

Quand il avait assisté au procès, il s'était étonné de voir sa mère et sa sœur avec lui sur le banc des accusés. Il avait appris à ce moment tous les chefs d'accusation et également qu'Harry et Hermione avaient découvert tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pour son reniement, il avait malheureusement souffert tout seul dans sa cellule et les gardes n'avaient même pas fait mine de l'aider.

Contrairement à elles, il n'avait pas pu bénéficier de sursis, surtout à cause de sa formation d'Auror. Curieusement, Harry avait discuté avec les juges et les gardes lui avaient souligné que s'il n'avait pas eu droit à Azkaban, c'était uniquement grâce à son ex-meilleur ami. Cela avait renfrogné Ron qui lui était encore plus redevable.

Puisqu'il était « logé » pour les quinze prochaines années à demeure au Ministère de la Magie, Rufus Scrigmeour avait eu l'idée de l'utiliser pour la formation des Aurors, notamment ceux affectés à Azkaban. Pour ne pas que le fiasco avec Barthélémius Croupton Junior ou encore avec Sirius Black ne se répète, chaque Auror devait vérifier – sommairement, cela s'entend – l'état des prisonniers. Les apprentis apprenaient ainsi à lancer des sorts de diagnostic informulés et certains autres pour s'assurer que le prisonnier ne s'était pas enfui voire suicidé entre deux rondes.

Malheureusement, Scrigmeour avait estimé que Ron serait également utile pour tester les nouvelles techniques d'interrogatoire. Pas fou toutefois, ni le roux ni les Aurors ne savaient qui étaient en face et seules les techniques psychologiques étaient employées.

-Bonsoir Weasley, fit une voix.

Seules deux personnes venaient à visage découvert dans la cellule du roux, Rufus Scrigmeour et Kingsley Shakelbot.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? cracha Ron

-Je pense que ceci pourrait vous intéresser, fit Kingsley en lui tendant un parchemin.

Il s'agissait d'une copie de l'article dans lequel on annonçait l'attaque sur le manoir Weasley. Ron pâlit visiblement.

-Impossible … souffla Ron.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Muriel Weasley, ajouta Rufus. Elle est certaine que l'auteur de ce crime est votre mère, Molly Prewett.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? demanda Ron d'une voix faible

-Même si officiellement, il ne fait plus partie de cette famille, nous savons tous qu'Harry considère les Weasley comme étant la sienne, rappela Rufus. Il ne laissera pas impuni cet acte. Je sais que son avocat lui a déjà soumis l'idée de réclamer la vie de votre sœur en réponse à la dette de vie qu'elle a contractée à son entrée à Hogwarts.

-Je ne suis pas là en tant qu'Auror mais en tant que représentant du Magenmagot, fit Kingsley. Malgré les actes répréhensibles de votre mère, l'assemblée a estimé qu'avec les guerres contre Voldemort, les Sang Pur ne peuvent se permettre de perdre une nouvelle famille. De par votre reniement de la famille Weasley, vous êtes le prochain héritier de la famille Prewett.

-Et les enfants de Ginny ? fronça des sourcils Ron

-Aux yeux de la Magie, Ginny et vous n'avaient pas d'enfants, signala Kingsley. En vous reniant, les Weasley ont retiré à vos enfants leur affiliation à la famille. Hermione et Harry ont ensuite fait renier au nom de leurs enfants leur partie Prewett. Aux yeux du monde, il n'y a que Rose et Hugo Granger ainsi que Nick, Alex et Léa Potter. Vous n'êtes plus rien pour eux et ils ne peuvent plus prétendre à l'héritage des Prewett.

-Ce sont nos enfants ! rugit Ron

-Ce n'est pas le débat pour l'instant, coupa Kingsley. Si je vous dis tout cela, c'est parce que le Magenmagot souhaite nommer l'un de vos enfants illégitimes comme héritier pour maintenir la famille dans le cercle des Sang Pur. Pour cela, il vous faudra tous les reconnaître sans exception.

-Et si je refuse ? grinça Ron

-Quand vous sortirez enfin de prison, vous n'aurez plus rien et vous serez chassé de la communauté sorcière anglaise, annonça Kingsley. Or, si l'un de vos enfants reprend le titre de la famille, vous aurez l'espoir de vivre une vie paisible jusqu'à votre mort.

Les deux Aurors se levèrent.

-Je vous laisse réfléchir, fit Kingsley. Je reviendrais dans une semaine pour avoir votre réponse. Faites attention, monsieur Weasley, je ne viendrais qu'une fois. Après, il sera trop tard.

Le roux ne les vit même pas sortir, absorbé dans ses pensées.

§§§§§

 _Si tu veux revoir ton enfant, rends-toi à cette adresse_

Draco réduisit en cendres le mot. Harry le fixa.

-Je veux leurs têtes, gronda Draco.

-Avec plaisir, siffla Harry avec des accents de Fourchelangue.

-Avant que vous ne fassiez des bêtises, laissez-moi prévenir Scrigmeour et Kingsley, fit Hermione. Je règle les détails avec eux et ensuite, nous pourrons y aller.

-Hermione … fit Harry.

-Ne pense surtout pas que tu vas me laisser derrière, claqua Hermione. Ma baguette me démange donc je viens.

En moins de vingt minutes, tout fut bouclé et les trois amis partirent.

Daphnée et Astoria, réfugiées avec Venceslas au manoir Black, avaient dû se rendre au manoir Greengrass pour une réunion de famille. Scorpius avait émis le souhait d'accompagner sa mère et Alex, ne voulant pas laisser son ami seul, avait voulu y aller aussi. N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, Harry avait accepté. Malheureusement, l'un des membres de la famille Greengrass, au nom d'une basse vengeance, avait décidé de kidnapper Scorpius Malfoy. Le petit blond avait remorqué son ami Alex Potter et tous les deux étaient aux mains de ravisseurs.

Et leurs papas et marraine remontés comme des coucous suisses.

Quand ils arrivèrent en rase campagne, ils furent totalement surpris de retrouver plusieurs personnes qu'ils ne pensèrent pas pouvoir s'associer ensemble.

-Molly et Ginny Prewett, cracha Draco. Je me disais que ça sentait la charogne.

-Accompagnées de Felix Parkinson, sourit de façon mauvaise Harry. L'un des Death Eaters les plus recherchés par le Bureau des Aurors.

-Sans oublier Terry Boot et Lisa Turpin, deux autres Death Eaters, ajouta Hermione.

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous faites ensemble, fit Harry.

-Je peux te répondre, fit Draco. Tu te souviens la drogue trouvée dans le club de Blaise ? Je te présente le concepteur de cette « merveille », Felix Parkinson.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? siffla Lisa

-Simple, tu as oublié que Pansy Parkinson, cousine de ce cher Felix, a toujours été amoureuse de moi, railla Draco. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle m'a révélé qu'elle était celle qui réceptionnait la marchandise de contrebande dans l'enceinte d'Hogwarts. Elle m'a également révélé qui étaient ses contact à Ravenclaw mais elle n'a jamais su me dire à qui ces deux-là refourguaient leur camelote pour Gryffindor et Hufflepuff mais avec la présence de la Belette femelle, voilà un mystère résolu.

-Mais pour la drogue ? demanda Hermione

-On a pu isoler la signature magique du Sorcier qui mettait sous sachet cette merde, siffla Draco. Elle m'a toujours dit quelque chose et maintenant, je sais ce qu'elle me disait : c'était la magie des Parkinson. Or, Pansy est bien trop stupide pour être précise, ne reste plus que toi, dont le principal boulot chez Voldemort était de trouver les meilleures potions de torture.

Hermione et Harry ne sursautèrent même pas devant toutes ces informations. Mais certaines choses devenaient plus claires.

-Bravo, quel sens de la déduction, applaudit Felix. Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez le dire à personne puisque vous allez mourir ici …

Il ne put continuer puisque l'instant d'après, il contemplait son bras qui reposait à quelques mètres de lui.

-D'habitude, je vous aurais laissé débiter vos menaces à peine crédibles mais là, tout ce que je veux, c'est récupérer les enfants, déclara Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai promis à Hermione de ne pas vous tuer mais il n'est aucunement stipulé que vous devez être en bon état quand je vous livrerai aux Aurors.

Les trois amis levèrent leurs baguettes et attaquèrent sans plus de cérémonie.


	16. Il était une fois

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier la semaine dernière mais des impératifs personnels m'en ont empêché, sans compter Internet qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !  
Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. C'est une aventure qui se termine mais il est temps que nos héros vivent enfin leur vie !  
Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi attentivement cette histoire et je les attends avec plaisir sur mes autres fictions.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Il était une fois …_**

Léa referma le livre écrit par sa tante.

-C'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? souffla la jeune femme de dix-sept ans

L'aînée sourit tendrement à la jeune Potter.

-Je sais, c'est assez invraisemblable, sourit Hermione. Mais quand tu n'es pas totalement maître de ton destin, il y a des choses que tu ne peux que subir.

-Les autres savent ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Léa

Les autres. Ses frères aînés Nick et Alex. Sa cousine Rose. Son cousin Hugo. Les enfants au cœur de l'histoire.

-Quand ils ont terminé Hogwarts, je le leur ai fait lire ce livre, tout comme toi aujourd'hui, sourit Hermione. Je pense que le plus dur a été avec Nick, parce qu'il se souvenait de Ginny et de Ron. Alex et Scorpius ont assisté au combat où nous avons affronté leurs ravisseurs. Rose et Hugo m'ont déjà vu me faire battre par Ron … Tu es celle qui en a le moins vu, en fin de compte.

-Comment ça se fait que tu en parles aussi librement ? hésita Léa

-Tout cela s'est terminé il y a presque quinze ans, rappela Hermione. J'ai eu le temps de prendre conscience que j'étais une femme battue et que je ne voulais pas que ce qui m'était arrivé arrive à d'autres. J'ai eu le temps de me reconstruire et de donner un nouveau but à ma vie.

-D'où ta spécialisation dans les violences conjugales, sourit Léa.

La brune avait finalement accepté la proposition de Draco Malfoy. Au bout de quelques années, ils s'étaient associés et leur cabinet avait pris de l'ampleur. A sa demande, ils avaient créé une filière pour les crimes ordinaires et surtout, de ce qui se passait derrière les murs d'une maison. Les conjoints battus étaient le fer de lance d'Hermione et jamais elle n'avait dévié de sa ligne de conduite. Elle était renommée dans le monde Sorcier mais aussi auprès des Moldus et Cracmol mariés à des Sorciers, qui ne se voyaient plus laissés pour compte du fait de leur manque de magie.

-Pourquoi ne pas publier ce livre ? demanda Léa

-Tu es la première à me poser la question et dans un sens, c'est logique que tu me la poses, rit Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Léa

-Ton père n'a jamais aimé la célébrité qui découlait de son nom, rappela Hermione. Or, ce que tu tiens entre les mains n'est rien de plus qu'une partie de la biographie complète d'Harry Potter.

Léa sursauta. Même si l'engouement pour le Survivant Harry Potter s'était légèrement atténué, les journalistes faisaient toujours des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir avoir l'honneur d'écrire la biographie officielle du héros. D'après Draco, les sommes proposées atteignaient des sommets.

-Avec Harry, nous avons décidé d'écrire nos biographies respectives mais elles allaient rester au sein de notre famille, expliqua Hermione. Ton père a rédigé toute sa scolarité et l'a rangé dans son coffre à Gringotts tout en vous les racontant quand vous étiez petits. Je me suis chargée des douze années suivantes et je ne sors ce livre que pour nos enfants à chaque fois que vous terminez Hogwarts.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Léa

-Vous allez entrer dans la vie active et cette histoire, même si elle est lointaine, est connue de tous, expliqua Hermione. Nous voulions que vous connaissiez la vérité avant d'être blessé.

-Nathanaël va aussi connaître cette histoire ? demanda Léa

-Il n'a que dix ans, rappela Hermione. Mais oui, il saura lui aussi.

Léa suivit le regard de sa tante et sourit en voyant son jeune frère jouer avec Alex et Scorpius. Nathanaël était le fils d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy. Après avoir déposé les plaintes contre les Prewett, les deux Sorciers avaient commencé à se fréquenter, d'abord comme des amis puis, quand Alex et Scorpius avaient été enlevés, de façon plus intime. Ils avaient fini par se marier trois ans plus tard et l'envie d'un enfant ensemble les avait taraudé. Malheureusement, même si l'homosexualité était parfaitement acceptée, la Magie ne permettait pas à un couple du même sexe d'avoir des enfants seuls, pour des raisons purement biologiques. Alors Hermione s'était proposé comme mère porteuse. Née Moldue, elle avait ainsi découvert que le terme avait inspiré la définition dans le monde Moldu et qu'elle allait être dans le sens strict du terme une « mère porteuse » : l'enfant qu'elle allait porter n'aurait pas une once de son ADN, il serait le pur produit de ses amis. Nathanaël était né et ses pères avaient refusé de le séparer de sa mère. Ainsi, Hermione était retournée vivre chez Harry avec ses enfants. Le manoir Black était redevenu une maison pleine de vie et les Potter, les Malfoy et les Granger avaient formé une immense famille, vite rejoints par Teddy Lupin, le filleul d'Harry.

Léa contempla ses frères. En entrant à Hogwarts, elle avait été surprise d'être prise à partie pour savoir si Alex et Scorpius sortaient ensemble, à force d'être fourrés l'un avec l'autre, malgré le fait que le brun soit à Slytherin et le blond à Gryffindor. Comme ils n'étaient âgés que de treize ans, elle n'en avait pas tenu compte mais au fur et à mesure des années, elle s'était posé la question. Finalement, comme ça la travaillait, elle avait interrogé les principaux intéressés pendant leur septième année.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à te poser la question, sourit Scorpius._

 _-Mais on veut que tu gardes le secret, prévint Alex. S'ils n'ont pas les couilles de venir nous voir pour savoir, ne va pas leur servir la réponse sur un plateau d'argent._

 _-Alex ! pesta Scorpius_

 _-Ben quoi ? haussa des épaules Alex. Ce n'est pas la vérité ?_

 _-Ton langage ! gronda Scorpius. Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec Papa !_

 _-T'inquiète, balaya Alex._

 _Léa sourit. Draco comme Harry étaient très à cheval sur la politesse. Si l'un des deux les attrapaient être grossiers, ils en prenaient pour leur grade._

 _-Alors ? pressa Léa_

 _-Nous nous sommes toujours considérés comme des frères, je ne t'apprends rien, fit Scorpius._

 _Léa hocha la tête. Depuis que Scorpius vivait avec eux, Alex et lui étaient comme des jumeaux magiques. Ils faisaient tout ensemble._

 _-Nous avons également … expérimenté ensemble, rougit Alex._

 _Léa ouvrit, ayant peur de se voir confirmer l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit._

 _-Nous avons eu notre première fois ensemble, explicita Scorpius en fusillant du regard Alex d'être aussi gêné._

 _C'était leur sœur, pas un vulgaire inconnu !_

 _-Papa et Daddy le savent ? demanda Léa_

 _-Curieusement, oui, fit Scorpius alors qu'Alex rougissait encore plus. On avait décidé de le faire à la maison, quand tu étais chez Bill et Fleur avec le reste de la famille l'année dernière. Le lendemain matin, ils nous attendaient dans la cuisine et ils nous ont demandé si nous nous étions quand même protégés._

 _-Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Léa. Je veux dire, qu'ils l'aient su ?_

 _-Papa Harry m'a expliqué plus tard qu'il avait un lien magique assez étroit avec Nick, Alex et toi, répondit Scorpius. Il a tout de suite senti ce qui se passait._

 _-Mais l'inceste … fit Léa._

 _Les deux garçons la fixèrent au point qu'elle en fut gênée. Alex et Scorpius comprirent sa question. Ils avaient précisé qu'ils se considéraient comme des frères, elle voulait simplement comprendre. Elle ne les jugeait pas._

 _-Notre démarche était d'avoir notre première fois avec quelqu'un en qui nous avions entièrement confiance, souffla Alex. Dans les faits, même si nous avons grandi ensemble et que nos pères sont mariés, nous ne sommes pas frères. Aux yeux de la loi, ce n'est pas de l'inceste._

 _-Nous nous aimons, assura Scorpius. Mais comme des frères, pas comme des amants._

 _-Nous n'avons jamais remis ça, déclara Alex. Parce que même si nous avons pris du plaisir, nous n'étions pas spécialement satisfaits._

 _-Malheureusement pour nos fans gays, nous sommes aux femmes, rit Scorpius._

 _-Donc si je comprends bien, tous les petits gestes que vous avez entre vous, c'est juste pour alimenter les rumeurs ? sourit Léa_

 _-Toujours, ricana Alex._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Aujourd'hui, ils multipliaient les conquêtes mais elle était certaine qu'une fois qu'ils trouveront la fille qui leur plairait et qui les voyaient au-delà des héritiers des familles Black et Malfoy, alors ils s'assagiront.

-Va les rejoindre, tu en meurs d'envie, sourit Hermione.

-Merci, tante Hermione, fit Léa en lui rendant le livre avant de filer.

La brune resta à la fenêtre un long moment.

-Tu devrais profiter de ce beau soleil, sourit une voix.

La main d'Harry se posa sur son épaule.

-C'était le tour de Léa aujourd'hui, constata une nouvelle voix.

Draco prit place dans le siège abandonné, Harry sur l'accoudoir.

-Je pense qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de combien cette histoire a eu d'impact sur nous et sur le monde Sorcier, souffla Hermione. Mais elle est celle qui en a vu le moins donc c'est normal.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants.

-La Belette sort de prison dans trois semaines, annonça Draco.

Hermione se tendit. Même si elle avait assuré à Léa qu'elle s'était reconstruite, il y avait toujours une part d'elle qui angoissait quand elle pensait à son passé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? demanda Harry

-Quinn va le rencontrer demain, révéla Draco.

Quinn Prewett était le premier fils adultérin de Ron. Il avait neuf ans quand Kingsley Shakelbot était venu le chercher dans son orphelinat pour lui annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé des membres de sa famille. Bill Weasley, après accord de Muriel, la matriarche, avait accepté de l'élever pour redorer l'honneur des Prewett qui avait malmené celui des Weasley. Le petit garçon avait très vite appris la vérité sur sa naissance et les actes de son père, ainsi que le monde Sorcier. Heureusement en France, son nom n'était pas aussi lourdement connu et il avait pu passer une scolarité tranquille avant d'obtenir ses diplômes et de revenir en Angleterre. Depuis maintenant six ans, il s'acharnait à rétablir son nom et heureusement qu'il avait le soutien des Potter, des Malfoy, des Granger et des Weasley parce que sinon, ça aurait mis plusieurs générations. Quinn avait également récupéré la tutelle de son dernier demi-frère vivant, Gustave, l'avant-dernier né de cinq ans son cadet, les autres étant tous morts suite à la drogue magique que leurs mères respectives prenaient et dont les abreuvait généreusement leur géniteur.

Géniteur qui allait sortir de prison.

Quand il avait repris le nom des Prewett, le cas de Ronald s'était posé. Il y avait longuement réfléchi mais n'avait pas fait part à qui que ce soit de sa décision.

-Il connait ta position sur Ron, rassura Harry. Il ne te forcera jamais à le rencontrer.

Hermione, Rose et Hugo avaient plusieurs fois rencontrés Quinn quand il était entré dans le monde Sorcier. Les deux enfants n'avaient aucun à priori sur ce « demi-frère » mais leur mère avait eu plus de mal à regarder le fruit des erreurs de son ex-mari. Quand il avait été assez grand, Hermione et Quinn avaient parlé à cœur ouvert et ils ne se fréquentaient guère plus que cela.

-Arrête de te prendre la tête, conseilla Draco. C'est une page qui se tourne définitivement. Tu ne le reverras plus.

Hermione hocha de la tête, peu convaincue.

§§§§§

Nick Potter et Quinn Prewett avaient été réunis par Harry dans son bureau à Grimmaud Place. Avaient été également conviés Draco et Scorpius Malfoy ainsi que Alex Potter.

-Quelle bonne nouvelle as-tu pour nous ? demanda Draco

-Elle s'appelle Morgane Prewett Black Potter, déclara Harry. Et elle réclame son héritage.

Tous froncèrent des sourcils.

-Quel âge est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Nick

-Vingt-trois ans, soupira Harry. Il est possible qu'elle puisse être ma fille, ça correspond.

-Comment peut-elle porter ces noms si tu ne la connais pas ? fit Scorpius

-Molly avait déclaré la naissance de Nick, Alex et Léa de la même façon, répondit Harry. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que si je ne confirmais pas les noms, mes enfants ne pourraient prétendre à l'héritage des Potter et des Black. Enfin, en théorie.

-Il faudrait étudier ça de plus près, fronça des sourcils Draco. Comment tu as appris son existence ?

-Elle vient de déposer plainte pour spoliation d'héritage, révéla Harry.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose, ricana Draco.

-Si seulement c'était la même situation, répondit Harry.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Quinn

-D'abord demander une généalogie complète, fit Harry. Ensuite voir si elle a eu contact avec sa mère.

-Tu penses que Ginny est à l'origine de ce bordel ? sursauta Draco

-Elle a utilisé la même méthode pour avoir accès au patrimoine Black et Potter, haussa des épaules Harry. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Nick se serait appelé James Sirius Prewett Potter-Black, Alex, Albus Severus Prewett Potter-Black et Léa, Lily-Luna Prewett Potter-Black.

Nick et Alex verdirent. Les noms étaient vraiment horribles ! Ils étaient vraiment heureux que leur père ait flairé l'entourloupe.

-J'ai beau avoir utilisé ma dette de vie pour l'éloigner définitivement de notre famille, Ginny n'est pas quelqu'un qui abandonne, fit remarquer Harry. Elle a beau avoir disparu après qu'on ait scellé sa magie il y a quinze ans, je n'ai jamais douté qu'elle referait parler d'elle.

-Mais un enfant ? s'étonna Scorpius

-C'est une possibilité qui m'a effleuré à l'époque du divorce, avoua Harry. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention parce que j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle aurait du mal à cacher qu'elle avait d'autres enfants. J'avais tort.

-On va s'en occuper, déclara Nick.

Les deux aînés le regardèrent.

-Cette Morgane s'attaque à notre héritage, continua Nick. Le mien, celui de Quinn et d'Alex. Vous avez combattu Ginny qui a voulu nous prendre ce qui nous revenait de droit, à nous de mener nos batailles.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Ils doivent faire leurs preuves, déclara Draco. Nous étions bien plus jeunes quand nous avons dû décider de notre avenir, avec la menace de Voldemort au-dessus de nos têtes. Contrairement à nous à l'époque, ils ont des aînés sur lesquels ils peuvent compter. Laisse-les faire.

Harry soupira.

-Ce sont mes bébés, geignit Harry.

-Et tes bébés ont besoin de se faire les crocs, railla Draco. Surtout Quinn, s'il veut avoir une chance de convaincre Gabrielle qu'il peut être un excellent gendre …

Tous pouffèrent pendant que le concerné prenait une teinte rouge vif. Le jeune homme gardait de très bons contacts avec sa famille d'adoption en France. Il y a deux ans, il était tombé sous le charme de la fille de Gabrielle Delacour, Cynthia, âgée d'à peine dix-sept ans. Connaissant son histoire, la demi-Veela avait émis de très sérieux doutes concernant le prétendant de sa fille. Pour prouver sa bonne foi, Quinn avait entamé une Cour formelle, à laquelle Cynthia était plus que sensible. L'histoire avec Morgane Prewett pourrait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

-Très bien, souffla Harry. Mais vous savez que nous serons toujours là pour vous, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, les plus jeunes levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de se regarder malicieusement.

Il était temps que la nouvelle génération montre ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

A eux d'écrire leur histoire.

FIN


	17. Bonus 1

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Après plusieurs plaintes parce que certaines questions restaient sans réponse, des explications semblent être de mises.  
Cette fiction n'aura pas de suite de ma part. Contrairement à d'autres, je me sens mal à l'aise avec la nouvelle génération, car ça implique de créer des personnages de toute pièce (je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas lu le « 8e_ _» tome d'Harry Potter).  
_ _Pour autant, je ne vais pas vous laisser sur votre faim. Je vais donc écrire quelques bonus pour répondre aux questions les plus importantes. Pour le moment, j'en ai deux en tête et je ne sais pas si je vais en écrire plus. Je laisserai toutefois la fic en statut Terminé._**  
 ** _Bonne lecture_**  
 ** _Gros bizoux_**  
 ** _Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Bonus 1 : Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour_**

Le Sorcier fut mené vers un petit salon sous très bonne garde mais pas avec délicatesse. Il allait leur apprendre ce qu'il pensait de leur comportement lorsque ses gardes le laissèrent dans la pièce sans un mot.

-Ne te fatigue pas, ils ne t'apprécient pas, c'est tout, fit une voix.

Le Sorcier se retourna.

-Quinn, comprit le Sorcier.

-Bonjour Ronald, salua Quinn.

-Je suis ton père, fit Ron, gêné par sa froideur.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Quinn se tint devant Ron et le fixa droit dans les yeux, le regard dur.

-Tu as perdu ce titre quand tu as violé et drogué ma mère pour la maintenir sous ta coupe, siffla Quinn. Tu ne mérites pas le titre de père alors que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me reconnaître, encore moins de t'assurer que j'allais bien. Si tu veux le titre de père, alors commence par te comporter en homme et à assumer tes actes. Mais dis-toi bien qu'à mes yeux, mon père est mort en même temps que ma mère.

Ron se recula, frappé par l'intensité de ses mots. Quinn détourna son regard pour reprendre son calme.

-J'ai apporté des vêtements, indiqua Quinn. L'autre porte mène à une salle de bain. Change-toi, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

Ron n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'y rendre. Quinn soupira de soulagement quand son géniteur referma la porte derrière lui. Comme Rose, Hugo, Nick, Alex, Scorpius et Léa, il avait pu lire le livre d'Hermione. Il avait été choqué par tous les drames qui avaient secoué cette grande famille mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu avoir un tel géniteur. Au début, il avait cru que c'était le ressentiment de femme bafouée d'Hermione qui parlait mais après avoir interrogé des personnes qui avaient également connu Ron, il avait compris que le portrait que la brune avait dressé était étonnement juste. Finalement, il était allé lui parler face à face et il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Ayant été élevé par son oncle Bill et sa femme Fleur en France, il avait appris que la famille était sacrée et qu'on devait faire avec les bêtises des siens. Bill lui avait raconté qu'il avait dû vivre avec le titre de « traître à son sang » pendant toute son enfance et que ça avait été très dur pour lui comme ses frères, sans compter les actes de sa mère, de son dernier frère et de sa sœur. Quinn avait donc relativisé sa situation et avait décidé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de placer Ron dans une petite maison, surtout pour le garder à l'œil. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'à lui octroyer une pension – la nouvelle fortune Prewett ne pourrait supporter ses idées de grandeur – mais il avait bien l'intention de lui marteler qu'il ne comptait lui offrir que le gîte. Pour le couvert, il avait intérêt à se débrouiller tout seul.

Quand Ron sortit trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Quinn se félicita de ne pas avoir pris de risques avec la tenue de son géniteur. Même avec une bête robe Sorcière, il était arrivé à la mettre de travers.

Pire qu'un gosse.

Quinn se retint de rectifier sa tenue comme il en avait l'habitude faire avec Nathanaël, le fils d'Harry et de Draco. A la place, il éleva la voix.

-Tu as terminé ? demanda Quinn

-Je veux aller voir ma mère, imposa Ron.

-On peut le faire avant que je ne t'emmène à la maison, concéda Quinn. Mais avant, je préfère mettre les choses au point.

Parce que vu la surprise qui l'attendait, Quinn n'était pas sûr que Ron aurait compris quoi que ce soit après sa visite.

Pas qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit maintenant …

Mais non, il était mauvaise langue.

Quoique …

-Je veux … s'emporta Ron.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas toi qui décide mais moi, gronda Quinn. Donc tu poses tes fesses ici ou sinon, je te laisse dans la nature, seul. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, le peuple Sorcier n'a toujours pas oublié que tu as trahi Harry Potter de la pire des façons possible. N'espère même pas que je vienne à tes funérailles. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir te les payer.

Sensible à la menace, Ron obtempéra. Quinn prit place à son tour et sortit une liasse de documents.

-Commençons, fit Quinn. Première chose, je suis lord Prewett. De ce fait, tu es totalement sous ma responsabilité, malgré le fait que tu sois mon géniteur. Au cas où tu aurais cette idée absurde, tes prochains enfants n'auront aucun droit sur l'héritage Prewett. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, grommela Ron.

-Bien, sourit froidement Quinn. Deuxième point, ta condamnation dit que tu es exclu définitivement du monde Sorcier à l'issue de ta peine de prison. De ce fait …

-PARDON ?! rugit Ron

-Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'écouter quand ça ne concerne pas ton petit nombril ? siffla Quinn. Assis-toi avant que je ne te colle à ta chaise. MAINTENANT !

Prestement, Ron obéit.

-Tu es chassé du monde Sorcier à compter d'aujourd'hui, répéta Quinn. J'ai donc acheté une maison dans le monde Moldu et elle est parfaitement protégée. Tout l'équipement est Moldu.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « chassé du monde Sorcier », hum ? siffla Quinn. Autant te prévenir tout de suite, si tu es pris en train de faire volontairement de la magie dans le monde Moldu, tu auras droit à Azkaban sans passer par la case procès et je ne te donne même pas trois mois avant de te suicider. Et n'espère même pas que je vienne te défendre.

Ron déglutit et garda le silence.

-C'est beaucoup mieux quand tu te décides à te taire, railla Quinn. Je continue. Ta baguette est définitivement détruite et tu n'en auras pas de nouvelle. Tu as interdiction de t'approcher du moindre Sorcier. Ah, et avant que je n'oublie, tu as interdiction d'approcher des Granger, des Potter et des Malfoy.

Se souvenant des recommandations précédentes, Ron hocha de la tête.

-Tu n'auras pas de loyer à payer mais la facture d'électricité, de chauffage et d'alimentation seront entièrement à ta charge, déclara Quinn. En tant que chef de famille, j'assume totalement le fait de ne pas vouloir te donner de pension. Tu es adulte donc tu es sensé pouvoir subvenir à tes besoins sans l'aide de personne. Si tu as des difficultés, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à trouver un travail mais c'est seulement si tes efforts ont été suffisants.

Quinn sélectionna un document et le tendit à Ron.

-Ceci est un contrat magique des conditions de ta libération, expliqua Quinn. Lis-le soigneusement. Si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, je te l'expliquerai. Si tu refuses de le signer malgré tout, je quitterai cette pièce et ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras et ce sera en heures que se comptabilisera les derniers instants de ta vie. Mais dans le cas contraire …

Quinn laissa planer le doute. Avec une acuité inquiétante, Ron comprit que le reste de sa vie se jouait maintenant. Il lut donc attentivement le document qui était écrit en termes très simples et parfaitement clairs. Il prit la plume sur la table et eut quelques difficultés à la manipuler mais ce fut d'un mouvement sûr qu'il apposa sa signature.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision, sourit Quinn. Maintenant, nous allons rendre visite à ta mère.

§§§§§

Quinn fit transplaner Ron dans l'ombre d'une maison abandonnée. Ron, peu sûr sur ses jambes et n'ayant plus transplané depuis plus de quinze ans, tomba à la renverse. Il se redressa, un peu hébété mais se reprit rapidement. Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'avait plus s'évanouir, Quinn commença à marcher, son géniteur lui emboîtant le pas. Ils traversèrent le village tranquille et l'aîné comprit qu'ils se trouvaient dans un village Moldu lorsqu'il vit que personne ne lui sautait dessus. Ils se dirigèrent vers un grand bâtiment avec une haute tour mais n'y entrèrent pas. A la place, ils contournèrent la bâtisse et entrèrent dans le cimetière. Malgré les nombreuses questions de Ron, Quinn ne lâcha pas un mot. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? pesta Ron

-Lis le nom sur la tombe, ordonna Quinn.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Lis ! ordonna Quinn

Ron obéit et son regard tomba sur le nom gravé dans la pierre.

 _Molly Prewett_

Ron se figea. Non …

-Elle ne peut pas être morte … balbutia Ron. Non … Quand ?

-Il peu près quatorze ans, répondit Quinn.

-C'est Potter qui l'a tué ? cracha Ron. Quand il s'en est pris à elle ? Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de lui devoir quelque chose ? Si je l'attrape …

-Tu es tellement stupide, lâcha Quinn.

Le venin contenu dans la voix était tellement puissant que Ron en perdit la voix.

-Dans ton esprit étriqué, elle ne pouvait être coupable de quoi que ce soit, railla Quinn. Qu'elle ait réduit en esclavage celle que tu aimais ne t'a même pas choqué. Qu'elle se serve dans la fortune de quelqu'un d'autre sans lui demander pour ses idées de grandeur te semble tout à fait normal. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé et tu trouves encore le moyen de tout mettre sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de regarder objectivement le comportement de ta mère.

-Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est pour le bien de tous, hurla Ron.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu es en prison, railla Quinn.

-Parce que tu sais comment elle est morte ? gronda Ron

-Bien sûr, Harry m'a tout raconté … fit Quinn.

-Et tu vas croire un type qui a accusé sa propre femme de l'avoir trompé alors qu'il faisait la même chose avec ma propre femme ? ricana Ron

-Et j'ai pu voir les souvenirs des enfants qu'elle avait kidnappés et qu'elle avait visiblement l'intention de sacrifier, termina Quinn.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa Ron. Maman n'aurait jamais fait de mal à des enfants !

-Vraiment ? sourit Quinn. Spoiler un enfant de son héritage n'est pas lui faire du mal ? Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle a fait avec Harry. Tu es tellement aveugle que c'en est presque navrant. Molly aurait accepté sans sourciller de tuer un gosse d'à peine six ans uniquement pour se venger. Je suis prêt à jurer sur ma magie que c'est vrai. Ou mieux, je peux t'emmener les enfants qu'elle voulait tuer. Et oh, surprise, il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux était le deuxième fils d'Harry Potter, que ta chère sœur a mis au monde. Son propre petit-fils. Toujours aussi vertueuse, ta mère ?

Pendant que Ron était en état de choc, Quinn se retenait de cracher sur la tombe. Si cette Sorcière avait su se contenter de ce qu'elle avait ou travailler pour obtenir plus au lieu de détruire des vies pour son propre bénéfice, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Certes, lui-même ne serait pas né mais il aurait pu aussi être le fils légitime d'Hermione et de Ron Weasley et le frère aîné de Rose et d'Hugo. Mais non, il était le fils adultérin de Ron et le demi-frère de Rose et d'Hugo, avec qui heureusement il s'entendait bien. Juste à cause d'elle …

-Autant te dire tout de suite, Molly n'est pas morte quand elle a attaqué Harry et Hermione, fit Quinn. Elle a perdu la vie huit jours plus tard.

-Comment ? souffla Ron

Quinn se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas assisté à la mort de Molly Prewett – il avait à peine dix ans – mais quand il avait été assez grand, Hermione, Harry et Draco lui avaient montré les moments qui l'avaient conduit à passer de vie à trépas. Ce n'était pourtant pas un souvenir violent mais l'intensité en avait été palpable.

-Peu après que vous ayez été tous condamné à la prison, Molly ou Ginny ont convaincu un membre de la famille Greengrass de se venger des deux héritières en kidnappant le premier fils d'Astoria, Scorpius Malfoy, raconta Quinn. Seulement, au moment de l'enlèvement, il se trouve qu'il était accompagné de son meilleur ami, un certain Alexandre Potter. Ils ont voulu faire une pierre deux coups.

Quinn jeta un coup d'œil à son géniteur qui était devenu blême.

-Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter n'ont pas tardé à les retrouver, continua Quinn. Ils ont découvert que les kidnappeurs étaient, outre Molly et Ginny, Felix Parkinson, Terry Boot et Lisa Turpin, trois Death Eaters reconnus et recherchés. Il y a eu une grande bataille et Hermione, Draco et Harry les ont maîtrisés. Ils ont été amenés à St Mungo pour être soignés puis ils ont été traduits en justice pour kidnapping et agression dans le but de donner la mort. Parkinson, Boot et Turpin ont été condamnés à la prison à perpétuité, surtout à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres. On a condamné Molly et Ginny à l'exil définitif hors de l'Angleterre et obligatoirement dans le monde Moldu. Harry a alors utilisé à ce moment-là la dette de vie qu'avait Ginny à son égard pour lui interdire totalement d'approcher de sa famille et de ses proches ainsi que de lui retirer entièrement sa magie. Elle s'en est allée sans regarder en arrière.

Quinn déglutit difficilement.

-Et maman ? demanda Ron, la voix cassée

-Au moment où elle sortait de la salle d'audience, quelqu'un est allé à la rencontre de Molly, répondit Quinn. Je pense que tu le connaissais, il s'appelait Arthur Weasley.

-Papa ? fit Ron d'une voix atone

-Oui, confirma Quinn. Il m'a paru très faible et j'ai appris qu'il avait été drogué à la potion de Soumission pendant des années par sa femme et que ça ne faisait qu'à peine un an qu'il se désintoxiquait. Enfin bref, Arthur s'est approché de Molly en la regardant droit dans les yeux et il a posé une main tendre sur sa joue. Tu sais ce qu'il lui a dit ?

-Non, souffla Ron.

-« _Je t'aimais tellement, Molly_ », récita Quinn. « _Je t'aimais tellement et je pensais honnêtement que tu étais heureuse avec moi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu as décidé d'élever nos deux derniers enfants selon des convictions contraires à celles que nous prônions. Quand je me suis élevé contre toi, tu m'as drogué. Es-tu heureuse alors que tu as détruit notre famille au nom d'une grandeur surfaite et imaginaire ? Alors que tu as failli détruire la vie de deux enfants ? Es-tu satisfaite de tout ce que tu as accompli ? Si tu n'avais pas été obnubilée par l'argent et le prestige … Mais aujourd'hui, tu as tout perdu. Tu m'as perdu alors que je t'aimais. Adieu Molly._ »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, la gorge nouée.

-Deux heures plus tard, elle s'est suicidée et dans sa main, il y avait un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit « A mon seul amour, Arthur », révéla Quinn.

Ron tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant librement. Quinn s'éloigna pour qu'il puisse commencer son deuil. Oui, son géniteur cumulait de nombreux défauts mais maintenant qu'il avait appris que le crime ne payait pas, peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour lui.

Peut-être …


	18. Bonus 2

**_Bonus 2 : Chacun a une part d'ombre … et vice-versa ?_**

Ah, les femmes …

Parfois, Théo se demandait pourquoi il en avait épousé une alors qu'il était si bien avec Blaise.

Ah, oui, il se souvenait, il était tombé amoureux d'Astoria.

Mais des fois, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit un homme ! Parce que les changements d'humeur, ça allait cinq minutes !

-Oncle Théo ?

Théo baissa la tête pour croiser le regard de Scorpius. Il se souvenait, quand il avait épousé Astoria, que beaucoup lui avaient posé la question de savoir s'il supporterait de voir l'enfant que sa nouvelle femme avait eu de son ancien mariage. Mais malheureusement pour toutes les mauvaises langues, il adorait Scorpius qui le considérait plus comme un oncle que comme un beau-père.

-Oui Scorp' ? sourit Théo

-Maman te cherche, sourit Scorpius.

-Ce n'est pas un secret, fit Théo en lui caressant les cheveux. On va y aller ensemble, d'accord ?

-Oui, oncle Théo ! sourit Scorpius.

Tandis que l'enfant trottinait tranquillement, Théo se perdit dans ses pensées. Le kidnapping de Scorpius et d'Alex avait eu lieu six mois plus tôt et les deux enfants semblaient avoir laissé derrière eux cet épisode traumatisant. Théo se désola de ne pas avoir été là quand cela s'était passé. En effet, l'explosion du club de Blaise l'avait gravement blessé et il avait dû rester plusieurs semaines d'abord à St Mungo pour être stabilisé puis, quand l'hôpital l'avait chassé parce qu'il était le fils d'un Death Eater – la raison officielle était que ses blessures n'avaient plus besoin d'une prise en charge hospitalière, ce qui s'était avéré faux – en France où les « oublis » des Médicomages anglais avaient été corrigés. Il savait qu'après que Draco ait récupéré son fils, Astoria avait à son tour investi le manoir Black pour être au plus près de Scorpius.

Et maintenant, tout allait bien. Enfin, presque.

Théo et Scorpius arrivèrent dans le salon d'hiver où leur famille agrandie s'était rassemblée pour une journée intime. Quand il les vit, Draco se leva immédiatement.

-Scorpius ! gronda Draco. J'imagine que tu étais tellement pressé de revenir que tu as oublié que Théo ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite que toi ?

Le petit blond prit un air contrit.

-Désolé papa, fit Scorpius.

-C'est à Théo que tu dois t'excuser, rappela Draco.

-Pardon, oncle Théo, fit Scorpius.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Scorp', sourit Théo en lui offrant un câlin. De toute façon, tu es encore tout petit donc tu ne vas pas vite.

-Chui pas petit ! s'indigna Scorpius

-On le sait tous, sourit Théo. Va rejoindre ton jumeau avant qu'il ne débarque.

Scorpius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de filer. Draco aida alors Théo à s'asseoir.

-Ta jambe est toujours aussi raide, constata Harry.

-Les Médicomages ne peuvent plus rien faire, déclara Théo. Ils disent que St Mungo n'a pas faire les soins nécessaires à temps pour que je puisse récupérer l'usage total de ma jambe.

Quand Théo avait été retrouvé sous les décombres du club, sa jambe était emprisonnée sous un mur. Les secours avaient mis des heures pour le sortir de là, surtout que l'inconscience et la plaie béante du jeune homme avaient compliqué les choses. Quand il avait été amené à l'hôpital Sorcier, les Médicomages avaient prouvé leur médiocrité et avait presque laissé mourir le jeune homme. Sans le savoir, c'était Harry qui lui avait permis de survivre, quand il avait demandé de ses nouvelles pendant son propre passage après sa « rencontre » avec les kidnappeurs de ses fils. Autant le dire, ils avaient bâclé le travail avant de le renvoyer, soi-disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire à l'hôpital. Furieux, Daphnée, Astoria, Draco et Blaise l'avaient conduit hors du pays où il avait été correctement pris en charge. Trop tard, visiblement.

-Rassure-moi, tu leur as intenté un procès au moins ? fit Hermione

-Bien entendu, ricana Théo. D'ailleurs, ils sont en train de crouler sous les Beuglantes pour avoir autant dévié de leur code de déontologie.

Tous les adultes présents ricanèrent.

Théo regarda l'assemblée. Outre sa femme Astoria, Daphné était présente avec Blaise, ainsi que Draco, Harry et Hermione. Leurs enfants respectifs étaient dehors en train de jouer, mis à part Venceslas qui faisait sa sieste sous la garde d'un Elfe de maison.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas qu'on se retrouve mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Hermione

Astoria prit la main de Théo avant de parler.

-Vous êtes tous là pour le baptême de Venceslas, annonça Astoria.

Tous les Sang Pur de la pièce se raidirent. Hermione et Harry, quant à eux, froncèrent des sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas une pratique Moldue ? s'étonna Hermione

-C'est une coutume Sorcière que nous avons en commun, expliqua Daphnée. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? On ne le fait plus depuis …

-Depuis que Voldemort a fait son apparition, comprit Blaise. Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, fit Harry.

-Le baptême magique permet de remettre un enfant sous la protection de la Magie, expliqua Draco. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que sont choisis le parrain et la marraine de l'enfant. Ainsi, le lien est indestructible entre parrain ou marraine et filleul. Voldemort a interdit le baptême parce qu'il disait que c'était une pratique Moldue.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Hermione

-Nous devons revenir à la Magie, c'est essentiellement ce qui est ressorti des guerres contre Voldemort, expliqua Théo. Cela commence par reprendre les anciennes pratiques qui nous lient à la Magie avec un grand M.

-Nous voulions une cérémonie intime, poursuivit Astoria. Avec nos amis les plus proches.

-Qui seront la marraine et le parrain ? demanda Hermione

-Tu ferais une parfaite marraine, sourit Théo. Et Draco le parrain qu'il ne faudra pas embêter.

-Ce serait un honneur, s'inclina Draco.

-Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ? demanda Daphnée

-Au coucher du soleil, répondit Théo.

-Dans trois heures ? piailla Hermione. Mais je n'ai pas de tenue ! Je ne peux être aussi mal habillée …

-Doucement, rit Blaise. Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça. Théo ?

-Je vous amène ça de suite, sourit Théo.

L'instant d'après, un Elfe de maison apporta un grimoire ancien.

-Je pense qu'Harry et toi avez besoin de lire ce grimoire pour comprendre ce qui va se passer, fit Théo en faisant léviter l'ouvrage vers eux. On restera dans les parages pour vous expliquer ce que vous ne comprenez pas.

Les deux amis se plongèrent dans leur lecture tandis que les autres discutaient tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur la tribu qui chahutait dehors.

§§§§§

-Tu as eu la même idée pour Scorpius ? fit une voix dans le dos de Draco deux heures plus tard

Le blond sourit en regardant Harry prendre place à ses côtés sur le canapé qu'il avait dirigé vers le parc où jouaient les enfants. Sans un mot, il lui tendit une tasse de thé que le brun accepta avec plaisir.

-En fait, je n'ai jamais su me décider pour un parrain correct pour Scorpius, avoua Draco. Ce que le grimoire ne dit pas, c'est que la marraine et ou le parrain ne sont que très rarement choisis dans la famille. Or, les personnes qui sont ici sont les plus proches de moi et ils sont liés à Scorpius essentiellement par Astoria.

-Je comprends, fit Harry.

-D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne que les Prewett ne t'aient pas forcé à choisir un parrain pour chacun de tes enfants, constata Draco.

-Ginny a toujours refusé, répondit Harry. Mais je pense surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas que qui que soit ait la possibilité de mettre la main sur la fortune qu'elle voulait tant dépenser. Enfin, autre que sa mère.

-Ça semble logique, concéda Draco.

-Est-ce que tu penses que ce serait possible de faire la cérémonie maintenant pour Nick, Alex ou Léa ? demanda Harry

-Ce n'est impossible, songea Draco. Mais il faut que ce soit des personnes qui soient très proche de toi sans pour autant faire partie de ta famille. J'imagine que tu pensais à Hermione ?

-Mais c'est ma sœur, sourit Harry. Nous y avons pensé tous les deux. A une époque, j'aurais pu penser à Ron mais aujourd'hui, il en est hors de question, tu t'en doutes bien. Hermione est bien la seule que j'aurais imaginé dans ce rôle.

-C'était couru d'avance, sourit Draco.

Les deux hommes observèrent avec tendresse leurs enfants.

-J'aimerai comprendre … fit Harry. On ne le dit pas dans le grimoire mais pourquoi on a abandonné cette pratique ? Et sur quoi se reposait Voldemort pour interdire tout ça ?

-C'est assez flou, concéda Draco. Mais je pense que Voldemort a interdit ces cérémonies parce qu'il n'a jamais pu y participer.

-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Harry

-Mes parents ont assisté au baptême de Felix Parkinson, révéla Draco. A la base, ses parents avaient voulu que Voldemort soit le parrain de leur fils. Quand ils ont commencé la cérémonie, le cercle d'invocation l'a rejeté. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi mon père n'a tout de suite compris qu'il était indigne de la Magie …

-Ça arrive ? fit Harry

-De quoi ? fit Draco

-Que des personnes soient rejetées de cérémonies magiques ? précisa Harry

-Ce sont des personnes qui se sont généralement rendues coupables d'outrages à la Magie, fit Draco. Mais c'est extrêmement rare.

-Et le reste ? fit Harry

-Les baptêmes magiques intègrent un peu de magie de sang, rappela Draco. Ce n'était pas écrit dans le grimoire ?

-« Un échange en signe de protection », récita Harry. C'est de ça qu'on parle ?

-Oui, confirma Draco. Et si tu te souviens bien, pour le Ministère, tout ce qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire est considéré comme maléfique.

-Que veux-tu, sourit Harry.

Leurs épaules se touchaient sans qu'ils n'y trouvent à redire.

-Tu sais ce qu'on s'est dit avec Hermione ? fit Harry. C'est que le baptême est une sorte de bénédiction de la Magie avec des éléments considérés comme sombres. C'est comme Molly Prewett …

Le brun sentit le blond se raidit et attendit la pique qui ne tarda pas.

-Qu'est-ce que cette … Sorcière a à voir avec un baptême ? grogna Draco

-J'aurais cru que tu serais plus vulgaire, nota Harry.

-On ne médit pas sur les morts, déclara Draco. Même s'ils le méritaient de leur vivant. C'est un précepte qu'on apprend à tous les Sang Pur. Mais poursuis, je suis curieux de voir ce que tu as imaginé.

-Molly était quelqu'un qui était bien sous tous les rapports, déclara Harry. C'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Mais tu as vu comme moi tout ce qu'elle a fait pour ses idées de grandeur, quitte à détruire les personnes qui sont sur son passage.

-L'analogie n'est pas si fausse, concéda Draco. C'est à peu près le principe.

-Ça a l'air d'un bel hommage à la Magie, soupira Harry. Quel dommage que Voldemort soit passé …

-Nous savons tous les deux que Voldemort a été en quelque sorte une bonne chose pour le monde Sorcier, rappela Draco.

Tous les deux avaient eu l'occasion de discuter sans tabou et Harry, qui avait pu étudier les actes de Voldemort, avait avoué du bout des lèvres que le Sorcier avait eu l'avantage de montrer tous les dysfonctionnements du monde Sorcier anglais. Draco avait dû se ranger de son avis.

-Mais il utilisait toujours les pires moyens pour se faire entendre, sourit Harry. J'aurais tellement aimé suivre cette coutume pour mes enfants …

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna quelque peu Draco

-Sirius Black était mon parrain, tu le savais ? déclara Harry

-Black … Le cousin de ma mère ? se remémora Draco

-Et le dernier descendant direct de la famille principale Black, compléta Harry. C'est par lui que je suis à la tête du clan Black. Bon, il a fait le mauvais choix en voulant se venger de Pettigrow mais les dernières années de sa vie, après qu'il se soit échappé d'Azkaban, son seul but était de me protéger, même à travers sa folie et sa dépression.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Draco

-Il s'est enfui d'Azkaban après y avoir été enfermé pendant douze ans, répondit Harry. Il est resté sous la garde des Dementors pendant tout ce temps. Quand il en est sorti, il a erré dans la campagne anglaise pendant un an puis il s'est réfugié jusqu'à sa mort dans un lieu où il avait vécu ses pires souvenirs. Entre temps, il ne s'est jamais soigné, il ne parlait jamais de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu, il était éloigné de force des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus.

-Toi, comprit Draco.

-Entre autres mais principalement moi, confirma Harry. J'étais son but à travers les brumes de son esprit. Une fidélité à toute épreuve. Il est mort en voulant me protéger.

Draco déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Alors il est mort comme il le voulait, sourit Draco. Je te connais, tu te rends sûrement responsable de sa mort mais tu dois lui rendre hommage en profitant de la chance de vivre qu'il t'a offerte.

-Tu sais que tu es l'un des seuls à me dire ça ? sourit tristement Harry. Il n'y a eu qu'Hermione qui a voulu me consoler de la mort de Sirius et m'aider à faire mon deuil. Tout le monde a pensé que je le prenais … bien.

-Traduction, ils ont ignoré ta douleur, comprit Draco.

-On peut dire ça, railla Harry. Bon, arrêtons de parler de ça, ce n'est pas le jour. Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de Venceslas.

-Tu as raison, fit Draco. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que nous allions nous préparer.

Mais Harry le retint.

-J'aurais une dernière question à te poser, hésita Harry.

-Je t'écoute, fit Draco.

-Est-ce que c'est normal que je ne regrette pas la fin de Molly ? souffla Harry

Le blond regarda distraitement dehors. Après qu'Hermione, Harry et lui aient capturé toutes les personnes concernées dans le kidnapping de Scorpius et d'Alex, ils avaient été soignés et enfermés dans les prisons du Ministère. Les procès avaient été très rapides puisque chacun d'entre eux étaient recherchés et prêts à être condamnés ou avaient eu des démêlés avec la justice assez conséquents, dans le cas des Prewett. Il avait bien vu que la colère avait porté Harry durant les procès mais Hermione lui avait avoué qu'elle s'attendait qu'il se reproche la mort de Molly, l'exil de Ginny ou l'emprisonnement de Ron, parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup compté à ses yeux à une époque.

-Déjà, commence par te sortir de la tête que tu es comme Voldemort parce que tu n'as pas de regret, ordonna fermement Draco. Tu es un être humain, Harry, et tu n'es pas responsable de tous les actes de tes ennemis !

-Mais … protesta faiblement Harry.

-Pas de mais ! coupa doucement Draco. Molly est la seule à être à l'origine de sa chute. Ce sont ses envies de grandeur qui ont amené à sa mort.

-Mais si je n'avais pas été là … fit Harry.

-Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, assura Draco. La première guerre a fait beaucoup d'orphelins, surtout parmi les Sang Pur. Manque de chance, tu étais l'un des plus prestigieux et des plus riches. Mais il y en a d'autres sur lesquels elle aurait pu mettre le grappin dessus.

-C'était la grand-mère des enfants … souffla Harry.

-Avant, souligna Draco. Tu sais parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient qu'un moyen d'atteindre ta fortune, pas des membres de sa famille.

Draco se mit face à Harry.

-Ecoute, souffla Draco. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas parfait à tous les instants de la journée que tu es mauvais pour autant. Je t'ai observé quand nous étions encore à Hogwarts et j'ai bien vu qu'on voulait te formater en une icône de la Lumière sans peur et sans reproche. On t'encensait quand tu faisais un acte « héroïque » alors que tu ne faisais que réparer leurs bêtises mais dès que tu déviais d'un millimètre de leur vision étriquée d'idole sans faille, tu étais descendu plus bas que terre. Tu as le droit d'avoir du ressentiment, de ne pas ressentir de pitié pour une Sorcière qui t'a manipulé toute ta vie pour satisfaire ses désirs les plus fous.

-Mais sa mort … fit Harry.

-Elle a surtout ouvert les yeux sur ses actes, grommela Draco. Elle s'était rendue compte que si elle n'avait pas suivi aveuglément ses envies irréelles, elle n'aurait pas tout perdu. C'est elle et elle seule qui a créé la situation qui l'a mené là. Pas toi. Elle.

L'air indécis du brun le convainquit de stopper là.

-Nous en discuterons un autre jour, déclara finalement Draco. Comme tu l'as dit, aujourd'hui, c'est Venceslas la star. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, peu importe le nombre de fois que je te le dirais, mais tu dois comprendre tout homme bon a une part d'ombre en lui comme un homme mauvais a une part de lumière.

-Comme toi ? sourit Harry

-Vu comme ça, oui, concéda Draco


	19. Bonus 3

**_Bonus 3 : Les triplés Potter-Malfoy-Granger_**

-Salut Potter, fit une voix.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner. Gladys Mirande, une Slytherin de 6e année comme lui, tentait de lui mettre le grappin dessus depuis environ deux ans. En vain.

-Viens-en aux faits, Mirande, soupira Alex. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter jacasser.

-Je te signale que je suis la seule qui va accepter de t'accompagner au bal de la Rentrée, pointa Gladys.

Quand Hogwarts avait rouvert ses portes, plusieurs choses avaient été instaurées. L'une d'entre elles était un bal annuel qui avait lieu le premier weekend après la rentrée scolaire de janvier. L'équipe enseignante avait convenu de cette date car il n'avait aucun lien avec une fête Moldue ou Sorcière et il ne forçait pas les élèves à sacrifier leurs vacances avec leurs familles pour y assister.

-Tu en es sûre ? railla Alex. Tu sais parfaitement que toutes les filles de l'école seraient ravies de pouvoir apparaître au bras de l'un des fils du grand Harry Potter. Tu n'es que la première sur la liste mais sûrement pas la seule. Si tu n'as rien d'autres à dire, je vais y aller.

Alex se dépêcha de quitter les lieux avant que la jeune fille s'estime bafouée.

-Sérieusement ? Mirande ? ricana une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt

-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? soupira Alex

-Que tu allais te rendre au bal avec elle, répondit Scorpius.

Pour toute réponse, Alex soupira.

Depuis l'année dernière, tous les deux avaient remarqué que les filles s'acharnaient encore plus pour qu'ils sortent avec l'une d'entre elles. Harry pensait naïvement que c'était lié au fait qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble sous le même toit que le « Sauveur » mais Draco leur avait révélé qu'en tant qu'héritier Malfoy et héritier Black – le blond avait poussé son mari à officialiser les statuts de ses deux fils dès que possible pour éviter que les potentiels problèmes – les deux adolescents étaient des partis de choix pour un mariage prestigieux. Manque de chance, après le divorce haut en couleurs d'Harry Potter, le clan Potter-Malfoy-Granger avait en horreur les mariages arrangés.

-Tiens donc, vous êtes là !

-Rose ! s'exclama Alex. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te mente ? demanda Rose

Rose Granger était le troisième membre du Triangle. Ravenclaw première au classement de son année, elle était également la confidente de ses cousins Alex Potter et Scorpius Malfoy qu'elle considérait comme une partie d'elle-même. Élevés ensembles depuis des années, ils ne faisaient rien sans les autres. Personne n'osait s'en prendre à eux car ils savaient parfaitement se défendre.

Le Triangle se réfugia dans une salle de classe qu'ils isolèrent correctement et qu'ils aménagèrent confortablement.

-Comment se sont passé les vacances ? sourit Rose

Ils avaient beau vivre sous le même toit, leurs parents respectifs faisaient en sorte de passer du temps séparément. Pour les vacances de fin d'année, les Malfoy étaient partis tous les deux dans un palace de luxe quelconque dans le monde, les Granger avaient décidé d'écumer le Mexique et les Potter avaient rendu visite au Père Noël en Scandinavie. Ils ne s'étaient vu que pour Yule en fait.

-Il va falloir que tu arrives à convaincre Harry de faire des rénovations à la maison, soupira Scorpius. J'ai passé deux semaines à entendre papa râler sur la décoration « simplette » du manoir Black.

-Ça t'étonne ? sourit Rose. Maman est toujours surprise qu'il n'y ait pas encore de pièce scandaleusement luxueuse dans toute la maison. Par contre, j'espère qu'il reste de la place dans la bibliothèque. J'ai compté cent trente-sept livres qu'on ramène de notre voyage. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle se sert dans les coffres d'oncle Harry pour se payer tout ça.

-Papa est en mal de bébé, annonça Alex.

Les trois adolescents grimacèrent un peu. Ils avaient à peu près neuf ans quand Hermione, la mère de Rose, avait porté Nathanaël, le fils d'Harry et de Draco. Ils avaient un peu mal pris l'arrivée de cet enfant car il allait changer beaucoup de choses dans leur cohabitation. En fait, Nathanaël était le véritable lien du clan Potter-Malfoy-Granger. Même s'ils adoraient ce gosse, ils ne voulaient plus passer par la case couches et baby-baby-sitting.

-Maman veut remettre ça ? grimaça Rose

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit au courant, haussa des épaules Alex.

-Il a sept ans, rappela Scorpius. C'était l'âge de Léa quand Nathanaël est arrivé, non ? Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien ?

-Sûrement, sourit Rose. De toute façon, les Sorciers vivent plus longtemps que les Moldus. Maman pourra avoir des enfants pendant une trentaine d'années facilement.

-Et si nouveau petit frère ou nouvelle petite sœur il y a, on sera loin de la maison, ricana Alex.

-Je trouve que la famille est assez nombreuse, grommela Scorpius.

-On n'est que sept, tu sais, taquina Rose.

-C'est bien assez ! grogna Scorpius

-De toute façon, c'est une décision qui sera prise entre maman, oncle Harry et oncle Draco, haussa des épaules Rose. On sera au courant bien assez tôt.

-C'est vrai, concéda Alex. Bon, passons au problème du bal de la Rentrée.

-J'ai un plan pour faire donner une crise cardiaque à toute l'école, proposa l'air de rien Rose.

-Et dire qu'on croit que c'est moi, pauvre Malfoy, qui vous corrompt alors que c'est la sage Granger qui élabore les pires plans de notre bande, ricana Scorpius.

-Au lieu d'écouter ses bêtises, dis-nous à quoi tu penses, sourit Alex.

§§§§§

-Trente Galions que c'est un plan de Rose, paria Draco.

-Ma fille n'est pas comme ça ! pesta Hermione

-Je dois donner raison à Draco, s'excusa Harry. C'est bien trop élaboré pour Scorpius ou Alex. Si Nick était encore à Hogwarts, j'aurais misé sur lui mais là … définitivement Rose.

-Ma Rose est toute gentille, protesta Hermione.

-Tu oublies une chose, intervint Draco en ricanant. Elle n'est pas qu'une Granger. Elle est une Potter-Malfoy-Granger. Scorpius donne plus dans l'action, Alex est un stratège mais Rose est un cerveau sur patte avec la pointe de folie qui caractérise notre famille.

-Je déteste quand vous avez raison, siffla Hermione.

Tous les trois se penchaient sur la lettre qu'ils avaient reçue de Léa Potter et d'Hugo Granger.

 _Chers parents,  
_ _Je pense que les élèves « bien-pensant » qui veulent bien se faire voir de vous trois vous ont informé de ce qui s'est passé mais autant que vous ayez la véritable version.  
_ _Comme vous le savez, le bal de la Rentrée a lieu le premier samedi après la rentrée scolaire de janvier. Veinards que vous êtes, nous n'avez pas eu à chercher de cavalier dès septembre.  
_ _Nous avons déjà pu observer depuis l'année dernière que le Triangle était très recherché comme potentiel cavalier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons coupé l'herbe à tout le monde en y allant ensemble.  
_ _Mais bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.  
_ _Depuis l'année dernière, des bagarres se sont déclenchées pour avoir la possibilité de demander à Rose, Scorpius ou Alex de se rendre à ce fichu bal avec eux. En laissant traîner nos oreilles, il s'avère qu'il y a des potions d'Attraction qui circulent sous le manteau. On a cru que c'était celles d'oncle Georges mais après s'en être procuré quelques-unes, il s'avère que non. Il serait plus sûr que vous y mettiez bon ordre, il y a eu plusieurs empoisonnements assez graves.  
_ _Donc, tous les élèves de plus de treize ans rêvent de se rendre au bal avec un membre du Triangle. Ils ont refusé toutes les propositions qu'on leur avait faites, ce qui voulait dire pour l'école qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé leurs cavaliers. Même nous, on n'était pas au courant !  
_ _Le Triangle nous a finalement donné rendez-vous juste avant le bal pour nous expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Rose y est allée avec Venceslas et Scorpius et Alex … y sont allés ensemble.  
_ _Oui, on sait, nous aussi on les a traité de fous parce qu'ils donnaient raison à toutes les rumeurs qui courraient sur eux mais visiblement, ils assumaient totalement leur choix, ce qui n'a pas plu à certains.  
_ _D'ailleurs, à ce propos, on vous conseille d'aller calmer les Mirande. Gladys, qui est dans la même année que le Triangle, harcèle Alex depuis le début de l'année. Sa réaction en voyant qui accompagnait Alex et ses actes pendant le bal ne jouent vraiment pas en sa faveur. Rose et Scorpius la regardent déjà de travers donc si j'étais vous, je ferais en sorte qu'on ne retrouve pas son cadavre dans les plus brefs délais.  
_ _Les garçons se sont présentés au bal ensemble et on a déploré de nombreux évanouissements et coups de chaud. La photo que nous avons jointe à cette lettre vous l'expliquera bien plus que des mots.  
_ _Scorpius et Alex ont dansé la majorité du temps ensemble. Le reste du temps, c'était uniquement avec des membres de la famille, soit Rose, Venceslas et nous. Beaucoup de monde, notamment des filles, se sont insurgées qu'ils ne réservent leurs faveurs qu'à un si petit groupe, en plus de leur famille. Alors ils ont décidé de tendre des pièges.  
_ _NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ SURTOUT PAS !  
_ _Venceslas et nous n'avons eu aucune égratignure. Par contre, on n'en dira pas autant des adversaires du Triangle …  
_ _Une bande a voulu s'en prendre à Venceslas mais heureusement que nous étions là. Nous l'avons protégé et le Triangle a vu qui nous avait attaqués.  
_ _Vous serez ravis d'apprendre que la personne à la tête de cette ineptie n'est autre que Candy Parkinson qui, comme sa mère, ne veut qu'un mariage avec l'héritier Malfoy.  
_ _Ensuite … disons que le Triangle s'est un peu lâché.  
_ _Nous pensons que vous n'allez pas tarder à recevoir une convocation de la part du directeur d'Hogwarts pour discuter des tendances … agressives de vos enfants respectifs. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, dès que vous arriverez, nous vous remettrons les preuves d'harcèlement que nous avons réuni depuis le début de l'année. Hermione, tu devras également prouver que les sorts que le Triangle ont lancé, dont la liste est jointe, fait bien partie du cursus scolaire.  
_ _Si nous vous disons cela, c'est parce que la directrice adjointe, Tania Gilmore, semble avoir la dent très dure contre le clan Potter-Malfoy-Granger. Elle ne rate aucune occasion de vouloir nous punir, surtout lorsque nous sommes innocents. Elle a également du mal avec les Slytherin et on ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Alex et elle se sont heurtés.  
_ _En résumé, pendant le bal, Scorpius et Alex y sont allés ensemble, ont refusé de danser avec tout le monde sauf la famille et ont défendu Venceslas quand des personnes ont voulu se venger de cet affront imaginaire.  
_ _Pour d'autres informations, on sera ravis de vous répondre. Évitez juste de contacter le Triangle, puisque madame Gilmore leur confisque leur courrier en guise de punition préventive.  
_ _Avec tout notre amour,  
_ _Léa et Hugo  
_ _P.S. : Scorpius et Alex ont eu des gestes … pas déplacés, mais amoureux. Ils se sont même embrassés sur la bouche en plein milieu de la piste de danse et c'est ce qui a vraiment mis le feu aux poudres. On vous le dit d'abord pour que vous ne soyez pas étonné si ça vient sur la table mais surtout parce qu'on vient d'apprendre que la directrice adjointe compte les punir pour « comportement inconvenant » alors qu'on a vu des filles à moitié à poil qui faisaient des « gâteries » juste sous son nez._

Draco soupira. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles.

-Nick n'a pas eu des problèmes avec cette Tania Gilmore ? se demanda Harry

-Si, fronça des sourcils Hermione. Elle a été nommée par le Ministère il y a quelques années pour aider le directeur de l'école.

-Elle n'a donc pas de place légitime pour Hogwarts, comprit Harry.

Les trois amis se regardèrent en souriant. Entre deux avocats et un Auror, ils devraient bien trouver tous ses honteux petits secrets pour qu'elle cesse d'harceler leurs enfants. Et si en plus, elle pouvait quitter son poste …

-Vous pensez qu'Alex et Scorpius sont ensemble ? demanda Hermione, songeuse

-Non, déclara Harry. Ils sont comme frères. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que leurs futures moitiés leur ressemblent beaucoup.

-Bon, fit Draco. Nous avons du travail qui nous attend. Mais je vous promets que dès qu'ils reviennent, je leur apprendrai à ne pas se faire prendre quand ils ont un plan aussi foireux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.


End file.
